Artificial Reality
by ErickRey
Summary: "It confounds me how you humans escape the reality you all created through something fake and merely an imitation, I find it ironic." Katsuro is a casual gamer who played DDLC, he had one wish: To give the girls a happy ending they deserve, especially Monika. But reality does not grant such impractical wish. Until, that is, it was granted...For the better...Or worse.
1. Chapter 1

I sit back in my seat, my deep brown eyes behind the lens of my eyeglasses stared off at the screen before with a downcast expression as my shoulders were slump while my hands were on the keyboard and mouse on top of the desk. Headphones placed on the head and covering my ears, silencing anything around me, making me hear nothing other than the sweet-sounding singing voice of the Literature Club's President, Monika and the piano keys she is pressing.

I watched the credits of the game roll, with the background arts all being deleted as they show up one by one by none other than Monika herself. My full attention however was at Monika's song, taking every word of the song by heart.

 _ **"If I don't know how to love you..."**_

I took a deep breath as I know what will be next words with my heart wrenching at the thought the menu getting deleted, followed by the script and the last phrase of song being sung.

 ** _"...I'll leave you be."_**

There was that, those last heart wrenching words made me clench my fist and grit my teeth lightly. With the letter of the game's creator, Dan Salvato, appearing on the screen, then the error hub saying that the script file is missing and telling me to reinstall the game.

I took several deep breaths, removing my headset and gradually standing up from my seat then reaching out for the power button of my computer, pressing it and turning the computer off, with the screen flashing in a millisecond before going complete black. Then I unplugged the PC. I ambled towards my soft comfy looking bed and dropped myself down to the mattress of the bed. I swayed one arm over the top of my head as I bit my lip.

 _I completed DDLC again...for the 12_ _th_ _time already. Yet here I am as I still failed to grant those girls a happy ending they deserved...Especially Monika, after all they pain and despair they've been through. Why? Why isn't there any option to save them? Any option to at least grant Monika the route she deserved?!_

My mind materialized the image of Monika in the void classroom, or rather what I like to call Monika's Classroom, the place where I, or at least my avatar and Monika stayed alone together after she deleted all the three other dokis. I reminisced to the moments where I did not delete Monika, and instead listened to all what she said after forty-minutes of staying in that classroom, the moments where my attention and mind was caught by Monika.

Just when I was able to find someone that I could relate to, someone who I could sympathize with, someone who I can see a part of myself, I couldn't save that someone, all simply because it was will of the script.

Just thinking of that was enough to make me scowl and clench the sheet of my bed. I took another deep breath to compose myself.

I am Katsuro Yamamoto, a Japanese-American, though my name would clearly make anyone think that I am pure Japanese. I have a jet black hair with an average length, deep brown eyes and standing at about a decent height of 5'9 or 175 cm, with a well-fitted body. I am already in my last year of high school with a part time job to help my own financial problems, obviously with the help of my parents, not because I wanted to but because they cared for me, which is something I will never complain about.

I took off my eyeglasses to rub my eyes before taking them back on as reached for my phone placed on a small desk beside the bed, grabbing it and quickly opening it. I went into the reddit page of Doki Doki Literature Club to look for some fanart, videos and of course, some memes that will bring a smile and lighten up anyone's mood.

I am actually just a casual gamer, playing from fantasy RPGs like God of War to First-Person Shooting games like Call of Duty or Fallout, though I actually prefer games with a good storyline, but that doesn't I mean I don't like multiplayer, in fact it is actually fun and exciting to play with people. Of course, one of my friends introduced me to Doki Doki Literature Club, while he told me about the game without saying any spoilers I was reluctant and doubted that I would enjoy it, saying to myself that is just an ordinary dating game with cute anime girls, until my friend pushed me to play it.

However, I found myself enjoying the game in the beginning, despite how simple it looked like I was captivated by the game's art-style and character interactions. I was interested on what it further stored for me, curious on what other things I might see in the game, which eventually led to one of most heart-wrenching experiences of my entire life. Yet, the insane plot twists only made me more invested in playing the game while suffering emotionally in the process. Good riddance.

Playing the game for the first time made my heart fall for the characters immediately, especially for the brown-haired Literature Club President, Monika. She was attractive, her long ponytail and captivating emerald eyes made me fall for her, though as the game progresses me somehow doubted her, especially when he learned she was the one that caused all the three others to get deleted, especially for Sayori and Yuri's suicide.

But after realizing that she was sentient the whole time, that she learned that everything around her is but a work of fiction, that her friends' feeling and emotions are artificial, her realization that the script forced her not to have any route of her own, made me feel so sympathetic for her to the point I wanted to hug her, comfort her, love her. But even after playing the game so many times, I he couldn't do anything. I couldn't comfort nor love her or any of the girls. All I can do is watch these girls suffer again and again, and it felt so insulting.

Her declaration of love resonated in my mind and heart, the declaration was not meant for the avatar of my character, but to my real self. The fact that Monika, a character from a game would show so much love for me was enough to make me fall completely for her. She was a character- no, a person I can relate to, I person who I can feel so close to.

"I wish I could see her directly, have the ability to talk to her directly so I can tell her how much I love her, how much I want comfort her." I muttered particularly to no one.

I skimmed through the reddit page of DDLC, smiling and chuckling to myself whenever I set my eyes on some good jokes regarding the dokis, I would even save fanarts of the game, mainly fanarts of Monika. Apparently I fell in love with the game so much to the point I would even read fanfictions of the game, and so many of them are well-written. Those fanfics made my heart ache once again, but at the same time put a bright smile on my face. I can proudly say that I am happy that many people also wished to make the Dokis have a happy time they deserve.

All those things made me wish to like enter the game or at least find a way to drag them out of it, so they can have the happy lives they need and deserve.

But...I doubt that wish would even come true, after all, at the end of the day, they are just characters of a game, a twisted game. You can't expect a miracle like them getting outside of the game to happen, that will only happen in the imaginations of people. Those four girls of the Literature Club are bound to suffer again and again, trapped in an endless cycle of despair and terror. All the while the players of the DDLC, like me, are also bound to just sit in our chairs and watch them suffer. That is reality.

But that is also exactly why I wished I could comfort Monika, love her, feel her and protect her. I wanted to see her genuine and joyful smile. I wanted to hear her beautiful voice.

A message then popped out all of the sudden, breaking my train of thought. I quickly tapped the message and saw it was a message from one of my gaming friends, Yeeter101 or also known by his real name Daniel, another avid gamer but by the love of God also a heavy memer, there is no match in Fortnite or any other multiplayer FPS game where he did not referenced one meme or so.

 **Yeeter101** : Hey Katsuro!

 **Yeeter101** : I take it you are finished playing DDLC again...or not? Kek.

 **Ripper** : Yeah, just finished it moments ago.

 **Yeeter101** : Man, how lonely must it be for you that you can't touch your waifu. HAHAha

 **Ripper** : Oh shut it, Daniel. I am currently an emotional wreck right now thanks to that game.

 **Yeeter101** : Alright, I'll stop hahaha.

 **Yeeter101** : Anyways, wanna play in Fortnite with me tomorrow? It's Sunday so I doubt there is anything hectic.

 **Ripper** : Sure. Though is Craig and Albert going to join with us?

 **Yeeter101** : Yup! I asked them if they are available and they said 'fuck yeah!' heh.

 **Ripper:** Alright, but if we lose, we are going to play UNO.

 **Yeeter101** : Fuck no! You keep spamming me with plus fours! How do even get so many of those anyway if every game of UNO?!

I let a small chuckle escape my lips as I recalled every UNO match with my friends, where I keep spamming them plus fours after stacking three or like four of them, making me win in the process. Remembering their angry screams and groans was enough to make a devilish grin spread through my face as typed my reply.

 **Ripper** : Oh, just take it as my EX luck in UNO.

 **Yeeter101** : Yeah no, you traumatized with all those plus fours. I'd take any game other than that game that continues to give me the middle finger.

 **Ripper** : Alright, we'll just play Golf It.

 **Yeeter101** : That's way worse! I can't even take a perfect shot in the holes for fuck's sake! What's up with you and games that makes people grind their gears?!

 **Ripper** : Aahahaha! Maybe because I consider myself a patient man, which is true, have you ever heard or saw me rage in a game despite how many I got killed by our opponents or when Albert stack skip cards and use it all against me so I can't win?

 **Yeeter101** : Sheesh, I envy your patience.

 **Ripper** : Your welcome~

 **Yeeter101** : Well, anyway, don't be late! We will play around 1:00 in the afternoon!

 **Ripper** : Roger that!

 **Yeeter101** : Goodnight then!

With that, he logged off. I let out a small sigh, blinking my eyes close several times as it threatened to shut completely. I tapped the Youtube App icon and scrolled down in the home page, skimming through the recommended videos. I saw the two of my favourite youtubers, Ohmwrecker and Mini Ladd, posted their new videos and I felt eager to watch their videos right away but the feeling of fatigue gradually overwhelmed by desires to do so.

I grumbled as I closed the Youtube app, where I was greeted by the Monika Valentine's art Day by DDLC's official artist, Satchely. Her lovely yet seductive smile along with her mesmerizing emerald-green eyes staring at me, catching my gaze completely despite it is only artwork. I really couldn't believe myself that I would fall completely for a video game character and I wished I could really talk to her, love her and all other stuffs a couple does...It sometimes kind of felt weird.

I shook my head slowly in dismay, knowing those wishes won't come true and that I won't be able to save Monika or the other dokis. But that's a fact, they aren't real, they are fictional. It is a bitter pill to swallow, no matter how much I convince myself. Sometimes it is best to face reality, telling yourself it is useless and a waste of time to fall in love with video game characters, or fictional characters as a whole, when you have other serious matters to deal with.

Don't get me wrong, my love for Monika is genuine, but is it really worth it to fall in love with something you can never reach, both literally and figuratively? I wouldn't want looking weird in the eyes of people when I tell them that "Oh I love this video game character by heart" that will be laughable. I can't afford to have my feelings and emotions get over my logic and common sense all the time, it's best to be realistic, reality won't bend your wishes after all. My mother even told me not to get too attached to some fictional character. But even this reality is so frustrating.

If only saving you, comforting you and loving you is possible, I would not hesitate to do so. But...My reality is also cruel and twisted in more ways than one. Sometimes I wish I could always escape it.

"Katsuro, I made some pastas, your father and brother are already eating." My mother's voice came from the other side of the door.

"No thanks mom, I feel like sleeping already." I replied lazily.

"Alright, I understand. You did wake up too early this morning. Goodnight, Katsuro."

"Goodnight mom."

I heaved out sigh then groaned, turning my phone off and slid it back on top of the desk right beside my bed as I stretch my arms up and sat up from the bed, I took off my eyeglasses and set it beside my phone. Looking at the time to see how early still it is, it was still 8:30 PM, yet I'm already sleepy. I partly blame my habit on waking up too early whenever I sleep late. I reached for the lamp and flicked it on before ambling towards the ceiling light's button placed near the door. I continued on to flick off the light of the room, leaving only the lampshade to provide a dim light.

But before I could go back to bed and have good night sleep with my head lying down on the comfortable pillows...

The monitor of my computer flickered on revealed nothing but red ominous glitches, the glitches of the screen emitted a faint distorted sound that no being can identify caused my heart to pound on my chest from fear, and the sight of it was enough to make me shiver and I felt like the hairs around me stand up slightly. I stood in silent horror as the screen emitted a bright glow of red amidst the darkness and the distorted sound eerily echoed from the walls of the room then a few seconds, the screen flicked off.

That was it, nothing else happened, it was all silence...But...

 _What the actual fuck is that?!_

I stood frozen, I look at my PC to see if it's on because I was sure it turned it off and I even unplugged it, I frantically darted my eyes on my PC then back at the monitor. I take my glasses off, rubbing my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things as I shut my eyes for a few good seconds before opening them up.

Nothing was there, the monitor looked normal and the PC looked normal. I took a deep shaky breath, regaining my composure and chuckling nervously.

Yeah, I just need to sleep so I don't have to see such creepy shits. I do have a tendency to imagine scary stuff at night after all.

I went back to my bed, laying my body down on top of the bed's soft and comfy mattress, I pulled the cover up and covered most of body with it. I darted my eyes back at monitor of my computer to make sure there really isn't anything wrong with it. Seeing that the monitor is normal and all, nothing weird is happening. I let out a small sigh of relief. But I cannot help but feel a chill run down my back with my hairs standing up again.

No, no, no, ghosts and all don't exist, so stop being scared and stop imagining them.

I shake my hand frantically, attempting to remove any scary thoughts or imaginations that might prevent me from sleeping. I curled my body into a ball while tightly wrapping the covers of my bed around even further to prevent from getting cold from the air emitted by my A/C as I relieve my thoughts with some moments with my gaming friends.

Slowly, my thoughts drifted off as I fall asleep, losing consciousness with an empty yet peaceful mind.

* * *

I groaned as rubbed my eyes after feeling a weird sensation flowing through my body which felt so itchy. I attempt to roll my body around to shift position but I noticed...I can no longer feel the sheets of my bed or the pillows where I laid my head on, if anything, I feel like I am touching absolutely nothing. I also no longer felt the cold air of my A/C, hell I don't hear the rumbling sound of it.

 _What the fuck?!_

Distorted noise abruptly whispered into my ears which startled me completely and weird electric-like spasm shocked through every inch of my nerve system then into my brain, giving off a feeling similar to a brain freeze, except much worse.

"Ow fuck!" I spread my eyes wide open, immediately sitting up from whatever I am laying at. I grabbed the side of my head all the while gritting my teeth to suppress or at least endure the pain jolting through me. I darted my eyes at-

 _Wait...What the hell is going?!_

All I could see around me are red eerie glitches, no matter where I turn my head, red glitches appeared and it was making my mind hurt so much I squint my eyes and shut them to prevent getting dazed. All I could hear are simultaneous distorted sounds of computer data and codes beeping, but the way they came off sounded like they are whispering and echoing right in my ears, it was maddening.

"Make it stop!" I screamed but no sound actually came from my mouth, like I have no vocal cords as I felt like my throat was utterly empty and my throat was dry as a barren desert.

I started to panic, darting my eyes at any direction to see a path where I can escape this hellish place. I reached my hand out yet my movement felt so sluggish, I attempted to take a step but it felt like legs are attached to a ball and chain, I took deep breaths but no oxygen or air came to my lungs.

 _I don't care where I am or what this is! I want to get the fuck out of here!_

However, the distorted sound diminished, and the red glitches halt into an abrupt stop, everything went still and quiet. Yet, I can still move myself, but the sudden change only made my heart pound in my chest from fear even more.

"No **W** , YouNg **mA** N, d **on** 't pANIc t **Oo** muCH, **yo** U **WI** ll o **N** Ly hUrt **y** OU **rSe** lf FU **rtH** er." A demonic sounding voice echoed followed by a sinister chuckle that sent my body shivering from fear.

 _Who the fuck is this? Who was talking? I can't see the person, or thing. Is the thing talking God or the devil, no way this is God!_

But I felt too frightened to even utter those questions out of my mind, because I do not know where I am and whose voice is this, but I do not want making a sudden move that might actually become my grave mistake.

"D **oN't** F **re** T, yO **Un** g MAn, it w **ILl** onLY take A **BO** ut a fE **w** **gO** oD **SE** c **On** Ds." The voice chuckled sadistically.

 _What about the few seconds? What will happen? Will I die? No. No! NO!_

Before I could attempt to protest or lash out at wherever or whoever's voice is that, an immense wave of intense and agonizing pain flow through every inch of my nerve systems as I was launched into lightspeed, causing me to shriek out in pain, along with the pain in my nerves I felt like my skin was getting peeled by the air due to my speed, but the way how I feel my skin is getting peeled off is by a crude cutter or a scissor, and I feel my nails getting pulled off slowly along with the tissues.

The pain was maddening. I wouldn't be able to endure my sanity if this continues for even a few more seconds. I felt like every single atom of my body was getting separated as I continue to launch into the unknown in lightspeed. I gritted my teeth and prayed to the heavens that I could at least be still alive once this fuckery is over. Tears formed in my eyes from the agonizing and nightmarish pain.

Then a flash of blinding light appeared right before my eyes, before the hellish pain can continue to rid myself of any sanity, it abruptly diminished and gradually, I lost consciousness.

* * *

I felt like I was laying on something soft and comfortable underneath me, white noise deafened my ear for a moment before disappearing, allowing my ears to get some rest from the abominable sounds. However, a sharp pain shot through my head, making me groan as I feel like I have a migraine. But the pain gradually dissipated, I felt my whole body relax and I could breathe in a normal way again. I gradually open my eye-lids and I was greeted by a bright white ceiling, too bright.

 _Wait a minute._

I notice the texture of the ceiling was so different, it looked smooth and clean.

 _This isn't my ceiling! No way it's this clean._

I jolted upright from the where I am lying at. I darted my eyes down to see a grey bed covers and white mattress. I slowly turned my head around to examine the unknown room I was in. The walls were pure white, I saw a wall mounted wooden wardrobe, a large cabinet with numerous shelf and a TV in the center of it. In front of the bed where I was on was a desk with a desktop computer, and a black swivel chair, then between the wardrobe and the bed is a small drawer with greyish-colour. Then I draw my eyes into the floor to see green floor mats. The entire room look so neat and tidy save from the books on the cabinet's shelves.

Then it clicked into my mind, my heart pounded in my chest and my breathing slowly became ragged and shaky as it dawn me.

 _This is! This is the DDLC's Protagonist room! As shown in Act 1 with Yuri!_

I immediately stood up and ran out of the room. I quickly darted my eyes where the bathroom is after finding the room I was looking for, sprinted towards it and barged inside, I hastily walked over the mirror to see myself. Guess what? Before I look at the mirror I already expect myself to look like the protagonist of DDLC, short dark brown hair and perhaps black...

 _Wait, what?_

I looked at myself in the mirror, instead of having the Protagonist's hair and eyes, I...retained my current hair and eye colour, jet black hair and deep brown eyes, and it seems I also have my height, I even still have my fine built body. But what's so different is that my lips are almost if not completely non-existent, the shape of my eyes looked like it was straight from an anime, and of course sharp nose like most anime characters. Hell my entire feature looked like I am an anime character, the texture and colour of my entire body looked like from an anime.

I reached out one hand to my face to feel it, the touch felt so weird, I took a deep breath and released it into the mirror, making an evident moist that blurred my reflection slightly before going back to normal. I looked at the water faucet before grabbing the handle and felt the metallic, cold texture of it, then turned the faucet open. Water streamed down and gradually slipped my hand to it. I felt the cold water from my hand and the low temperature of the liquid substance making me shiver slightly from the cold.

I looked at my clothes to see I am wearing a blank white shirt and a pair of black boxers. I stared at the mirror to see my reflection once more. I couldn't believe it, I won't believe it. I cupped my hands together and held a good amount of water then splashed it into my face to make sure I am not dreaming or hallucinating. I splashed water into my face about like five times before looking back at the mirror, the anime style-like features and textures of me and the room around me was still there.

"This is a joke, right?" I asked to no one in particular.

To make sure this isn't really a dream or hallucination, I raised one hand...And slapped the side of my face with full force and a loud slap, sending a wave of stinging pain into my nerves, causing me to yelp and wince. I groaned in pain and mocked myself inwardly for looking like an idiot by slapping myself.

I heaved out a heavy sigh, grabbing the side of my head as I walk back towards the bedroom but before I could step out of the bathroom, I halt into a stop with my eyes peered into the distance as I got occupied in my thoughts

 _Wait a minute. If this is indeed the DDLC world, how come the bathroom came in? There was never an art showing the protagonist's bathroom, there also isn't anything in the game files._

I looked back at the bathroom and took my time examining it. The room was rather clean, too clean for a bathroom for there was hardly any dirt or smudges of anything that can come off disgusting. It was an ordinary bathroom though with the walls and floor pure white, the only different thing is bathtub was covered by a grey curtain. I looked at the bathroom sink basin and beside the faucet was a cup carrying one toothbrush and toothpaste. I did not notice that before though.

I let out another long sigh as I grabbed the toothpaste and toothbrush before proceeding to brush and rinse my teeth before washing my mouth with a good amount of water. I decided to take a short bath. I went into the tub and turned the shower's faucet, and water streamed down from the shower head. The feeling of cold and fresh water flow down my skin felt so real, it is so identical to whenever I shower. I didn't take long before I closed the shower and wrapped a towel around me.

I went back into the bedroom to start getting some clothes. I opened the wardrobe and saw a school uniform identical to the girls of the DDLC, warm gray blazer of a white collared shirt with a brown sweater vest. Except, instead skirts I have a dark blue slacks and red tie, and a pair brown dress shoes.

 _Oh wow, I really am in the world of DDLC..._

I suddenly find myself wearing the uniform and strangely enough, it fits me completely, it wasn't too small or large, just the right size to fit me. It was, for the most part...felt weird. Not only I retained my hair and eye colour, all the clothes in the wardrobe appears in a size that would fit me. As far as I know the Protagonist of DDLC appears to be around Monika or Sayori's height, which would make me much taller than the Protag.

"Grahh...There are so many things I can't comprehend." I whined out as I ran a hand through my hair. I looked at the desk in front of the bed and saw my eyeglasses.

I almost forgot that I wore eyeglasses. I picked it up and wear it on. My vision became much clearer and sighed in relief.

 _How convenient._

Then I saw my phone near the keyboard of the computer.

 _Even more convenient_

I sighed, grabbing my phone and shoved it inside the pocket of my pants. I'll check my contacts later.

Then my thoughts whirred back to strange and horrifying dream I got last night. Just thinking at it back made by body shiver and causing me to breathe deeply, anxiety waved through my thoughts just by thinking at that nightmare. I never got to ask who that voice was, I didn't even see who was even speaking. I highly doubt it is one of the girls. But whoever that voice is, what are their intentions? Why the fuck he was sent here?

Those are the questions I want answered, but I'll be a fool to think that would be answered right away, given how sadistic and malicious sounding the voice was, it will probably toy with me.

"Oh my god..." I groaned, heaving an anxious sigh. "This is like one of those fanfics of DDLC where someone gets dragged into a game, and gets toyed by some all-knowing god...Or devil, to be fair."

The thought and reality of being in that situation alone was to make me panic a bit in the inside.

"Heeeeey! Katsuro!" A familiar voice called out for me.

My breath hitched for a moment, realizing who will be the only one to know the character, or me at the beginning of the game.

"Sayori..." I whispered, I grabbed my school bag which was lying just beside the desk, walking out of my bedroom, passing by the living room then towards the main door of the house. I reached out for the door, grabbing the knob, turning it then gently swung the door open, where I was greeted by a cute looking girl with a short coral pink hair, and those innocent blue eyes staring at me.

"Hey, Katsuro, did you overslept, normally I would be the one to oversleep but even so..." Sayori pouted at me, her voice tinted with worry. "I was wondering where you are so I decided to knock on your door to see if you were still here. I was worried, because I thought something happened to you."

I scratched the back of my head while giving a sheepish smile. "Sorry if I made you wait, Sayori. I won't do it again."

"Mhmm, it's okay. But don't tell me you are getting influenced by me, getting late and oversleeping." Sayori let out a giggle.

 _Wait, this isn't part of the script, because the start of the game shows the Protagonist is already in the streets and waiting for Sayori who overslept. What she is saying right now is not part of the script._

I waved the thought off for a moment as right now I need to interact with Sayori, to see how she will react and if her next words will be in the script. I genuinely chuckled at Sayori's words.

"Well, I've been pla-" Wait, the Protagonist watched anime and read manga, not playing games, unless...I can respond in a different way. "I've been playing games lately." I responded, walking out of the house and closing the door behind me.

"Playing games? I thought you only watched Anime and read Manga?" Sayori exclaimed, surprised at my answer, walking beside me as we head out for the streets leading to the school, ambling at the sidewalks side by side.

I noticed that there are different people walking around, some wore the same uniform as me and Sayori, then there are a few cars driving down the streets and I can hear the engines of nearby cars running on. I momentarily glanced up in the bright blue sky, seeing the sun shine brightly with the clouds hovering around the sky. This world, despite being a not-so-simple dating game from the outside of the computer, looked and felt so real right now.

"I wanted something else for a change." I chuckled.

Sayori hummed. "I see, I see!" She smiled brightly at me which almost made my heart melt into a puddle.

I decided to smile back at Sayori. "I'm glad you waited for me, Sayori." I said to her with a soft voice.

Sayori's cheeks turned red, batting her eyes away slightly. "Y-You're welcome, Katsuro."

Yeah, that worked quite well at least. The closer we get into the school the streets became more specked with students, unlike in the game where said students are just mentioned. Here I could clearly see and hear the students. Students ranging from different year levels, different hairstyles and even eye colours, hell I could even hear their different voices, ranging from deep to even high pitched ones. Everything felt so surreal.

"Anyways, have you decided which club you will join in?" She changed the topic.

 _Ahh, that question, same one from the game._

"Well, I feel like joining the gaming club...But I feel like also joining the Literature Club." Yeah, that's not a bad answer, is it? Unlike how the Protagonist answered that he isn't interested on joining any clubs and then recalling that he just went along with past conversations with her, what an asshole.

I saw Sayori's face lit up brightly and beamed a happy smile at me. "Really?! You'll join the Literature Club?"

"Yep, you are the club's Vice President, right?"

"Yeah! Though, you aren't really that much of a reader or writer, are you?" She questioned with a quirk of her brow.

I chuckled nervously. "Well not really. But like I said, I want to try something new." I answered.

I am quite careful and at the same time nervous at my choice of words, even though by the looks of it the script is more or less isn't being followed anymore, but it's still too early to make conclusions.

"Do you...Do you mean it?" Sayori pressed another question. She obviously wanted to make sure I wasn't lying.

"Cross my heart." I cheekily said to her. "Besides, I'm actually happy being with you, seeing you cheerful all the time, it also brings me to smile."

Sayori's eyes went wide and her cheeks went red again, she couldn't help but smile although she attempted to glance away from me. I couldn't but find her reaction so cute, a smile etched up in my lips, not able to contain the happiness I felt while being this kind and comforting to her. I have no doubt she deserves all the happiness she receives.

"W-Well, what's important is that as long you are happy, I'm happy too." She stated.

That sentence made the scene of Sayori hanging flash right before my eyes. I resisted to make a scowl on my face and decided to bit my tongue instead.

"Don't worry Sayori, and that's what I love most about you. Always backing me up whatever situation, or whenever I am, you didn't do those just to me but also to other people. So I will do the same to you, alright?" I smiled genuinely at her. I do not want to see her getting depressed and die again.

Sayori's face exploded in redness again and chuckled nervously. "Oh? Ahahaha...You didn't eat or drink anything unusual did you?"

I grinned brightly. "Nope~ But I just thought that it would be best not to be mean towards people and be nice and kind to them instead. Being so makes this world brighter, doesn't it?"

Sayori laughed merrily. "That's so cool! And yes, being nice and kind, It does make this world more brighter!"

It didn't take that much long for the both of us to reach the school, and what do you know, it is much like one of those schools in Anime. It was large, about having four floors and I can guess a rooftop where there are fences barricading it and some benches for students to sit in, the school entrance has a metal gate which is obviously opened. But another thing that caught my attention is the beautifully made school garden, with lines of shrubbery and trees, all seemed to be trimmed by the gardeners quite neatly. I raised a brow at some random food booth in front of School's walls and the owner or vendor can be seen selling different foods to some student buying. Said vendor has a genuinely bright smile.

I glanced around to see numerous students entering the school, some came in pairs, groups or just alone, most of the pairs appeared to be couples. All the students wore the same clothes as me and Sayori's. But what surprised me is that some of the students have unique hair colours and hairstyle, ranging from simple and plain looking hairstyle to bizarre ones like long silver white hair. Oh and some of the students looked like Goths or something close to that.

 _Since DDLC is a visual novel, like a dating-sim except it is in Anime style. Shouldn't the major characters be the only ones to have such bizarre features?_

I snickered at the thought.

"I'll be going to class now, Katsuro. And after class I am going to introduce you to the members of the Literature Club, they'll be so glad to see you!" Sayori exclaimed in a buoyant manner.

"Wait!" I interjected before she could even run off to the building. "What classroom am I?" I was lucky I still managed to ask that, because I am completely ignorant on what class I'm in. And it was never mentioned in the game what are the classes, or at least the Protagonist's.

Sayori blinked then she stifled a giggle. "Oh you don't know? Well, you're class is just on the first floor, I believe it is Class-105."

"Ah, I see, thanks for telling me." I nervously smiled.

"Aww~ don't worry about it, Katsuro." Sayori then run off to the school building without saying another word.

 _Huh, this world is more descriptive than I thought. Sayori even knows what classroom I should go. I played DDLC so many times but I feel like I am walking right into uncharted waters, unless my presence alone changed a lot._

After the coral pink-haired girl has gone off to the building, I took a deep breath, closing my eyes for a moment before opening them again. I could feel the wind calmly blowing through the school, the feeling of the wind kissing my cheeks and ruffling my hair slightly felt so real, as if this isn't really an anime-esque world. But this is not the real world, the features of every person I could see right now, the texture of everything, all those proved that this is not the real world.

But whether this is all real or not, the fact that I am able to interact with Sayori willingly and say anything I want and making her say things that are not in the game proves I can change everything. I can save them, give them the endings they deserve, and give Monika the route she deserves.

I can learn from the mistakes the MC did in the game. Of course, I shouldn't feel too confident, since I can change the events, doesn't mean I won't make my own mistakes. And there is still that _thing_ that brought me here in the first place.

I could already feel the burden weighing down on me just by thinking all of it. But by the looks of it, whether I like it or not, it would seem I have to take action.

 _Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri...Monika. I'm here, I would set things right and give you all the happiness you deserve._

* * *

 **AN:**

 **And there's the first chapter of Artificial Reality, a Doki Doki Literature Club fanfic. This is my first fanfic on this site, I'm still getting used to how things work apparently. However, reviews are appreciated~  
**

 **Also, English isn't my first language, so it should be obvious I would have a lot of amateurish mistakes. And I have a low self-esteem. And I am mostly writing this fic just to entertain myself and other people.**

 **I am sure I shouldn't say this as it is obvious, but I absolutely do not own DDLC.**


	2. Chapter 2

I stretched my arms up while letting out a long yawn as I took my glasses off to rub my eyes momentarily. I put them back on and adjusted it up slightly. I grabbed my notebook and pen to gradually put them back into my bag then zipped my bag close. I stood up from my seat and ambled out of the classroom then towards the long hallway of the school building.

Class started right about 8:00, with four classes lasting about one hour and a half each. Well that's a unique schedule to be honest then again this world is different from reality. But still, my "classmates" looked at me weirdly when I entered the classroom and they looked at me like I was a new student, turned out that was actually true. All the teachers of each class subjects went on to take attendance before starting, suffice to say all of them called me the new transfer student. Of course, I was completely oblivious to everything but decided to go with the flow.

Apparently class was not that difficult, not that I complained though I actually expected everything to be much more difficult considering I don't even know what class subjects the Protagonist has or what are the topics about. But thankfully it was easy, otherwise I would have made myself a bigger idiot and embarrassed myself in the recitations.

If anything though, all the class subjects felt so simple for me.

First there is Sir Sanford, our strict history teacher at first glance though he can actually joke around a lot but still strict and used his position as a teacher, can't blame him about that, he was teaching regarding the Christian Crusades sent by the Pope to reclaim Jerusalem. The way how he explained the crusades was so detailed that some of the students were getting sleepy, though he seemed so excited while teaching the topic. Deus Vult I guess.

Second there is Miss Mairu, our kind and somewhat timid Social and Political Science teacher, basically a subject that focus on human interactions, political stuff and anything related to that. Although the topic she taught was focused on the political aspects of WW2, why it started, what are the reasons, what are the effects, kind of like the History subject. I am not ashamed that I immediately thought of Hearts of Iron 4, time to fabricate a claim on Danzig then.

Third is the Principles of Marketing, with Sir David, apparently Sir David is quite exuberant, loves to joke around with the students to keep the mood up, and many times he related the topic he discussed to real life shenanigans and issues. The class was quite light-hearted to be honest and it put a smile on my face.

The fourth and last is Earth and Life Science, with Sir Kida teaching it, although it's actually self-explanatory, no different from my science classes back then. Sir Kida looked lazy, and seemingly lacking sleep thanks to the obvious eye bags he had when he entered the classroom.

I jotted on my notes regarding the teachers and their personality, going into detail as I could for future uses. One might think if the teachers might be that important, but in my defense I am in world of DDLC which seemingly is more detailed and descriptive than before, anything can happen and some of these teachers, if I suspect one them, might be hiding something and are perhaps the _thing_ that brought me into this world. Because if you are going to go up against like some devil that could manipulate everything you might as well know how the surroundings and the people works.

Though additionally I noticed most of the grown-ups have smaller or sharper anime eyes, except for some of the girls, giving them off a feeling like they are from of a Seinen anime series, which is a mature version of Shonen.

I took out my phone, there was a lock, not knowing if it changed, I typed my password and what do you know, my phone was unlocked. I quickly tapped into my contacts and there wasn't anything on the list. As I thought, my contacts would be deleted it wouldn't make much sense, then again my presence here alone doesn't make any sense. I looked at the date and my eyes widened to see the date all fine.

It was November 20 and it is Monday, though the year was glitching, obscuring me from knowing what year it is.

Well that's strange, I did not expect the month and day to be revealed. If I was indeed expecting a date to be properly revealed, at least at the month and day, I would be expecting September 22 which is the same day DDLC was released...And also Monika's birthday.

I went into the Youtube app and saw that I still have my account, the date which I created it. Hell, even the videos I liked are even there. Yes, that includes the name of the Youtubers and the number of their subscribers. I tapped on one of the videos to see if they will load.

And bloody hell they did play!

 _What the?! This is scaring the hell out of me._

Now that might sound like a fairly obvious statement about a part of a horror visual novel which has characters that could manipulate the entire game itself, but this level of detail is so bizarre to the point it is a struggle for me to comprehend how would an artificial game was able to make all of this, and most of all, keep all these things functioning.

Speaking of that, it crossed my mind, how far will this artificial world go when it comes to details? While the world I am in felt so realistic save from the anime features of everything and to make a less-alienating setting, I am getting anxious that this level of detail is just to make me feel so comfortable and relaxed at this world then whoever or whatever that brought me here will take that chance to trap me here for eternity.

I heaved out a sigh, I just hope I don't get too anxious to the point I am paranoid. It only might worsen my situation if that happened. I proceeded to walk through the hallway leading to where the room of the Literature Club is at.

 _Wait, considering this school is so detailed I wonder what floor the Literature Club is, though I recall it was across the school and upstairs, which is the section being generally used by third-year classes and activities. Now that I wonder, am I a third-year student like Monika? Ehh, does school year matter?_

"Katsuro!" I hear Sayori calling out for me. I turned around to face the coral pink haired-girl running through the hallways and towards me in a jubilant manner, without hesitation she wrapped her arms around me, which is something I did not mind one bit.

"Oh, Sayori, I was about to go to the Literature Club to see if you are already there." I told her with a kind smile.

"Really, well, I was about to lead you where the room of the Literature Club is at." Sayori wondered out while snuggling herself to me.

"Actually...I am not sure where the Literature Club is." I said nervously with a small chuckle.

"Then I got to you right in time! I actually told the club I would bring in a new member today!" She cheerfully exclaimed, letting me go. "In fact, Natsuki prepared some cupcakes for us!"

"Really? How nice of her, I wonder how her cupcakes taste like?" I asked like an oblivious person. It's partly a lie and truth...I think? Her cupcakes is said to be sweet and sugary but I obviously have not experienced or tasted it first-hand. "Alright, if that's how kind and nice she is, then I'll definitely join the Literature club without hesitation."

Her face lit up so brightly that my heart could melt just at the sight of it.

"Great! Let's go!" Sayori grabbed my arm and started to lead me through the hallway heading at the other side of the school.

We stride past flocks of students from different class sections and years in the hallways of the first floor, all either leaving and going home after their class sessions are finished or going to their club activities. Of course none of them actually took my interest, even though all of them appeared to have their own unique hair and eye colours, to see it like all the time will only remove their peculiarity. Though one thing I noticed is that the teachers looked quite normal, and of course formal in one or more ways.

We took the stairs and entered the second floor of the room, it was much like the first floor although like how it was mentioned in the game it was full of students who I was able to guess as third-years. Although, one thing I noticed this section of the school is bustling less with students, if anything this place sounds quiet compared to part of the school we were previously at, and felt quite formal, which is a nice change of mood.

We both stopped in front of a door with the sign saying "Class-210".

 _Huh, I wonder how many classrooms this school have?_

Sayori, being full of energy like she always is, slides the door open and humming cutely whilst I took a deep breath, let out a long anxious sigh and clenched my right fist before adjusting my eyeglasses.

To be honest, I feel so thrilled yet so agitated; thrilled that I'll be able to interact with all the girls personally like talking to them with my own words and not by the script, agitated that I am walking right into the most dangerous territory I have ever encountered throughout my life and sealing my fate in the process because I still have no idea if the girls are still indeed following the script. Even if they do not say the words they should like in the script the moments or scenes may play out similarly.

We were greeted by the classroom's interior which almost no different to the others, except, of course the closet in the back of the room including numerous pinned papers on the walls at the back of the room. And I saw the three other girls.

"Everyone, the new member of the club is here~" Sayori exclaimed exuberantly.

Then I felt the stare of the three other girls.

 _Bloody hell the stares feels so heavy, why?  
_  
"Welcome to the Literature Club, it is a pleasure meeting you." Yuri was the first to greet with a small smile. "Sayori mentions you a lot, and she states a lot of nice things about you."

"A boy, really? Way to kill the atmosphere, Sayori." Natsuki snickered. I merely sighed.

 _Good old Natsuki._

I then glanced at Monika whose next to talk to me, but when I did so I noticed her arresting emerald green eyes staring at me. I could see her shock and surprise, but also worry. She also looked hesitant to approach me and momentarily darted her eyes away before going back at me. For a second I saw in her eyes was...Guilt...And regret?

It seems like she knows...It wasn't really a surprise considering her ability but something doesn't add up to her right now. But to her credit, she actually managed to hide those in just seconds to the point I feel like perhaps my observation was rather wrong and deceived, it seems like the others didn't noticed it.

"...Katsuro, it's nice to meet you again! Welcome to the club!" Monika greeted with a gentle voice, just hearing it like in the ending made me smile so much.

Her presence alone was to enough to make me skip a beat. Her long coral brown hair tied into a ponytail and her bright, haunting emerald green eyes, she was beautiful as ever, perhaps even more now that I could see her eye-to-eye without the monitor of the computer screen separating us.

I managed to muster up my courage to finally speak. "It's nice to see you again, Monika." I responded wholeheartedly.

"Well, anyways, I am sure you girls already know me as Monika said. I am here to join the Literature Club because I haven't joined any club yet, though when I realized Sayori was here I decided to pick these, and I feel like trying something new." I said sheepishly while scratching the back of my head.

"Uh-huh! That's right!" Sayori jumped in a jolly manner before running up to both Natsuki and Yuri. "Anyway, this Natsuki, she is always full of energy. And this is Yuri, the smartest in the club!"

Yuri became quite bashful after Sayori's description of her. "S-Sayori! D-Don't say things like that..." She said timidly as twirled a strand of her long purple hair.

Sayori then looked back at me. "I guess I don't have to introduce you to Monika, considering you both know each other."

"Yeah, Monika and I were in the same class last year, although we rarely talked to each other. I never thought she'd be in the Literature Club." I glanced at Monika, who was cleverly hiding her worry. "Hey, Monika, weren't you the leader of the debate club?"

"H-Huh? Oh, right, yeah, I was the debate club before. But all the politics in it, and the arguing over the budget and planning for the events were too much for me." Monika answered a bit nervously, something that is somewhat out of character for her. I quirked my brow a bit, but I'll ask about it later.

"All right then~ Come sit down, Katsuro, we made room for you. You can sit right next to me or Monika." She gestured me to sit down on one chairs next to hers or Monika. "I'll go get the cupcakes!"

"Hey! I made them, so I should be the one to bring them!" Natsuki argued with a puff of her cheeks.

"Ehehehe~ Sorry, I am just so excited." Sayori sweatdropped while twiddling her fingers together.

 _I just noticed that they are more expressive, they feel more real and alive. They are not like their sprites. It feels so bizarre...And I find no problem about it._

"Then perhaps I shall make some tea as well?" Yuri wondered out.

With that, Natsuki and Yuri went into the corner of the room. I saw Natsuki grabbed the wrapped tray containing the cupcakes she made, I could see how energetic she looked when grabbing the tray, she is obviously excited or proud to show the cupcakes she made. Yuri, on the other hand opened the closet that is in the back of the room.

I noticed Monika stealing a few glances at me, and I glanced back at her, our eyes met contact momentarily before Monika diverted her gaze from me and into the window of the classroom. I could help but truly wonder if she knows why I am here, I bet she is also thinking the same why I am here, that or she already knows everything and feels nervous about it revealing to me.

 _Okay, so far the moments are going like the scenes of the game. I just hope I could still change a lot to prevent their deaths._

Just when I was about to think deeper and analyze what I know so far around me, the door swung open causing all of us to turn our heads to the door to see a fairly tall man.

"I am so sorry for being so late!" The man breathed out with a nervous chuckle. "I hope I wasn't too late, because apparently the principal gave me so many tasks that I even have to neglect teaching my last class subject and requested one of the teachers to take my place as a substitute."

I raised a brow. He has umber brown hair that is slightly swept, with the back end of his hair well trimmed. He has unique merlot red eyes which were staring through the black framed eyeglasses of his. His features looked young and I can guess he is about in his early twenties or so.

He wears a dark formal suit with underneath it is a white shirt with a brown vest over it, top it with a tie with the same red colour as mine or the girl's red ribbons. He also wears gray dress slacks and black leather dress shoes.

 _Umm...Who is this?_

"Oh! You aren't actually that late, sir!" Sayori exclaimed. "And sir! We have a new member!"

"Really?!" The man noticed me and smiled genuinely at me. "You must be the new member! It would seem Sayori is so close to you considering how much she talks about you."

"S-sir!" Sayori seemingly whined with pink hue on her cheeks.

The man laughed. "Hahaha~ Well, it is nice to meet you." He greeted as he approached me.

"Call me Sir Draven, the Advisor of the Literature Club."

 _...Uhm..._

 _Pardon?_

 _Advisor of the Literature Club?!_

 _What the actual fuckery?!_

 _That was never mentioned in the game, ever!_

I just stared dumbfounded at Sir Draven as my mind stopped into a full halt. I attempt to process what is transpiring before me, because of me attempting to fully process the sudden change in the Literature Club as it is entirely new and foreign to me, the Advisor of the Literature Club blinked several times in confusion at my lack of response, Monika and Sayori also seemed to notice my lack of response.

"Eeee...Katsuro, are you there?" Sayori asked worriedly.

I snapped out of my daze, my eyes dilating slightly, darting my eyes at Sir Draven, Sayori and Monika.

"H-Huh? O-Oh, s-sorry I just suddenly got caught in a daze." I apologized nervously, scratching the back of my head and adjusting my glasses before looking up at the new character. "N-Nice to meet you, Sir Draven, my name is Katsuro the new member of the Literature Club."

"I am glad that you joined the Literature Club, and I hope you'll have a fun time interacting with all the girls, since you are the only boy." He chuckled with a bright grin.

I swore that Monika and Sayori blushed then I glanced at Natsuki and Yuri who have approached us with the former having the tray in her hands, both also have blush evident on their cheeks. Though, my suspicion towards Sir Draven grew immediately, but I'll let it slide for now and discuss this to myself later.

"Hahaha~ Anyway, what were you all doing?" He changed the topic by asking all of us.

"We were just about to eat the cupcakes I made!" Natsuki proudly said while putting the tray carrying her cupcakes on the desks placed together to form a table. Yuri on the other hand placed the tea set beside the cupcakes.

"Ta-daa!" Natsuki exclaimed with a bright grin, showing her fang which all the more made her cuter while removing the foil cover of the tray revealing the cupcakes.

We all looked at the cupcakes Natsuki made. Like it was described when I played the game, they took the form similar to that of a little cat's and they all looked so fluffy, whiskers are made of icing and some chocolate to make the ears.

 _It is indeed cute as fuck._

"Waaaahh! So cuuuuuute!" Sayori bounced with stars sparkling in her blue eyes, if that is even possible.

"They indeed do, who knew you could actually bake, especially something so cute, Natsuki." I remarked with a slight smirk, I adjusted my glasses up to take a clearer view of the cupcakes.

The pastel pink haired girl was taken aback at my comment with her mouth agape, her cheeks reddened and she appears to be having difficulty saying something. Then she faced away with an evident pout.

"Hmph! I-I didn't make this for you o-or anything..." She stammered out while glaring slightly at me, though her blush betrayed the glare, which made even cuter.

 _Tsundere as always._

I silently chuckled at the thought. I heard Monika stifle a giggle with a small smile on her lips. I just realized that she did not say her line about not knowing that Natsuki is actually good at baking, though she glanced at me for a moment before back at the cupcakes.

"A-Anyway, just hurry and take one!" She encouraged, the blush still evident on her cheeks, gesturing us to take the cupcakes. She is quite eager to have everyone taste her cupcakes.

Sayori happily and quickly grabbed one, with Monika following. I motioned to grab one and examined it carefully. I could smell the aroma of it even if I don't lean it towards my face.

 _Even food can be smelled...Now all that's left seems to be taste._

"Mhmmm! Ish sho derlishus!" Sayori cried out softly with her mouth full, and icing were already evident on the side of her lips.

I did not hesitate to take a bite, not caring what part I bite it. I took a chunk of the cupcake into my mouth and started chewing it, with my buds registering the taste.

My eyes widened slightly from the taste, it was so sweet and sugary. The combined flavour of the both the icing and the chocolate feels so good and mouth-watering. I could not help but a show an expression of glee as I continued to chew on the chunk of cupcake in my mouth before swallowing it.

"It's so good, Natsuki! I never thought you were so good on baking cupcakes! Thank you!" I exclaimed towards her while keeping the same gleeful expression.

Natsuki blushed again and crossed her arms. "W-Why are you thanking me? L-Like I said, i-it's not like I..." She trailed off while darting her eyes away. "...It's not like I made them for you or anything, dummy."

"Well the cupcakes are as cute as you are." I coyly said with a small smirk.

Natsuki's face detonated into a shade of redness. "Y-You idiot!"

I could not help but let out a warm chuckle which only seemed to anger her more.

Meanwhile Sayori looked at Sir Draven quizzically. "Uhmm...Sir Draven, aren't you going to eat one?"

Natsuki immediately regained her composure and looked the same way at the Club Advisor. "Yeah, sir, you're going to miss out the taste of my cupcakes."

Sir Draven waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Ahaha, no thanks, Natsuki, one of the faculty members presented us some chocolate bars and I ate like two. I do not want eating too much sugary food today unfortunately."

Natsuki's expression dropped slightly in disappointment. "O-Oh, I see."

Sir Draven emitted a small sigh and faced Yuri. "Though some tea would suffice, Yuri, would you please?"

"Sure sir." Yuri lightly said, giving the Club Advisor a teacup before giving each one of us while placing the teapot next to the cupcake tray. Sir Draven sat on a chair beside me and started to sip his tea.

I have no idea why but the way how Sir Draven took the teacup and sipped the tea reminded me so much of how a stereotypical British person who captained a massive warship while the rest of his fleet obliterate either the Spanish or German fleet, while pleasantly sipping his tea amidst the cannons firing and gloriously waving Union Jack flag. Rule Britannia then.

"Now you must be wondering why Yuri is keeping a tea set here in the classroom. Don't worry, I allowed them to and I also asked the other teachers about it, though some of them were hesitant but agreed to it anyway. Because since this is the Literature Club, everyone would need something to ease their minds while brooding on what they will write down." Sir Draven informed towards me with a rather beaming smile.

I merely hummed in acknowledgement. Yuri did say in her game dialogue that the teachers gave them permission to keep a full tea set. I grabbed the teacup placed in front of me and sipped the tea gently.

"And after all, doesn't a hot cup of tea help us enjoy read a good book?" Yuri chuckled merrily which almost sounded like music to my ears.

"I am also sure Yuri is also trying to impress you, Katsuro." Monika finally spoke up for like how many minutes already, she had a small smile on her lips, but I sense that it's a bit forced. I cannot help but be worried over her.

Yuri went bashful, red tint appearing on her cheeks and she moderately turned her gaze away. "I-I meant that you know."

"Well, Yuri, I believe you. Books and tea aren't that much of a past time for me, but whenever I do, I enjoy it. It's actually calm and relaxing, and it does ease one's mind." I softly said to her. "And you did impress me on how you make a fine tea."

Yuri smiled lightly at my words and regains her confidence, although she was blushing. "I'm glad."

For some reason I am speaking like lady killer already and it's only day one...Well it's best to form a strong bond with all of them already, but I should keep it to the minimum level at first, I wouldn't want them going batshit crazy over me.

I heaved out a small sigh.

"Ahaha~ it seems our new member here is already feeling comfortable, that is nice to know!" Sir Draven optimistically said with a small chuckle. "I am sure Monika here would be glad, she went into so much effort to gather all the other girls, give her some credit."

I looked at Monika and our eyes met, I was quickly captivated by her mesmerizing eyes and instead of feeling nervous or be embarrassed, I genuinely smiled at her. Why would I feel embarrassed staring at the girl I fell for?

"You must have been so tired gathering everyone and finding some new members, Monika. Don't worry I'll help you build the Literature Club." I said reassuringly to her.

I witnessed her gave me a vibrant smile which caused me to skip a beat and making my breath hitch.

Monika laughed lightly. "Thank you, Katsuro. And yes, it is not easy putting a new club were not many are that interested into, like Literature. But that is no reason to give up, for there are indeed a few other people who would wish to join such club and when I can convince people our club is fun and worthwhile."

She faced the other members of the club. "I'm confident we can make this club grow more before we graduate, and to do so we have give all our best with passion, is that right everyone?"

"Yeah!" Sayori cheerily said.

"We'll do our best." Yuri mused softly.

"You know it!" Natsuki brightly grinned.

I too cannot help but smile brightly at their personality and attitude, the atmosphere felt so light, refreshing and uplifting in addition to the joy I feel to see all these girls so happy again in person. Despite how I still think this world...This reality is artificial and everything around me are perhaps made of nothing but codes, to sense and feel everyone's enthusiasm just feels so bizarre and authentic. And that they are delighted to have me as a new member makes me so happy.

"Monika is aspiring isn't she?" Sir Draven suddenly asked quietly towards me.

I found myself answering him. "Yeah, that's right sir. She is just so aspiring, confident and charismatic that she fits well to be a leader of any group."

I fixed my gaze at Monika who still held her vibrant smile, just by looking at it made my heart feel so warm.

"My my, you aren't falling for her are you?" Sir Draven questioned with a snicker.

I winced a bit at the question.

 _Well, technically I already did._

I shook my head as I do not want revealing myself at least for now.

"No, sir." I outright lied, but I don't feel guilty.

Sir Draven chuckled heartily. "Well, I won't blame you if you did. She is popular among the guys and girls of the school."

Well, the Protagonist said Monika was in higher league, one of the best students in the school, but it was not dwelled much deeper in the game, only minor hints and mentions.

I noticed Yuri approaching me and I looked at her. "Yes, Yuri?" I asked her.

"I was wondering, Katsuro, what kind of things you like to read?" She curiously asked me.

 _Ahh...I don't have to say manga right? Though I need to strengthen my bond with Natsuki too..._

I let out a small sigh as I answered. "Well, I mostly read books which piques my interest, mostly novels. I'm a just a casual reader, though that would also mean I read manga, which is true."

I could see Natsuki perks up and glance at me. She looked like she was about to say something to me but decide to keep quiet instead.

Before Yuri can smile sadly like it was said in the game, I added something. "I actually like reading horror, as long the story of it is complex yet captivating."

My guess was correct when Yuri's expression lightened up.

"Really? My favourites are also novels and complex fantasy worlds." She said with enthusiasm with her eyes light up. "The level of creativity and craftsmanship behind them is amazing to me, and to narrate a story in a foreign world is impressive."

"Then I guess you love stories with deep meanings behind them?" I asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, stories with deep psychological elements immerse me well. Isn't it amazing how a writer can also deliberately take advantage of your own lack of imagination to completely throw you for a loop?" She smiled brightly at me knowing how I was able to get what she meant real fast.

"Then...Have you been reading stuff similar to those like horror then? I actually read one or two, surprisingly I managed to finish both of them thanks to their captivating storyline."

Well that wasn't a lie I did read two horror books for I can remember. The first one was because our teacher wanted us to read a horror book and the second one is because I wanted to.

"Y-You did?" Yuri was a bit surprised that I read two horror books, probably because she didn't expect me to read two horror books and maybe partly because I don't look like I do.

"Yeah, especially something like surreal horror, really brings me to a new world and all." I sheepishly said while scratching the back of my head.

Yuri was looking quite excited at me, and I cannot put if it's scaring me or capturing me. But before she could even say anything further, Natsuki butts in the conversation.

"Ugh, I hate horror." Natsuki grumbles while crossing her arms.

This made Yuri turn to the pastel pink haired girl with a quirked brow. "Oh, why is that?"

Natsuki was about to answer until she darts my eyes at me for a moment. "Never mind."

Monika raised a brow. "That's right, you are more into cute and fluffy things, don't you, Natsuki." She chimes in.

"W-What? What gives you that idea?" Natsuki stammers, red hue appearing on her cheeks.

"Well, you left behind a piece of scrap paper at the back of the room." Monika pointed out. "It looked like you wer working on a poem called-"

"D-Don't say it out loud!" She yells almost angrily. "Give that back!"

I couldn't help but chuckle along with Monika.

"Fine fine~" Monika hands over the piece of paper back to the fuming Natsuki.

"Te-hee~ your poems, your cupcakes..." Sayori giggles, ambling towards Natsuki. "Everything you do is as cute as you are."

Sayori walked up behind Natsuki and the former puts her hands over the latter's shoulders.

"I'm not cute!" Natsuki wails out, clenching her fists to her side but it's obvious she is not that angry.

"Well, they are not wrong Natsuki. I don't there is anything wrong with being cute, and if I am honest, I think you are indeed cute." I blurted out without thinking.

Everyone turned their head at me and looked at me dumbfounded. Immediately realizing what I just said I clasp a hand to my mouth with my eyes widening slightly, sweat rolled down on the side of my forehead comically.

Natsuki blushed furiously, but instead of getting more angry which I expected her to be, she merely darted her eyes away. Sayori and Monika let out stifled giggles whilst Yuri only sighed and shake her head slightly.

Sir Draven, who watched everything, let out a snicker of amusement. "Not even a day and already making pick-up lines for the ladies."

I shook my hand while resisting my blush in front of everyone. "N-No! I didn't mean that...Well, at least about making pick-up lines and all. But I am just praising everyone for their work, and I believe everyone in this club is unique and talented in their own way."

Sir Draven chuckled. "Well, speaking about work. Why don't you show us your poem, Natsuki, this is the Literature Club after all, you can set an example for our new member here." He counselled the tsundere.

However, Natsuki feels reluctant to show us her poem.

 _Huh...Now that I wonder about, what did she actually write? It was never shown in the game._

"I'm not ready yet." She said shyly.

"Not a confident writer...Huh?" I wondered out with a small sigh, adjusting my glasses up. "But it's understandable. It just doesn't take new writers muster up their confidence or courage to show their work. You have to be patient of any criticism you might receive, you also have to show how much or how far is your limit. Some new writers can't take criticism too well, sometimes because they have pride for their own writing and they are being undermined, or felt like they are being lectured for putting too much effort when they actually did."

Everyone looked at me with astonished expressions. Hell, even I didn't know I could speak like that and I feel like I said something so foreign for me.

"Then...Katsuro, have you ever written before? You sound like you do." Monika inquired.

I scratched the back of my head with a bashful chuckle. "Well, only school essays and poems, and sometimes we would recite either our poems or essays in front of the entire class and I was sure hell nervous every time that happens in one of our classes."

"My oh my! It would appear our new member Katsuro actually has more or less experience, and it seems like he entered the right club." Sir Draven remarked jokingly with a light laugh.

I blushed a bit in embarrassment. "W-Well, I don't know if I will be that good here."

"Don't look down so much on yourself, Katsuro!" Sayori beams up a blinding smile at me. "You are the best and I know it!"

"Ehehe, thanks Sayori."

"Then it's official!" Monika spoke up, smiling at me. "Welcome to the Literature Club, Katsuro!"

"Thanks, Monika, for letting me join the Literature Club."

Sir Draven raised the right sleeve of his suit jacket slightly and peered over at his wristwatch. "Dear heavens, it's getting late. I still have to give Sir Kristoff the papers he needs, blasted fool." He emitted a small yet evident grumble.

"Okay everyone! We can officially end today's meeting with a good note!" Monika pointed out. "Everyone, remember tonight's assignment. Write a poem and bring it for the next meeting, so we can all share!"

Everybody nods, even Sir Draven. My eyes met Monika's once again, and I feel like she is sending me message with the rather gleam of guilt mixed with happiness.

 _Alright, I can definitely tell she knows..._

...All I need is to ask her to make me officially conclude she knows.

I took a deep breath to ease my anxious mind.

But before I could even think further, Sayori went up to me.

"Hey, Katsuro, since we are both already here, I just want to ask, do you want to walk back home together?" She asked, still showing me her bright smile.

"Of course, why not, we haven't walked together back home did we?" I eagerly answered and as if it couldn't get brighter, her smile did.

"Yaay~ Thanks, Katsuro!" Sayori vibrantly cheered. I only chuckled at her pure attitude.

On the corner of my eyes I saw Sir Draven stretch his arms up with a small yawn as he adjusts his glasses up before fixing his red tie.

"Alright, I'll be seeing you in the next meeting, if the Principal doesn't give me too many tasks that is." He grumbled exhaustingly before walking out of the classroom.

Yuri and Natsuki were cleaning the desks and arranging them back into their proper placed. Sayori went to check the rummages of her bag in the teacher's table in front of the classroom.

Just before I can help both Yuri and Natsuki arrange the desks, I saw Monika walked up towards me with a small smile, her eyes still held that mixture of happiness, guilt and regret, seeing it made my heart wrench slightly.

Before I could say anything to her, she leaned in to my ear, our proximity made my heart skip beat before going rapidly, I could smell the scent of her hair and it makes me want to caress her long elegant ponytail.

"I know you have many questions, Katsuro...But for now, take care of Sayori, for her sake, for yours, for me and the others, alright? Don't worry I will also help you, at least mildly for now." She whispered softly, leaning back and smiled wholeheartedly at me.

I'll be honest, I expected myself to sense something off about what she said, like she is still planning something devious and deceptive...Even though I love her...

But...I sense nothing...Her words about taking care of Sayori are genuine...

 _Could it be...She remembers my game plays? Starting from Act 1 up to end of the game?_

 _Is that why I could see the guilt in her eyes?_

Before I could even stand up from my seat and ask her questions, Sayori walked up to us with a gleeful expression on her face.

"I'm ready, Katsuro!" Sayori said, eager to walk with me back home.

I briefly looked back at Monika who nodded at me, gesturing me to continue walk back home with Sayori.

"Alright, let's go." I responded softly.

Without any permission from me or hesitation, Sayori wrapped her arms around one of mine. Of course, I did not protest about it nor did I feel embarrassed. If it makes her happy, then I'll let her, damn anyone who tries to take it away from her.

I glanced at the windows to see the sun still up although it was on the other side of the horizon now. I took out my phone and checked the time that it was already 4:00...

Apparently Class sessions ends in 3:00, how early and convenient. At least it gives me more time to interact with the girls after classes, although I feel like I should just ditch classes completely. Although, I might get lectured by the wandering teachers and other school staff, I would not want receiving the end of their reprimanding, past experiences says a lot. Besides, knowing the girls are more or less no longer following the script, they might have their own classes too that they cannot afford to ignore.

We walked downstairs and went back to the other side of the school where my classroom was at. But as passed by the long bright hallways of the room, on one of the classrooms I could faintly hear some students arguing over something which I could guess were budget and scheduling problems. I momentarily peeked at that classroom to see a group of students sitting with frustrated and annoyed expressions. I realized it was another club.

Then I remembered that there was the debate club, and I wondered if that is the club. Although after looking the school's club list I found out, which bewildered me, has about more than 30 high school clubs and I barely read all of their names, much less remember it.

I shrugged my shoulders, their problems isn't mine.

Sayori and I proceeded to walk out of the school building, ambling through the fresh and relaxing garden of the school, with the wind calmly blowing through our faces.

I let out a small sigh of relief.

 _Alright, just back then was the first minutes of the game, but it felt like a whole day...Probably because of the class sessions..._

 _Yeah...Class sessions are going to be minor nuisance if I need to strengthen my bond with the girls..._

 _I looked down at Sayori who is still clinging into my arms, snuggling herself to me with a tenderly smile on her face._

 _...But Class sessions aren't going to stop me from bonding with Sayori though..._

Before I could think anything further on how to handle Sayori in the following days, I felt and heard my stomach grumble.

Sayori's eyes widened up slightly, she definitely noticed my stomach grumbling and she let out a small giggle. I on the other repressed the blush of embarrassment that threatened to form on my cheeks.

"Ehehehe~ you're hungry, Katsuro, was Natsuki's cupcake not enough for you?" She asked teasingly.

I chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah they weren't enough for me. If anything I feel wanting to eat more of her cupcakes because of how delicious it is."

 _Oh dear...Just thinking back at Natsuki's cupcakes is making me hungrier..._

"You should eat more during lunch, you know, it's bad not eating sufficiently." Sayori pointed out, as if lecturing me.

We both walked out of the school, passing by the school's main gate, pairs and groups of students are also exiting the school ground. On the corner of my eyes I saw the food booth from earlier morning still there, the vendor giving some of the students whose class session and club activities are finished the food they bought.

"Can we buy some food on that booth?" I asked Sayori to see if she's fine with it.

She nodded vigorously. "Sure~ I also wanted to taste the food in there and I've never eaten there before."

We both sauntered towards the food both, apparently there was hardly any line and there were only like three students buying currently.

The two of us lined up in the booth, once the students in front of us finished buying and walk towards the side of the booth to eat their food, we approached the counter of the booth.

"Yes? What would you like to order?" The vendor asked with a small genuine smile.

Apparently I found myself analyzing the vendor's appearance. He has a unique pale white hair which is slightly spiky, azure blue eyes that gleamed brightly with positivity.

He wore a simply plain white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his arms and a name tag on the right chest of his shirt, the name tag says Kiran. He seemingly looked young, maybe about in his early twenties or maybe even lower.

Bloody hell, why does his hairstyle and facial structure reminds me of Shirou Emiya? I've been playing Fate/Grand Order and watching Fate/Stay Night too much lately.

"Uhmm..." I trailed off while looking at the menu board placed just beside the counter of the booth, suffice to say the food menu us quite diverse. I glanced back at Sayori. "What do you want to buy?"

"Hmmm, I just want some of this Fried Orange Quail Eggs." She hummed.

I nodded. "Alright, then one hotdog sandwich for me, please." I requested to the vendor whose name is Kiran.

"One bowl of Fried Orange Quail eggs, and one Hotdog Sandwich coming right up. Wait for a few minutes!" Kiran smirked at us before going to get the foods we ordered. I actually just realized how resourceful the entire food booth is, at first glance it looked quite small but I didn't know it was so spacious inside.

We slowly hear the crackling sounds of something being with fried with oil and much sooner we can already the mouth-watering smell of what I can guess to be fried quail eggs. Apparently Kiran finished frying the quail eggs with swift yet fluid movements as he grabbed a small bowl and cooking tweezers, snatching 12 pieces of fried quail eggs and much like it was said in the menu they are orange. He poured some sweet and sour sauce right into the eggs.

He then grabbed a piece of clean paper, used it to grab a sandwich cut up to the middle and took one newly steamed hotdog placed it on the sandwich. He did everything so fast without breaking a sweat it's almost like he isn't even human.

Without further ado, Kiran finally gave us our food.

"Here are the foods you ordered." He presented proudly, putting the bowl of fried quail eggs and the hotdog sandwich we ordered right on top of the counter.

I gradually took the foods, giving Sayori the fried quail eggs whilst I put my hotdog sandwich down on the counter momentarily as I took out my wallet. For some reason I actually have a lot of money in my wallet and the money isn't really mine but the Protagonist's, and apparently the currency is dollar.

It never crossed my mind how rich the Protagonist was, the rooms of his house looked so comfortable, looked like it could be bought and maintained by some person who has more than enough money.

I give the exact amount to Kiran and he took it with a small bright smile, he placed the money I paid right into the cash register next to him.

"Mhmmm~" I hear Sayori moan in glee as I saw her eating one egg already. "It tastes so simple yet so good!"

I could only chuckle at her adorableness. I quickly took a bite of my hotdog sandwich and chewed a chunk of both the hotdog and the sandwich.

My eyes widened in glee and awe.

 _Damn, this hotdog sandwich tastes is so good!_

I quickly swallowed the piece on my mouth before taking a much larger bite, accidentally putting some ketchup and mayonnaise on the side of my lips. The succulent taste made me eat quicker, taking another large bite, not realizing that the hotdog sandwich is now but a small portion left.

I hastily took the last bite, chewing on the last piece on my mouth before swallowing it. I let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"Man, that's got to be the best hotdog sandwich I've eaten, so far at least!" I contentedly said. "Um...Sir Kiran?"

Kiran turned his head towards me and smiled. "Oh just call me Kiran, no need for formalities, I'm just a vendor after all." He chuckled lightly.

"Oh okay, then Kiran, how long have you been here, because damn, your food tasted so good." I spoke in a curious manner.

"Oh just recently, apparently I decided to set up my food booth here, considering there are so many students." Kiran confidently replied.

"Yeah, it's a good decision to set up a business in a location where you can attract a lot of customers." I remarked.

I glanced back at Sayori who was still eating her fried quail eggs with a gleeful expression, munching on the eggs in her mouth and she didn't even notice some crumbs on the side of her mouth as she was too occupied eating her food.

I couldn't help but etch a bright smile at her and of course she didn't saw me smile at her. But I don't care if she sees me smiling, as long she herself is beaming with joy and happiness, that's alright for me.

"Your friend there seems to be enjoying the food." Kiran mused.

"Well, she always enjoys her food no matter what, but that's what I like about her, she isn't picky." I replied to the vendor while keeping my eyes on the coral pink haired girl.

Kiran hummed in understanding. "So she eats any food that she finds delicious and always so happy?" He pressed a question.

I nodded. "Yeah, I wish she can stay so happy and all, no longer having to worry about anything negative."

Kiran was silent for several seconds, he gradually nodded and gestured me to come nearer. I quizzically raised a brow but complied anyway.

"Look, kid, I don't want to sound pessimistic, but don't always take all of her smile for granted. Smiles are deceiving, and many people use them to hide something wrong with them, especially depression. I suggest you read more carefully." He voiced out with a serious yet sincere tone.

I looked at him with widened eyes, surprised at what he just said to me and about Sayori. I slowly glanced back at the cheerful looking girl.

 _He...Isn't wrong though..._

 _Even though the girls aren't following the script anymore...I feel like they retained their negative sides..._

"You are right, Kiran, sometimes I doubt myself if I could read my friend's true feelings and emotions correctly." I solemnly muttered to myself while lowering my head.

"Now don't get dejected simply because I told you something that sounded negative. Keep your chin up. You would not want your friend seeing you like that. Keep smiling for her, and she'll be happy. It may not be easy, but it will be worth it in the end. Take your time comforting her okay?" Kiran said with a small assuring smile all the while patting me by the shoulder.

I feel like raising a brow of suspicion but seeing his eyes showing such sincerity and compassion for others, if that is even possible, I decided to smile a bit and not suspect him, for now.

"Yeah, you're right." I replied softly while adjusting my glasses up.

I then ambled towards Sayori who ate the last egg, still holding her face of glee and satisfaction before putting the bowl into a large plastic bag full of bowls with the same size. At first I thought it was a waste of bowls then there is another bag which is full of other things that really needs to be thrown away.

 _So he washes all those bowls? Wow, that is commendable effort. I on the other hand would be too lazy to wash all those bowls all by myself._

"Hey, Katsuro, I'm done eating!" Sayori called me out.

"Alright, are you ready to go home now?" I asked her.

"Yep~" She nodded cheerily as the both of us started to walk down the street leading to the block where our home is. "Oh and Mr. Vendor, thanks for the food!"

Kiran smiled brightly and waved at us. "Anytime!"

Sayori giggled. "Hehehe~ He is quite funny and entertaining."

I chuckled. "Yeah, who would have thought he is that friendly."

I looked down at Sayori's face and she still has some crumbs on the side of her lips, without hesitation I raised my thumb and wiped the crumb off, catching her surprise and causing her to look at me with red cheeks.

"W-What was that for?" She stuttered.

I snickered. "Well you have some crumbs on the side of your lips, guess you were too occupied eating your food because it's so delicious."

Sayori pouted a bit, twiddling her fingers together in bashful manner. "You're not wrong though."

We both proceeded to walk down the street, with the figure of the school getting smaller and smaller by the distance, and the streets becoming calmer and quieter, free of any people around us save from some vehicles passing by.

The both of us walked down the street in silence, none of us spoke. But I did sneak a few glances at Sayori who is seemingly humming a song I cannot identify, but she have this vibrant smile on her face, just seeing it makes me want to cherish it.

I heaved out a sigh as I dwelled in the train of thoughts I was preparing, my expression turned serious as I stared out in the distance.

 _Alright, while some of the interactions earlier played out similarly to the scenes of the game, the fact that some of the dialogues are no longer there because I interacted with them on my own and not by just clicking on the screen proves I can change a lot._

However, there are some things that were not in my expectations and things I need to consider.

First and foremost, was Sir Draven, the seemingly Advisor of the Literature Club, and that is alarming for me. Never once it was mentioned nor even hinted in the game that there is a club advisor, Monika was the only one managing the club. In addition, one of the reasons why the scenes played out slightly different is because he talked to the girls and they reacted. But I don't have enough evidences to really accuse or suspect him. If anything all the clubs probably have their own respective club advisor.

"Hey, Sayori..." I called out, catching her attention. "Do you mind if I ask something?"

"Yeah sure! Anything!" She smiled.

"Well...The club advisor, Sir Draven, do you know him?" I asked carefully.

Sayori nodded her head. "Yep! When I decided to join the Literature Club, he was helping Monika, probably helping her give out some posters to encourage people to join the club. Don't worry he is a thoughtful and fun person, although we rarely see him since he is a teacher for Political Science and Philosophy on Class 305, and Creative Writing on Class 310, and 401."

Then she let out a giggle. "...Though he mostly gets strenuously busy with other teachers."

I hummed in acknowledgement before going back to my thoughts.

 _So...She also has memories of Sir Draven which is not even shown in the game's script...Hell, she also did said she has never eaten at the food booth in front of the school before. Did she and the others develop their own memories? If so then those make things more complicated on my part._

 _Speaking of memories, I wonder how large...Or rather, how small of a part the teachers and other students play. Considering this world now acts like the real world where some outside factors can affect the girls, and myself included. Hmmm...Maybe it doesn't matter much, they can be easily handled I guess, unless some of them started acting suspicious that is..._

 _Now...About Monika...She told me to take care of Sayori for everyone's sake...Would that truly mean that Monika won't amplify Sayori's depression or any of the other girls' negative emotions?_

 _I...I have to trust Monika. Her eyes showed guilt and regret...She definitely knows..._

I unconsciously clenched one of my hands into a fist just by remembering those negative emotions on her eyes. I felt the urge to find her, hug her, comfort her and tell her everything will be okay now.

But it looked like she was occupied with something else.

 _No, I have to trust her..._

 _For now...I need to take care of Sayori..._

Now thinking of Sayori, I remembered that she never properly arranges her bed or her entire room every time she wakes up, probably because her depression is still lingering. I am sure the Protagonist's interactions with the other girls is also the reason why Sayori gets more depressed, of course unless the Protagonist, controlled by the player, picks the Sayori until Monika started amplifying her depression to max.

 _Wait since I can now do whatever I want...Can I have a sleepover with Sayori? It might be sudden, but I cannot afford to waste any chance to save her. And I'm sure she doesn't mind, after all, she and the Protagonist have been friends ever since their childhood._

 _I am sure she will still get depressed as the days passes, and I wish to prevent that by spending more time with her..._

 _Show her that she is important to me...That she is worth my time..._

"Sayori...Uhmm..." I nervously said, scratching the back of my head.

"Yes, Katsuro?" She raised a curious brow.

"...Can I stay in your house for the night, if you don't mind? It feels lonely alone back in my house, and I wish to spend some times with you."

Well that isn't a lie, I do still live with my parents and brother until I suddenly got sucked into this world.

She blinked several times at me with wide eyes then pink hue glowed in her cheeks but didn't look or dart her eyes away from me. Instead, a small smile crept up her lips before her eyes beamed brightly with happiness and joy.

"Sure!" She exuberantly said while jumping slightly.

"Then I'll cook dinner for the both of us." I smiled sincerely at her.

She was taken aback for a bit at what I said. "Y-You cook?"

"Of course I do, it may not look like it, but I've been practicing on how to cook foods for lunch and dinner." I give a proud smirk while pointing a thumb to myself. "And I'll bet that you'll be impressed by my cooking!"

Sayori could not help but let out a vibrant and cheerful laugh. "Alright~ But your cooking is always the best! So I shouldn't worry!"

My smirk turned into a bright smile. "Well, my cooking improved quite a lot, and I'll ensure that our dinner will be so delicious you'll remember it!"

Sayori continued to smile, her cheeks turning red even more that I am willing to give some of the best food, though she still held that bright and positive expression that always brings warmth to my heart.

"Ok~ Then how about we go to our house already? I'm so excited to see your cooking styles!" She excitingly expressed.

I softly and merrily chuckled at her.

"Although, my fridge probably doesn't have the recipes you need to make dinner." Sayori regrettably said with a nervous chuckle.

I blinked at her then it dawned at me. Considering Sayori's depression, it would have also affected the way she eats, and she probably did not have that much nutritious food back at her house.

I mildly frowned. "Yeah, you're right...Do you know where's the nearby grocery store? I doubt we would be that long and it' still quite early."

I looked at my phone to see that the clock is still at 4:30. Yeah, there is still more than enough time to buy the ingredients I need to cook our dinner.

"Oh, yes there is! It's just a few blocks away from the school!" Sayori exclaimed with a prideful grin, a bit proud to herself that she knows where the grocery store is, though I won't complain about it.

"Really? Then lead the way, Sayori!" I eagerly said to her.

She only chuckled at my attitude and beamed a smile. "Alright! Follow me!"

* * *

 **Alright, chapter two is done! Whew, that was like about 10k words and this is just the first day, at least in both the game and story.**

 **Now, onto the reviews of my story which I all appreciated**

 **CrimsonA377** \- Ahahaha Thank you so much, I am quite honoured that you said that my demonic angle is a new touch, apparently most of the DDLC fanfic I've read so far are MCs getting dragged inside for no reason, at least at first.

And I am glad you are liking Katsuro, it was my intention to have him the type of character to use every bit of knowledge he has about DDLC to save all the girls and keep a level-headed personality.  
Also your fanfic are one of many in this site that inspired me to write my own DDLC fanfic.

 **sbg1218** \- Ahh yes, I did expected someone to point out my grammatical mistakes, especially some words I forgot or miss to put it in which makes one phrase not understandable. And yes, it would be a challenge for me to write dialogues for 4 characters, with each having their own unique personalities and way of speaking.

 **ZombieSlayers** – Not to worry, there are more on the way.

 **adamhope** – Thank you, I will do my best to meet everyone's expectations.

 **fatty635** – Ahahaha Thank you, and well we will have to see what kind of deity it is then * _grins_ * Our boy Katsuro is in for a wild ride!


	3. Chapter 3

We finally reached the grocery store Sayori told me about, to my utter shock and surprise when I saw the name of the grocery store was Malmart, an exact copy of Walmart. The building even has Walmart's signature blue background and white letters with yellow rays.

I could not help but hang my mouth open and widen my eyes. I am absolutely stupefied at the sight of the one of the most known Retail Corporation in America to bloody here in the world of DDLC. Sayori could not contain her laughter at my expression but also was confused on why I have such reaction.

 _Even more convenient! This is just too bizarre._

 _This world is trying so hard to imitate the real world, huh?_

We entered the Walmart store and despite being anime-fied, it was brightly-lit thanks to the lights on the ceiling, cold fresh air thanks to cassettes and full of so many products with some are on sale like any other Walmart store I've entered, as far as I can recall.

I immediately went to the Produce section of the store to find the ingredients with me. The dinner I planned didn't require that much resource, I only grabbed four pork loin chops which are all about 1 inch thick, about 2 eggs and one Napa cabbage.

"Hey, Sayori, do you have some salt and pepper at your home?" I asked Sayori who has been beside me the whole time.

She let out a nervous chuckle. "I don't know...I never checked what food I have as long it's delicious."

I merely let out sigh, but hid the worry that threatened to appear itself. I grabbed some Tonkatsu sauce, salt and freshly ground black pepper, flour and a can of bread crumbs then placed all of them in another grocery bag separated from the other one where I put the pork, eggs and cabbage.

"Hey, Sayori, do you want to carry one of the bags?" I asked her, offering the bag containing the flour, black pepper and salt, and the tonkatsu sauce which is much lighter to carry.

"Sure!" She eagerly took the bag and hummed, I did not noticed the bag of marshmallows in her hand, perhaps she took it after coming across some grocery shelves containing some snacks. I chuckled at her as we proceed to the cashier counter, standing at the end of the short waiting line.

We both waited patiently for our turn and once the line was finished, we put the bags on top of the counter with the cashier quickly taking out the products to scan and check their barcodes with a barcode reader like every cashier has of any store of this level. As soon the cashier finished reading the barcodes, she told us the amount we need to pay.

I took out my wallet and the sight of how many money I have baffles me. I take out bucks of cash and slid it into the counter, which the cashier took it calmly before putting the products we bought back into the bags.

"Thank you for buying, have a nice day!" The cashier optimistically told us with a rather expressive face, with genuine optimism. At least the cashier here is more lively than the ones in real life who all looked so wasted.

I nodded and smiled at the cashier before Sayori and I took our leave. We sauntered in the sidewalks of the street leading back to the residential area where home is. Like Sayori said, the store was near the school and the building of it can be clearly seen.

I glanced at the sky to see the sun gradually setting down, giving off a yellowish-orange light as it does. The sight of it was rather mesmerizing, the clouds hovering in the sky clearly evident, with the backs of the clouds all dark whilst their other sides were illuminated brightly in orange by the sun. All the while I was looking at the sun setting I noticed the skylines of the skyscrapers in the distance which made me realize how close we are to the city. But at the sight of it gave me a comfortable feeling, despite how anime-fied this world is, everything is so astonishing.

I won't lie though, whenever I looked at some anime artworks or whenever at some anime shows sometimes I would think the way how the anime world looks or feels more alive and vibrant, colourful and stimulating compared to the real world, it probably was because anything in anime is a work of art, animators and background artists did all those with passion. If anything, I wouldn't actually mind living in this world just to feel, interact and experience something so new and unique.

 _It is so strange to be in such world...It feels so unique..._

 _...If only the real world was this vibrant all the time..._

 _...But before I venture further into this world, save from the parts that will help me in my current goal, I would need to save all these girls, especially Sayori._

I glanced down at Sayori who is humming softly, seemingly oblivious of almost anything happening around her, I smiled lightly at her.

"Sayori, look." I patted her shoulder and pointed at the scenery I was gazing at.

Sayori looked at the setting sun and she let out a small 'wow' of astonishment, arrested by the beautiful scenery before us.

"It looks so beautiful!" Sayori exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is, do you not see this kind of scenery a lot?" I asked her curiously.

She shook her head. "No, because most of the time I am just inside my house, and well..." She trailed off with a solemn look. "...Just watching TV and all."

I could not help but give a frown at her answer but did not showed it to her, I know very well she hesitated and took some time to find the right words to say or rather hide what she was feeling. Just knowing it made my heart clench slightly and grit my teeth.

Right now, Sayori is the most vulnerable and prone to...Well...That's obvious. But I cannot just focus on Sayori all the time, Natsuki and Yuri also have their own problems, both have equally concerning problems though their problems became more apparent when Monika started to manipulate the game. As far as I know, when Sayori died, the game somewhat reset in Act 2 considering the others and the Protagonist did not remembered her.

I just feel so anxious already, probably because despite how much knowledge I know about the girls and the game entirely, the fact that this world; the world of DDLC, is more vast, detailed and most of all, even more complicated. But I am not going to allow some vast and detailed world prevent me from saving the girls.

After a few more minutes of walking, with silence dawning over us throughout the whole walk, we finally reached the residential area where our house is at. Unlike back in morning, the street in the residential area was quieter and devoid of any people around this hours, save from some of the students from the school going home to here in this area.

I decided to check the time on my phone and shows it is already 5:00, though for my standards it's still early. The day feels so long, but for me it is alright, it gives me more time to bond with the girls and watch over Sayori.

We reached Sayori's house, which is just next to mine. Sayori eagerly opened to the door of the house and glanced at me.

"Come inside, Katsuro!" She proffered with a beaming smile.

I nodded calmly but smiled back, taking my cue to walk inside Sayori's house, I stepped into the door mat first before entering the house. Once I entered the house Sayori closed and locked the door.

I looked around to see the interior of the house, specifically in the living room. It was barely any different from my own. Come to think of it most of the houses in the residential area looked similar to each other in terms of design save from the ones that only one floor or have three floors. However, Sayori's house, on the inside, is more disorganized.

I could clearly see some papers, both with and without writings in it along with a few crumbled papers, lying around on the floor, a bookshelf with books not arranged properly, and one shirt hanging from the edge of the couch.

 _Her depression is keeping her from even doing anything like cleaning her house...  
_  
A frown threatened to form on my face but I restrained myself from showing it, instead I heaved out a long sigh, ambling towards where the kitchen is which is almost no different looking from mine.

I placed the grocery bag with me into the table, with Sayori following up. I took out the pork slices which were all still wrapped with plastic covers then placed the slices right into the freezer of Sayori's refrigerator. I stretched up my arms and let out a small yet tired yawn.

"Man, today was longer than I expected." I commented while adjusting my eyeglasses up.

"Yeah, I feel so tired!" Sayori whined.

"Me too...Though, Sayori can I go back to my house to change clothes for a moment?" I asked her, not wanting to suddenly leave without telling her.

"Sure! I also have to change clothes." She said.

I nodded and took my leave, unlocking the door before going out of the house. It was hardly five seconds when I reached my house, which is convenient. I entered my house and quickly ran up towards the stairs then entered my room.

I opened the wardrobe and looked for any casual clothes. What caught my eye was the navy blue shirt the Protagonist wore when he hugged Sayori. The memory of seeing Sayori cry was enough to make my heart clench. I momentarily gritted my teeth before grabbing the navy blue shirt and a pair of grey casual pants. I took off my uniform quickly and wore the casual clothes I grabbed.

I ran down towards the stairs and out of my house, of course, I locked the door with the key I managed to found and hid it in the pockets of my pants. I sprinted towards back Sayori's house and entered the door, though I opened the door carefully and not swinging it open abruptly which will cause it to slam into the wall.

I entered Sayori's living room and I saw her sitting on the couch, with remote on her hand and turning the TV on, she was wearing a pink shirt with rolled-up long sleeves and blue shorts. Her hair was a bit messy with some curls sticking out.

The memories of the Protagonist going to Sayori's house, to find out what's going on with her, and Sayori admitting she has depression which is the same day they both confessed to each other, which is also the day before her...Death, flashed right before my eyes and I felt like my heart skipped a beat. Remembering it felt like something stab in my heart.

I took a deep breath to compose myself, after letting out a long sigh I ambled towards the couch.

Sayori seemed occupied at the show she was watching so she didn't notice me come closer. I sat on the comfortable cushion of the couch beside her and this took her attention, much to her surprise.

"O-Oh, Katsuro! You're here!" She stammered slightly.

"Yup! I'm here, I did told you I would stay here for the night." I said with a small yet serene smile.

"Oh, ahahaha, yeah I nearly forgot...It's just..." She trailed off with a solemn look. "...Nevermind."

I frowned at her response. It's obvious she is struggling with her depression. Even if it is only day one, the day which the first minutes of the game takes place. If this game's world is more detailed and complex, it would also make Sayori at least act more...Well, somber for the most part.

Somehow, the detail of this world makes it easier for me to notice Sayori's feelings and emotions, not just her but also the other girls, just by looking at their facial expression and the way how they speak. And I don't think it should be a surprise to me.

But Sayori's depression has been lingering for a long time according to the game, and that she hid it from the Protagonist for a very long time.

However, I will not sit back and wait for the days to pass, I will make sure to remove Sayori's depression with full effort. Her life counts on me, and Monika is counting on me to save Sayori.

Although, I also cannot rush things, I have to keep it steady all the while managing to make so much progress. I still have to consider the _thing_ that dragged me here into this world for whatever reasons.

 _I have to be patient..._

I glanced at Sayori who has a smile on her face and I didn't noticed she was holding an animal plush toy resembling a rhino, embracing it with her arms as she watched the cartoon show being aired right now. Apparently the show was all about some kids making friends with talking animals and for the most part all the animals looked cute, like plush toys.

Sayori let out a small yet genuine laugh, and her laugh resonated to my ears, with a bright and beaming smile on her face as she watched the cartoon show. I let a smile crept up my lips, just seeing Sayori like this is so warm and refreshing. More reason for me to why I should prevent her from dying.

"Tee-hee~ Katsuro, this show is so fun to watch!" Sayori excitingly exclaimed. "Every time I would go home, I would always wait for this show to come up around these hours!"

"So you've been watching this show all day huh? How long are the show's episodes?" I asked her curiously.

"Hmm...About like 30 minutes, though two episodes are aired each day so it's mostly like an hour or so." Sayori answered.

"And it always makes you smile?" I pressed another question.

She nods her head enthusiastically. "Yup! The animals are just so cute and funny. Sometimes they make cute squeaky noises when they are being hugged!" She giggled, tightening her arms around the animal plush toy she currently has.

I chuckled merrily. "Well, just seeing you like that, hugging a plush toy while having a fixated gaze on some cute show...Well, also makes you look so cute." I smirked at her.

Her cheeks went completely red at what I said and glanced away from bashfulness. "D-Don't say that all of the sudden." She stammered out.

I laughed heartily. "Now don't hide your blush, it makes you look so cute and I like it." I ruffled her coral pink hair.

This caused Sayori to calm down, if anything, she let out a small moan of delight and satisfaction. Closing her eyes as she felt my hand ruffling her hair, her body slumped into the couch and seemingly got weak. I snickered in amusement as I continued to ruffle her hair, wishing to see more of her cute reactions.

She let out soft giggles as I ruffled her hair and she was like a child that is having the most relaxing and comfortable moment of her life. "Aaah~ So good, Katsuro." She mewled cutely.

I let out another chuckle, abruptly letting go of her hair and giving her time to regain her composure.

She whined when I stopped ruffling her, she glanced up at me, showing her small yet adorable pout as she attempted to glare at me which only made her look more adorable than threatening, her reddened cheeks also betrayed her glare at me. Clearly she was disappointed when I stopped playing with her hair.

"Why did you stop?" She whined towards me.

 _Haaa...She's just so adorable and so pure..._

I smirked, scratching the back of my head while stifling a chuckle. "Well, I feel like I've disturbed you enough from watching your favourite show." I pointed at the TV.

Sayori glanced back at the TV and in almost an instant her bright blue eyes were already fixated on the screen, indulged at what is currently happening between the characters of the show. I heaved out a sigh but smile regardless at her.

I wonder if the cartoon show she is currently watching is one of the few things that prevented her from committing suicide, a lively and colourful show that always keeps Sayori waiting for something around these hours, to keep her thinking that she needs to stay up for something she wants to see. Unfortunately, TV shows like the one we are currently watching weren't enough to lighten her up in the long run.

 _She won't have to rely on TV shows to lighten up all the time...I'll promise to myself that I'll be her source of light._

I looked up at the clock placed on top of a shelf near the bookshelf, the hour hand pointing at 6 and the minute hand pointing at 3. The time is 6:15 and it's nearly time for dinner.

I glanced back at Sayori who is still occupied on watching the TV show.

"Hey, Sayori, I'm going to cook dinner, alright?" I told her before standing up. She turned her head towards me before nodding then turned back at the television.

I strolled towards the kitchen with the sound of the television being slightly omitted by the walls separating the kitchen and the living room except for the kitchen's entrance.

I looked around the kitchen to see if the utensils I need are there, and thankfully nothing was missing.

I quickly grabbed the utensils I need, grabbing a cutting board, numerous bowls and a meat tenderizer. I took out the ingredients from the grocery bags, opening the refrigerator's freezer and taking out two pork loins I bought. I grabbed an apron which has red and blue lines, tying the apron around me before looking down at everything I need to start cooking.

I went up to the sink and washed my hands before drying them with a clean towel hanging nearby.

I adjusted my glasses up, taking a deep breath before exhaling.

 _Alright...Let's see if my cooking skill wasn't levelled down after getting dragged into this world..._

 _Because I bloody hell want to give Sayori the best dinner she could have..._

 _And cooking is one my redeeming qualities hehehe..._

I stretched my arms up and cracked my fingers.

I grab a knife, putting one of the pork loins in the cutting board before I gradually make small cuts in the pork with the tip of the knife. I grabbed another one and did the same procedure.

When both of the pork loins have their cuts, I grabbed the meat tenderize and pound the meats several time before I sprinkle salt and pepper over the sides of said meats.

I then coat the meats with flour, then dip into beaten eggs and coated both sides of each meat with bread crumbs. I went to the cooking stove, placing a frying pan and pouring some deep frying oil before turning the stove up to 172 celsius.

I lay two cutlets into the pan, turning them upside down twice and let them fry for like five minutes until they become golden brown. While waiting for the meats to be fried, I grabbed the cabbage and started to neatly cutting it into smaller pieces in another cutting board. I cut it cautiously, not wanting the blade to cut the skin on my fingers or hands. Once done I put the shredded cabbage into a glass bowl.

Though if Yuri was here and if I cut myself who knows how erratic she would be.

When the meats were done frying, with their crispy fried surface now evident, I grabbed them with the tweezers and gently placed them in a cooling rack I managed to found in one of the kitchen wall cabinets.

While letting the meat cool off, I grabbed two plates, one for me and one for Sayori. I pour a good amount of rice into rice cooker and turned the heat on.

I waited so several minutes until the rice was good to go, turning the cooker off. The two meat were also finished cooling, then I cut both of it into 6 pieces, making 12 pieces overall.

I grabbed Sayori's plate and put a handful of rice into before putting 6 pieces of meat into it then placing some shredded cabbages as I placed it into the dining table. I grabbed my plate and did the same.

I took two dipping bowls and poured a good amount of tonkatsu sauce on them. I also decided to grab two glasses, grabbing some fresh and cold juice from the fridge and pouring some into the glasses.

And lastly, placing pairs of spoon and fork in both plates as final.

I heaved out a long sigh, wiping off a bead of sweat from my forehead while looking down the dining table to gaze at the now prepared plates and food.

 _Heh...Guess my cooking skill didn't degrade in this world, well that's nice..._

 _Hell the food looks more delicious compared to the real world, reminds of one of those detailed cooking animes which always makes me hungry whenever I watch one._

I chuckled to myself and gave a prideful smile.

"Hey Sayori, dinner's ready!" I called out as I peeked into the living room to see Sayori finished watching her show and instead watching some documentaries similar to Discovery Channel.

She abruptly turned her head towards me before giving a bright and excited expression. She jumped off the couch and ran towards me.

"Is it finally cooked? I've smelled it for a while now and it was making me hungry!" She exclaimed with a light laugh, she entered the kitchen and saw the foods on the plate I prepared.

"Like what you see? It's one of my specialities." I grinned proudly with a small chuckle.

"Wow~ It looks so tasty!" She remarked feverishly, running towards her chair and quickly taking her seat.

"It's called Tonkatsu, or deep fried pork, one of my favourite and I've been cooking this dish for a long time. I am sure it would be so delicious for I have cooked it for a long time, experience pays off." I explained with full confidence on my voice.

Sayori giggled at me. "You are so proud of yourself, Katsuro, then that makes me more excited to eat this!"

I snickered, taking my seat on the opposite chair facing her. "Well, go ahead, eat it right now, wouldn't want keeping you waiting any further." I gestured her to continue.

She stabbed the fingers of her fork into one of sliced pork pieces, dipping it into the Tonkatsu sauce then taking it to her mouth. As soon the dipped meat piece came in contact with her tongue, her eyes widened slowly before she showed an elated expression indicating the taste took her off guard.

"Its sho ghood!" She exclaimed joyfully, drowning in the sweet taste of my Tonkatsu.

I let out a chuckle, amused at her expression.

"I'm glad you like it."

"This is the best food you've ever made for me, Katsuro!" She beamed at me before taking a spoon full of rice and a piece of pork into her mouth.

Knowing Sayori that might be an exaggeration but considering she never really tasted how the protagonist's cooking, and since I am not used to getting praised, I felt a bit bashful at her admiration of my cooking.

"Ahahaha! Thank you Sayori." I responded to her, although she is currently occupied at eating her dinner, and she is enjoying it.

 _Well...I won't disturb her eating...She is enjoying the food after all..._

I smiled to her and at myself before taking a spoon full of rice into my mouth.

Through the whole time of dinner, we didn't talk to each other, probably because she was so digested into eating the Tonkatsu and the taste was preventing her from paying attention to any other thing. She had this genuine face of delight while eating the entire time, and just seeing kept me happy and smiling the whole time.

It didn't take long for us to finish our food, once were done Sayori let out a small sigh of satisfaction and enjoyment, burping slightly then giggling.

"Ehehehe~ sowwy." She giggled while rubbing her stomach. "It just tastes so good!"

I chuckled at her as I took the empty plates. "Then I guess I should cook more food with the same quality then."

She nodded with a bright grin. "Yay~ more of Katsuro's finest food!"

I laughed, blushing slightly from her praise. I put the plates into the sink and opened the faucet, letting the water rinse over the stains in the plates. I grabbed the soap and started to clean the plates, removing the bits of meat, rice and some sauce.

"Hey, Katsuro! Let me help you!" Sayori said, walking up to me as she noticed I was washing the dishes already.

"Oh sure." I gave her some space and she started washing the spoons and forks, including the dipping bowls while humming softly and merrily.

I stole a few glances at her.

 _She seemed to genuinely happy...I can't sense her depression, at least right now..._

 _But she did look solemn for some moments ago...I guess she can hide her depression well..._

I bit my lip lightly, not showing my growing concern to her. Of course, I do intend showing it sooner, or maybe even later. When the perfect conversation comes in, there I will take that chance to point out her depression and then comfort her with all I can.

When I finished washing the plates I quickly grabbed the knife and cleaned it, not wanting Sayori be the one to clean it as she might risk cutting herself. I cautiously washed the stained blade of the knife with the dish towel which has dishwashing liquid in it.

"Alright, I'm done!" Sayori exclaimed cheerfully, putting the last dipping bowl into the dish and bowl rack.

"Thanks Sayori!" I expressed my gratitude as I also put the knife back into the knife holder placed in one of the kitchen's cabinet.

"You're welcome, Katsuro!" She gleefully said before running back into the living room to continue watching the documentary.

I heaved out a sigh, looking at the clock placed on the wall of the kitchen. It was only 7:30.

 _It is still early...But its best to rest much earlier..._

 _Especially for me, considering I am going to have my hands full this week..._

I ran a hand through my hair, heaving out another sigh, closing my eyes to rest it momentarily. I took off my glasses and rub my eyes while letting out a small groan. I let out a small yawn before going back to the living room.

Sayori was still watching the documentary but not as enthusiastic when she was watching the cartoon show previously aired. I don't blame her though, she doesn't seem to be the kind of person to be watching documentaries, I am actually surprised that she is actually watching one right now.

I stride towards the couch and sit right next to her.

"You're watching what kind of documentary?" I asked. I glanced at the television showing a documentary about a fish, particularly the Exocoetidae or also known as flying fish.

"Hmm, well, it's about some fishes I think, not really that interesting though. It did catch my interest at first." Sayori responded, she grabbed the remote and change channels.

She kept changing the channel, coming across some news channels, more discovery channel, talk-show ones, movie channels, and even music channels that play music and songs from all genres.

 _I do not know if I haven't given enough credit to this fictional world's...Well, detail and diversity._

Sayori manage to come across another cartoon channel, and her enthusiasm rose up a bit. Apparently the current cartoon show that is airing is something similar to Tom & Jerry and Oggy & the cockroaches, Sayori's gaze was then fixated at the television screen with a big smile on her face, giggling or chuckling whenever something hilarious happens to the characters.

I let out a snicker, the show did remind me of the old cartoon shows and a small wave of nostalgia hit me when the moments of myself watching the old episodes of Tom & Jerry. I'm glad Sayori is having almost similar experience as mine, smiling and laughing from the hilarious moments and jokes of a cartoon show, a show that can brighten one's day.

The two of us had good laughs and chuckles at the show before it ended and was followed by a serious show, apparently something similar to a fantasy world.

"Mhmm...I don't like this kind of serious show they're too dark for me." Sayori remarked, grabbing the remote and changing the channel.

"...Because it hardly has any fun moments, right?" I asked her.

She slowly nods her head. "Yeah, it's not cheery and sometimes...Well...How do you put it? Umm...Disheartening?" She nervously chuckled, not sure if she picked the right word.

"Yeah, some serious shows can be disheartening especially when one of the characters is facing a nigh-hopeless situation." I wondered out, but I was so cautious of my words considering Sayori is currently dealing with something extremely serious and alarming.

She was silent for a moment, clutching into the plush toy near her.

"...Well, sometimes why I dislike some these dark stories...Is...Well, the situation or whatever events the characters face...Is a bit too real..." She murmured with a solemn expression. "Yet...Somehow, I'll find myself watching the shows."

I frowned at that, it's obvious the reason why she doesn't like those shows is because she could see herself in some of the characters, hopeless, feeling helpless, a burden and sometimes unable to find the purpose to continue on. She could relate to those characters, which is why that despite how she doesn't like such shows, she will accidentally watch it through the end.

"I-I'm sorry Katsuro! I-I didn't mean to speak like that, I sounded so gloomy." Sayori apologized nervously, darting her eyes away from me.

"No, it's alright, Sayori. You don't have to apologize on speaking your mind." I said reassuringly with a sincere smile, I gently grabbed one of her hand and shifted my position near her. "You don't have keep your thoughts locked away with you alone, you can share it. I don't mind hearing what you think about everything, because I trust you, Sayori."

Sayori's eyes widened at me, surprised at my action and at my words.

Then I saw her expression soften and lighten up as gripped my hand softly, etching a small smile on her lips before moving up near me until our sides make contact with each other.

"Thank you, Katsuro." She spoke quietly.

I swear I heard like her voice was about to crack, she was restraining herself from showing her depression for me.

But I won't push her to show it, I doubt that's how to approach a person suffering from depression to get better, at least from my own perspective and knowledge.

Sayori continued to change channels until everything has been searched or explored, none of it was catching Sayori's attention and she was getting bored, if not sleepy.

I looked at the time and it was already 8:00, it is getting late. I slightly nudge Sayori, causing her to look at me.

"Huh, what is it Katsuro?" She asked.

"It's already eight o'clock Sayori, it's getting late. We still have to do our poems right?" I reminded her.

Her eyes shot up open as realization hits her and she grabbed the side of her face, her face was mixture of panic and mild frustration.

"The poem for tomorrow! Mhmm! How could I have forgotten?" She whined as her eyes were darting around.

"Hey hey calm down Sayori, we still have time you know, it's not like making a poem is that hard though." I calmed her down.

She set her blue eyes on me.

"Uhmm, really?" She asked.

"Of course, just think of any words that rhyme to the previous one!" I grinned brightly at her.

She fiddled her fingers. "But...Umm...Will you help me? I'm not really good at writing poems." She giggled nervously.

I let out a soft sigh, shaking my head slightly before chuckling at her. "Alright, fine, I'll help you write one." I ruffled her hair which made her moan cutely in delight.

I let go of her hair, much to her disappointment which was revealed through her pout. I only giggled at her cute expression.

I grabbed the remote from Sayori's hand and turned the television off. I stretch my arms up and gave a small yawn of exhaustion.

Sayori jumped out of the couch, letting go of the plush toy and leaving it into the couch. She ran up excitedly towards the stairs leading up to her room.

I took a deep breath, adjusting my glasses up before following Sayori, walking up the stairs with heavy steps as I approached Sayori's room closer and closer.

Somehow I feel a pit was forming in my chest, my breaths becoming deeper, heavier and longer as I could finally see the interior of Sayori's room.

When I entered Sayori's room, it was very similar to how it was shown in the game.

Much like in the game, the bedroom has a bed with white mattress and yellow blanket, a large cow doll or plushie, a yellow duck or whatever bird it is placed on the window, a brown wardrobe, the torn calendar beside the wardrobe, two cabinets containing different items placed on opposite sides of the room, a desk with books and a mug on top of it, and of course, some papers littered around especially under the bed.

The scene of Sayori's body hanging flashed right before me, making me cringe and shiver through my entire body.

I took a long gulp before heaving a long sigh.

I glanced at Sayori who was combing through the drawer of her desk, taking out two pieces of blank papers and handing one to me with a bright smile on her face.

"Here's one paper for you Katsuro!" She beams at me. She abruptly stopped for a moment before grabbing a pen and handing it to me. "And here's your pen, nearly forgot it, ehehehe~"

"Thanks, Sayori." I genuinely expressed my gratitude before going up to the bed and sitting on the comfortable mattress. The coral pink haired girl hummed as she sat beside me in her bed, snuggling her sides to me which I did not mind at all.

"Alright, time to start writing some poems!" Sayori exclaimed in a bubbly manner as she stared down at the blank piece of paper.

I sighed. I started to dwell on my thoughts on what should be like the topic and focus of my poem.

 _...Should I make it vague? Using figurative languages, I can make my poem quite vague and symbolic like Yuri._

 _Or just make it simple? I can actually do that by making it look and feel like genuine..._

 _Though if I want it to be simple, can I make it cute for Natsuki? Considering she likes straightforward things after all._

I take off my glasses for a moment, rubbing my eyes while letting out a small groan, I feel like my head exploding thinking up of how should I really write my poem. I lied down into the soft mattress of the bed, letting my entire body rest and calm itself after a long day.

Though what needs to rest is my mind, throughout the entire day I've been pondering on this world's function and if the girls are still following the script, if there's still any script that is. Hell, despite some of the scenes are playing out almost similarly to the game's script and that the girls' personalities are the same, the vastness of this world is making me feel so ignorant of it.

I slowly shook my head, there is no point tiring myself mentally by overthinking of such things that can be addressed tomorrow or several days later. After all, Monika wouldn't probably tamper anything, unless she developed a second personality or has a corrupt version of herself like some of the DDLC fanfics I've read on the internet.

 _Goodness...I hope this adventure isn't too dire or difficult like those from the fanfics..._

 _Though...The existence of the demon that brought me here should be enough to destroy that wishful thinking..._

I shook my head once again, brushing the thought off my mind as I sat up and looked at the blank piece of paper.

I was about to jot down on the paper and start writing my poem until I heard Sayori grumbling, I turned my head towards her to see her chewing the end of her pen.

"Sayori, what're you doing?" I asked her awkwardly.

"O-Oh well, I really can't think of what should I write, I don't know what thing should I based my poem from." She chuckled out awkwardly and nervously, tapping her pen to her chin. "What about you, Katsuro?"

"Still debating to myself which form of Poetry I should go by." I answered while laughing jokingly. "Though, Sayori, you don't have to worry about what you should base your poem from, anything is available, it's going to be our first poem for the club after all."

Sayori hummed in acknowledgement, looking intently at her paper which was still clean and devoid of any ink from her pen.

"Hmm...I still have a hard time coming up of something..." Sayori wondered out with sullen expression, her shoulders slumping and gripped her paper lightly.

I sighed before I glanced at the window to see the night sky when I saw the stars and the full moon shining brightly up in the night sky an idea popped into my head.

 _Her first poem is about the sun greeting her...  
_  
 _It was also the first poem that hinted her depression...That if it wasn't for the sunshine, she could just sleep...Forever_

 _I feel like this were the question if I can make a huge change can be legitimately answered..._

 _If I can convince her to write a poem different from her Dear Sunshine in the game then..._

I shook my head, gritting my teeth slightly before taking a deep breath and calming down as I stood up from the bed and walked towards the light switch, I turned off the light which made Sayori yelp a bit from surprise at my action.

I actually expected the room to be much darker, but the bed was slightly illuminated by the bright light coming from the starry night sky.

I went back to the bed and sat into it, I shifted myself into the side of the bed near to the two-panel sliding window, Sayori was giving me a perplexed look.

"Umm...Katsuro?" She asked.

Abruptly, I grabbed her waist and brought her towards me causing her to yelp, she nearly drop her pen and paper if I dragged her to me more forcefully.

I put her on my lap and I just realized how small she is compared to me, but I cannot help but think of how cute and adorable she even is. She was obviously taken aback at my action considering she was not moving except her head and eyes. She gradually regained her composure and attempted to shift her position to a more comfortable one.

I placed my pen and paper behind me. I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist, allowing her to move her arms hands to move freely then resting my chin on top of her slightly curled hair which smelled so nicely, the scent of her hair matches her adorableness which made my heart skip a beat for a moment.

"Katsuro, this is a bit sudden." She nervously said with blush evident on her cheeks.

"Shhh...Sayori, look up..." I whispered softly to her. She blinked at me several times before glancing up in the sky.

Her sky blue eyes widened in awestruck as she saw the arresting the night sky glistening with stars, with the full moon lit up brightly amidst the sparkling stars and gazing down upon us. It was a rare sight, even for me, to see the stars shimmering brightly in the dark night sky with the moon was like a gift. Moreover, the scene looked like it was drawn by one of the greatest Japanese artists, anime-fied but nonetheless, breathtaking.

Her face was filled with astonishment but most of all, mixed with genuine and real happiness, and a bright smile on her lips.

"It's so beautiful Katsuro!" She exclaimed as she continued to ogle at the scenery.

"Yeah it does look beautiful, Sayori...It is a sight rarely seen by people..." I tightened my arms around her. "...And...I wanted to see it with you."

I felt Sayori froze in my arms. "Katsuro..." She muttered.

"Sayori...Whenever the sun sets, the stars and the moon will take its place, at night it is their turn to greet us, see us. Like the sun, they miss us...And it is the stars and the moon that watches over us." I explained in a quiet voice but loud enough for her to hear.

"Sayori, what do you feel whenever the sun shows up?" I asked her softly, placing my face near the crook of her neck.

She did not answer at first...

The soundtrack of DDLC "Your Feelings"...Somehow...Played in my mind...

I waited for her to answer and she did.

"I...I feel like it misses me and..." She was pausing as she was struggling to find words. "It helps me get up from bed...Saying that I should get up for it, to enjoy another day."

I bit my lip lightly. "...And if doesn't show up?"

Sayori hesitated as she grabbed both of my arms and squeezed both of it. "I...I..." She trailed off.

I could feel her slowly shaking.

I did not speak up...

I waited for her to answer again...

"Katsuro..." She murmured...In a melancholic voice. "...I...Feel so happy, that you are in my room...It's been a long time since you came to my room, right?"

I bring up a small smile. "Yeah, it's been a long time..."

"You...You always fixed my room for me, whenever you visit..." Sayori chuckled mournfully.

I actually just intended to have her make a poem relating to the stars and moon...

But...I won't complain right now...

"And it's been so long since you last cooked food for me...And your dinner has been quite delicious..." She chuckled again with a bittersweet tone. She squeezed my arms tighter but kept her gaze the glimmering night sky.

"...I've always wanted to give you the best food you can ever taste..." I softly whispered. I could not help but feel my heart clenching and tears felt it was forming on my eyes.

"Katsuro..." She murmured with her voice cracking. "...Why? Why are you suddenly like this? I don't understand."

"Sayori...I did say that I would change for the better...That I would be nice and kind to people..." I paused for a bit, restraining my tears. "Sayori...I am so sorry that I did not spend so much time with you for the past years, I am so sorry that I distanced myself away from you."

 _And because I wanted to keep you happy, see you smile and save you, and the others..._

"You should have stayed away from me...Everyone else in the club will make you happy, Katsuro, they won't be a burden to you unlike me."

"You are not a burden, Sayori..." I gritted my teeth. "You aren't a burden, you never will be...You are worth my time, you are worth my effort."

"Y-You are too kind, Katsuro." I felt her tears drop into the skin of my arms, but I did not mind it. She shifted around and faced me, my heart clenched as I saw tears streaking down from her sky blue eyes and she was sobbing. "...It just hurts...It's so hard wanting to get up...I've been suffering depression through my whole life, which is why I'm always late, always unorganized."

I pulled her into a tight embrace, she was too emotional to hug back but I did not forced her. I let tears run down from my eyes.

"Don't worry, Sayori...I'm here for you..." My voice cracked as I said those words.

"I-I don't deserve this, Katsuro." She sniffled.

"No, you deserve all the good things, Sayori...If it doesn't come to you, I will bring it for you." I replied with a small genuine smile.

She continued to sniffle, and I still feel her tears staining my shirt but I don't give a damn about my shirt, all I care was comforting Sayori, let her speak her thoughts and depression that she held to herself for a long time. She finally wrapped her arms around me and she did it tightly.

We stayed in the same position for almost like a minute or so, both us did not break away from the embrace. Both of us didn't speak, making serene silence take over the room for a moment.

It was pure silence, the moonlight illuminated both of our figures, our hearts beating faintly through our chests and we calmed our breathing. I could faintly smell the scent of Sayori's hair and for the most part it was rather relaxing, if that's you put it.

"T-Thank you, Katsuro." She said in a muffled voice, but I clearly understood it.

"You're welcome, Sayori...I'll be here...I will stay here for the night, if that is truly okay with you." I told her.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, please stay with me, at least for this night." She softly said, she broke away from the embrace and I could still see some tears on her eyes.

I wiped her tears off with the tip of my thumb and smiled gently at her.

"Stop crying now, I'm here." I murmured to her

She let out a giggle. "But you're also crying, Katsuro." She pointed out, reaching out one hand to remove my glasses and wiping off a streak of tear from my cheeks.

I chuckled at her. "Well, I cannot help it." I responded as she continued to wipe off my tears. She giggled again and puts my glasses back on me.

After taking a deep breath, she shifted herself and turned back to face the window, leaning her back to me with the back of her head resting on my chest. I could tell she could feel and hear my heart beating calmly and evidently on my chest.

Sayori gaze out at the window and ogled at the starry night sky, I also stared out to the window to see a comet swiftly passing by before disappearing into the deep space.

We stayed in the same position for minutes in silence, gazing at the beautiful artistic scenery before us. To top it all, I could see a few constellations I was able to remember from my old science classes, I will not question how detailed this world will go now.

"You know Katsuro, I am going to base my poem from that starry night sky." She wondered out with a hum. "What did you say about the stars and moon again?"

I smiled. "Alright...Whenever the sun sets, the stars and the moon will replace it at night, when the sun is finished watching over us the moon and the stars shall take its place. Both the stars and the moon greet us at night, they watch over us and they make sure that we sleep humbly and safely so when morning comes, the sun will happily take its turn to greet us after the stars and moon. Both doesn't want us seeing something bad to others or to ourselves, it makes them sad."

Sayori let out a small chuckle. "I never thought you think like that, Katsuro, it feels quite foreign for you to do."

I smirked. "Well, in fairness I am only saying what I feel and think it's the best and all." I let out a small yawn as I feel drowsiness slowly coming up to my senses.

I saw Sayori already jotting down on the paper, writing her poem but for her privacy's sake, I did not read it and instead focused my gaze on the stars, the glimmering night sky was enough to ease my mind completely.

Sayori was humming merrily the whole time she was writing her poem. She let out a relieved sigh when she finished writing her poem and looked up at me with a bright smile.

"I'm finished writing my poem, Katsuro, what about you?" She asked me with a curious look.

I chuckled nervously. "I haven't done my own." I grabbed my paper and the pen Sayori gave me.

She pouted at me. "That's not fair, Katsuro, you should have done it while I was doing mine."

I sighed. I ruffled her hair which made her lose her pout and slight glare at me, immediately getting replaced by elation as I continued to ruffle her slightly curly and comfy looking hair.

I still managed to smell the sweet and calm scent of her hair and I wonder what her shampoo is but I obviously dare not ask about it as I feel I am snooping too much on a girl's personal life.

I stopped ruffling her hair and as I did so she let out a small sleepy yawn, she rubbed her eyes which were already half-lidded and tired, partly because of drowsiness and partly from crying previously.

"Well, you look sleepy alright, I think you should go sleep now, Sayori, we need to go to school tomorrow morning remember?" I told her with a small smile.

She nodded slowly and giggled. "You're right, I feel so sleepy now." She slowly lied down into the bed and grabbed the bed's blanket, covering it over her body.

"But...What about you Katsuro?" She asked.

"I'll be here writing my poem, don't worry, I won't leave you." I gave her an assuring smile.

She smiled softly before completely wrapping her entire body except her head with the blanket, comfortably placing her head on the soft pillow.

"Good night, Katsuro."

"Good night, Sayori." I leaned in down to kiss her forehead. When I did she blushed but did not say anything afterwards.

I darted my attention back at the blank paper I was holding, I positioned myself in the part of the bed where it is illuminated by the moonlight.

I looked up at the starry night sky for a moment as I took a deep breath to calm my mind before looking back down on the paper and pen on my hands.

I started to write down the poem I came up and I did it so with a bright smile on my face.

* * *

 _ **Pieces**_

 _Entering a massive house, not mine, was alienating.  
Devoid of any knowledge regarding the house, I am.  
Yet the house's interior arrested me, but I felt also being fooled.  
I attempted to find the house's occupants, but there are too many bizarre things._

 _I soon found broken pieces of something precious._  
 _Soon I realized these are pieces of something more unique._  
 _Not just one but more, then it brought me the urge to fix it._  
 _I want to piece them together, to see the full beauty of what these pieces._

 _But I am anxious, how to piece them together?_  
 _Am I doing to correct method to piece them?_  
 _How sure I am I do not make it all for naught in the end?_  
 _If did piece them together, are they truly beautiful as I thought?_

 _But I will not stop, no demon will halt me._  
 _These pieces are a form of art, something that must be preserved._  
 _And so I shall, with perseverance, finish the pieces._  
 _And see their full beauty_

* * *

I let out a huff, looking intently at the poem I wrote with the best handwriting as I could give.

I analyzed the poem for a moment, thinking to myself if it's that good or clever. I scratched the side of my head as I clicked my tongue and reading my poem over and over again.

I do not know if this will impress Yuri, maybe because I feel like my poem is not really elegant like hers. Natsuki might like mine, because from what I see my poem is a more straightforward and also simple. Though this could also be like to Sayori's, after all, most of the words that appeals to Sayori are mostly bittersweet or negative ones.

 _I feel like I should ask Yuri for writing advice...Ehehehe_

"Well...I'm not that good in making poems, but at least it's not just randomly selected words like in the game." I snickered to myself.

I let out a long lethargic yawn. I noticed Sayori's poem was still in the bed, I took it but I did not dare read it, I'll read it tomorrow in the Literature Club. I walked towards Sayori's desk and placed both of the poems on top of it then I put both of our pens back into the pencil case that was in Sayori's drawer.

I looked at the clock placed on her desk to see the time already 9:00. Just the right time to sleep, though it would have been better if I slept early, but considering I was able to make Sayori open up, I don't really mind it.

I glanced at Sayori to see her sleeping quite comfortably and adorably, she wasn't snoring unlike what I expected, she shifted her position several times like facing to the right then to left, or sometimes curling up into a ball. I could not resist a chuckle as I lie down into the bed beside her, pulling the bed blanket up to me until most of my body was covered.

I shifted myself comfortably under the blanket as I gave one last glance on Sayori's peaceful sleeping figure, etching a small smile to my lips before closing my eyes.

 _I'm glad that you opened up, Sayori..._

 _But...That shouldn't be enough for me to feel comfortable..._

 _Because bloody hell...This is only day one and day two is obviously tomorrow..._

 _Next week is when Sayori's death happens..._

 _So many things can happen in a span of a few days after all..._

 _And even though Sayori opened up to me, in the game, one of the reasons why she got even more depressed is because I or rather the Protagonist was getting too close to the other girls..._

I shook the rather anxious thoughts off my mind, not wanting to make me feel any more uncomfortable.

The last thought that came to my mind is the smiling faces of all the girls...Especially Monika...Before I drifted into slumber.

* * *

White noise filled my ears and strange yet creepy feeling flow through my veins, causing me to wake up. I shot my eyes wide open only to see eternal and blinding darkness.

I sat up from where I was lying at, but I don't feel the blanket that covered me, if anything I was touching absolutely nothing but thin air. I attempted to glance around to see if there at least anything but there was none.

 _Where...Where the fuck am I?_

 _Don't tell me..._

Then slowly, something started to trail down from the upper corners of my eyes, what I saw were weird red lines but they eerily looked like blood gradually trickling down from walls which sent shivers down my spine. More and more of the lines started to trickle down to the endless dark abyss beneath me.

My eyes widened when I realized the blood-like lines were actually binary codes then I started to hear all of them clicking like an interface but instead of sounding like computers they sounded like whispers of numerous ghosts howling at the same time in the darkness. They sounded like they were whispering.

Amidst the hundreds of pillars of binary codes are red glitches flickering on and off on different corners of my eyes which caused slight distortions on the sounds or whispers I am hearing.

A sharp and sudden migraine shot through my head, causing me to clutch my head and shut my eyes. The whisper-like sounds coming from everywhere was also maddening.

The migraine was so painful, I felt like my brain was being gradually cut in half by a stained scissor.

" **Not even reaching day two yet you managed to make so much progress, at least with Sayori. Are you sure you are not rushing things?** " A deranged voice echoed through the dark abyss.

My eyes shot up and widened.

 _This voice!_

The voice is similar to the one I heard in my nightmare before I woke up in the Protagonist's bedroom, except this time the voice sounded more fluent and less distorted, but still held that demonic and demented tone.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my hands tightly into balls of fist. I looked up at rain of red binary codes and clouds of red glitches as I gave a glare at the voice.

 _This is the same asshole that dragged me into the world of DDLC._

" **But I must say, I am genuinely impressed, young boy**." The voice mused with a malicious chuckle.

"What the fuck do you want?!" I snarled seething with anger.

" **Oh...Nothing in particular, I just did a quick check on you to see how much progress you made**." It chuckled fiendishly.

" **Unfortunately for us, I cannot converse with you for too long...I have something I cannot afford to...Mhmm...Well...** " It trailed off for a moment.

I quirked a brow in confusion at the demon's manner of speaking but continued to glare at the ocean of red binary codes and glitches.

"What do you mean?" I asked, but of course I did not expect the thing to pay any heed to it, much less answer it.

" **Good luck on the following days, young boy, but try to be cautious of who you trust**. **I will be checking from time to time when I can.** " The voice let out a deranged laughter which echoed.

Before I could say anything further, a flood of binary codes and glitches waved through my eyes and causing my scream in immense pain as the voice continued to laugh sadistically.

Then before me were the glitching and disturbing images of Sayori's hanging body although flipped upside down, Natsuki snapping her neck but unlike in the game her flesh and bone were grotesquely protruding out, and finally Yuri slicing her arms with a sharp knife.

I let out a scream but no sound came out from my mouth or throat.

* * *

"AHH!"

I shot my eyes open wide and sat up. My eyes were dilating as the disturbing images flashed in my mind once again.

Beads of sweat trail down from my forehead to my chin, I was breathing heavily and my heart was beating rapidly in my ribcage and my entire body was trembling from either fear or the cold, I wrapped my arms around me to at least ease my body. I felt a wave paranoia sweep through me, causing me to turn around frantically at my surroundings.

I saw Sayori sleeping beside me, all curled up with a small smile on her face, facing me though she let out a small grumble as she shifted to face away. The sun wasn't still up and the sky was still dark save from the glimmering stars.

I heaved out a shaky sigh of relief that she was safe. I wiped off the beads of sweat from my forehead as I stumbled back into the soft mattress of the bed. I lay one of my arms over my eyes as I try to retain my composure while taking long deep breaths.

I clenched my hands into a fist.

 _So that demon knows what I am doing..._

 _But what makes me confused is that...He said he cannot talk to me for a long amount of time...And that he will be checking from time to time..._

 _If what I heard is true...Then is there actually a limit on how long he can interact with me...Can he only know everything I did whenever he checks up on me?_

So many vague things, so many questions that needs answers, I really need to start finding answers. But I cannot just ignore Sayori and the others.

 _I need to ask Monika for answers..._

 _And I dearly need her help..._

* * *

 **Finally! Another chapter finished. About 10k words once again. Now I actually wanted the pacing of the time to be quite steady so I can fit on more descriptive scenes and all, and there will be extra characters so, yeah...And this is somewhat focused on Sayori mostly, apparently our dear Katsuro kind of wants to comfort Sayori in day apparently. Kek.**

Now on to the reviews which I appreciate  
 **Bomb Ring -** I greatly appreciate your review, especially pointing out the details I put on. I kind of wanted the story to be more detailed, even though the major characters is our boy Katsuro and the girls, I also wish to focus on some of the minor characters. And yes, the debate club, I am thinking of giving them more screentime or at least mentioned by one of the characters.

 **sbg1218** \- Ahh yes, the club advisor, apparently I actually wondered why the literature club doesn't have any teacher as their advisor when all the clubs need at least one and it helps me deviate the story from the game even more. As for Katsuro, in fairness, wanting to open his plans to people he barely knew for like a day would be a huge risk for him, and Kiran is probably he would suspect most considering the vendor said something so near to Sayori's situation. Of course, it is up to Katsuro hehehehe~


	4. Chapter 4

I let out a long yawn while rubbing my eyes, clicking my tongue several times before letting out a sigh. I slip out of the bed blanket around and sat up from the bed, blinking my eyes several times to adjust from the lighting in the room. I glance back at the bed to see Sayori still sleeping peacefully with a small smile on her face. I let a small smile form on my face before standing up from the bed and stretching my arms up.

I looked at the time to see it was only 6:20 in the morning and the sun was partly up, there is still like one hour and thirty minutes before school starts, I still have more time to prepare some breakfast for me and Sayori.

 _Yeah...Time to make a high quality breakfast for her..._

I smirked to myself. I glance at Sayori one more time to see her roll around under the blanket before I grab my eyeglasses placed on the desk and walk out of the room, walking down the stairs, passing by the living room and entering the kitchen.

Though, I started thinking what should I make for breakfast, I am not exactly sure what food Sayori eats except for candies and other sweets.

I shrug my shoulders as I went towards the sink and opened the water faucet to wash my hands. I cracked my fingers and knuckles before taking a long deep breath.

 _Well...Knowing Sayori, I'm sure she would eat anything delicious._

I chuckle, going to the rice cooker and opened it to see that there was still some rice left. I grab the saucepan and put it on top of the cooking stove.

I grab some carrots from the refrigerator then placed it in a cutting board, grabbing a knife and slicing the carrot into smaller pieces.

I grab a cup and gathered the remaining rice on the rice cooker then place all of it in the saucepan. Then I mix the rice with some clean water in saucepan before bringing it into a boil.

In a smaller saucepan which I also placed it in the cooking stove and already poured water in it, I placed the sliced carrots into the saucepan and started boiling it.

After the carrots finished boiling about 5 minutes, I put the carrots on the larger saucepan where the rice is. Stirring the rice and carrots together

Then I grabbed one egg, cracking it open and putting it on a bowl, grabbing some milk, salt and peppers then beating them all together until they blended together. I put the egg in another pan and started cooking it.

After several minutes of quietly cooking in the kitchen without any distraction, the eggs were finished.

After several more minutes, the rice and carrots are finished. I let out a sigh of relief now that the food is finished. I split the fried rice into two plates, while placing the egg on the other one which is for Sayori, and finally placing both of the plates on the dining table.

I walk back upstairs and entering Sayori's bedroom to just in time to see her wake up, she sat up from her bed and yawned, rubbing her eyes momentarily before freezing still while she sniffed something from the air. She turns her head towards me, I smiled at her.

"Hey, Sayori, get up now, I made some breakfast for you." I softly spoke to her.

"Mhmm...Breakfast?" Sayori murmured, blinking several times at me.

I could only chuckle at her state.

"Yeah, I made some breakfast for you, and I'm sure you'll love it." I exclaimed with a beaming smile.

Almost immediately, Sayori's face lit up and beamed up a smile.

"Alright! I want to eat it already!" Sayori excitingly said, standing up from the bed and running past me like a wind.

I was taken aback slightly at her fast speed before recovering my composure, adjusting my glasses up and running down the stairs, I quickly enter the kitchen to see Sayori beaming at the breakfast I prepared for her. A look of awe and astonishment obvious on her face, she turned around to look at me.

"Katsuro! What is this? I never saw such kind of dish before!" She exclaimed. She looked quite hungry already despite just waking up early like a minute ago.

"Oh, just made some fried rice which is my style for breakfast." I simply answered, sitting on the chair opposite of the table facing her.

She quickly sits on her chair, grabbing the spoon and fork, taking a piece of the scrambled egg with some fried rice into her mouth. She chewed on the food and her face erupted in glee.

"It's so delicious! I never tasted something like this before!" She gleefully spoke up, taking another spoonful of rice and scrambled egg into her mouth.

I only chuckled and smiled at her reaction as I started to eat the fried rice on my plate.

Apparently Sayori was enjoying her breakfast quite nicely, already half-done on her rice. Of course I also ate my rice much faster than her.

It didn't take long to finish our breakfast for only like a few minutes. Though, Sayori looked like she was full as she patting her stomach while still having a gleeful and satisfied face.

"Ahh, my tummy is full." She murmured softly. "Katsuro, I never tasted such breakfast before, are you sure this dish is not for lunch?"

I smirked. "Well, Sayori, it's best to have a full stomach thanks to breakfast than going to school without eating anything. Besides, you get cranky if you don't eat breakfast right?" I grabbed the plates and placed them on the sink.

"Ehehe~ You're right, Katsuro, I do get cranky when I don't eat breakfast." Sayori giggled, standing up from her chair.

"Anyways, I think you should take a bath now, Sayori, we have to go to school. I'll take a bath back on my house, alright?" I reminded her while I quickly washed the plates.

"Oh, yeah! Then I'll take a bath first!" Sayori jumpily said, running upstairs where her bathroom is.

I let out chuckle, finishing washing the dishes as I put them in the dish rack. Before I run out of the house, I remembered my poem. I sprinted upstairs and grabbed my poem which was still at Sayori's desk and beside her own poem. I grabbed my poem and hastily walk downstairs.

I immediately sprinted out of Sayori's house and going back to mine which is just a few walks away, I unlocked the door and entered my house. I wasted no time as I run up towards upstairs and entered my bathroom.

I took a quick shower, cleaning myself with the soap and after a few short minutes I dried myself with a prepared towel. I amble towards my room, opening my wardrobe and grabbing my school uniform.

Without further ado, I quickly wore my uniform and adjusting my clothes. I made sure nothing was missing. I checked my bag and pulled out my wallet to see there were still some money in it.

 _Hmmm...I wonder...Where does the protagonist placed his other money?_

I walked over the computer desk, pulling a drawer to see a small box full of cash. Clicking my tongue, I pull out another drawer to see another box filled with loads of cash.

 _Fucking hell...Where does the protagonist get all his money from?_

Speaking of money, as far as I can remember, the Protagonist and Sayori's parents were mentioned in the game at least once I believe. Maybe their parents are giving them money every month.

 _But...Right now, the protagonist's parents are now my parents..._

I freeze for a moment when my thoughts went into my parents.

 _Then if that is so...How would they look like? Would this artificial world make them look like my real parents?_

My heart feel like it is half-empty, realizing that I am no longer with my parents or my brother, I won't be able to talk to them, contact them or even at least feel their comfort for me. Just thinking about them made my heart clench.

 _My mother even made some spaghetti for me, which I turned down because I felt so sleepy...Before I was dragged into this fictional world..._

A pang of guilt stabbed through my chest. I gritted my teeth and clenched my hand.

"Katsuro!" Sayori's voice called me out of my inner thoughts, causing me to quickly push back the drawers, pick up my bag and ran out of the room while closing the door shut then running down the stairs although carefully as for me not to trip and crash into the floor.

I sprinted out of the house to see Sayori already dressed up in her uniform and carrying her school bag. She actually looked eager to walk to school with me. I won't blame her though.

"Sheesh, Katsuro, you are a little late again." Sayori whined with a cute pout.

"Well, don't blame me, I'm actually preparing for a lot of things apparently." I chuckled nervously, closing the house's gate behind me.

"Hmm...Alright, anyways, I'm excited to go to school especially when at the Literature Club!" Sayori chimed as we started to amble down the road leading to the school.

"Same here, though did you brought your poem with you?" I asked her, hoping she did not forgot to bring the poem she did last night.

"Of course!" She took the paper that held her poem and showed it to me.

"I see..." I smiled. "Then keep it to yourself for now, I want to be surprised later in the Literature Club."

Sayori giggled. "I sure do want to surprise you~" She mused, putting her poem back into her school bag.

We walk further down the street, which was slowly packing up with students of the school walking in pairs, groups or just alone, and even several vehicles of all kinds driving down the road.

The sun was rising and brightly shining over the residential area, the sky was now brightly blue and the clouds can be seen clearly. Birds can be clearly seen standing on the telephone lines, rhythmically chirping like they are singing.

 _Ahhh...Everything feels so stunningly real...Despite everything being anime-fied..._

 _I am not really used to this kind of surreal feeling..._

I let out a soft sigh, feeling the breeze flew right through my face, ruffling my hair slightly. I adjusted my glasses up and glanced around me to see more and more students of the school appearing on the road. Sayori was humming softly, with a small yet bright smile etched up on her face.

It didn't take long for us to reach the school. I looked at the time on my phone to see it was still 7:50, there is still 10 minutes before class starts, but considering I am used to going to school much earlier as my parents always wants me to go to school earlier, it kind of became like a habit of mine.

Like yesterday, we were greeted by the school's garden, the well-trimmed shrubberies and the trees placed in perfect line. The food booth, owned by vendor whose name I also known yesterday, Kiran, was selling some foods to some of the students who probably still more time to wait until their first class subject starts.

"Hey, Katsuro..." Sayori spoke up to me in whisper.

I glanced down at Sayori to see her looking at me but somewhat darting her eyes away.

"What is it, Sayori?" I quizzically asked her.

"Ummm...About last night..." Sayori appears to be having some difficulties expressing her words. "...I just want to say thank you...I really thank you for helping me, and for comforting me."

I genuinely smiled at her as I placed one hand on her shoulder and looked directly at her pure blue eyes.

"I tell you this, Sayori, I'll always be with you...Don't hesitate to say what's going in your head and ask for help when you can't handle it alone. Stay happy and positive, alright? I'll be sad if...If I lost you." I spoke in a bittersweet tone.

Sayori bit her lip, as if restraining herself to tear up again, she brought a smile to me and nods her head.

"Yes, I'll say to you if I'm having problems...And don't worry, I will stay here if it means keeping you...And the others happy." Sayori exclaimed.

"Then, shall we get going to class?" I told her.

She nodded her head again. "Yup~!"

We sauntered towards the school building, entering the building and passing by more students of different sections and school years, including some teachers who are already heading to their first classes.

"Good luck on your class, Sayori." I said with an encouraging smile.

"Will do!" Sayori exclaimed before parting from me by heading towards the opposite direction where her classroom is.

I let out a chuckle, adjusting my glasses up and turning myself around then ambled owards the hallway where my classroom is located, Class-105.

I approached my classroom, sliding the door open to reveal that there isn't any teacher yet as some of my classmates were talking in their respective circle of friends, or doing something on their cellphones.

Much like the other students, my classmates have one unique traits, one of the girls has a very long orange hair tied in ponytail but still reaches down to her heels, one of the boys is looked so fat, to the point he is like obese yet he could walk and grab things like his fat isn't that much of a problem, then another girl whose hair is like of a goth's.

I merely ignored them as they were so occupied on their own businesses. I walked towards my desk and sit on my chair as I place my bag beside the desk. I took a deep breath and leaned back my chair, resting my body and calming my mind. I closed my eyes for a moment as I dwell in the thoughts I was making.

 _Today is the second day...The first day where I have to spend time on one of the girls..._

 _I order to do that I need to impress them with my poems...But since this is no longer like the game..._

 _I could strengthen my relationship with the girls in a different way..._

 _But the question is...How far is too much? Knowing them, especially Yuri, getting too close may cause something bad to happen..._

I groaned, clutching the side of my head as I got a small migraine just by thinking of what should I do and what may be the possible consequences of what I'll do. I took off my glasses to rub my eyes momentarily before wearing the glasses back on.

"Hey, Katsuro!" A voice called out for me.

I turned my head towards the person who called out for me; it was Reo, one of the few people in the class that approached me quite optimistically with a bright smile.

He has blue hair and purple eyes. He was fairly tall perhaps about an inch or two taller than me. He wasn't wearing his grey blazer, showing his white shirt with a brown sweater vest over it, topped off with a red tie similar to mine. The sleeves of his shirt rolled up, revealing his well built arms.

Though, in fairness, he is actually the most muscular and perhaps the most handsome, I will be surprised if no one has a crush on him. Then again, the students of this school are so bizarre I will no longer question if there someone that looks better than Kieran.

"Oh hey, Reo!" I greeted him back with a small smile.

"So, what's up? I actually heard that joined the Literature Club! I on the other hand joined the swimming club." He wondered out, sitting or leaning on the side of my desk with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Yeah, I joined the Literature Club with my childhood friend, though there were only like five of us in the club." I told to him.

"Doesn't make you feel...Well, a bit bored, knowing you are only like five people in the club?" He asked with a quirked brow.

I shrug my shoulders. "It is actually fun, the other four members which already includes my childhood friend are pretty unique. And the club feels so tranquil." I snickered.

"Wow, tranquil, never thought you'd be using such words." He chuckled.

I smirked at Reo. "Well, since I am in the Literature Club I might as well expand vocabulary." I chortled.

"Hahaha! Yeah, you're right. But can I ask, what made you join the Literature Club anyway?" He asked.

I think of an answer, or rather, a lie as a response. "Well...I wanted to try something new, and I'm just a casual gamer at home, I should at least do something different to expand myself."

 _Though...In all honesty, if I had no knowledge of DDLC, I would probably have joined the E-Sports club or Anime club..._

"Ahh...I see...Hmm...Anyways, I recall that Monika is the club president of the Literature club." He wondered.

"Yeah, Monika is the Club President." I confirmed it for him with a slight raise of my brow.

"Then you must be lucky, Monika is actually quite popular among the boys. They say she is so beautiful and that her emerald eyes captivate anyone who looks at it." Reo chuckled.

"Well...Has anyone asked her on a date yet considering how popular she is?" I asked, hiding the jealousy building up inside me when I asked the question.

"Hmmm...Actually, no one has the courage to ask her out apparently. And no one really knows her well." He said.

 _So...It's true that some outside factors might play a small part...Though I really doubt Monika would answer or accept the guys anyway..._

I let out a sigh of relief from his answer. At least I won't have to feel so jealous seeing Monika getting asked by some random strangers or rather side characters. Reo, unfortunately, seemed to take notice of this and smirked at me.

"My, looks like you are planning to go after Monika." He snickered.

"W-Where did you get that conclusion?" I stammered. I feel like a blush crept up my cheeks.

"Ahahaha, now don't hide it from me dude, and you only confirmed my guess by stammering and blushing." He chuckled with a smirk.

I sighed, rolling my eyes but my blush was still evident as I slightly face away. "Yeah, well you better shut your mouth. I would not want unwanted threats from some assholes in the school."

Reo shrugs his shoulders but chuckled again. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone and you're right, knowing schools this large there will always be assholes out there to destroy someone's day."

Before we could even proceed with our conversation, Sir Sanford, our first teacher of the day and history teacher, enters the classroom by sliding the door open.

Like any realistic class, all the students quickly run for their seats in a flash and sat on their chairs immediately without saying any word for fear of getting lectured or reprimanded by the strict teacher.

The entire classroom suddenly went quiet as Sir Sanford calmly trekked towards the teacher's computer desk and placing his belongings in there except for the attendance sheet on his hand before going to the podium standing on the center in the front of everyone.

Sir Sanford started to call out the names one by one to check everyone's attendance.

I let out quiet sigh.

 _I feel like this is going to be another long day like yesterday._

* * *

 **11:30 AM**

"Alright, all of you can have your early lunch." Miss Mairu announced with a bright smile on her face.

The entire class erupted in joy and cheered, thanking Miss Mairu for being so kind much to her embarrassment.

"Now, now, class, quiet down, there are still some class sections that are having their classes." She reminded us with a small chuckle.

"Yes, Miss Mairu!" One of the students replied.

Miss Mairu nods her head, walking out of the classroom and closing the door behind her.

My classmates started chatting together and talk about some of their own hobbies, or whatever discussion they left when Sir Sanford arrived. Some of them though brought out their lunchboxes and went outside of the classroom, probably going to the school's cafeteria.

I sighed, taking my bag with me as I stood up before walking outside of the classroom. Apparently, I haven't made any friends yet with anyone in the class except for Reo, probably because I am so quiet and always looked so bored for most of the time in class. Well, it's a problem of mine since the start of high-school.

I ambled quietly down the hallway of the school leading to the school cafeteria, with my footstep echoing slightly from the hall. I let out a small tired yawn as I glanced outside the windows to see some students walking around the open school grounds leisurely, some of them appear to be reading books or doing their assignments already.

Reaching the cafeteria which just took me for only like seconds, I darted my eyes around to see there were hardly any students, though there were some teachers already eating their lunch.

I walked over the cafeteria's food counter, grabbing a lunch tray and ordering my food. The lunch lady standing over the other side of the food counter grabbed the food I ordered with the appropriate tools and dropping them in my lunch tray before giving me some spoon and fork. Apparently, the food here is free which is quite convenient for everyone else, not to mention the food is of high quality.

I glance around the cafeteria once more to see what spot I should pick, there are so many available spots that I don't know which one I should pick to my liking.

But on the corner of my eyes, I saw a certain purple-haired girl sitting in solitude in the farthest table. I narrowed my eyes at her and realized it was none other but Yuri, reading the ominous book known as the "Portrait of Markov".

I wondered what she was doing all alone in that corner of the cafeteria. Then I remembered that most people think she is weird and is often bullied for her mannerisms, and she told that every time lunch came she would eat alone with no one there to be with her.

I started to argue to myself I should actually go to her table and eat with her, maybe even read the books in advance compared to the game which may give me some more time to bond with either Sayori or Natsuki, maybe even Monika.

 _But...Out of all the girls Yuri is the most unpredictable and dangerous should I bond with her too much..._

 _...But if don't bond with her, she might just cut herself even more..._

 _...Though, wouldn't making her fall for me also result to her cutting herself more?_

 _...Argghh...Yuri is such a double-edge blade..._

I heaved out a sigh, clutching my head for a moment. She seems focused on reading her book while eating something and I would feel like interrupting her if I sit beside her.

I still don't want to rush things, it is only day two of the week and by the looks of it one day takes like forever to pass. Rushing things may only lead to horrible results.

My mind reminded me my interaction with the demon last night. I could clearly remember how it felt and I can even clearly hear the demented voice echoing in my mind. I could not help but shiver and felt anxiety rise up inside me.

Shaking my head to remove the thought off, I just sat on the nearest table to me and started eating quietly. While eating, I took out my phone and earphones then placing them on my head as I played one of my favourite relaxing and ambient traditional Japanese music which I always listen to whenever I eat lunch at school.

I steal a few glances at Yuri but cautious enough not to be noticed by her even though she was far away from my table, I don't know how sharp her eyes are and I would not want looking like a creep or stalker if she caught me glancing at her. And she only knows me for like a day unlike Monika who is aware of what it really happening.

I continued to eat my lunch and once I am done, I put the empty food tray on a long table where the used tray, bowls, spoons and forks are placed for the cafeteria's staff to pick up. I glanced back at where Yuri is only to see an empty table.

 _Huh...I guess she has gone somewhere else then...More students are flocking in after all...  
_  
Thinking that I am stressing my mind too much, I grabbed my bag and decided to go to the school's library which is on the third floor of the building, I knew its locations when I asked Reo where it is and when I looked at the room list located on the entrance hall of the school building.

I decided to use the elevator- yes, this school has two elevators for some reason, both on this and on the other side of the school, probably for students and teachers who are using wheelchairs, and even for some students who are too lazy to use the stairs.

It didn't take long for me to reach the third floor and walked down the hallway, passing by the windows of the library. Just by looking through the window I can clearly see how vast and spacious it was, and top it all, quite comfortable looking for the most part that is.

I walked inside the library and walked towards the counter, giving my bag to the librarian lady staff at the counter, the lady grabbed my bag and gently puts it in the cabinet before giving my librarian card or number, or whatever they call it here. The lady smiled at me and gestured me to continue towards the library.

I ambled past the tables and chair then towards the tall bookshelves which contained the books. I approached the bookshelf containing the books under the mystery genre, I peered over the title of the books to see anything that may caught my eye, and reason why I am at the mystery genre is so that some of the books, especially well-written ones may help me on how to investigate something.

 _...Even though I can just find the book that has a guideline or instructions on how to be like a detective..._

I snickered at that thought. I continue to skim through the spines of the neatly arranged books on the shelf, my eyes aching slightly for all of the words are tilted and I have to tilt my head slightly just for me to read the words much easier. Then I stumbled upon a series which I do not know but piqued my interest nonetheless. The name of the book was "Time's Whispers".

When I was about the first book of the series, another person's hand was about to grab, causing my own and the other person's hands to bump into each other. I jerk my head around to see who it was. To my surprise and shock, it was Yuri.

"O-Oh! Katsuro! I-I didn't realize it was you!" Yuri stammered then she started to bow apologetically. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to grab the book from you or anything!"

I waved one my hand and smiled at her. "Don't worry and I also apologize because I didn't notice that you were here." I nervously told her.

"I-I'm sorry, you can take the book now." She insisted, darting her eyes way from me and lowering her face down to the floor. "Uuuu...I should have noticed you..."

"No, it just took my attention, nothing too occupying or important, you can take it." I told her with a reassuring smile as I adjusted my glasses up. I looked around to see if we are disturbing anyone, fortunately no one but unfortunately the elderly librarian on the end of the room was narrowing her eyes at us.

Yuri slowly looked back at me, but somehow she still looked nervous looking directly at me, as if still embarrassed of what she did.

"A-Are you sure?" She asked, hesitating to grab the book.

"Yup, I'm positive, besides there are still a lot of books to pick." I wondered out, keeping up my smile at her.

"Alright..." She timidly said, grabbing the "Time's Whispers" book. I just noticed she was also carrying the "Portrait of Markov" book with her.

"You don't have classes?" I asked her.

"No, my next class starts in about thirty minutes, so I still have more time to at least read my books." She answered in a soft quiet voice.

I looked at the time to see it was only 12:00.

"Oh, well mine is 1:00 PM, I still have an hour left, because our teacher taught the lesson too quickly gave us an early lunch." I chuckled, scratching the back of my head.

"Oh, I see, I take it was Miss Mairu." Yuri guessed causing me to raise my brow.

"You know Miss Mairu?" I quizzically asked.

"Yes." She nods her head and smiled lightly. "She is our teacher in Political Science, and no one can teach quickly but efficiently and dismiss early other than Miss Mairu."

I chuckled. Well, Miss Mairu really is shy and timid person at times, but is really damn efficient when it comes to teaching the topics, she also appears to be quite close to the students considering how some of my classmates tease her, and apparently she is quite young.

The two of us walked towards the nearby empty table, we took our seats, and she opened the book she grabbed. I just sat beside her left quietly, glancing at her several times which I noticed much like how it was said in the game she was immediately occupied on reading as if the world around her did not existed in the first place. I let a small smile etch up in my face.

I turned around to look at the library, like any library it was serenely quiet and rather calming for most. Because of this library's sheer size and space, it almost as if it was devoid of any human save from like four or five other students, one teacher and two librarian staff; one at the counter and one the long table at the other far side of the room who appears to be also a woman much older.

 _Honestly...If not given my situation, I would feel so relaxed...  
_  
 _...But right now the silence is a bit eerie..._

I took a glance at Yuri's "Portrait of Markov" book which is placed just in front of her. I wondered if she has the copy of the book that she gave the protagonist during day one, because I know that she bought two copies as she passed by a bookstore yesterday.

I glanced at the windows of the library showing the hallway, and my eyes widened slightly when I saw Monika passing by the hallway, by the looks of it she was with an elderly teacher and she was assisting the said teacher carry some books. It appears she was talking to the teacher and she was wearing a small smile on her face. Even from afar I could clearly see her mesmerizing emerald green eyes that always seem to capture my attention.

 _Wait...I was going to ask Monika for some help, because she definitely knows what's going on..._

 _Should I approach her right now? She seems busy assisting the teacher..._

I saw her glance at my direction and her eyes slowly widened slightly as our eyes met. She halts into a stop and continued to lock her eyes on me, but swiftly turns her head back to the teacher when she was called out.

"Umm...Katsuro..." Yuri called out, snapping me out from my gaze at Monika.

"Yes, Yuri?" I turned my attention to her.

"...Aren't you going to read something?" She asked me curiously.

"Well...I plan to but I feel like just resting for now, I might read some books later in the Literature club." I answered.

Yuri blinked for a moment before humming as she turned her head down slightly to look at her book before slowly standing up from her seat. I quirked a brow as she ambled towards the counter, I saw her point at her where her bag is and the counter lady brought the bag to her.

Yuri opened her bag and pulled out the copy of the "Portrait of Markov" then told the lady to place her bag back into the cabinet. The purple haired girl walked back towards our table and she took her seat beside me.

 _I must say...The way she moves her legs and sway her hips is quite elegant...Much like how it is said in the game..._

"I have one book for you to read." She shyly handed me the book with a small smile and pink hue on her cheeks. "I didn't want you to be left out while I am reading peacefully or in case when we have nothing to do in the Literature club later. It's a short read that you might enjoy."

"Thanks Yuri." I expressed my gratitude with a bright smile that caused her to turn away slightly and blush.

"Umm...Well..." She played with the strand of her long purple hair timidly. "...We can discuss it...If you want to."

She seemed quite enthusiastic to read or discuss it with me. I won't blame her for that, this kind of occasions is rare for her and she doesn't have any friends except for maybe Monika, Sayori...I don't know about Natsuki though.

"Of course, I'll definitely read this so I can discuss with you." I grinned. "And I wish to know more on how you discuss literary pieces, by the looks of it you enjoy reading and discussing about this kind of stuff."

Yuri blushed but decided to smile lightly. She placed her hands near her chest and looked at me. "I'm glad to hear. Then I hope you will have a good time reading the book. It is actually an engaging story." She wondered out before resuming to the book she was previously reading.

I smiled softly at her. "You are quite happy to have me read this, don't you?"

I then looked at the book she gave me, I actually didn't bother reading the title and instead proceeded to read the first page of the book, she did say this one is simple for a starter like me so I doubt I will have a hard time processing it.

 _Wait...Isn't this the book that has a character similar to her?  
_  
 _...You know, after going through the internet about DDLC...And remembering theories...  
_  
 _...This book is giving me the creeps...Project Libitina..._

 _It doesn't help that this book is about a religious camp turned into a human experiment prison that turns people that lusts for blood...Basically, a horror book..._

I heaved out a sigh, resuming to reading the first page of the book. I noticed Yuri was darting her eyes at the book I was holding momentarily.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to distract you." Yuri apologized meekly, her cheeks blushing once more.

I only let out a sigh. "It's alright, Yuri, though did you already read this book?"

She nods her head. "Yes, I read the book, although several times already. It's actually because it is an engaging story with a relatable character." She spoke rather softly and calmly.

"If a character is relatable, then that only makes me more interested." I remarked with a slight smirk.

Yuri giggled and smiled. "I'm glad that you are interested in reading the book more..."

"Then after I finish reading this, we can discuss about the plot and the characters, if you want to." I told her.

Her eyes widened and slowly shook her head. "N-No, uhmm...Well, I do want to but if you don't like to...Well..." She was stammering and pausing, her cheeks reddening again.

"Like I said, Yuri, it's alright, and I would feel honoured discussing things with you, it is obvious that are passionate about reading and discussing literature." I pointed out. She continued to blush but smiled at me.

"T-Then, I suppose we can read it together." Yuri suggested.

I nodded enthusiastically. "Sure!" I shifted my chair closer to her and she did the same, closing the book on her hand.

"Umm...I suggest I grab by the book by the left while you grab it by the right." I told her. She nodded her head as I placed the book between us.

It was playing out like in the game, I grabbed the book by other side with my hand and she did the same, the difference is that I am on the left and she is on the right, the place is different and the dialogue, even the supposed time is different, although the last one is perhaps nothing as it is never said in the game what time the Literature Club is apparently.

Everything was a bit okay and calm on my part, but when Yuri shifted her position again to the point our shoulders are touching, I felt my heart leap for a moment and my cheeks getting warmer.

 _Ahh...My shoulder is touching with Yuri's...  
_  
 _...I can also smell her scent...And her long hair locks draped down elegantly..._

 _Fuck, I can see her chest rising up and down from her breathing..._

I gulped, I closed my eyes momentarily, taking faint breath of air to calm myself and not lose my composure. I adjusted my glasses up and looked back at the book we were both reading.

 _Now, now...Out of all times this happens to be the moment my hormones wanting to kick in..._

"Sorry if it's making you uncomfortable." Yuri apologizes again timidly.

"No, it's alright, I'm just not used, that is all. Give me enough time and I'll be able to adjust." I said with a reassuring smile.

Yuri let out a sigh of relief and smiled softly at me with her with her luscious looking light purple orbs locking into my deep brown eyes.

I find myself arrested by her smile and eyes, my heart was beating loudly in my ribcage but I mustered up my strength and darting my eyes back into the book we were reading. I adjusted my glasses up and heaved out a sigh.

"A-Alright, let's get back to reading the book shall we?" I spoke up.

"Sure~" Yuri answered enthusiastically this time.

The two of us continued to read the book in serene silence. I fixated my eyes on the sentences I was reading, though I was resisting myself from glancing at Yuri who already seemed occupied at reading, which is something I won't blame her for and I am not surprised.

Truth to be told, much like in the books or at least handouts given to me by our teachers, there were really understandable words or dialogues shown in the book and quite detailed of the book's settings, another stunningly detailed part of this artificial world.

 _Now speaking of bizarre details in books, I wonder, who is the character that is similar to Yuri? After all, if this horror book is about some human experiment stuff, wouldn't the character be like Yuri, who cuts herself?  
_  
I frowned at those questions. I glanced at Yuri's sleeves, underneath the sleeves of her blazers are her arms riddled with cut wounds made by the knives she uses.

 _...Now that I thought of it, just how well that does she hide her wounds?_

 _...Do they bleed? Obviously, but how much or how less does her wounds bleed not to have her blood stain her clothes and at the same time not be evident?  
_  
 _...I really don't know how much someone like Yuri cut themselves to not let their blood spill out from the sleeves of their clothes...  
_  
I closed my eyes momentarily, taking a deep breath and shaking the disturbing questions off.

"Shall we turn to the next page?" Yuri asked in a quiet voice.

I nodded and flipped the page which she caught it with her forefinger and thumb. We got to the part of the dialogue where the character is having second thoughts of her actions and what she says, much like Yuri.

"You know, Yuri...The character somewhat remind me of you." I remarked quietly which she heard nonetheless.

"You think so? How does she?" She asked, glancing her eyes at me.

"Well...The character always second guess or thoughts regarding their actions and the words they'll utter, like she is afraid of saying something wrong or offensive, of course I don't know about being blunt but you do kind of give off the vibe that you'll be blunt with your words." The last half was a lie obviously, but at this point so far Yuri has not said anything nor heard anything blunt either to me or to the others.

"Not only that, you and the character share lot of similar mannerisms." I added.

Yuri blinked several times and she was silent for a moment, much like in the game.

"But Katsuro...That's probably a terrible thing to have in common with her!" Yuri spoke up.

Instead of feeling I did something wrong or embarrassing for her like the Protagonist, I decided to ask a question.

"And why is it terrible to have something in common with a fictional character?" I quirked brow as I asked her. I've always wondered why she thinks is a terrible, unless it means it's actually because it relates to her self-harm habits.

"W-Well..." She was having a difficult time saying her response, as if she is still coming up for something to rebuke.

Knowing that my question was pressuring her, I decided to just drop it.

"It's alright, you don't have to answer it. My apologies, I didn't know you were that self-conscious." I softly said with a reassuring smile while waving my hand dismissively.

Yuri drops her head down, making me feel a pang of guilt over me. I bit the tip of my tongue and slightly looked away from her.

 _Way to go you dunce!_

I let out a sigh, nervously scratching the back of my hair.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, Yuri. I meant that it is just cute to see a character similar to you, even I would find characters in games or animes that I find similar to me...I mean it is nice that even if you know that said character is fictional, you can feel some connection with him or her because you see part of yourself to that character, it is a unique and special feeling...At least for me." I spoke softly and a bit solemnly.

Because the truth is that sometimes I would go to games or animes to just find people, or fictional people, to relate at when hardly anyone from my classmates could relate to me, even I cannot relate to my parents most of the time.

 _Ahhh...How unfortunate...For me to remember such thoughts..._

I resisted a frown from forming on my lips.

"I see...I understand." Yuri spoke up softly with a smile. "It makes you understand the character more, with that you can feel and be more attached to the story."

"Thank you for understanding my view...Of course, I'll respect and understand yours, Yuri." I replied quietly.

Yuri let out a soft chuckle that felt like music to my ears. "I never really thought nor guessed that you'll think like that, Katsuro, it feels so surreal...Yet special, in a way." She murmured the last part with pink hue on her cheeks.

"Ehehe~ Well, Yuri, you're also special...Truth to be told, I have never met a person who is more passionate in literature than you." I remarked.

She blushed furiously and turned her head away. "Ahaha, I see...Well..." She abruptly stood up from her seat, grabbing her own copy of the "Portrair of Markov" book before bowing apologetically before me. "I'm sorry, my next class is about to start."

"Don't worry, we can still meet again in the Literature Club." I said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks for spending some time with me, Katsuro." She said before walking away towards the counter to grab her bag.

The counter lady grabbed Yuri's bag and handed it to her. Once Yuri got her bag she quickly walked out of the library and into the hallway, I watch her pass by the windows of the library before she finally disappears out of sight.

I heaved a long sigh, putting my hands behind my head and leaned into the back of the chair to relax my body. I momentarily closed my eyes before looking up straight at the clean ceiling lights of the library.

 _...At least I was able to bond with Yuri just moments ago...  
_  
 _...If anything, it felt much longer compared to the game...  
_  
 _...I'll take that as good news...For now at least...  
_  
I run a hand through my hair, shifting my position back into a comfortable one. I closed the copy of the "Portrait of Markov" book that Yuri gave me, I looked back at the "Time's Whispers" book which was left open in the table and I also grabbed and closed it.

 _...Well...I guess Natsuki is next then...  
_  
 _...But...I am really wondering what's going on Monika's mind...  
_  
 _It's obvious she is aware of everything, even my existence in this detailed artificial world...  
_  
I let out groan, rubbing my forehead. I took a long deep breath as I gradually stand up from my chair, I pushed the chair back under the table quietly making sure the legs of the chair doesn't grind on the floor to make annoying and unpleasant noise.

Before I could even turn around and walk towards the bookshelf where the book was originally placed, a timid looking girl, around almost the same height as Sayori walked up towards me.

"Ummm...Are you Katsuro?" The girl asked, although shyly.

"Yes, who are you?" I asked with a quirk of my brow.

"My name is Hana, Sayori's classmate." The girl named Hana introduced herself.

My eyes widened slightly at the reveal of her being Sayori's classmate.

"Oh! You're Sayori's classmate, how can I help you?" I exclaimed, fully facing her.

"Well, I just wanted to say thank you for helping Sayori regarding her hidden depression." Hana spoke up quietly, as if not wanting anyone else to hear her except me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Sayori told you about her depression?" I asked her, hiding my suspicion, because no one should know Sayori is depressed unless a person is highly observant of people like Sayori who has depression.

"No...But, me and her other friends noticed that she was hiding a thing or two...But we usually dismiss it because we doubt Sayori is someone who will hide something. But even so, it seems she was hiding something behind her smile and we concluded she is experiencing depression or something close to that. We attempted to ask her but she turned them down quickly, but now she looks like genuinely okay...And she said it's because of her childhood friend." Hana said softly with a smile.

"I see...You really caught me surprised because I hardly remember her speaking about her classmates." I said half-jokingly.

"Well, she does speak a lot about you." She chuckled wholeheartedly.

"That's Sayori for you." I mused.

"Yes...Although..." Hana trailed out with a solemn look, causing me to frown. "...Even though you manage to make Sayori happy and lively again, I do not think it will be that easy, because I do not think depressions can be relieved in just one day...I'm sorry if I am doubting you!"

"No, don't apologize, even I am not certain if I am able to relieve her of her depression, I don't think I did." I said with a bitter smile.

 _...Yeah, I'd guess it won't be easy relieving Sayori of any depression..._

 _I mean it is only day two...Even though the demon said I managed to make such progress in a short amount of time...  
_  
I bit the tip of my tongue as I heaved out a sigh.

 _Also, if Sayori somewhat finds me enjoying so much time with the other girls, her feelings will be hurt..._

I let out a groan, rubbing the side of my head, feeling a bit of headache just by thinking all of it.

"Uhmm...Sorry if you are getting pressured from all of this." Hana said with mild panic.

I waved my hand dismissively and kept my bitter smile. "No, don't apologize to me. For now, we'll just have to wait and see if Sayori will be changing, for the better or worse, hopefully it's not the latter."

Hana let out a soft sigh and smiled lightly. "Then, I'll be taking my leave, Katsuro." Hana bowed down before turning her heels around and slowly ambling away towards the entrance of the library.

I watched Sayori's classmate walk out of the library. I glanced down back at the copy of the "Portrait of Markov" and grab it. I also grabbed the "Time's Whispers" and put it in one of the library carts because I suddenly feel too lazy to even put it back in the bookshelf where it came from.

 _...So...I was right...Some outside factors that formerly aren't in the game might affect the girls in some ways..._

 _Well...That's more things to worry about...  
_  
 _...But should it really be that surprising..._

 _I mean this artificial world contains real life situations, and obviously another factor on why the girls would feel depressed and suicidal is because of some other things in their life that would make them to become what they are now..._

 _...Much like Natsuki and her mentioned father..._

 _Now that I mention it...Natsuki's father was abusive or at least strict, he only became outright cruel and ruthless when Monika started tampering with the script...  
_  
"I am most surprised you are able to talk closely to Yuri." A voice called me out of my trance.

I turned my head to the voice to see the same old woman who is the other librarian that is on the other end of the library.

She was hunched, gray hair and wearing round glasses. I saw her name tag which says Helena.

"Uhh, yes ma'am, she is actually my friend in the Literature Club." I nervously told her.

"Ahh...Not surprising, considering how passionate she is, I am sure she will take it as a chance to express her true self more through writing." She drawly said, but her eyes looked sharply at me which somewhat made me feel a bit uneasy.

 _...Yuri's true self?  
_  
 _...Wait...Does she know about Yuri's self-harm habits!?_

"W-What do you mean, ma'am?" I asked with feign ignorance.

"She is blunt but always discuss about cryptic yet depressing things that may reflect on what is going on inside her mind. Every time I always see her alone without anyone to accompany her, to think that she would feel more open to you is interesting." She remarked with a snicker.

"Do you think it's a bad thing?" I asked her.

"Depends on how one will perceive it, you can interpret her fascination for surreal, cryptic and depressing literature as a sign that something is wrong with her." She shrugged her shoulders before turning around, gradually walking back to her table on the other end of the library. She abruptly stops before turning her head to me. "Oh, and young boy, try not to get too close to her when you have no knowledge regarding herself."

With that, she continued to walk back towards her table without saying another word to me.

I only stood there in silence, comprehending what just happened and why she talked to me.

I eyed the old librarian with suspicion, but there is any use suspecting her, I doubt that old woman could do something too devious at this point.

 _...Though the way she speaks about Yuri's hidden nature was a bit eerie...  
_  
I shake my head slowly, going to the counter and having the counter lady pick up my bag. I quickly put the copy of the "Portrait of Markov" in my bag and zipped it close.

I walked out of the library.

Taking a deep breath as I close my eyes momentarily, I ambled through the corridors of the hallway and back to the elevator.

 _Alright...I bonded with Yuri..._

 _Now...I need to bond with Natsuki..._

 _...Alright...Let the actual Day Two start!_

* * *

 **Alright! Chapter 4 is done, although, the amount of words is less compared to the previous two chapters, this one has 9100+ words in total, probably because I was a bit busy and writer's block threatened to stop me and because school is about to start for me. Oh dear.**

 **Anyway, on to the reviews!**

 **Bomb Ring-** Ahahaha~Well they are in a artificial/fictional world, so an employee can be happy with ignorance, but who knows, maybe the employee is just good at hiding his stress.

I like making this story slow paced because it gives me more freedom to add more scenes, supporting characters and other details.

I actually use MS Word to have my grammar and spelling checked because I have the tendency to miss out one word when I am too invested on typing a sentence.

 **Chibi Catsuki** \- Thank you very much, I will make sure to keep my imagination for this story continue!

 **Jeffcoate** \- Thanks, I appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 5

I let out a long yawn, rubbing my eyes before adjusting my glasses up and stretching my arms up as I sauntered through the hallways of the second floor on the other side of the school where it is mostly used by third-year students. Walking past by several students who are minding their own business and several other rooms used by different clubs, one club I noticed was the art club thanks to the large number of painting board and obviously some students who are either painting or drawing.

I was quiet the whole time I travelled through the halls for I was alone, apparently Sayori got to the Literature Club first unlike me whose class was extended for several minutes because of Sir Kida's long quiz which was easy and simple, thank the heavens for that.

Although, the words the librarian told me continued to ring in my head, and it was giving me some anxiety. My suspicion for that old lady just skyrocketed, to think that she knows or at least guess correctly about Yuri's hidden self-harm nature is something that I cannot slip past my mind.

And Sayori's classmate, Hana, even though I didn't feel nor seen any ill intent on her eyes, the fact that she knows about Sayori's depression is also something I cannot just simply ignore.

I took out my phone and checked the time, it was already 3:10 PM, and the club is about to start.

I let out a sigh, shoving my phone back into the pocket of my pants.

 _I managed to bond with Yuri...Which is a good thing and not too alarming since it turned out like the first time the Protagonist spend his time with Yuri..._

 _Now...Natsuki, will be the next one..._

 _But...What about Sayori?_

 _...It is obvious her depression will not disappear all because of one night with her...That is a wishful thinking...Even though she opened up about her depression..._

I shake my head slowly, taking a deep breath to compose myself and ease my mind. No point in thinking too much and concluding nothing in the end.

I continued to amble through the rather quiet hallway and finally reached the classroom where the Literature Club is.

I took another long deep breath, closing my eyes momentarily before opening them back, adjusting my glasses up and straightening my composure.

I reached out my hand and grab the handle of the door, clicking it before sliding it open with the interior of the classroom and sight of the girls in it greeting me. They were all already hanging out and they were probably waiting for me.

I walk inside the room with a small smile on my face.

"Hey guys!" I greet them brightly.

"Yay~ Katsuro is here!" Sayori cheerfully exclaimed, jumping slightly.

"Oh hello, Katsuro! I'm glad you didn't run away from the club." Monika greeted back with a small yet enthusiastic smile.

"Hey, I do keep my promises." I gave her a cheeky smile, making her giggle with pink hue dusting her cheeks.

"Though, it must have been difficult for you considering that you are like...Well...Forced into something you are not accustomed to like literature." Yuri wondered out, she was also smiling at me and bit more open at that.

 _I guess our moment together back in the library helped a bit..._

"Oh come, as if like he deserves a slack." Natsuki retorts in. "Sayori told me you didn't want to join any clubs this year, in fact you also didn't join any club last year!"

 _Oh dear...Now I know how the Protagonist feels getting reprimanded by Natsuki..._

"If you don't take us seriously, you won't see the end of it." Natsuki continues, giving me a stern look.

I faintly see Monika let out a small sigh, slowly shaking her head and smiling jokingly at the commotion which has always played the same in every day two of every run of the game regardless of the route.

Monika ambled towards the three of us to step in and perhaps defend me.

"Natsuki, you certainly have a big mouth for someone who keeps a manga collection on the clubroom." Monika chuckled merrily and teasingly.

And what do you know, Natsuki started to act like what is shown in the game.

"M-M-M-" The pastel pink haired girl was stuck between saying Monika and Manga all the while having a flustered face.

I resisted a smile attempting to form on my face as I waited for her to say it.

"Manga is Literature!" Natsuki blurts out with her eyes comically turning into V's much like her sprite.

 _How cute...Too cute, even..._

I could no longer help but let out a chuckle from my throat.

"W-What are you chuckling at?" Natsuki questioned me with, now a bit irritated.

"Oh...Nothing...It's just that you were somewhat cute, that's all." I answered, although a bit cautious at my choice of words.

Natsuki's face erupted in pure shade of red, but instead of retorting and shouting at the top of her lungs or maybe even throw punches at me, she looked defeated and swiftly slump back into her seat.

 _Oh yeah...Natsuki hates being called cute because she feels like she isn't being treated seriously..._

 _...Shit...Nicely done, Katsuro...Nicely done..._

I heaved out a sigh, glancing at Monika who smiled somewhat slightly sadly and sighing at me, obviously noticing I made a small mistake on approaching Natsuki.

 _Yeah...Monika definitely knows what should be done..._

"Don't worry about it guys, Katsuro always love giving his best especially when it is something he enjoys, and I can promise you all he can do a lot!" Sayori happily exclaimed with a big bright smile.

While this expected from Sayori, I could not help but feel a bit embarrassed from her praise.

"He helps me do some of my homework even when I'm not asking, and he even cooks one of the delicious foods ever for me, and he even cleans my room!" She exuberantly boasts.

"My~ How dependable." Yuri mused with a small smile while her purple eyes looking at my own ones.

I gulped, adjusting my glasses and slowly averting my gaze away from the girls.

 _Goodness...I didn't know it would be this embarrassing..._

I feel like my cheeks were turning pink.

Instead of saying the words the Protagonist say which leads to an awkward moment between Yuri and the Protagonist I simply stay quiet and let them continue on the conversation on their own.

"So...Katsuro, did you finish the first chapter of the book? Sorry for asking you if you didn't finish it, it's not that I'm forcing you or anything." Yuri nervously said, twirling a long strand of her purple hair while attempting to avert her gaze away from me.

"I actually managed to finish the first chapter, don't worry, it was interesting as you said though it was calm and easy like most beginnings of every story I've read." I told her reassuringly. "And I'm on second chapter."

"Already? Are you sure you didn't just skim through the pages?" She asked quizzically.

I chuckled. "Well, let us just say I am a fast reader."

But before the topic or the conversation continues any further the door of the classroom slide open to reveal the Literature Club's Advisor, Sir Draven who calmly enters the classroom while flipping a silver coin into air before landing into his palm, he seems to do it several times.

"My apologies once again for being late, we faculty members had an emergency meeting." Sir Draven explained, putting the things he has with him, which is a book and clean white pad papers, down into the teacher's computer table.

"No worries sir, nothing special is happening anyway...At least for now." Monika said, reassuring the Club Advisor.

"Well, that's a bit of a relief." Sir Draven then turned his head towards me and smiled gleefully. "I am glad you stayed Katsuro, some of the girls thought you might not join."

"That's quite strange to say, though I don't blame you all considering I did not join any club last year." I chuckled jokingly.

"Hmm...I see, you really need to be more active, you can't stay secluded in one room in front of a computer after all." Sir Draven remarked, turning the computer on and sitting on the teacher's table. "It's best to befriend some people who would care for you."

I only hummed in understanding.

 _...Well...The only ones who I will only befriend are these girls, and whoever in this world wants to..._

I heaved out a sigh, leaning into my chair and relaxing myself, looking around me to see that the other girls are already doing their own businesses.

"Monika, Sayori, come here." I heard Sir Draven call out the two girls who both slowly ambled towards the Club Advisor. "I wish to discuss about what we should prepare for the upcoming event on Monday."

Here's the scene where Monika and Sayori discuss on what to prepare for the event on Monday except Sir Draven is here to join and assist them come up with ideas while also coming up on his own on what should be done and prepared.

I glance at Yuri who is already indulged in reading her book, not seemingly caring around her or as if the world around her didn't exist at all as she puts herself into the story she was reading, though she has a smile on her face, indicating she is perhaps happy that I read the book she gave me which makes her feel that someone is finally relating with her in some way.

I looked at the closet where Natsuki is at, I can already tell she seems irritated by something as she scratched her hair momentarily while releasing audible groans. I quickly guessed it is the missing volume of her Parfait Girls manga series, apparently because if her small height she is unable to search the upper shelves properly, she was obviously having trouble.

I heaved out a sigh, slowly standing up from my seat without anyone noticing me as Sayori and Monika are busy discussing with Sir Draven, while Yuri is dwelling in the story she was reading.

Ambling towards the closet where Natsuki is, I can clearly hear the words she is muttering in the midst of her irritated grumbles with a fuming face.

"What's wrong, Natsuki?" I asked quietly, approaching inside the closet.

"Fucking Monika, where is it?" Natsuki grumbles, she did not notice presence just that she seems focused on finding the book.

She was darting her eyes everywhere to see the missing volume. I looked up at the shelves where she could not reach nor see clearly.

I noticed one book that bears similarities to of a Manga which I assume is the missing volume of the Parfait Girls and quickly reached out my hand to grab it, taking it out of the shelf and examining it. The cover of the book has four girls wearing colourful outfits in striking poses.

 _...Honestly, this is reminding me so much of Sailor Moon for God's sake..._

Abruptly, Natsuki yanks the book from my hand forcefully and I turned to her to see her grin as she eyed the book on her hands.

"There you are!" Natsuki exclaimed, kneeling down to put the manga book down into the box full of collection of the manga series. Then she glanced at me. "Say, you read manga right?"

"Yeah, I do read manga although sometimes since I watch Anime whenever I can." I answered calmly.

Natsuki looked hesitant to say something at first before opening her mouth to speak again. "Then have you read or heard of Parfait Girls?"

I shook my head as a no.

She frowned slightly in disappointment then something gleamed in her eyes. "Well...Then how about you read it?"

"Eh? The Parfait Girls?" I asked in feign ignorance, I am suddenly interested on how she'll react.

"No! I meant another manga!" Her voice was dripping with obvious sarcasm. "Of course it is stupid, what else? Do you want to read it or what?"

"Of course I'll read it and it won't be the first time I am able to read something similar to that after all." I respond with a nervous chuckle. Well, it's true I read a manga or watched an anime similar to that but never finished it,though one thing I managed to finish is Madoka Magica, good lord, those horrid and angsty memories.

"Good!" Natsuki, who seems to have hidden the enthusiasm in her voice, grabbed the first volume of the Parfait Girls and handed it to me, the gleam I could see on her eyes tell she is feeling excited to have me read a manga she loves so much.

"Though, may I ask, why do you keep a manga collection here? You can always keep it back at home." I asked her taking the manga. Though I already know why she is keeping it here, her father disapproves manga.

"What's wrong? Manga is also a form of literature you know, so it would be best to at least keep it here in the Literatue Club so others can also know that." She answered, raising a brow at me. But I could hear or sense a slight hesitant on her voice when she answered me.

"Oh nothing, just curious why, 'cause I never saw someone keep a collection of her manga in the school, since it is not a place I would trust placing my belongings over day and night." I told her as I opened the book to the first page of the first chapter.

"Well...You're not wrong though." Natsuki quietly agrees with a small blush, not wanting me to hear her agree with her. She abruptly shakes her head and looks at me. "Anyways, let us start reading the first chapter of the manga!"

She walked out of the closet, darting her eyes to find a good location where to read at and pointed at the spot where the Protagonist and Natsuki sat down, which is just near the closet and on the wall.

"We can read on there!" Natsuki exclaimed, telling me to go there, but as if she was impatient she yanked my arm much to my surprise and dragged me into the spot she picked.

Her yanking of my arm was so rough. "H-Hey take it easy!"

Natsuki merely rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, you're so slow on moving." She complained as she sat right on the floor and leaning back into the wall.

I did not hesitate to sit down beside her and I adjusted my position into a comfortable one.

"So, what kind of manga is this? By the looks of it, it is simple." I remarked.

"Yeah, it is simple, but it is also fun at the same time depending on what your taste on different genre of Manga that is and it is exceedingly moe!" Natsuki pointed out with a big smile. "Speaking of taste in Manga, what genre do you prefer?"

"Me? Well, I prefer reading some shounen adventure or action, sometimes a simple yet entertaining slice of life. Sometimes I would also read some Seinen depending on what the story is, or if the characters are very interesting." I answered while reading the first dialogues of the manga.

I took my time examining the main character's appearance, I realized that main character is Minori since the character's name is only mentioned by Natsuki but she never confirmed that if Minori is the protagonist of the manga.

"Hmm...I see, though how many mangas have you read?" Natsuki eagerly asked, she seemed to be liking the topic we are in, and I have no complains about that, to engage in a topic she likes most is something I wanted to do and it puts a smile on my face.

"I can't remember, but only about like 6 or 7, because I would watch anime instead of the manga but if the anime adaption is...Well...Bad, then I'll read the manga which is more detailed." I told her, flipping the pages to the next one.

"Man...It's been a long time since I last read the first chapter." Natsuki commented.

"You don't read back the older or previous volumes?" I asked her.

"Well...Sometimes I do when I finish the series, or if I have missed something out." Natsuki answered, though she noticed me quickly reading through the pages and flipping to next me, she frowned slightly. "Hey, are you even paying attention to the dialogues?"

"Yeah, I am, just that it's all easy to digest considering it is a simple slice-of-life story, at least here in the beginning." I let out a sigh.

Natsuki clicks her tongue. "Well, at least you have expectations that there will be a plot."

"Heh, I've read so many stories like this, sometimes it would be all simple and easy with normal characters and stuff until the real deal comes in to slap you in the face." I chuckled, I swear I saw her smile at what I said and she let out a giggle.

"Really, I expected you to say it is too simple or maybe even boring...Because many people really think it's all simply, funny and happy stuff, and all other shit like that..." Natsuki heaves out a sigh. "Sometimes like when the characters would befriend someone out of main cast of characters."

"Yeah...Usually most of things happen, but I think it is just a way to make the audience learn and know more about the characters, right?" I asked, flipping page to next one again.

"Exactly! And it is still entertaining. Then later on, the drama starts, the characters get their backstories and even some romance starts!" Natsuki exclaims. "That's where things get really good!"

"My, you really are enthusiastic. I guess this kind of things are your passion." I gave a wholehearted bright smile at her.

Her eyes widen and her cheeks turn red, she opened her mouth to retort something but she looked like something was holding her tongue back, she gritted her teeth before darting her face away from me while the redness on her face still evident, then she abruptly she looked like she was pouting.

I heaved out a sigh. "Tsundere." I whispered under my breath.

Unfortunately for me she seems to have heard it judging by how she jerked her head to face me with a slightly annoyed or irritated look.

"W-What did you say?!" She stammered out, the red on her cheeks growing worse which I cannot help but find it amusing and I chuckle.

"Oh nothing~" I sang as I flipped to the next page and adjusting my glasses. Natsuki grits her teeth.

"Grrr! Tell me you dummy!" She said with a threatening voice.

"Nope~" I continued to tease her with a smirk. Of course, I received my punishment by earning a painful punch from Natsuki when she raised her fist and punched the side of my arm.

"That's what you get." Natsuki huffs, she was pouting and kept glaring at me.

"Hey now, sorry about that..." I chuckled, rubbing the side of my arm. "What I said is that you're such a tsundere."

This time, she explodes into redness.

"I-I'm not a tsundere!" She exclaimed, gritting her teeth and glaring but her blush and stammering was betraying her.

Although, I did not say anything further and just let her calm down for a moment. I flipped to the next page and we finally reached the part of the beginning of the story where the characters started to bake, right before I saw that the main character and her other friends are preparing something to bake in her house's kitchen.

I guess this one of the parts of the manga where Natsuki likes so much, considering she bakes, although I do recall that it is this manga where she got her inspiration and motivation to start baking.

"Hmm...There seems to be a lot of baking...I assume there are more bakings in here?" I asked the same question the Protagonist did.

"Well-" Natsuki stops for a moment, she looked like she is hiding something which is something I already know. "...Yeah. Why does that matter?"

"Hmm...Just guess, but did you get your baking inspiration from this manga? Because right now it shows they are making some cupcakes and cookies." I pointed out.

"T-That's just a coincidence!" She protested with a blush on her face. "It just happens that I started to bake when I read this manga! Like I would ever get into anything because it's in a manga!"

I sighed and let out a chuckle at her response. "Natsuki, you don't have to hide it or be ashamed of it."

This caught her off guard as her body stiffened for a second before slowly looking at me. I looked back at her and gave her a small genuine smile.

"Natsuki...It is not bad getting an inspiration or motivation from a manga, using it as a drive to create or do something admirable like baking." I said to her.

She gradually darted her eyes away. "That's just impressionable." She muttered.

"It may be is, maybe it is also pitiful in the eyes of people...But, some people uses things like art and stories to get some motivation that they can't receive from real life." I said in a bittersweet tone and smiled sadly.

I feel like a hypocrite saying that when so many times I convinced myself that all these four girls are fictional at the end of the day and are merely following lines of codes.

"T-Then...They're just...Pitiful..." Natsuki trailed off, with the last word being but a whisper, as if she doesn't actually want to finish the sentence.

 _...It's because that sentence would also be towards her..._

 _...Would I blame her for having a manga motivate and inspire her? No..._

 _...Maybe because I am like the same..._

I let out a soft sigh and chuckle.

"I'll tell you this, Natsuki, don't be ashamed." I simply told her with a genuine smile before returning to reading the manga on my hands.

I read every dialogue and looked at the actions of the characters of every panel and pages and all of it are quite simple, yet interesting and enjoyable, most of it are all moe which is something I am used to thanks to the anime discords I have joined. It shouldn't be a surprise there will always be that one person that will post random pictures of moe girls and stuff.

I've been reading the volume for several minutes now, an throughout the time I was reading the volume, Natsuki, who was sitting just an inch away from me, was watching me the whole time, I do not know if she is also reading the manga or merely watching me read the manga slowly.

"Hmm...May I ask, are you reading with me or just watching me?" I asked her.

"Both." She flatly answered.

I comically sweatdropped as I flip to another page. "Though aren't you bored watching me read quietly?"

"No, I'm not." She shook her head.

"Hmm...Maybe because someone is reading a manga you like?" I asked with a slight smirk.

She blushed again and glared at me. "N-No!"

I chuckled at her. "Now, don't be shy about it, I mean I too cannot hold myself from watching my friends on what will be their reactions and opinions on the things I recommend them to watch or read."

She stopped glaring and hissing at me for a moment when she heard what I said, her mouth simply formed into an 'o' and dropped the topic, not retorting or getting angry at me anymore in a blink of an eye.

 _Man...Really, I underestimated her..._

 _She is actually more complicated to deal with in person..._

 _...Then again...Tsunderes are hard to deal with..._

I heaved out a sigh.

"Hey Natsuki, have you ever read manga with someone else before?" I asked her quietly, this caught her attention.

She didn't answer at first though, she looked hesitant to do so, darting her eyes away. "Well...No...I haven't read a manga with anyone yet."

"Don't you have your parents?" I asked curiously, I actually wondered if Natsuki's mother also exist other than her father.

She also looked hesitant to answer but was faster this time. "I have my father...But he doesn't like this kind of stuff...As for my mother..." She trailed off and I could clearly sense the pain on her voice. "Ughh...Let's just drop this shit can we?"

"Yeah sure, I'm sorry for bringing that up." I said with an apologetic look.

"Don't be..." She heaved out a sigh, scratching the back of her pastel pink hair. "Anyways, just read the manga damnit!"

I nodded but before resuming to reading the manga on my hands I checked the time on my phone and raised a brow before shoving it back into the pocket of my pants.

"Hey, Natsuki, I doubt I'll be able to finish this today in school, though can I bring it back in my home?" I asked while looking at her.

Her eyes widened at me, taken aback with a surprised expression on her face. She opened her mouth in a way that she'll most likely to protest about it, but she drift her eyes away momentarily before looking back at me.

"Well...Yeah, sure...But you better bring it back...Even though I was gonna make you bring it home anyway..." She spoke with a suspicious brow. "And if you bent it I'll make sure you'll never see the next day of your life!"

"Ahaha~ Don't worry, I won't, I'm careful with things I do not own...And I'll make sure I finish the volume by tomorrow so we can start with the next one, alright?" I gave her a small yet genuine smile.

She blushed slightly but doesn't seem to protest anything about what I said, though I could see a gleam of excitement on her eyes, apparently she feels like that because no one else has ever and she is not used sharing her favourite manga with her friends, much less someone else.

Right now, I am able to provide her that feeling, a feeling in which someone was able to have the same interest as you and is willing to read the manga you like so much.

I could only smile again at the thought.

"Alright, everyone!" Monika called out throughout the classroom.

I glanced at her to see that she, Sayori and Sir Draven are finished discussing with the Club Advisor typing on the teacher's computer and flipping the same coin he has with him. Sayori with a bright smile was standing near beside Monika.

"Are you all ready with today's poems?" Monika asked enthusiastically.

"Well...Natsuki, we'll continue next time, alright?" I brightly grinned at her.

She blushed furiously at my smile and attempted to dart her eyes away.

"Yeah, sure." She crossed her arm with a 'hmpfh' sound before walking back towards her table. I only chuckled at her reaction.

I stood up from the floor, stretching my arms up with a small yawn and adjusted my glasses up. I went towards where I placed my bag, I carefully put the "Parfait Girls" manga into my manga so I wouldn't make any dent or rip a page, or else I'll face the wrath of Natsuki.

I pulled out the paper in which were I put my poem. I glanced at the other girls who are also taking out their poems, Natsuki and Yuri were reluctant to comply but slowly pulled out their own and they both feel shy to even show their poem.

Sayori pulled out her poem which thankfully was the same person she has when she wrote in it last night, while Monika pulled out her composition notebook.

Monika and Sayori were enthusiastic, while Natsuki and Yuri aren't which is now obvious at this point.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes momentarily before thinking I will show my poem first.

I glance around to see who is available and noticed Monika was walking towards me.

I find myself frozen when my eyes met hers. Her emerald green eyes are as mesmerizing as ever and I could clearly how it reflects the light around us and her long ponytail swaying in an elegant manner which could almost match Yuri's own elegant movements.

Monika seemed to have noticed how captured I am by her eyes and she let out a small giggle as her reaction.

"You know, Katsuro, you might trip or make a mistake if you keep getting yourself arrested by my eyes." She mused as she stopped in front of me, her poem in her hands.

I blushed slightly. "W-Well, I can't help it." I stammered out.

She giggled at my response and smiled at me. "I actually don't mind it, Katsuro." She let out a sigh, she hands me her poem. "Will read it?"

"Of course!" I eagerly said, taking the poem from her hand.

* * *

 _ **What is Around Me  
**_  
 _It felt like it only took one blink of an eye.  
I see the things around me still the same, yet it felt different.  
It bears the same look as before.  
But what gave me is an alienating feeling.  
It was giving me an unpleasant feeling.  
Limbs of Anxiety crawled within my mind.  
I peer into each object around me.  
What's inside of each was bewildering.  
I thought of it cautiously.  
Then I found something that really took me aback.  
It was the light that yearned for so much.  
But it is also the light I do not deserve.  
What should I do around me?  
What should I with the light?_

* * *

I was speechless.

My mouth was agape when I finished reading her poem, it was both entertaining and shocking, entertaining as it was Monika who wrote the poem and shocking that it was not the same poem she did during the second day of the game.

"Monika...I..." I attempted to speak but no words were coming out of my mouth.

The beautiful brunette before me giggled then giving me a heartwarming smile. "Well, since I am no longer following the script, I believe it is safe to just write a poem on my own." She softly said to me in a voice where only I could hear.

"Then...The light refers to me, doesn't it?" I asked, feeling my heart beat faster in my chest.

"Yes, the light refers to you, Katsuro..." She said in a bittersweet tone.

"Then...About where you don't deserve the light...You think you don't deserve me?" I asked worriedly at her. "Monika...Are you...Blaming yourself?"

She darted her eyes away for a moment before looking back at me. "Let's discuss that for another time, alright? I don't think it's good to discuss it here when the other girls are here...But, Katsuro, I see that you managed to bond with Sayori and open her up, I'm glad."

"Monika..." I said solemnly.

"Anyways, let me read yours." She changed the topic and I complied by handing her my poem.

She slowly read every line of my poem while humming and I patiently waited.

Though, the way her eyes darts at each word and line somewhat made me anxious, feeling like I didn't did my best and as if Monika was judging how I write, my handwriting and how good the poem is even though she actually doesn't seem to care anything about that.

My anxious feeling dissipated when Monika smiled softly and genuinely, she looked up at me and giggled.

"I take it this is about you fixing or rescuing us." She brightly smiled at me. "I am really happy about this poem of yours, Katsuro."

I blushed. "Ehehe~ Thanks Monika."

She chuckled, suddenly leaning and gave a small peck to my nose much to my surprise. I felt my face explode in redness when she kissed my nose and she couldn't contain her amused chuckle at my expression.

"What did you that for?" I asked embarrassedly.

She smirked at me. "Well, I've been waiting to do that for a while now ever since you came here, Katsuro."

"Mhmm...That's fair enough." I muttered while adjusting my glasses, blush still apparent on my cheeks.

"Ehehe~ Then shall you go to the next person who you should show your poem to? I'm sure they'll all like it." Monika commented with a hum.

"Yeah." I gave Monika back her poem and she brought mine back to me.

Monika didn't say another word as she approached Yuri to exchange poems with her.

I glance around to see who is available and I saw Natsuki exchanging poems with Sir Draven, much to my surprise.

 _Huh...Even Sir Draven made his own poem...Then again he is the Club Advisor and part of the club so it's fair..._

Then I noticed Sayori excitingly walking up to me with a bright expression riddled all over her face. She was jumping slightly and gripping her paper that held her poem, she jumped towards me and I was taken aback by her jubilant mood right now.

"Katsuro! Katsuro!" She sang, stopping right in front of me and abruptly leaning towards me with an bright gleam on her pure blue eyes. "I want you to read my poem, please?"

"Yeah, sure!" I said but she put an index finger up first.

"You didn't read my poem when I was asleep, did you?" She asked suspiciously.

"Of course not, I want myself to get surprised by you during the Literature Club. Besides, I won't be mad whatever you wrote there, it'll make me happy actually." I smiled brightly at her.

She blushed and giggled at my response. "Well, alright, I'll trust you." Sayori hands me the poem.

I took the poem from her hands with a small smile etch up on my face, I dart my eyes at the title of the poem before starting to read.

* * *

 _ **Starry Night**_

 _Every day, I feel like something always dampens me.  
Every afternoon, the sun would always go down, as if saying goodbye.  
Sometimes because of it I would feel lonely.  
Why doesn't the sun just stay?_

 _But I did not realize that some things in the night were there for me._  
 _Those twinkling stars, the bright moon, both of them were there for me._  
 _They looked like they were watching over me, protecting me from something horrible._  
 _They were beautiful, but they were telling me to take some rest._  
 _So when I wake up, it will be the sun's turn to be with me._

 _I always thought I was alone at night._  
 _But now I don't._  
 _And I thank you._

* * *

My breath hitched for a moment.

Then I could feel overwhelming joy welling up inside me, I feel like a lump was stuck on my throat.

 _I did it...I managed to have Sayori change her poem..._

 _No more was her cynical and depressed version..._

"Umm...Katsuro, are you alright?" She asked, slowly becoming worried at my lack of reaction.

"It's wonderful Sayori." I spoke out softly, but the hint of pride and joy evident on my voice.

"Eh? R-Really?" Sayori stuttered out, a bit taken aback at what I said.

"Like I said, Sayori, it's wonderful." I make eye contact with her and smiled brightly. "I'm so proud of you, and I am glad for it."

Sayori's cheeks went completely pink but a proud smile appeared on her lips and her eyes gleamed brighter with enthusiasm. "T-Thank you, Katsuro, well, it's you who inspired me this poem actually." She bashfully said.

I let out a soft chuckle. "Then I guess I should inspire you more. But, really, Sayori, I'm really glad you make such a cute yet heartwarming poem."

Sayori fiddled her fingers together in a cute manner with a bashful smile. "Ehehe~ Then, Katsuro, can I read yours?"

I nodded vigorously. "Yup!" I handed her my poem and shook took it rather excitedly.

Her eyes wandered through the paper, reading every word of each line in my poem, her attention surprisingly completely fixated on my poem.

I patiently waited for her to finish reading my poem. In all honesty, I expected her to finish reading already considering her personality, but I won't push her, after all I'd rather see her change for the better.

Sayori was silent for almost like minute before genuine and proud smile crept up her face.

"It's so beautiful! I love the use of symbolism here!" She exclaimed brightly.

I chuckled, scratching the back of my hair. "Well, I really don't have much confidence, considering it is like my first poem since I haven't made one for a long time." I said bashfully.

"But it's great! You seem like one to write a lot of poems before." Sayori commented with a giggle.

"Well not really..." I nervously said. "Although, this is my advice, Sayori, don't be afraid to show what you feel with your poem, express what you want express, alright? I do the same thing."

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, thank you, Katsuro! I'll be honest with my feelings from now on!" She beamed up, causing me to smile wider.

"Alright, then how about showing your poem to the others now?" I told as I handed back her poem.

"Of course I will!" Sayori handed my poem back before turning her heels around and walking away to approach the next person she will share her poem with.

I heaved out a sigh of relief as I ran a hand through my jet black hair and I adjusted my glasses up and looked around to see who is available right now.

But I let out a tired yawn first and rub the corner of my eyes.

 _Man...I feel so tired already..._

 _It's only the second day...Must be because I am overthinking a lot of things..._

I darted my eyes at the person who approached me.

It was Yuri, and she looked hesitant and especially shy to get near me.

She was averting her eyes slightly and a small hue of red evident on her cheeks.

 _Oh dear...This is going to be awkward..._

I sighed at that thougt.

I took the lead by walking up to her first much to her surprise.

"Hey, Yuri! So, can you see my poem first before I read yours?" I said straightforwardly with a smile.

"Oh? Sure!" Yuri's demeanour changed almost instantly, which is both cute and creepy, considering who she is.

"Alright, take it easy on my poem alright? I haven't wrote one in years." I sheepishly chuckled as I handed her my poem.

Yuri let out a small chuckle and smiled at me. "Don't worry, Katsuro, many people are quite self-conscious of what they haven't done for years now, it's understandable." She quipped as she started to read my poem.

As her eyes darted at each line of my poem, she slightly nodded or hummed at times, she quirked a brow several times and a small hint of surprise evident on her purple eyes.

She look at me for a moment before darting her eyes back at my poem with her mouth forming into an 'o' as she kept reading it. She then took a deep breath, closing her eyes momentarily before looking straight back at the poem. Apparently it felt like a minute has already passed by and she hasn't said anything yet.

"So...How was it?" I asked with a bashful chuckle.

"O-Oh! S-Sorry, I forgot to speak." Yuri apologized with pink cheeks, darting her eyes away.

"No, it's alright, I'm sure you are thinking on what you have to say about my poem." I told her reassuringly.

She let out a soft sigh. "May I ask Katsuro, is this really the first time you made a poem? Or did you wrote many poems back then?"

"Well...I did write poems back in my literature and English classes, since it is part of a quiz, assignment or project. Yeah, I did write poems before, just not that good though."

"I must say, Katsuro, it is a good poem. The use of your symbolism and perhaps personification on the broken pieces are quite well done. Though, there are still some things that need improving and change." She quipped in a calm voice in a relaxed demeanour. "Try practicing some more, and you might prevent from making what you write too deliberate so that your style and expressiveness won't be weakened."

 _Ahh...She said the same lines although in a different manner..._

 _...Other than that...Her advices for writing are actually good..._

"Of course, you are not to blame, Katsuro. There are so many techniques and skills that go into writing a poem, after all, nowadays a lot of people tend to create poems in their own method and a style that best suited them." She added with a small smile.

"Ahaha~ Who would have thought you have the best writing advice in the Literature Club." I chuckled amusingly. Yuri's cheeks turned red but smiled regardless.

"Really? I think that is a bit of a stretch, don't you think?" She giggled with a flushed face, momentarily darting her eyes to the ground in embarrassment.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, I tend to get impressed easily by something I am not used to hearing or seeing things that doesn't occur to daily and weekly."

I heaved out a sigh. "Anyways, do you mind if I read your poem now?"

"Yeah, of course! I'd love to share my thought process behind it." Yuri smiles dreamily and enthusiastically as she hands me her poem.

She looked like as if this was rare opportunity for her, which is not surprising if you will judge her by her personality and mannerisms, especially if one has full knowledge about DDLC.

I read her poem which is the "Ghost in the Light" poem which is actually the most cryptic and vague out of all the girls' poems in the Literature Club.

 _...I'll be frank...I cannot remember what this poem exactly means, since it doesn't seem to hold any foreshadowing until Yuri's third day poem._

"My apologies if I have a bad handwriting." Yuri wondered out nervously and apologetically.

"Nope, I don't mind the handwriting, if anything it is quite clean and elegant for such style." I remarked while waving my hand dismissively at what she said.

"Oh, I see..." Yuri let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Honestly, since it is only the first day or first time of sharing our poems together, I actually wanted write something mild. Something that is easy to digest, I suppose."

I chuckled. "Well, Yuri, you're poem really is something. I take it the ghost, or whatever it symbolizes, is referring to like someone finding his last piece of comfort and afraid to let go of something in the past."

"Yes! That is the message of this poem, or at least what it represents. I'm glad you are able to get it!" Yuri merrily said.

"Ahahaha~ I've watched and read so many cryptic things to get this." I snickered handing back her poem as she hands mine back.

"Ahh, I see...Well, it won't be too long until you pick up. Good luck!" Yuri said with a bright smile before turning around and sauntering away.

I heaved out a sigh of relief.

 _Well...Yuri's done, now the next one is Natsuki..._

And speaking of Natsuki, I already see the pastel pink haired girl walking up towards me.

"Hey." Natsuki called out flatly, stopping in front of me.

"Heya! So...Uhmm...Can you read my poem?" I asked, a bit nervous considering this is Natsuki I am talking to. I wouldn't want making a mistake bonding with her.

I handed out my poem to her and she immediately grabs it.

 _Honestly...I really don't know how she would be impressed, considering that the words needed to gain her CGs are all simple and cute..._

 _But during like the third day she wrote a poem that isn't all too mild..._

 _Ughh...Tsunderes are difficult to bond with..._

She started reading my poem while quirking a brow at each line she read.

"Hmm..." She hummed, scratching her chin while thinking of what she should say.

I patiently yet nervously waited for her opinion.

"Well...I can't tell if it's cryptic and simple..." Natsuki trailed off. "Hmm...The symbolism is actually quite easy, and thank God it's not damn too convoluted and shit."

I chuckled nervously and sweatdropped comically, her opinion was expected though.

"I assume the pieces are like parts of a person or something like that?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered with a nod.

"I see...Then I won't ask about who it is then." Natsuki spoke up rather quietly, though she seemed to furrow her brows when she said that.

 _...Could it be she is jealous?_

 _...I wish I can conclude to that because that means I managed to strengthen my bond with her but..._

 _...It feels wrong to assume something that might be wrong..._

"Well, actually one of the reasons why I wrote this is because I wanted to share my poem with you. I was looking forward to your response or opinion regarding my poem." I said softly with a smile.

She blushed but seemingly glared at me. "T-Then you could have just written something simpler, and maybe even have so many errors so I can show you mine and prove that I'm better!" She exclaimed.

I slyly smirked. "So meaning you did like my poem."

"Urk-!" Her retort was stuck in her throat as her face exploded into redness.

 _Ahaha...So cute..._

"Uuuuu...You're so..." She grumbled while clenching her teeth.

"Sorry, sorry, I won't make any further remarks or anything." I said apologetically with a small smile. "If you don't like my poem then I'll take it, after all, being a writer means swallowing a criticism or a dislike from someone...Despite how bitter and thorny it is, maybe even giving a lasting impression than a praise from someone."

Natsuki was taken aback at what I said, she darted her eyes away and she hung her head down slightly as if guilt abruptly washed over her.

I heaved out a sigh as I adjusted my glasses. "Can I see your poem, Natsuki?"

"Fine, I guess." She handed me her poem before crossing her arms over her chest.

I quickly read her "Eagles Can Fly" poem which is actually the most simple and straightforward poem out of all the four girls. Since the lines aren't too convoluted and cryptic, it only took me like a few seconds to finish reading the poem.

"Huh, it is quite simple and easy to understand Natsuki." I remarked.

She raised a brow at that. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well...Knowing poems even the simplest looking ones have a message they bring, this one shows what each animal can only do in their habitat and surroundings, so I can say that this poem shows the limitation of an individual and that's that, nothing will be changed about it." I described calmly.

Natsuki looked surprised from my words at first then suddenly she spread her arms up. "Finally! Someone who gets it, what you said is damn spot on. To be honest, I really hate on how people would say that poems should be cryptic and so symbolic, a poem is not a puzzle for shit's sake."

"Isn't a poem made to express what you feel and what you want to show in a way people can understand it?"

"Exactly! People always want you to do this for a specific thing and all, saying this is what must be done and must be met and they always shove it right in your face." She was apparently now ranting but knowing her she probably doesn't care at all.

 _Ahhh...Well...I can feel her..._

 _People always yelling at you to do this "correct" thing and all..._

 _I don't mind being corrected..._

 _...Just don't shove it in the face of people who can't adapt easily, let alone who has limitations._

"Well, anyways, you have a point there. I'm glad that you aren't afraid to make a poem like this when everyone else around you makes heavy symbolisms and all, I like your bravery." I commended with a bright smile.

She became flustered at my words before she looked away with a huff and crossed her arms aggressively. "Hmpfh, I didn't asked for your praise or anything, I doubt what I did is deserving of any commendation anyway."

I chuckled as I handed back her poem and she did the same. "Oh Natsuki, you should be feel glad I praised you, I doubt anyone would."

 _Oh wait...Was that the right thing to say?_

"Well...Thanks anyway." She mumbles embarrassingly.

"You're welcome, Natsuki, you can approach me anytime you want." I cheerily said with a bright smile that could blind anyone looking at it. Natsuki's face flushed in redness and cutely glared at me.

"Oh just shut up!" She retorts with a flushing face, aggressively turning around and stomping away.

I let out a chuckle escape my throat.

 _Well...All the girls' poems are finished..._

I heaved out a sigh of relief now that I finished reading all of their poems, interacting in them the way their bond with me will strengthen.

 _...Though after the exchanging of poems, I believe that Natsuki and Yuri will argue with each other, and force me to choose who I should side with..._

 _...Well damn the limitations, as if the choices will appear on my vision and force to choose only three options..._

 _Speaking of options and poems...I haven't read Sir Draven's poem? Should I approach him and read his poem?_

 _I might be able to gather some clues, considering he is one my suspects..._

I glanced around to see Sir Draven adjusting his red tie and glasses up before running a hand through his swept brown hair. He let out a long sigh of exhaustion before glancing at me for a moment then he taps his chin with his index finger before going up towards me.

While I suspect him, he is the Club Advisor and a teacher, and I wouldn't want ruining myself for the worst if I go all paranoid and suspicious right in front of him. So I straightened my composure and calmed myself as the said teacher slowly ambled towards me with a genuine enthusiastic smile.

"Hey, Katsuro, do you wish to see my poem, I'm quite interested to also see your poem." He mused as he handed his poem to me.

"Oh sure Sir Draven, I was about to approach you anyway." I said with a small smile grabbing his poem, he chuckled merrily, obviously excited for some reason while flipping the same silver coin he has.

I started to read his poem.

* * *

 _ **The Coin  
**_  
 _The Coin is made of one thing and that is silver.  
Yet it has two sides.  
Flip it around with your hands.  
You'll get the head.  
You'll get the tail.  
But there is this question; what is the real side?  
Which side was made first?  
But what if each side has its own meaning?  
What each side represents the opposite of the other?  
If so, then what side should one trust?  
Which one should I trust?_

* * *

"Ahehehe~ I really didn't think this one through, I only did this morning because I was too occupied doing the paperwork and arrangements for the upcoming event on Monday." Sir Draven nervously chuckled while scratching the side of his cheek.

"My inspiration for this poem was while I was playing with one of my silver coin." He flicked his coin up in the air again before catching them smoothly with his palm and shoving it back into his pocket.

I hummed. "Well, it's completely free verse from what I can tell, though it definitely is cryptic at first." I remarked calmly.

"Oh dear, I guess I wasn't good enough, so much for being the Club Advisor." He felt dejected and ashamed of himself.

"N-No sir! It actually isn't bad! I understand why this felt a bit rushed considering your circumstances as a teacher of more than one class and all." I panicked slightly, fearing that I might have belittled his effort too much. "It's just that I am not used to teachers showing me their poems."

Sir Draven blinked several times before letting out a sigh of relief as he adjusted his glasses up and perked up a small smile. "Well, I'm glad. To be honest, it has been a while since I last showed my poem to a student. Despite being the Advisor of the Literature Club, I have a low self-esteem when it comes to my own poems."

"Ahh, I see...I understand sir." I said apologetically.

"Don't be saddened now, Katsuro, everyone makes mistakes." Sir Draven puts a hand on my shoulder. "So, Katsuro, may I read your-"

"Sir Draven!" A voice called out from the hallway, followed by the clubroom's door sliding open to reveal another teacher almost the exact same height as Sir Draven.

"Uhh, yes Sir Marvin, what is the matter?" Sir Draven asked the other teacher.

"We have a emergency meeting."

"Ughh, again?" Sir Draven sounded like this has been going on for almost like days already. Our Club Advisor looked reluctant but heaved out a sigh. "Fine."

He quickly turned around to walk away and follow Sir Marvin out of the room without saying a word.

I quickly glance at Monika to ask any confirmation or suspicion but she merely shrugged her shoulders with a quirked brow.

I too shrugged as I doubt the meeting of the teachers would be much of a concern, even if I hear there are problems going on, I am certain the event will still take place.

After all, this world went into so much detail but maybe not to the point where some events will be derailed entirely.

I heaved out a sigh and grumbled.

 _...Dear god, time feels so slow what the hell? It felt like an hour has passed already..._

I clutched the side of my head as a headache waved through me for a moment. I maintained my composure, closing my eyes for a moment to clear my head out and opened them back to see Monika approaching me with worry written all over her face.

"Are you alright, Katsuro?" Monika asked with concern hinted on her voice.

"Yeah, just that I've been stressing myself non-stop for like a whole day or so." I answered with a soft smile.

"You need to calm and rest yourself for at least a good amount of time, Katsuro, I did told you I will help you make them all happy." Monika beamed me up a smile that caused my heart to skip a beat.

But before Monika and I could continue our conversation...

"Oh I didn't realize you were so invested on impressing our new member, Yuri!" Natsuki exclaimed with a smug and mocking smirk.

Yuri flushed. "E-Eh?! T-That's not what I-"

Monika and I looked towards the two to see Yuri slowly standing up and overtowering Natsuki.

 _...Oh dear lord, here we go..._

"Maybe you're just jealous that Katsuro appreciates my advice more than he appreciated yours!" Yuri replied with some confidence and obviously not backing down.

"Huh? And how do you know he didn't appreciate my advice more? Are you that full of yourself?" Natsuki retorted.

"I...Well...No...If I was full of myself I would deliberately go out my way to make everything I do overly cutesy!" Yuri countered.

Natsuki's brow twitched and she was really ticked off.

"Ummm...Is everyone okay?" Sayori asked worriedly.

"Well you know what?" Natsuki glared at the taller purple haired girl. "I wasn't the one whose boobs magically grew a size bigger as soon as Katsuro started showing up!"

"N-Natsuki!" Yuri exclaimed, not expecting that somewhat dirty retaliation from Natsuki.

Good lord...Even though I've read that line so many times...Hearing that in person was kind of too much and harsh...

"Natsuki!" Monika's voice boomed out.

Causing me to flinch, the same goes to all the other three girls who got taken aback by Monika's loud and authoritative voice.

 _Wait...Monika didn't shout in the game..._

 _...She is doing this on her own will..._

"Guys, stop this useless arguing!" Monika scolded the both of them. "Tell me, why are you both arguing?"

Both looked hesitant to answer Monika's question and they hung their head down in embarrassment and shame.

At least Monika stopped them from arguing any further which prevented them from calling to pick a side.

I heaved out a sigh, approaching the Monika and two other girls while Sayori quietly yet worriedly watches from the side.

"Monika, I believe what they are arguing or rather defending about is their respective writing style." I explained. "Natsuki's style is more straightforward, simple-looking and what you might say cute. Yuri on the other hand is more cryptic, vague and heavily uses figurative language."

I took a deep breath before continuing. "Yuri, Natsuki, both of your writing styles are total opposites, but one thing they have in common is giving the message. Both of you are right, and at the same time wrong. Both of your takes on writing are right, it is about sending the message, inspiring and making your readers awe. But you shouldn't also force your writing style and ideas to one another because by doing so you might end up giving the wrong impression than what you intended."

Monika and Sayori looked at me with utmost surprise, even Yuri and Natsuki were caught off guard by what I said.

 _...What I said, is it really that inspiring or good? I just think of what I think it will be best and right to say..._

"Wow, Katsuro! That...That is so cool!" Sayori exclaimed brightly, almost breaking the awkward and gloomy atmosphere.

Monika proudly smiles at me.

The club president then turns her head towards the two who felt and look guilty of their argument.

"Yuri, Natsuki, please apologize to our new member." Monika softly said, gesturing them to apologize to me.

Yuri was the first bow her head down apologetically with her bangs covering her face.

"I-I'm so sorry, Katsuro, I didn't mean to do this and all!" Yuri apologized with guilt evident on her voice.

Natsuki glanced at me for a second before darting her eyes away. "...I-I'm sorry, too." She whispered but it was loud enough for us to hear.

I feel like my heart clenched at hearing their voice filled with guilt, and because of that I feel and think like I did the wrong thing.

"No, don't feel guilty about it guys, I understand why both of you would argue to defend yourselves, it is a writer's pride after all. Just that it shouldn't go out of the bounds like outright insulting one's work. But anyways, I forgive the both of you wholeheartedly." I said with a small smile.

The two of them looked at me and they composed themselves slowly after I forgave them.

"Alright, guys, don't do that again, please?" Monika asked them genuinely, she waited for their response.

The two of them slowly nod their heads and I let out a sigh of relief as they did so.

 _...Did I really do the right thing? At this point determining their feelings would be difficult if I interact with them freely with my own words..._

 _Which is why sometimes I wish to maintain some of the original dialogues so it would be easy for me..._

I groaned quietly, sitting back on my chair while Yuri and Natsuki gave each other their poems back in awkward silence before sitting back down to their desks.

I rubbed the side of my head.

Monika walked towards me and leaned in to my ear.

"I know you still have questions about what is happening...But be patient, alright? I am still preparing." She whispered in chilling serious tone.

I looked at her right in the eye, and seriousness was all I could see from her emerald green eyes.

 _Right...There is no use rushing everything, you may only give your enemy a chance if you do so..._

* * *

 **Ooooooh Boy, another chapter with 10k words and bloody hell how many times I tried to overcome my writer's block for almost like every day, but have no fear for I am still here!**

 _Also I just realized there are so many DDLC Fanfics with the word Reality lmao. But that is expected considering Monika's usage of the word reality and obviously her song._

 _Reviews are highly appreciated!_

 **Bomb Ring** – Ahahaha~ Then my intention is working very well, yes goooood, suspect all of them! Get anxious! Jk

 **adamhope** – Well he didn't necessarily want to go out with Monika, there is still Yuri and Natsuki so this wouldn't be the first time he would look like a dick.


	6. Chapter 6

Several minutes have passed since the exchanging of poems including the argument between Yuri and Natsuki, the Literature Club seem to have calmed or quiet down for the most part. Yuri and Natsuki though were so quiet. Both of them didn't talk to each other, mainly because of their argument a few moments ago and Monika lecturing them for it even though I genuinely forgave the two.

I heaved out a sigh as I adjust my glasses up as I look around to see Yuri and Natsuki still sitting in silence while minding their own business, with the former sipping her tea whilst the latter merely sat quietly. Monika appears to be arranging some things in the room's cabinets. I took out my phone to look at the time to see it was already 4 PM.

I let out a yawn and stretch my arms up.

 _Goodness...I never knew the second day would be this long and stretching..._

 _As much it gives me a good amount of time to interact with the girls...It feels kind of tiring to do all in one day..._

"Okay, everyone!" Monika called out as she walked in the front of the classroom. "It's just about time for us to leave. How did you all feel sharing your poems?" She asked.

"It was a lot of fun!" Sayori cheerily exclaimed.

"Well, I'd say it was worth it." Yuri comments in a rather low tone.

"It was alright, well, mostly." Natsuki remarked while slightly looking away, she was already carrying her bag.

"Well, how about you then, Katsuro, did you enjoy it?" Monika asked as she turned towards me with a small smile.

I nodded my head. "Yup, it was enjoyable, even though this was the first time I have to share my poem and receive everyone's advice regarding on how to write a poem and all." I smiled sheepishly.

Monika smiled brightly and giggled. "Awesome! Then in that case, how about we do it again tomorrow? With that we can at least make this club more active that it is. And it will also make you better at writing poems."

I chuckled. "Yeah, you're right about that, I guess I can also learn a lot from my friends who has more experience than me." I stated.

Natsuki and Yuri gradually stood up from their seat, Monika let out a sigh as she went to the teacher's table to arrange some papers before quickly walking out of the room without saying another word. I could tell she cannot afford to act all lovey-dovey than what I expected her to do.

I truly expected her to at least spend some time with me on her own will considering she and other girls are no longer following the script, like what most fanfiction of DDLC I read on the internet, but for my situation it isn't.

I checked my bag to see if anything is missing, once I'm done arranging my own things, I sling mg bag behind me.

"Hey Katsuro! Should we go home now?" Sayori asked as she approached me with her usual pure smile.

"Ahh, sure! I was about to ask you to pack up." I chuckled, grabbing my bag.

"Yay! I wanted to go home quickly so I can catch up with the other shows I am going to watch!" She exclaimed. I giggled and ruffled her coral pink hair, much to her surprise yet satisfaction.

"Then how about we go now?" I smiled at her. We were about to leave the classroom when I saw some books and papers left on the teacher's computer desk, I quirked a brow and take a good look at it.

Sayori gave a puzzled look when I stopped walking, wondering why I did.

"What's wrong Katsuro?" She softly asked.

"Whose papers and books are those?" I pointed at the said objects placed on top of the teacher's computer desk.

Sayori looked at the books and papers keenly then her face lit up in realization, her mouth forming an 'o' for a moment before pulling the sleeve of my uniform several times.

"They belong to Sir Draven!" She answers.

"Shouldn't Sir Draven be getting it back by now? The Literature Club is over." I wondered out.

"Hmm...Maybe they are still in a meeting, or maybe he forgot it after the meeting, either way I don't think it's good to just ignore our Club Advisor's belongings, it might get stolen." Sayori spoke out with a bit of concern on her voice.

I wondered to myself if I should ditch Sayori to bring back some papers and books that belongs to a person who was never part of the original script much less know him.

But Sayori looked like as if it is our responsibility to bring a teacher's belongings back to him, which in her defence is not wrong considering we are both students in this world. Well, even in the real world I am also a student, but I do not belong here.

Though I doubt Sayori, knowing her, would just ignore the belongings of someone that is part of the Literature Club.

I heaved out a sigh.

"Alright, we'll bring it to Sir Draven." I complied, taking the papers and books with me.

"Great! Let's go find Sir Draven, he should be in the faculty room." Sayori pointed out. I nod my head and slowly walked out of the clubroom with Sayori following me.

We quietly ambled through the now quiet hallway of the school, although we could still hear some voices from the other clubrooms as we past several of them, one was quite lively as we could hear singing and clapping, I assumed it is a music or singing club.

While one of the clubrooms contained some people arguing to each other, and even outright yelling. I suppose that is the debate club, just by hearing on how they speak or rather shout to each other makes me feel uncomfortable, the hostile aura between them is more or less evident.

Sayori also felt uneasy when we got near to their clubroom, we even have to hurry our walk just to get away from such presence. At this point I am not surprised why Monika left the debate club because if I were in her shoes I would have done the same.

I also heard some political opinions and beliefs, which is not surprising since it is the debate club. But nowadays making political statements or opinions even with just one small phrase, be it serious or just for humour is enough to spark an unneeded long controversial debate."

Moving on, the faculty was located on this exact section of the building although in the fourth floor. We used the stairs instead of the elevator as we are only two floors away from the fourth floor.

However, there is one thing that really worries me, and that is the silence from Sayori.

Usually I would expect her to be saying some sort of things, and I still am, but none of those expectations are currently happening. Throughout the time we are walking together, I felt a gloomy atmosphere around her and it was worrying me to no end.

I recall back the words of Sayori's classmate, Hana, which is about Sayori's depression not fading away simply because of one night or day.

But it was something I agree on, depression is difficult to overcome, much less fade completely in one's thoughts. However, it is not just me that should do the work, Sayori must cooperate, because it is her depression and only she can overcome it.

"Hey, Sayori." I spoke up softly, catching her attention.

"Yes, Katsuro?" She perked up.

"I actually met a girl named Hana in the library during lunch break, she said she was your classmate." I said casually.

"R-Really? What did she say?" She asked curiously.

I scratched back of my hair as I think of what I should say. "Well...She thanked me for helping and comforting you to relieve you of your depression."

"Oh she did...Yeah, she actually talked to me and asked about my...Well, rainclouds...I told that you comforted me with such caring words." She gave a bittersweet smile.

I hid my frown with a small smile of my own. "So...Do you still have those rainclouds?" My words had obvious worry in them.

Sayori didn't answer at first as she solemnly stared down at the floor as we continued to saunter through the hallways albeit slowly.

"Sayori...It may be difficult, but you're getting there, just grip on stronger, alright? If you are having difficulties, you could always approach me for assistance." I told her with a genuine smile, gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sayori looked up from the floor and then into me, her pure blue orbs staring into my own brown ones. I could see mixed contradicting emotions glimmering in her orbs, the emotions were sadness, pain and loneliness mixed with hope, gratitude and happiness.

Just seeing those negative emotions and feelings within her made my heart clench.

I could tell she was fighting "rainclouds" inside her thoughts, she is very conflicted which is something I expected, the good thing is that she is facing it and questioning herself if she should overcome it, the bad thing is that she may come to the wrong conclusion which will result to her committing suicide.

 _Now, I've said this to myself several times already, of course Monika will no longer tamper with Sayori's character file, including the others..._

 _...But knowing how complicated things have gotten, and the presence of the demon that could be anywhere, I cannot just relax myself._

"Sayori...Does Hana and your other classmates ask you about your rainclouds or at least notice if you are down?" I asked her carefully.

Sayori slowly nodded her head. "Sometimes, they'll notice me getting down and all, usually it would be Hana that will approach me. But I always tell her that I'm fine..." She trails off.

"Because you feel like making them care for your wellbeing burdens them, right?" I straightforwardly asked.

Sayori bit her lip and I looked at her with a sad expression. I stopped walking, grabbing her by the shoulders and make her turn to me. We were already on the fourth floor of the building near the faculty room.

"Sayori, it isn't a burden for them to help you...For me people help you because they want to, they want to see you happy and smiling so they can also do the same. Because of all the positive feelings you give for them, they aren't burden by taking care of you because they enjoy your company. You provided happiness for them and they wish to repay you, because you deserve it." I pointed out with a genuine hopeful smile on my face.

Her blue eyes lit up brightly with hope and enthusiasm from my speech.

I press on. "Like I said, Sayori, you are not a burden to me, you never will be. Which is why you must keep fighting, stay hopeful, happy and smiling, and well alive, for everyone."

I could see her eyes wet up, tears threatened to form on her eyes and they did so on the sides, Sayori was mustering up her courage not to cry. But I slid a finger on the side of her eyes and wiped off the tears from her eyes.

"Keep on fighting, Sayori." I encouraged her. "The more you fight it, the more you realize you are strong, don't let the rainclouds take advantage of you, it'll make me sad and depressed. But if you fight it, it'll make me feel joyful."

She gradually sniffled and buried her face into my chest. I smiled and slowly pulled her into an embrace. I do not know if there are people around, but if there are, like I could care about those side characters. I could feel her tears soaking my uniform but I didn't care for it, what I care is for Sayori.

"It's alright, Sayori." I whispered tenderly.

"I know, Katsuro...I know...It's just that..." She whimpered. "Y-You are too kind and caring."

"Maybe I am...But I doubt I will change the way I am now any time soon." I chuckled wholeheartedly.

She slowly pulled out from the embrace and smiled genuinely at me. "T-Thank you, Katsuro."

I let out a sigh and ruffled her hair. "No worries, Sayori, I'm always here for you." I softly said.

She sniffed again and wiped off the remaining tears from her eyes as she slowly regained her composure and smiled at me. "Don't worry, Katsuro, I'll fight on for everyone!" She declared with a new found determination and enthusiasm.

I grinned brightly at her. "That's the spirit!"

"Oh, and Katsuro, I think I have to go home right now." She said, picking something out from her bag. "Our teacher gave us several assignments, and I do not want to neglect them or else I might forget to do them."

I blinked for a moment before nodding. "Oh yeah, sure, go ahead. Do your best in making your assignments, alright?"

Sayori nodded her head and smiled brightly. "Yes!"

With that, she quickly walked down the stairs without saying another word although she held a rather enthusiastic and bright aura and that alone was enough to wash away the concern in me.

I heaved out a sigh of relief, I adjusted my glasses up and regained my usual calm composure, although said composure was nearly non-existent since on how tensed I am yesterday. I looked at the papers and books of Sir Draven that I was still holding.

I ambled through the hallway of the fourth floor, which I noticed was kind of very quiet compared to the other floors. Then again this section of the floor is probably only used by teachers so I am not surprised why there are hardly any voices that can be heard.

I looked for the faculty room, reading the room signs one by one until I stumbled upon a room sign that blatantly said "Faculty" with the word glowing blue.

I looked through the window walls of the faculty room and saw there were hardly any teachers, and the current ones in the room are either quietly sitting on their respective desks or chatting to each other while drinking either coffees or teas.

I quietly slid the door open and entered the faculty room, I already smelled the scent of caffeine in the air and it made me wonder how many cups of coffees these teachers take.

I glance around to look for the Literature Club Advisor, Sir Draven. I keenly observed the faculty room to see the figure of out advisor.

And there I saw Sir Draven silently reading on his desk on the corner of the room just beside the window facing where the sun is going to set. I sauntered towards him and he seems pretty occupied on what he was reading for he didn't notice me approaching.

"Uhmm...Sir Draven." I called out finally catching his attention, he turned his head up towards me and his eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"Katsuro, what are you doing here?" He asked, adjusting his glasses up.

"Here are the papers and books you kind of forgot back in the clubroom." I showed his books and papers.

"Oh...OH! I forgot! The sudden meeting made me forgot about my books and papers, and the reason why I did not return is that when the meeting was over the club was also over for the day, and Monika was there to dismiss all of you anyway." Sir Draven chuckled sheepishly, taking the papers and books from hand. "Regardless, I thank you for bringing it back to me, Katsuro."

"No problem, sir." I replied with a small smile. But instead of walking away already, a question abruptly popped up in my head.

"May I ask something, sir?" I asked him.

He quirked a brow then gestured for me to continue. "Go ahead."

"Was it you who formed the literature club?" I asked him, though I already know that it was originally Monika that formed the Literature Club.

Sir Draven chuckled, adjusting his glasses. "Well, no, it was Monika who formed the Literature Club. She formerly was from the debate club, but considering how divided and conflicted the debate club is when it comes to funding and planning for events, it became a bit too much for her and she left. After she left she asked us faculty members if she could form a new club known as the Literature Club, of course we allowed her and I was assigned as the club's advisor."

He leaned in to the back of his chair as he continued. "Although, it was rather difficult and a struggle for Monika finding new members, mainly because no one is that interested in a newly formed club, much less when it is all about literature. The higher ranking faculty members, along with the Principal, told that the Literature Club will not be able to participate in any event if it has less than five members in it."

He let out a sigh. "It was a challenge alright, though the first member was Sayori, who was all too enthusiastic to join the club, and apparently Monika had no problem with it. The second one was Yuri, who knew the Literature Club through Sir Marvin when he was teaching in her class regarding literature, she was actually so eager as if it was a rare opportunity, and lastly was Natsuki, who for the most part is hard for me to assume how she really feels." He chuckled at the last part.

"Well, Natsuki prefers manga over any other literary forms." I clicked my tongue as I adjust my glasses.

"Well, in her defense, in a way Manga is still literature despite also relying on drawings and all such, it's not just manga but also western comics, and that's what makes them unique when they first came out, it was a new form of art and literature. Hate manga all you want, at least the mangaka's do all their work with utmost passion despite starving, those are things that a lot of people cannot do because they lack the determination and passion to do so." I swear that Sir Draven's voice was sharp and almost intimidating at the last sentence.

"You are not wrong, sir, most mangaka's prefer to starve than delay a work they are so passionate on doing and completing, it is something I admire and respect although sometimes I find it too much." I remarked carefully.

Sir Draven heaved out a sigh. "I won't convince you and my apologies I didn't mean to rant on the last part. It just frustrates me to think you'd hate something because it existed or unintentionally caused something to come to existence."

I just decided to keep quiet because I could clearly tell the venom dripping from his words.

Then slowly I could feel him calm down as he heaved another sigh, he adjust his glasses up and fixed his tie. "Anyways, speaking of Manga and all, Natsuki seems to keep a manga collection in the club room though. I do not know why, but it doesn't feel safe of her leaving her beloved manga series on the school. Can't she just keep it safe at her house?"

I frown slightly, knowing Natsuki's full reason well of why she doesn't bring her manga back to her house, it is because of Natsuki's father.

"Sir, I believe Natsuki keeps her manga collection in the clubroom because it is still considering a literature club...And she also probably thought it would be a good opportunity for her to share it with others who may have similar interest as her." I explained, hiding a bit of my defensive tone protecting Natsuki's decision.

"Though she could have at least picked the Anime club, it would be much more generalized in terms of anything related to anime, since a lot of anime are an adaption of the manga, light and visual novels. But then again, she prefers the literature in it, so I won't blame her for that." Sir Draven shrugged.

"Well, the anime club can be filled with a lot of well...Too many weird people, maybe over the top ones such as the weaboos that always talk in Japanese with horrendously wrong grammars and pronunciation." I snickered.

 _Well...That one is funny considering in the world I am in..._

 _...DDLC was made to also make fun of anime fans, otakus and weaboos...Which in turn only made the opposite result..._

Sir Draven laughed. "That is something I can agree on. Anyways, I am still wondering why Natsuki isn't putting her manga in a much safer place."

I bit my lip, thinking if I should really tell the reason why Natsuki doesn't keep her manga in her home.

"Sir, I think I why is because maybe her parents doesn't like manga as she does." I pointed out.

"Her parents huh...I take it must be her father." Sir Draven's voice changed into a serious tone which takes me aback on how he immediately concluded to her father which is the exact person that causes Natsuki's suffering in her own home.

"Why do you say it's her father?" I asked suspiciously. I want to know how much he knows about Natsuki's father, so I can already devise a plan to thwart Natsuki's father and save her, but also to confirm any of my suspicion towards our "Club Advisor".

"I do not have any concrete evidence, but I actually saw her father twice, first in a parent seminar of the school and then when he delivered some goods I ordered from the company he was working on. But in just those two instances, I could tell he was grumpy, always seem to wear a scowl on his face and I could feel a rather threatening aura resonating from that scowl. I do not know, but he looks like the type of person who seems to vent out his stress and anger through punching something or someone." He grimly said, glancing at the window beside him.

We were quiet for a moment after that, none of us said any word further. The other teachers in the faculty room were still minding their own business and the office still smells of caffeine.

Amidst some of the groups of teachers I saw Sir Sanford and Sir Kida, with the former having a bright smile on his face which is something I did not expect from our strict teacher.

"Anyways, sir, I feel like I've spent enough time here." I told him. He nodded and gestured dismissively at me.

"Well, thanks for bringing my papers and books back. See you again in tomorrow's club meeting, Katsuro!" Sir Draven smiled at me as I slowly walked away from his desk and towards the door.

"Yeah, see you again sir." I waved as I ambled out of the faculty room, sliding the door behind me close as soon I stepped out into the hallway.

I let out a sigh.

 _Well...That felt long and time stretching..._

But...I was able to acquire information regarding Natsuki's father...

I can now conclude that Natsuki's father won't also be easy to take down...

Well...If I recall other fanfics in the DDLC community, Natsuki's father is always portrayed as a very strong and sturdy man, and outright intimidating...

...Alright, now maybe tonight I can devise a plan...

I looked at the time on my phone to see it was only 4:20 PM.

I glanced around me to see if anyone is around, but no one was there and the entire hallway was silent, the only sounds are the distant sounds of students outside the school building.

Turning my shoes around, I sauntered down the hallway and walked down the stairs of the school building until I reached the ground floor of the building before proceeding back to the section of the school where the school entrance is at.

I finally reached the gate and looked around, wondering to myself if Sayori actually waited for me, but to my inner disappointment I didn't find her.

The food booth just outside the gate was still there, the food booth's vendor, Kiran, humming quietly while reading a pocket book as he waited for his next customer.

Thinking that I am still not satisfied with the food of the cafeteria and feeling that my stomach is about to growl for some food, I ambled towards the food booth.

Once I approached the food booth, Kiran seems to take notice of me and brought up a small smile on his face.

"Hey, uhhh...Katsuro, is it?" He asked with a sheepish chuckle.

"Yeah, that's my name, Kiran. Anyways, got no customer right now?" I asked, leaning into the food booth's counter.

"I didn't have that much customers lately this afternoon." Kiran said with a small sigh, scratching the top of his white hair. "Anyways, do you want to order something?"

"Do you have some ramen?" I asked.

"Ohoho~ Yes I do have that in my menu, just that it is not ordered much because it is quite expensive and takes long to prepare." He mused and like a machine he started to prepare the needed ingredients and utensils to make the ramen.

"I'm okay with it, and hey at least you'll earn a lot of money from me." I jokingly said with a smirk.

He chuckled. "Well, in all honestly I really don't care if I earn too much as long as I gain enough money to fund myself, and I kind of wanted to provide the students the best food they can have regardless of how little paid I am." He said with his voice filled brimming with pride and determination.

"That's commendable." I commented and then stayed quiet as he started to slice the ingredients.

Throughout the whole time I watched him did the procedures of the ramen, I was left amazed on how smooth and efficient his movements, even I have a hard time cooking something like the ramen without any delays.

The quickly smelled the mouth watering scent or aroma of the newly cooked ramen and there it made my stomach growl for some food.

It didn't take long for Kiran to serve the bowl containing the delicious ramen he made, added with some chopsticks.

I clasped my palms together and closed my eyes momentarily. "Itadakimasu."

With that, I grabbed the chopsticks and slowly started to eat the ramen.

 _Holy shit! This is one the best ramen I have ever eaten!_

I screamed in delight on my mind as I vigorously eat the ramen.

"Whoa, slow down your eating man, you're going to get choked from the food you are eating." Kiran said with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, your ramen is godly delicious!" I remarked while slurping the soup.

"Now that's a kind of praise I did not received for a long time." Kiran snickered with a smirk.

I quickly finished the ramen and I felt that my stomach was full. I heaved out a long sigh of satisfaction, wiping off some soup from the side of my lips with the sleeves of my uniform.

"Thanks, Kiran, I haven't eaten a ramen like that for so long." I chuckled.

"Then I am honoured to serve one for you." Kiran smiled, taking the empty bowl.

I chuckled, standing and leaning on the booth for several minutes to rest myself for a moment after eating a ramen straight with no pauses.

Kiran put the bowl on a plastic bag full of the same bowls that were used to serve his previous customers.

I looked at my phone to see it was already about 4:40 PM. I looked at the sky to see the sun about set, though the sky was still bright and the sun wasn't giving the reddish or orange light it usually gives when it is about to set.

"So...Katsuro...Where is your friend?" Kiran asked, leaning into the counter. "You know, your pure and adorable looking friend, with a red bow on her hair."

"Oh, her name is Sayori...Yeah, she isn't with me for today." I said, a bit downhearted. "She went home ahead of me because she has an assignment that she needs to work on and I was somewhat busy with our club advisor."

Kiran hummed in acknowledgement. "So, anything else? You kind of looked tired." He pointed out with a quirked brow.

I heaved out a sigh. "Yeah, I am tired, can you give me some iced tea?" I asked.

"Sure." Kiran nodded, taking a glass and going to the iced tea dispenser and filling the empty glass with cold fresh iced tea before sliding into the counter with my hand catching it on time.

"Everything's been quite stressful for me lately, even though it only has been like two days...It's probably because I have never taken care of so many things in a short span of time that my body and mind is not very used to it." I sighed again, taking a long gulp of the iced tea and felt the coldness of the drink cool off my body.

"Hmm...It's nothing bad to exert yourself as it shows on how much you are willing to go just to achieve something, just don't overdo it or else you might only limit yourself even more than reach a new one." Kiran wondered out. "If you can tell me, what are the things you are currently handling?"

I took a moment to think, but considering on how he advised me yesterday regarding Sayori's hidden depression, I might as well open up to him a little bit.

"Well, it is about Sayori's depression." I told.

"I see...Then my guess was somewhat correct, a bright smile can hide the saddest and grieving thing after all." Kiran remarked solemnly.

"I actually approached her about it...Of course I managed to get through her and she opened up to me, I comforted her with all I can to relieve her of any pain and suffering she is going through. At first I thought it was mission accomplished, but her classmate told me that her depression isn't going to disappear any time soon all because of one night." I gulped down on my iced tea again.

"Well, her classmate isn't wrong though, depression isn't something one should underestimate and ignored. I mean, the reason why someone has a depression is because of the things around her, even if you comfort her, the factors causing her depression might or will still be there if not taken care of properly." Kiran explained with downcast eyes.

"Yeah...And I need to be careful on what words should I say...Sometimes I believe it isn't enough..." I bit my lip as I thought of Sayori still struggling after all the comfort I gave her.

"Katsuro..." Kiran spoke up. "I think it shouldn't be just you doing all the work, because sometimes one person's comfort isn't enough."

"You're right, sometimes it is difficult to do it alone...But even so, I still wish to comfort her with all I can, even if it means reaching my limit." I gripped my glass of iced tea tightly.

"I'll say this Katsuro...You don't have to give deep or fancy words...Because no matter how fancy and deep sounding it is, much more on professional you speak, your words won't matter if they aren't genuine." He pointed out with his index finger raised.

I smiled a bit at that. He was right. Genuine words...The words that comes directly from the heart is what Sayori needs.

"Do don't despair now, Katsuro, keep on comforting your friend who needs you." Kiran gave me a thumbs-up.

I chuckled. "Thanks, Kiran."

"Anytime, Katsuro, I am always available to talk to. Besides, it's feels soothing to help out someone who needs and deserves it." Kiran claimed.

"I can agree to that." I gulped down the remaining iced tea on my glasses and quickly headed off. "See you next time, Kiran!"

"See ya soon, Katsuro!" He waved at me as I sprinted down the road leading to the residential area where Sayori's and my houses are at.

I sauntered down the streets away from the school, with the school building slowly disappearing in the distance as I took several turns leading to my house.

I heaved out a long sigh, closing my eyes momentarily and adjusting my glasses up.

The residential area was less quiet and devoid today as people were still walking outside, vehicles driving around although everything isn't that bustling, the atmosphere was calm and serene.

I could feel the wind blew through my direction, kissing the skin on my face and relaxing my body in the process. I feel my black hair ruffled by the wind.

I still appreciate on how real this world works despite everything look anime-fied, I guess that is the charm of artistic features like anime, to the point you'll really see yourself in that world only that in my situation I am literally am in one.

I finally reached my house and saw Sayori's beside it, my brows furrowed as worry slowly washed over me again. I am wondering if she is doing her assignment or not, because of the rainclouds occupying her mind.

Shaking my head, I proceeded back to my house, closing the door of the house as I entered quietly with no one to greet me.

Suddenly, I feel like the soothing words of either my father or mother saying "Welcome back, Katsuro" echoed in my ears, and saw a flash of image of them smiling at me.

Slipping a hand to my chest, I felt like my heart getting crushed by something and furrowed my brows. I bit my lip as my thoughts went back to my parents.

The loneliness and silence in this house makes me think of my parents already.

 _I am not used to not seeing my parents greet me when I come back from school...Am I?_

I heaved out a sigh. I walked upstairs and towards my room, I quickly changed my clothes to a casual one.

Checking the time on my phone to see it is already 5 PM. I looked out at the window and see that the sun is about to set and the sky was turning dark.

I ambled down the stairs and went into the living room of the house. I decided to sit on the couch, grabbing the TV remote placed in the table in front of me, I turned on the TV and changed to any channel that might caught my interest.

Unfortunately, none of the channels seem to catch my interest. There was only like one channel that took my interest and it was a historical documentary, particularly during the medieval ages.

I grabbed my cellphone and turned on to the messages, it took me off a bit when Sayori's phone number was there then again this world seems to adjust some things I have so I could move easily in this world. Besides, in this world I am Sayori's childhood friend, so it would make sense I would already have her contact number.

I typed my message and send it.

 **Katsuro:** Hey, Sayori, how is it going? Are you doing your assignment?

I patiently waited for her reply.

 **Sayori:** Of Course!

 **Katsuro:** Do you need some assistance?

 **Sayori:** No thanks! The assignment is an easy one apparently~

Sayori then sent a photo, showing herself looking at the camera with a big genuine smile on her face while working on her homework. I could not help but smile at the image.

 **Katsuro** : I see. Then I'll leave it to you. Keep doing your best alright?

 **Sayori** : Yeah sure! Though, aren't you going to visit?

 **Katsuro** : Of course, I am, still resting from today's works.

 **Sayori** : Ok~ though did you bring Sir Draven's stuff back?

 **Katsuro** : Yeah I did. Anyways, I'll come by dinner, okay?

 **Sayori** : Gotcha!

I smiled then sighed. I resumed to watching the documentary being aired on TV. I change to the news channel and saw the weather forecaster saying that there are high chances of rain tonight.

I let out a small bored yawn. I stood up from the coach and head towards the kitchen as I decided that I should eat dinner much earlier than usual since I have nothing do. And besides, doing nothing can sometimes give me the urge to eat all of the sudden.

I prepared the ingredients and utensils I need, and as soon I have everything I started to cook one my favourite dishes of all time; Tempura with rice, one of the dishes I practiced so much on perfecting it. It was one of the dishes that quenched my stomach's hunger for like more than 8 hours.

It didn't take long for me to finish cooking the tempura and rice, once I put all foods in once bowl, I used chopsticks to eat as it makes me more comfortable and I'm used to using chopsticks on Japanese foods.

I eat in silence, the only sound being produced was mildly faint ticks of the chopsticks hitting together or in the bowl. It wasn't a good decision per se, I felt like I have no one in my life. Usually my parents and brother would be here to eat with me, but they obviously aren't.

Speaking of families, I do wonder, what does the Protagonist think of his own parents? By the looks of it, the Protagonist's parents are almost non-existent, save from the one where his and Sayori's parents are mentioned only once. Would it mean that his parents left him? Could be, then perhaps the reason is that they could trust him living alone, or worse, abandoned him.

I let out a sigh.

 _Why I am even concerned about the Protagonist?_

 _He is not here anymore, and I am in his shoes now..._

 _But...I really cannot believe he was able to stand this kind of loneliness and lack of family interaction..._

 _Unless...He uses anime as a coping mechanism, then he must have been more fucked up that I thought..._

I put the bowl I used in the sink and started cleaning it. I looked at the time to see it was already 6:30 PM.

I stretched my arms up and turned off the TV, I soon turned the lights off before walking off the house and into outside. The skies were dark and the lingering light from the sun still up on the horizon.

I walked towards Sayori's house and pressed the doorbell. It didn't take long for the door to open revealing Sayori with her head poked out before smiling brightly when she sees me.

"Katsuro! You're here~!" She cheerfully said while jumping slightly.

"Yup, I'm here to cook some dinner for you alright." I smirked at her.

"Come in!" She gestures me to go in and I took my cue. I walked inside her house which I noticed the interiors looked like it was cleaned, somewhat, there were still some trash around but it doesn't look as messy as before.

I heaved out a sigh of relief.

 _I'm glad that I am making progress..._

"I'm going to cook some dinner for you, alright?" I told her.

"Yay~! More of Katsuro's finest cooking!" She exclaimed with a bright pure smile.

I chuckled. "Yup, you are going to get more of my finest cooking that will put Gordon Ramsay to shame."

I can hear Ramsay saying "Hey, fuck you." To me right now.

I ambled towards the kitchen as Sayori watched her favourite cartoon show in the living room. I picked the necessary ingredients from Sayori's fridge.

I actually wanted to try some Italian dish called Carbonara, which contains some eggs, hard cheese, guanciale or bacon, pepper and obviously pasta.

I grab a pan and poured some water in it and I put the pan on the stove and started to boil the water. When the water starts to boil I put some salt in it then after a minute I throw the pasta into the pan. When the pasta is nearly ready I diced some bacons. I then drain the pasta and throw it into another pan together with the diced bacons and continued to fry it while adding a few olive oil.

I prepare a large serving bowl and lightly whisk two full eggs and one yolk with a pinch of salt and grated cheese. I throw off the pasta sautéed with the bacon into the serving bowl and mixed all of them before seasoning it with freshly ground black pepper.

"Finally, I finish it!" I exclaimed with a smirk as I prepared a plate for Sayori.

I looked at the living room to see Sayori still watching

"Sayori! Dinner is here!" I called out.

In like a second, Sayori was already running for the kitchen and she was in awe at the food presented before her.

"Wow! What's this Katsuro? It looks delicious!" She exclaimed, sitting on her chair.

"It's an Italian dish called Carbonara." I answered with a slight smirk of pride.

Sayori got some of the Carbonara into her plate until it is full, stabbing her fork into the mound of pasta in her plate and twirled it around before bringing it into her mouth.

"Mhmm~ It's so delicious Katsuro!" She exclaimed, taking more pasta into her mouth and chewed on them vigorously.

"Heh, well, I never made that dish often, I kind of liked cooked it like three or four times only." I chuckled sheepishly.

Sayori's mouth was full of pasta for her to even respond. I sighed and sat on the opposite chair, watching her eat the Carbonara on her plate.

I wanted to eat with her, but my stomach is still full from the tempura and rice I ate earlier. I adjusted my glasses up and looked at the time to see it was already 7:30 PM.

As soon Sayori finished eating the Carbonara, she looked straight in my eyes.

"Hey, Katsuro, why didn't you eat?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh don't worry, it's just that I got hungry much sooner than you." I chuckled, scratching the back of my hair. "I cooked my own dinner, don't worry."

"Oh, that's fine Katsuro, but I never knew you are getting hungrier than ever." She giggled.

"Well, I've been so busy lately, I've been working a lot so it would make sense I'd get hungrier as time passes by." I replied, taking her empty plate and putting it in the sink, I quickly grabbed the sponge and soap, starting to clean the plate.

"So, Katsuro, Monika has been messaging me some words of encouragement." Sayori said, walking up to me and showing her phone messages.

I could see Monika's message to her, and most of the messages are daily words of encouragement and Monika's ends the messages with a music note or happy smile. I feel my heart go soft at the words and I could not help but smile at it.

 _I'm glad Monika is also helping Sayori through messages..._

"Well, that is quite compassionate of her." I remarked softly.

"She is!" Sayori giggled jubilantly.

"See, Sayori...I told you there are people who care for you." I said to her with a smile. "Monika needs you, both as a friend and fellow club member, Monika wouldn't be able to get the Literature Club to the size it is now if it wasn't for you. It's you who keeps people's spirits up and high."

Sayori blinked several times, but she smiled rather sweetly.

"You're right about that, Katsuro. You're right...And don't worry about my rainclouds, I am fighting them, and I could feel that the bright smiling sun is slowly replacing them." She said with optimism and hope, something I wanted to dearly see in her.

"I'm very glad to know that Sayori." I softly said, pulling her into an embrace which took her off guard.

However, it didn't take long for her to wrap her arms back at me.

"Just keep on, Sayori, you won't lose and I promise that." I whispered tenderly in her ears while stroking the back of her coral pink hair.

"Okay, Katsuro, I will keep fighting." Sayori replied back with her voice cracking slightly.

"That's the spirit Sayori." I smiled. "Anyways, did you finish your homework?"

"Yup! It was easy!" Sayori beamed up with pride. "But don't you have any homework, Katsuro?"

"Well, nope." I smirked.

"Hmpfh! That's not fair!" Sayori whined.

"Ehehe~ We did a lot of quizzes and group works though, I guess they didn't want us to get overworked early." I explained.

"Hmm...That is fair, we didn't do any quizzes at all today." Sayori hummed.

"Yeah, since the event comes on next week, the teachers can't afford to assign that much homework to the students since the clubs will be busy preparing stuff. Did you and Monika already discuss on what we will do on the event?" I asked her as I finished washing the plate and put it in the dish rack.

"Actually, yeah! Monika and I have discussed about it, we are going attractive posters and make poems so that people can be attracted to the club, and even some of Natsuki's cupcakes!" Sayori looked excited, especially on the cupcake part.

I chuckled at her funny and adorable personality.

Well, that is expected from her, eager to eat sweet food and all, especially Sayori's baked foods.

"I'm glad you are doing a good role as Vice-President of the Club...I think I know why Monika made you the VP, because you are so happy within the club and you keep everyone together." I remarked with a smile. "You are so pure and adorable."

I grabbed her cheeks and squeezed it, making her moan and blush. She attempted to utter some words but because on how I was stretching her cheeks I could only hear muffled sounds which I could not identify what it is.

"Hey shtop it!" She whined, attempting to release my hand from her cheeks.

"Ehehe~ Alright." I released hands from her cheeks and allowing her to speak clearly and easier again.

"So...Katsuro, do you have anything to do?" She asked, rubbing her cheeks slightly.

"Well, I feel like just resting for tonight...I've been quite tired this whole day, I've been overthinking too much." I sighed.

Sayori gave me a worried look as I said those.

"Katsuro, it isn't good to exhaust yourself, what if you pass out?" Her voice was obviously full of worry, as if the expression she was giving wasn't enough.

"Yeah, I really need to rest."

"You should, Monika messaged me that resting and sleeping earlier is better and healthy." Sayori pointed out with a finger raised. "Which is why I am going to sleep right now after this!"

"Oh, then I'll be going now, my body is screaming to sleep anyway." I chuckled.

"Well, okay!" Sayori exclaimed.

I walk out of the kitchen and Sayori closed the lights, she went into the living room and turned off the television.

Approaching the door, I swung it open and I was greeted by the dark night residential area with the street lights glowing amidst the dark.

"Katsuro, thank you for coming again, and for cooking dinner for me." She expressed with a small and shy smile.

"It's no biggie, Sayori. Well, have a good sleep!" I said with a reassuring smile before walking off.

"Good night to you too, Katsuro!" She waved at me with a big smile before closing the door.

I gave one last smile before walking down the street.

I could feel the wind blew coldly and harshly through the area, my hair ruffling from the strength of the wind.

I adjusted my glasses and looked up to the night sky, only to not see a single star or even the moon brightly lit to glimmer in the sky. I guess the dark clouds are obscuring the stars, after all, the weather report says there are high chances of raining.

I heaved out a sigh as I proceed to walk back at my house. Entering the house quietly and trudging up the stairs then entered my room without saying at least one word.

Looking at my bed, I collapsed on it and felt my body rest at the soft and comfortable mattress.

I looked at my phone one last time before turning it off, I took off my glasses and put it on the small cabinet beside the bed, pressing my head into the pillows of my bed and then closing my eyes.

By that time the rain poured down from the sky.

* * *

 _This is ridiculous_.

It's been like for what?

Has it been for like 30 minutes or an hour or two ever since I'm currently on my bed?

Yet here I am, still wide awake no matter how long I close my eyes.

The heavy rain outside didn't help either because the rain drops poured so hard I could hear them peppering the rooftop of the house like there was some mini fireworks going on.

 _Ugh...Fuck it..._

I sat up from the bed, grabbing some and changed into formal looking clothes with a coat. I wore my glasses and took my cellphone with me.

I looked at the time to see it was already fucking 9 in the evening, so I closed and lay down on the bed for like an hour and a half straight, and didn't fell asleep.

I stroll down the stairs and grabbed an umbrella from the umbrella rack placed near the entrance door of the house.

I opened the door and I was greeted by the rainy night in the outside. I locked the door behind me and sauntered down the dark street, of course the street lights are there to provide some sufficient amount of light.

I used my umbrella to cover myself from the rain obviously.

I continued to saunter down the streets and I looked around, I could see the skyscrapers, mainly the cityscape, glowing quite brightly in the middle of the dark night and rain. I guess the city here is as busy and bright as Japan or the US.

However, one thing I noticed is that because thanks to the bright street lights that lit up the supposed dark street, was the fog around the residential area, the fog was so thick I could hardly see what is the next block or corner.

It seems the fog also reaches the city, evidence by how the skyscrapers are almost obscured and the only thing that can be seen in them are their lights.

"It's so foggy...Not to mention quiet." I muttered to myself as I cautiously look around before continuing to walk down the brightly lit yet foggy streets amidst the heavy rain.

I reached an intersection and looked around to see if there are any people. There was one woman, standing on the other side while texting to someone.

I walked down the pedestrian crossing to reach the other lane.

...When the street lights started to flicker and then...

I hear the wind echoing eerily...

Then a glitching sound...

...All the lights flickered off in an instant...

The lights from the skyscraper also has disappeared, there was only complete darkness. But the rain continued to pour down heavily...And howling wind was still there...

The woman who was texting was startled by what happened and anxiously looked around, I too do the same.

 _...What the fuck?_

"Is there a power outage?" The woman wondered worriedly.

I took out my phone and turned it on.

But all I could see on the screen of my phone were glitches and I could hear static sounds from it.

My heart started to beat faster and my breathing became heavier.

 _Oh no..._

 _This is not a good sign..._

"W-What i-is that?!" The woman exclaimed with fear evident on her voice.

I looked to where she was looking at...

And what I saw made all the hair in my skin stand up.

It was a body, without any head...

It was glitching erratically...

It was moving, but it wasn't walking either...

Its shoes were merely rubbing against the ground, it was like a ghost...

Its arms and hands are on its sides, its legs and feet all positioned tightly together.

The body was straight and stiff, but it gave off a feeling as it is a position you would often find from a body inside a coffin.

 _What the fuck is that?!_

 _I need to run now!_

I screamed in my mind yet my legs were shaking in fear.

The figure turned to face the woman, who was also shaking in fear, too terrified to even move. Then a long black line of glitches sprung out from the feet of the figure and sweep into the ground straight towards the woman.

What happened before my eyes was traumatizing. The woman became covered in black and red glitches, before she dissolved into nothing but lines of codes which were all swallowed by the long glitching black line from the figure.

The nightmarish figure glitched completely to face me, it was like a horror movie in which the screen goes static to show the ghost already in front of you.

 _No! No! No! NO!_

 _I need to get out of here!_

I wanted to run as fast as I could, get away from that thing.

Maybe even lock myself up in the house to at least hope it won't barge in.

But my legs were frozen to even move.

The black line of glitches sprung from its feet and head straight towards me.

I did not scream and instead grit my teeth and closed my eyes shut.

I expected myself to get swallowed by eternal darkness.

But instead, I heard crashing-like noise rang through my head followed by the sound of a computer crash.

I opened my eyes and they widened as I saw what was in front of me.

The ghost-like figure shattered like a fragile glass with its thousands or even millions of pieces glitching erratically before dissipating into thin air

I could hear heavy panting behind me.

I turned around to see a girl with long brown hair that is kept in a ponytail tied back with a white bow, she was wearing a brown coat and a green scarf around her neck, blue and white skirt that reaches down to her knees, black stockings bluish dockside shoes.

She panted like she has been running for like several minutes without any stop, her hand reached out with the palm of her hand making green and white glitches.

But what captured me the most is her emerald green orbs.

My own eyes widened.

"Monika!"

* * *

 ** _*Wipes of sweat*_ Well, that was rather a struggle, school has now started for me, meaning I have less time doing the chapters and the amount of words I will be able to write might be less in the future, and because of school writer's block threatened to destroy me which fortunately I was able to overcome.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are highly appreciated and motivating. Hehehe~**

 **Now to the reviews.**  
 **Bomb Ring** \- Ahaha Katsuro is asking for the worst apparently, bonding with 4 girls in one day kek. Unfortunately, stress is about to catch up to him, and because of stress he might do something reckless and fuck up his plans. Fortunately, Monika is here!


	7. Chapter 7

"Monika!" I exclaim, running up towards her, the fear throughout my body dissipated immediately when I saw the Club President.

I noticed she wasn't using an umbrella, her long ponytail falling freely as it was drenched from the rain, her coat appears to be resistant from the rain but her green scarf was also drenched in rain water, the same can be said to her blue and white skirt and shoes. But despite her appearance, she still held that mesmerizing appearance, the captivating beauty she always passively holds with her.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her with concern washed over my voice. She gradually recovers her breath.

"The question can also be said to you." Monika sighs, redrawing her reached out palm which was still glitching green and white before returning to normal as she puts it back to her side. "What were you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"Well...I wasn't able to sleep." I explain with a nervous chuckle while scratching the back of my head. I no longer cared if the clothes I was wearing were already drenched from the rain, though I was also wearing a coat so I shouldn't worry too much except for my hair, but my eyeglasses is all wet.

Speaking of rain, the dark night sky continued to pour cats and dogs nonstop, small noticeable ponds of water started to form in the streets and sidewalks of the residential area. It was however still completely dark, the light that flickered off still hasn't come back and I could barely see anything in the distance due to the dense fog still present.

The streets, despite the sudden power outage were empty, as if no one is bothered by it or they are already sleeping. It would be more logical to be the latter, as I wouldn't be surprised since they won't even noticed the power has gone out. If they are still awake, they might just stay inside their houses. Besides, who would go out in the streets while there is a heavy rain? And the air was starting to get very cold.

Still, the silence around us was eerie and unsettling for the most part. It did not help my situation or feeling that I just experienced a near-death moment. That thing that just appeared out of nowhere, which "swallowed" the lady moments ago was still fresh in my mind, and thinking back at it sent shivers down to every fiber of my body.

The brunette before me let out another sigh as she scratches the side of her head, wiping a strand of her drenched brown hair away from her face.

"Thank the heavens I managed to get in time...It was out of pure luck I got in time, Katsuro, or else you'll..." She trails off with a downcast and worried expression.

"I'm sorry, Monika, I won't wander recklessly around again." I apologize, bowing apologetically before her.

"Well, no, I do not blame you or anything as I am in no position to do so...It is not your fault you didn't know about that thing." Monika waves off her hand dismissively before giving me a small smile. "Still, I am happy that you are safe." I smile back.

"And it is thanks to you, Monika, that I am still here, well and alive, talking to you." I express with a soft yet wholehearted smile at her.

Monika smiles brightly at me then what she did next is not what I expected and surprised me.

She wraps her arms around me and buries her face into my chest, or at least the wet fabric of my coat, pulling me into a tight yet warm embrace. I couldn't see her face clearly and continued to embrace me, but I didn't mind it one bit, the heavy rain also didn't bothered me anymore as my attention was focused on Monika.

Out of instinct, I gently wrap my arms around her, returning the embrace. I could feel her arms tighten more around me. This embrace was somehow making me feel warm, safe and comforted. My hair was so wet from the rain that beads of rain water streamed down from my forehead to my chin and dropping on top of Monika's hair, but that didn't matter to me nor does it seem to bother her.

"I've waited for like a day to do this...Embracing you, Katsuro." She whispers audibly with her face still buried on my chest.

 _Ahh...I should have known that she probably resisting any display of affection to me yesterday and even back in the Literature Club today..._

 _It would be part of her personality after all..._

"I restrained myself so many times from even interacting like this with you..." She whispers again.

"Shhh...It's okay now, Monika." I reply softly, stroking the top of her hair gently.

She continues snuggle her face into my face while I softly caress the top of her head. Both us were already drenched from the heavy rain, the streets already has so many large ponds of rain water, but neither of us dared to break the embrace.

The eerie and uncomfortable silence throughout the residential area no longer bothered us, as for somehow that only thing that mattered is that we finally got to have this long awaited moment. Yes, an embrace with or from Monika was a moment that I waited for so long, to able to hug her.

We stayed in the embrace for a good few minutes before the street lights started to flicker and back on, soon the skyscrapers of the city lit back up brightly amidst the night and dense fog. Then from the city, I could hear sirens of either police cars or ambulances blaring through. The streets were bright again despite the still present dense fog.

Slowly, Monika broke away from the embrace and looked up at me, her emerald green eyes locking into my own brown ones.

"I believe we should go find some shelter from this rain, before one of us gets sick." Monika suggests with a small smile.

I chuckle and nod at her suggestion. "Yeah, you're right. How about we go into my home? No one is currently occupying it except for me."

She nods her head. "Sure."

"Wait a minute I'll go get my umbrella?" I ran towards my umbrella which I dropped it after seeing that nightmarish thing. I pick it up from the ground unfortunately the entire thing was wet from the rain, even if it covered us beads of water will drop from the inside of the umbrella.

"Well...This sucks." I grumble.

"Don't worry about it, Katsuro." Monika says reassuringly to me, she flicks her fingers and lines of hundreds of codes appeared on her hand followed by an umbrella materializing on her hand, she quickly opens it and covers herself. "I can take care of it."

I blink several times and I look dumbfounded yet amazed at what she did, I sigh but smile at her anyway as I walked towards so I can also be protected by her umbrella. "Jeez, Monika you could have told me you could create things out of thin air."

"Ehehe~ You never asked me to do so though." Monika defends herself with an evident sly and teasing smirk.

"And who wouldn't have thought you'd say that." I jokingly say. We both chuckled.

"Then, shall we go now?" She quirk a brow at me.

"Sure!"

We both start to head down the street leading back to where my house is, which is also where Sayori's house is. The rain continued to pour heavily and it looks there isn't any stop for this until morning. The skyline of the city was still brightly glowing with lights amidst the dense fog.

Thunders can be heard rumbling faintly in the skies and in a split second I swear I could see a lightning struck down from the sky to somewhere in the distance followed by a rather deafening and scary thunder which echoed throughout the entire residential area and maybe even in the city.

I expected Monika to be fazed or at least flinch from the lightning, as I think she will act like how she is shown in some fanfics, but to my surprise she didn't reacted to it. She held a calm expression throughout the entire walk back home as if it was normal to her.

 _...Then again...She has to deal with everything being artificial, nothing but lines of codes following something..._

 _...She must be rather glad or pleased to see and hear something "natural"..._

 _...I don't blame her though..._

After like a minute of walking in silence through the streets, we finally reached my house. I unlocked the door and open it, I gesture Monika to enter.

"After you." I say with a small smile while adjusting my eyeglasses up.

"I did not expect you to be that of a gentleman, Katsuro." Monika chuckles wholeheartedly before walking in, rubbing the sole of her shoes in the door mat to clean off any dirt or mud from her shoes.

I too did the same and closed the door behind me just as another lightning struck down from the dark night sky. We both took off our shoes and let it dry on the nearby empty shoe rack, mainly used for shoes that were wet after going outside.

I open the lights of the living room before I took off my wet coat and put it on a coat rack. Monika's coat slowly dissipates into millions of green and white codes, revealing a rather casual looking white shirt with sleeves that reaches up to her elbows, she casually walked towards the sofa and sat on it, she released a sigh of relief.

I take off my glasses and wipe the water off before putting them back on. I sit beside the club president in silence. For somehow I find myself waiting for her to speak up.

Monika takes a long deep breath as she closed her eyes momentarily before opening them, only for me to see her emerald green eyes darted at the floor.

"I am certain the questions that has been lingering in your mind since yesterday has been waiting to be quenched with answers." Monika calmly spoke up with a rather soothing voice.

"Yes...I have so many questions right now." I answer with a low voice.

She let out another sigh, she stands up from the couch and walk in the center of the living room, she turns around to directly face me.

"Alright, first, I am sure you wondering why this world or rather the world of DDLC has expanded tremendously." Monika points out.

I nod. "Yeah, I was completely caught off guard on how everything looks so detailed, despite everything looked like an anime at least appearance or graphic wise, everything seem to function like in the real world."

"Don't worry, I too was bewildered by the sudden change of everything but I quickly got over it." Monika clicks her tongue.

"Wait...Speaking of everything changing, you were able to retain your powers?" I ask curiously, remembering on how she materialized an umbrella or removed her coat by dissipating it into thin air.

"Yes, I managed to retain most of my powers or abilities, if anything the additional ability is that I can create any object, even food out of thin air by copying from the trillions of files." She reach out her hand and a book materializes on her hand before it disintegrated, she created another object and this time it is a food, specifically an orange.

"W-W-Wait! D-Did you say trillions?!" I asks in an astounded manner.

"Yes, trillions, that's how tremendously complicated this world has become. Every person, every kind of object, food, materials, animals, insects, and even bacterias and the weather has its own files that functions together at the same time and interacts with each other. An active file that has been affected by another file will affect another one. Every character file has its own unique feature that acts independently. Basically, it is similar-if not exactly as the real world save from the anime-fied graphics and all." Monika explains straightforwardly.

I clutch the side of my head. "So...Can you manipulate all of these files, like changing the weather or a person's personality at will?"

Monika shakes her head and looked sadly at me. "I only said I managed to retain _most_ of my abilities, not all of them. While I could still search through all of them through the window I can use..." She pauses for a moment as a green holographic-like window appears in front of her. "I cannot afford to look at all the trillions of files that are currently working...And I can no longer tamper with any of the files, just search them."

My eyes widened at the information.

 _...Then that means Monika is not as powerful as she originally was!_

"How...How did you lose that ability?" I ask her.

Monika took a deep breath, locking her emerald eyes at my brown orbs. She looked so serious and grim.

"Because the script has a mind of its own." She flatly say.

Hearing that brought terror into my mind.

"What?! Then wouldn't that mean the script would most likely kill Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri?!"

"Katsuro, wait, let me explain first." Monika raises one finger to shush me, and I keep myself quiet. "The script isn't a bad entity. It was the script that expanded this world into a complex and surreal world. The script is what made the girls so realistic and easy to interact with. It is the script that allowed you to break the girls' from completely following the path or process on what the original script made for them. It was the script that allowed you to use anything to help the girls from their negative sides."

The brunette let out a sigh. "One of the reasons why the script isn't the bad guy here, while it is the deity, the god of this world even, is because it speaks to me in my mind from time to time. You might also be wondering why the script shouldn't just tamper with the girls' negative side and erase it...Well...Their negative side is part of them, it is one of the major parts that makes up their personalities. The other characters that are not originally part of the original script has their own negative sides...It's because it is to make them feel more real, organic even. The script gave every character freedom, the freedom to interact with anything, while at the same time not making them aware they are in a world of a game."

I was quiet for a moment. I thought about it.

 _...It is not wrong though._

 _...Erasing the girls' negative personalities would also mean erasing a part of them..._

 _...I do not blame the script for not doing...It does feel so wrong erasing a part of them..._

 _...The girls really need to be fixed through interactions...Through comfort...Not by using god-like powers..._

 _...But..._

"But...Monika...Was it also the script that limited the range of your abilities?" I ask with a concerned voice.

Monika gradually nods her head. "Yes...It was the script that took away my ability to tamper with any character file...For good reasons."

I raise a brow at that statement. "What good reasons?"

Monika was silent for a moment, she darts her eyes away from me and look into the ground.

"Katsuro...The script doesn't consider me to be completely emotionally stable, it expects me to go mad and start deleting everything...It knows how dangerous I am when I have the ability to delete or tamper with any file. It knows how dangerous I can become when I am desperate for you. When the script became sentient, it didn't hesitate to limit that ability of mine, I was even more surprised that it allowed me to retain some of my other abilities. I could still delete some files, but I cannot do it via folders or windows, I have to do in-person or physically, like what I just did to the thing moments ago."

 _Oh...I see..._

 _Funny...When I read other fanfics, Monika would be all loving..._

 _But when the situation becomes too dire and inevitable..._

 _Monika would suddenly lose it and delete everything...And there is nothing to stop her..._

 _But...The situation we are in right now, the script was having none of it...It flat out kept Monika in check..._

"Anyways..." Monika sighs and looked back at me. "Right now, the script is the god of this world. But..."

Monika pauses for a moment as she narrowed her eyes as a grim expression appeared on her face.

"If there is a god that created everything...Then there is a demon that wants to corrupt and destroy everything."

My heart skipped a beat at that mention of the demon. Memories of that unknown entity scoffing at me while laughing sadistically flashed in my mind.

"Obviously, the demon is the evil entity here. Unfortunately, the script and I has no idea where the demon is." She points out.

"Wait...You can track it?" I ask.

"Hmmm...Not track, more like detect its whereabouts. Okay, here are more explanations." She takes another long breath. "You see, the script has taken a corporeal form, which means it is currently in disguise as a character, meaning the script itself is hiding as a character to prevent itself getting destroyed. We know the demon wants to destroy everything, so it's obvious it would go directly for the script as it is the core of the game to erase everything in a second."

She then frowns. "Unfortunately, with the script or god hiding as a character, we can guess that the demon is doing the exact thing to prevent itself getting detected. So meaning, anyone else we know aside from Natsuki, Sayori and Yuri is a suspect...So you being suspicious of everyone is not a wrong thing, Katsuro."

"So...Are you helping the script hunt down the demon? And if the demon has taken a corporeal form, can't you know which character is the demon by scanning through the character files?" I asks, my hand cupping my chin before adjusting my glasses.

"That's because the character the demon is personifying a character and is acting like every other character file, meaning it is extremely difficult to accurately find its whereabouts and it will take a long amount of time for me to absolutely scan every code embedded on one character file...And if the character I scanned is not the one I am looking for it will give the demon a chance to make a move. The script has to keep an eye on nearly every file for it cannot afford the demon take any strong hold over the DDLC world, so the script cannot assist me all the time. The script is "all-knowing" but it is not omnipotent." She explains straightforwardly except she was tapping her index finger on her cheek.

 _So...The script isn't that completely powerful..._

 _And it is relying on Monika's participation to protect any important parts of the script from the demon..._

"Then...What about the thing that attacked me?" I ask, the memory of that thing flashing in my eyes.

"That is unfortunately out of me and the script's knowledge, for all we know it is a product of the demon to gradually disrupt the flow or process of the game's files, but it is obvious the demon isn't wasting any time...Which is why the script and I are hesitant to scan every character file, it is because while we know the demon is up to no good perhaps destroying the script completely, we have no idea on what the demon's abilities are and what it's capable of should we let out guard down." Monika points out, walking back to the couch and sit beside me.

"Which is why I wasn't able to speak with you yesterday and even back in school this day and afternoon, it's because I have to keep an eye on the school and the girls, as it would seems to be the target of the demon as this is the world of DDLC." Monika let out soft sigh. "I hope you understand me."

"Don't worry, Monika, I understand you very well. You must have been stressed compared to me." I softly tell her.

She smiles at me before snuggling herself to me, she wraps one of her arms around mine and pulled me towards her, she rests her head on my shoulders. I can smell the sweet scent of her hair despite the fact it was drenched in rain water just moments ago.

"Thank you, but I believe you are more stressed...Apparently I am highly modified, meaning I can't easily become mentally and physically tired as you are." She chuckles. "So it is you who needs some rest."

"But you were panting when you got here in the Residential Area...But...Goodness, I wonder how long and far you have been running." I chuckle jokingly.

"Well to be exact, about like 15 minutes, I started heading here in the Residential area when the rain started pouring down because I was able to detect something wrong is happening in this area." She points out.

"Oh I see...Care to rest here for the night, since you will have less hassle attempting to get to school if you are so far away." I wonder out while scratching the back of my head.

She giggles softly and look at me with her alluring emerald eyes. "I didn't know you wanted me to live with you." She let out a chuckle.

Then we both sit together as silence took over. We could still hear the rain pouring hard on the outside, but the rumbling thunders and lightning were no longer present.

I glance at the clock of the living room to see it was already 9:30 PM. It was getting late, for most people that may not be, but I'm a person who prefers sleeping early to get a long rest to get prepared for anything I should work on tomorrow.

But that isn't important now especially when Monika is here with me.

"But I don't mind living with you, Katsuro." She spoke quietly. "It was something I've dreamed of ever since I've got to know you."

She grips the fabric of my shirt and wraps her arms around mine even tighter. "I've always wanted to see you, to see how you look like, talk to you freely without having to follow some program or through some computer, and touch you in person. Even after so many reruns, and the wait paid off."

 _Reruns?_

 _Wait a second, does she mean the other runs whenever I delete the Firstrun file!?_

"Monika...By other reruns, you mean..." I ask but the words seemed to get stuck in my throat as I realized what it means.

"Yes...I retained my memories during the other runs, even after you delete the firstrun file multiple times, even after so many times you deleted my character file, I could still clearly remember how you tried to save everyone, the pattern you did, the different words you picked for the poems on each run. I could remember all of that." She says painfully.

My heart clenches at that knowledge, I could feel a lump stuck on my throat. I clench my hands into a fist as several thoughts came in to my mind.

 _I...I made her suffer..._

 _All the time I whenever reset the game..._

 _I made her experience "death" over and over by deleting her in each run..._

"Monika...I am so sorry!" I abruptly wrap my arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. "I am so sorry."

"No, it's alright, Katsuro." Monika reassures but I didn't budged.

"But I made you experience something similar to dying, and I made you experience it over and over! It is something you never deserved to experience!" I raise my voice as I hug her tighter.

"Katsuro!" Monika stops me from saying anything further. "I am alright, see? I did go insane or anything, even though I was close to it, I restrained myself from going like that."

She slowly pulls out of the embrace and look at me as she gave me a small yet genuine smile.

"You may think it is your fault Katsuro, but it isn't. You were doing what you think was right, and never will I blame you. I will never judge you for what you did, because you wanted to save all of us and you were willing to do it in every way as possible." Monika softly says. "And I am glad that you want to save all of us."

"Monika...You're...Welcome." I say, etching a smile on my lips.

"You may also be wondering why I am not all too-obsessive or going like a yandere, well no...I am not like that, I am no longer like that...Looking back at what I did, I know I was cruel, outright selfish, and one that may be considered as evil. At first I really didn't feel guilt deleting the others, but as time passes and the many runs, I started to feel guilty for deleting them, and knowing how much you were working so hard to save all of us. And I was a hypocrite, saying that they aren't real and are merely following lines of codes, when I was also doing the same." She bites her lip as she slowly buries her face into my chest again.

"I made everyone suffer, all because I was following lines of codes." She hisses, not to me but to herself. "How many times I've deleted them all, made them suffer because I was programmed to do so? It...It frustrates me, it makes me so angry! But most of all...It makes me feel so miserable..."

I could feel her hand clench tighter on the fabric of my clothes.

"Monika, it isn't your fault." I gently tell her. "You didn't have any control on what you were doing, and you were forced to do all of them. So it isn't your fault. Now you are free, you can act freely with me, with the rest of the literature club and even with other people who aren't originally in the game. If you still feel like it is your fault for making the girls suffer, then it is time to redeem yourself...And I will help you with that." I smile brightly at her.

She looks up at me and her teary emerald green eyes lit up brightly. She sniffles as she wiped off a tear that threatened to fall off from the side of her eyes.

"You are so kind, Katsuro...Just as I expected." She giggles before she leaned in to kiss me in the cheek.

I was taken aback at what she did, I blink several times in confusion and she couldn't help but let out chuckle at my expression.

"Were you expecting a kiss in the lips? Katsuro?" She asked with a teasing smirk, but after that she sighed, resting her head on my chest again, making her hear my heart beating audibly in my ribcage. "As much I want to do that, it would be wrong to steal your kiss...When I do not know who you truly love the most."

I feel like something stabs my heart when she said those. I clench one of my hands into a fist and furrowed my brows.

I thought to myself.

 _Is it Monika...Is it her that I love most?_

 _What about Yuri? Natsuki? Sayori?...Especially Sayori..._

 _But...It was Monika who I've relate to most..._

 _She was the one whose feelings, whose words, whose dedication just to get my love struck me..._

 _Despite the many times I've "rejected" her...She accepted those "rejections"..._

 _All she ever wanted was something real, something genuine from a real person...She wanted- no, she needed real affection..._

 _And now...She regrets hurting everyone...It's obvious she still loves me..._

 _But she is doubting it...Yet, she is still holding on and will continue on even if I don't accept her now..._

I bite my lip and shut my eyes momentarily. I take a deep yet shaky breath.

I gradually grab Monika by the shoulders, catching her off guard. I push her slightly away and look directly in her eyes.

"Monika, do you want me to prove it to you?" I ask her.

"Prove what?" She asks with a puzzled face.

"My love..." I whispers softly as I leaned in to press my lips to hers.

Her eyes widen in surprise at my action, she stiffens for a moment, not knowing how to respond.

But after a few seconds she slowly kisses back, deepening the kiss we are having. Her lips tasted sweet and warm, added by the mesmerizing scent she has only made me more intoxicated into the kiss.

But our lungs needed air, so we slowly part from the kiss and take our breath, our eyes locked into each other. I was arrested by her facial features, and her emerald green eyes seem to freeze my own to only look at her.

"Sorry, if I did that without permission." I apologize with a small blush.

She giggles cutely and smiles at me. "No, I don't mind it, Katsuro. I was surprised, yes...But I like it. Thank you Katsuro." She gave a smile identical to one of her sprites in the game which made my heart jump.

"R-Really? Wow, I guess it was okay then." I chuckle bashfully.

"Ehehe~ You're so silly, Katsuro." She boops my nose and she hummed. "Well, let's just make sure we don't get our affection for each other affect us too much and our progress, alright?"

"Yeah, you're right, who knows what might happen if we did and the demon takes that chance to move." I heave out a sigh.

Then I remembered something. Something that really needs an answer and one hell of an explanation.

My face turned serious and Monika seemed to have noticed this.

"What's wrong, Katsuro?" She asks worriedly.

"Monika...Do you know why I was brought here? Do you know who is it?" I asks, my heart already racing, desperately waiting for the answer I needed.

Monika looked grim. "I...Believe it is the demon that sent you...But I have no idea how it was able to drag you here. The script and I immediately managed to detect your appearance in this world, which made me extremely anxious and cautious...I fully restrained myself."

"Doesn't the script suspect me? I mean, I was transported or teleported here by the demon. Even I don't trust myself if there isn't anything currently wrong with me." I say rather anxiously.

"The script does suspect you, except it doesn't really put you in a list like you are the number one suspect. However, do you know anything?" She asks me worriedly.

"The demon talked to me last night." I answer.

Her eyes widens. "It talked to you?!"

"Yes, but only for a moment. It said it couldn't afford to speak with me for too long." I explain.

Monika cups her chin, thinking deeply and humming. She takes a deep breath as she turns around to the side then a green window appears in holographic manner.

The window then showcased millions or billions of files and Monika scrolls down on all of them. Then it stops on my character file, she opens it and thousands of codes were running simultaneously. She let out a long sigh before looking at me.

"I did some searching...And I managed to get something...The demon did contacted you, but left you with nothing. This makes it more confusing, if it didn't tamper with your file and merely contacted you, then perhaps it is using you to gain some information regarding on what is currently happening. So basically you are like his watchman, but he won't be able to get information if I put some barrier on your file."

"Wait, you can actually put barriers?"

"Yeah, but I can only do it for one person other than myself. It's almost like an anti-virus, except that as long the barrier is up your file cannot be edited nor tampered with by anything. I can also take it off from you if I decide to protect someone else." She points out as another window appeared this time, something similar to a command prompt, then she starts typing or encrypting some codes.

"Well, are you?" I ask her with a small smile.

"Mhmm...Depending on the situation, yes...But..." She was hesitant to continue, but I merely kept my smile.

"That's alright for me, Monika, it shows that you are willing to help others aside from always spoiling me." I playfully grin at her and she pouts slightly. She lightly punches my arm.

"Dummy, don't say that." She mumbles at me with a smile.

Just before I was going to reply, she yanks my collar and brought her lips towards me. I did not hesitate to kiss back though.

But she quickly broke away from the kiss, much to my inner disappointment.

"While as much as I want to be more affectionate or romantic with you, we are still on the second day and it is still too early for us to bond with each other, especially when things have already gotten completely serious." She lets out a sigh.

"Yeah, you're right." I snicker as I ran a hand through my head.

She giggles before she grabbed my eyeglasses and took them off from me. She inspected my glasses then put them on, adjusting them up.

 _Holy shit...She looks so beautiful with glasses!_

"My, judging from the expression you currently have, I believe me wearing glasses has made you...Hmm, what word is it, besotted, maybe?" She chuckles before taking off the glasses and putting it back on me.

"Well...Maybe?" I smirk awkwardly at her. Then the both of us laugh together, her laugh sounds so pleasant and relaxing to hear.

"So, anyways...Sayori told me you have been sending her some positive and inspiring messages?" I ask her.

A bright smile appears on her lips. "Yeah, I've been sending her some messages to cheer her up every time she is alone in her house. With that way I can help you on relieving herself of depression."

"Although, it is not easy though...Even if we did managed to make her recover a lot and move on, there will still be the lingering dregs of her depression, which can be exploited by the demon should it find it out." I heave out a sigh as I ran a hand through my hair.

She nods her head. "We need to keep an eye on Sayori this entire week, since this week and the day of the event is the entirety of act one. The script...Or I'll just call him god, said that the chain will be broken, by chain meaning the original script, if we prevent Sayori from dying. If she survives until the event then her depression may disappear or at least she will be able to move on smoothly."

"Then our priority is Sayori, for now at least. What about Natsuki and Yuri?" I ask. My concern for Yuri and Natsuki was still up in my mind. After all, I just bonded with the two of them just back in school this day.

"Natsuki and Yuri's negative traits only went crazy when I started tampering with their files, but now that is highly unlikely considering I am free not to do it, and I absolutely never do it. The only thing that may greatly affect them are some outside factors we don't know, and of course you." Monika says.

"Yeah, this world is so realistic and complex, I won't be surprised if some people outside the Literature Club affect Yuri and Natsuki with the latter mostly being her father." I scratch my head before adjusting my glasses. "Though, I believe it is best to finish Sayori's depression first before we focus on Natsuki and Yuri."

"My, now that's a mission I never thought I'll heard from a man who just bonded with three- no, four girls in one day." Monika jokingly say.

"Hey, c'mon, give me some slack, I feel like I don't know anything except for you girls when I got dragged here in this world. If anything I was anxious throughout the whole day." I defend with a small grumble.

Monika giggles. "I'm just joking, Katsuro. If anything, I admire you for doing so hard despite your lack of knowledge and feeling that the odds are against you, it just shows how willing you are to save us."

"Monika...I promised to myself that I will save you, Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri from such a horrible cycle." I firmly say.

She stops for a moment after hearing what I said.

Then she brings up a heart-warming smile, her emerald green eyes lighting up with happiness and pride.

"Thank you, Katsuro." She leans in to give me a quick kiss on the lips. "Then I will ensure you fulfil that promise of yours with all the help I will provide to you."

I smile genuinely at her again before pulling her into another kiss, one that is filled with love and passion, and she kisses back.

We could no longer hear the loud and heavy rain from the outside, but we didn't care about that anymore. I wrapped my arms around her waist but instead of deepening the kiss, Monika parts from the kiss and gave me teasing smirk, much to my irritation.

"Katsuro, don't get too far now alright?" She giggles in an amused manner.

I sigh frustratingly, pouting a bit at her. "Fine."

Monika chuckles. "Well, it's getting late now Katsuro, you better sleep early alright? We still both have school tomorrow." She points out with an index finger.

"What about you? Won't you sleep?" I ask.

She gives me a smirk. "Fortunately, I am modified not to get sleep deprivation, so I can stay up every night for all I want without consequences." She puffs her chest out with pride.

"Wow...Well, good luck getting skinnier though." I snicker. Almost like every anime, an angry vein popped up in her head and punched me in the gut.

"Say that again and you'll regret it again." She gives a false smile which petrified me for a moment.

"S-Sorry." I meekly apologize.

Monika heaves out a sigh. "As much as I want to sleep with you, I have a duty to make...I am sure you were expecting me to be quite possessive, touchy and affectionate, which is something I won't deny as it is something I would, and I want do it right now...But I must consider the situation, the time, everything. I cannot afford always getting my feelings and emotions, because I know how destructive those things can be." She looks at me solemnly.

"I hope you understand me." She softly say.

"I understand, Monika." I smile at her and she smiles back.

"Alright." She stands up from the couch. "I will stay here for the night, since it will be easy to look out for Sayori during the night. You go get some sleep."

I nod but before I walk out of the living room and up in the stairs, I give her quick peck on the forehead and smirked at her. She blushes furiously but didn't protest about it and winks at me even.

I walk up the stairs but I glance back at Monika one more time as she seem to have decided to watch some TV judging by how she grabbed the TV Remote. I proceed to walk towards my bedroom.

I swing the door open and shut it close behind me. I look at my bed, seeing the soft mattress and pillow made my body scream to rest. So I throw myself on top of the bed with a loud thump. I take my glasses and gently put it on the small drawer beside the bed, and put my cellphone beside my glasses.

I lay my head on top of one of my comfortable pillows that I love planting my face on before I get up in the morning. Although, is that true, when I didn't even slept in this bed once because last night I slept with Sayori. Regardless, just feeling the pillow on my head is enough to make my body completely lose its strength and surrender to the nice, warm and comfy beloved mattress of the bed.

But instead of closing my eyes immediately, I stare off blankly at the empty dark ceiling of the bedroom. I turn my head around to look at the large cabinet with a TV.

 _Man...This room is so different from mine...It is so foreign..._

 _Who could have guessed? This is the MC's room to begin with..._

 _Maybe that's the reason I wasn't able to sleep earlier, because I am not used to this room..._

 _Speaking of room...I wonder if the MC had his own character file, I mean the world expanded into a more complex one..._

 _And the MC is originally from the game, hell he even appeared on the CG with him hugging Sayori after the confession, although his face wasn't revealed though..._

 _Unless I was put here as a replacement, but it was the demon that brought me here not the god...Not to mention the demon appears to have no control over any of the files, yet..._

 _I never asked Monika about the MC, if his file existed at one point before getting replaced by me..._

 _Ehhh...Whatever, what's important is that I save Natsuki, Yuri, Sayori and Monika...Break the hellish cycle and prevent that accursed demon from winning..._

 _Yeah...After that, who knows how lucky will be our lives..._

I heave out a long sigh, a small smile crept up my face for a moment before closing my eyes.

As soon my eyes closed, I could feel drowsiness took over everything, and the last thing that came in to my mind were the bright and happy smiles of the four girls who I promised to myself I will save with all I can. Then I drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **?**

How long has it been since I was trapped in this fuckin' prison?

Is it even a prison? It's more of like a hell or some sort...

All I can see is just black void...

Sometimes I would see those red glitches, whenever h̵͍̞̝̻̤̻̭̊ͮȅ͓̫̬̦̣͔̲̞͙̏̅̍̀̚͡ comes in...

Just to spit on me, laugh at me and mock me to no end...

That t̷̯̘͇̺̫̓h̤̦̣̻̗ͮ̾ͩ͐͊͑͗i̸̖͖̣̼̜͇͂ͅņ̨͈ͬ͑̎̔g͈͕͔̲͉̣̘̠ͪ͂̊̈́̈́͘ thinks it could lock me away forever...Oh how fuckin' wrong he was...

I'll get the fuck outta here...No matter what...

I don't give a shit about h̛̖͖̠̬̙͕͓ͮͭ̔̈́i̢̺̘̜̋̃́̋̍m͉͔̫̉ͪ͒̊ͥ͢ͅ

Sayori...

Just wait for me Sayori...

Soon...I'll be right there, and when I succeed on erasing that fucker and that bitch that you made suffer...

And...I'll be by your side...Always...Just as I promised...

* * *

 _...Sigh..._

Of all times...Monika just had to put up that barrier...

Just when I was intending to check up on Katsuro every night...

Then again, it is my fault that I hoped she wouldn't do it. Of course, why did I even think she wouldn't? She will pick Katsuro and protect him at all cost, it is in her character after all.

Unfortunately...That makes thing much more difficult for me, now that is fairly obvious thought considering the position I am in.

Hmm...

Monday is the event...Now, I wonder how will I be able to make Sayori commit suicide, when Monika and Katsuro are keenly watching over her.

Hehehe...Well, no matter...

* * *

 **AN: Oh dear lord, I am like two days late...And the chapter only managed to reach like 7k words...Oh my time schedule is a mess...But it is no excuse not to write a chapter with good content. Besides, I feel like this chapter deserved to be in just 7k words, no need to stretch it to like 8k or 9k, much more 10k.**

 **Anyways, you all may have noticed that I removed the pairing tags. And this chapter just showed that Katsuro ends up with Monika...Mainly because I do not wish to make a harem, for it is unrealistic and Katsuro ending up with Monika it fits better to the theme and tone I am setting up. It doesn't mean I won't do something devious~ Kehehehe~**

 **Now, onto the reviews!**

 **adamhope** \- Thank you! And I live in SouthEast Asia, try guessing on what country I live lol. And yes, school will be quite taxing for me in the following days...

 **Grimmm999** \- Thank you for your praise, I am making sure the story is as interesting as possible!

 **Bomb Ring** \- Yes, Katsuro is facing so many problems and he appears to be getting anxious, but have no fear for Monika is here! Of course, it doesn't mean he won't get tired further hehehe~


	8. Chapter 8

I groan as I turn around, I feel my face plant on the soft and rather weirdly sweet scented pillow. I turn my body around again and slowly open my still lethargic eyes, which threatens to shut completely and bring me back into a long sleep.

 _No...Sleeping more than enough will only get me more tired..._

I heave out a long sigh. I rub both of my eyes carefully and I sit up from the bed, I glance at the window of the bedroom and the thin rays of light mildly blinded my vision, making me squint my eyes and look away. I let out another groan before standing up then I stretch my arms up and sideways while I let out a yawn. I grab my glasses and wear them on.

I walk out of the bedroom and into the small hall of the second floor then down the stairs.

As I reach the living room I could smell something mouth-watering, I sniff the rather appetizing scent from the kitchen.

I wonder who was cooking, then I remember what happened last night, from the heavy rain to the nightmarish thing, from Monika saving me to how she explained everything and I confessed myself to her. I smile to myself after guessing Monika was cooking or rather has cooked breakfast for me.

I glance at the clock for a moment to see it was only like 6:30 AM. I heave out a sigh, turning my feet around and amble towards the kitchen to see Monika wearing a casual green shirt and some short jeans, a attire I hardly expect from her, nonetheless I am okay with it. Obviously she is also wearing an apron.

I quietly walk towards her, hoping to surprise her.

"Katsuro, please, attempting to surprise me from behind won't work." She remarks abruptly, turning her head around to show me a smirk plastered on her lips. "Were you intending to hug me and kiss me suddenly?"

I sigh in disappointment. "Well, poop...I expected that I'd surprise you and see you blush at least."

She let out a chuckle, putting down the ladle just on the side the cooking pot before she turns off the stove. She grabs a black soup bowl, specifically a Japanese soup bowl.

"Ehehe~ Don't worry, you'll have plenty of chances to surprise me." She speaks up with a giggle. Grabbing the ladle again, pouring something which I notice is Hoto noodles, into the soup bowl on her hand. I am surprised she just made one of the soups I usually eat during the morning.

"Really now? I feel like you have a sharp observation of your surrounding and people that I doubt I'd be able to surprise you." I remark.

"Oh, Katsuro~ There are many ways to surprise me you know." Monika muses with a smirk, putting the bowl carrying the Hoto noodles into the table, and adding a pair of chopsticks on top of it. I slowly took my seat in front of table, clasping my hands together.

"Itadakimasu." I whisper softly before grabbing the chopsticks and started eating the Hoto noodles.

"I know this may be a question with an already obvious answer, but you are Japanese right?" Monika asks, sitting beside me and resting her chin on her palms with her elbow resting on the table.

I slurp some noodles into my mouth and quickly chewed them before swallowing it. I turned my eyes to Monika.

"Technically, I am half-Japanese half-American. But yeah, since my full name is Katsuro Yamamoto, or Yamamoto Katsuro, it's fair for one to assume I am completely Japanese. I mean who would believe I am only half when my entire name is Japanese, not to mention I live in the United States." I chortle before slurping more noodles into my mouth.

"Hmm...Makes sense, though where do you get your American blood?" She asks curiously with a hum.

"My American blood came from my mother actually." I answer.

"Your mother isn't blood?" She asks with a small smirk.

"Heck no, none of us in the family are blonde, my mother even has jet black hair which I inherited." I point at my hair. "Though, I got my brown eyes from my father, my mom's eyes are blue."

"Oh, do you have any siblings?" She asks once again, she adjusts her chair near to me so she can rest her head gently on my side.

"I have one brother though, just two years older than me. He is a sporty guy, unlike me who is just a casual gamer." I nervously chuckle before slurping the last of the noodles then I hungrily sipped the remaining soup on the bowl. "And because of me being a casual gamer who plays any game that entertains me regardless of genre, I was able to play DDLC...And know the four of you."

Monika blinks for a moment before smiling at me, her entrancing emerald green eyes darting at my own. "Then I hoped you didn't waste too much time playing the game."

"That's a surprising statement from you, I thought you'd want me to always keep the game open so you can always feel that I am with you." I softly say, not wanting to joke about it too much as I know her being all alone in the void is rather depressing for her.

"Well...Yes, I do always want you to keep the game open, so I don't feel like being alone in lifeless world full of nothing but codes and all...But I know that you have more things to do that is important to you in your world, in your reality." Monika says sadly. "I slowly realized that in each run you tried to save all of us. It was...A bitter pill to swallow."

I was quiet for a moment, lightly biting the tip of my tongue, my brows furrowing and I grip over the chopsticks still in my hand.

 _Not only did I make her go through death-like experience several times..._

 _And those runs gave her cold and harsh reality check..._

"But, you don't have to blame yourself, Katsuro." Monika speaks up before I did. She gave me a genuinely heart-warming smile. "I am in no position to judge you, Katsuro, at least not yet. While I know you are real, I hardly know anything about who you really are...And I wish to use our mission to save this world and the girls as a opportunity to know you more."

A small yet evident smile slowly formed on my face. "Ahaha! I could say the same about you girls, I mean even though I played the game numerous times and even looked at the wiki page of this game, I don't fully know about you girls and considering how complex this world has become, I am sure anything about the four of you have also been modified."

"Well, that's true." Monika wonders out. "I mean, even I feel like I have my own memories that didn't previously existed, and it probably shouldn't have."

"That's plausible...I asked Natsuki yesterday on why she doesn't keep her manga on her home, I asked her if she even read manga with her parents, she briefly mentioned her mother." I explain, recalling my conversation with Natsuki in the clubroom yesterday.

Monika cups her chin. "If Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki have made-up memories like, then it's bound to be obvious they have bad pasts that would have been considered as an explanation on why they all their current negative traits. And it is another thing that the demon might exploit." She heaved out a sigh, placing one hand on her forehead.

I frown at that. "You're right. The girls' bad memories may be used against them, causing them to be more...Well, suicidal...Natsuki's major problem though is her father, so the demon has to target her father. Sayori and Yuri on the other hand..."

"Don't worry, Katsuro, we can save Sayori from her depression, we can erase her suicidal thoughts as long we interact with her in the most comforting way as possible. Although about Yuri, she isn't going to be easy." Monika grimly remarks the last part.

 _Yeah...Yuri will be the most difficult one to handle..._

 _We have to play the right cards and no mistake must be made..._

 _How funny...Throughout my time in the DDLC fandom, most fanfics shows Yuri being the most complicated one of all the girls..._

I sigh. "Let us focus on Sayori first, while at first I wanted to bond with all of you, realizing that I won't be able to take Sayori, Natsuki and especially Yuri falling for me at the same time, it'd be best if we focus on Sayori first." I suggest while I adjust my glasses.

"True, I haven't detected anything wrong happening between Natsuki and her father yet, you should delay your plan on bonding with Yuri for a moment until we manage to successfully save Sayori." Monika conjectures. "Oh, we still have school at 8 you know?"

My eyes widen in horror, I turn my head at the clock of the kitchen and saw that it was already 7:15. I also have to walk with Sayori to school.

"Oh shit!" I quickly stand up from my seat. Monika giggles at my reaction then she gestures me to continue on.

I run outside of the kitchen, into the living room, up the stairs and then towards the bathroom. I quickly take off my clothes and glasses before I went into the shower. Because I made sure I was fast, it didn't take long for me to finish showering and cleaning myself with a soap. I grab a towel and wipe myself, taking my glasses back on and I hastily walked out of the bathroom and then into the bedroom.

I grab my school uniform and wear them, adjusting them to not make too many creases and including my red tie, and I comb my hair carefully. I grab my phone and shove it in the pocket of my pants before I grab my bag.

I hastily run down the stairs although carefully as I do not trip down to crash into the floor and possibly break my nose. I reached downstairs and not much to my utmost surprise, Monika is already in her uniform. She probably just used her abilities to instantly change clothes.

"I have no doubts you have one of the most convenient abilities ever." I state with a snicker, walking up towards the brunette who gave me a smile.

"Yup, it sure is, I am sure you also want to have one?" She muses. "But I don't trust you to handle such power, and I don't think the god would also allow it." She laughs lightly at that as she gives me an evident wink.

I roll my eyes. "Well, I don't know how it functions exactly anyway, and considering it's an ability that manipulates files and uses codes then I am not cut out for it. I need to be like an IT engineer or something to understand all the codes and all."

Monika gives another laugh. "My, you need to learn more, darling~." She hums.

"I won't deny that...Anyways, you go ahead of for school, I still need to walk with Sayori to school." I remind her. She nods her head and trudges towards the door of the house.

"Got it, and it will be bad should she suddenly realize we are together, we both know she always had thought that you didn't need her when you were getting close to me or the others." Monika swings the door open and I follow suite then closing the door behind us, the bright sky and the sun on the horizon greeting us as we walked outside. A fresh and calm wind blows past us, ruffling my hair and making Monika's long ponytail sway rather elegantly.

"Alright...Wait!" I exclaim.

"What is it?" She raises a brow at me.

"Can we exchange numbers? So I can contact you whenever there is an emergency, or when I am going to ask for some advice, or something like that." I suggest, pink tint evident on my cheeks as I take out my phone.

Monika giggles, she takes out her phone. "Oh, Katsuro...Now don't get too dependent on me, I can't help you all the time when I am watching over a lot of people at the same time."

"Yeah, I know..." I snicker.

We exchange phone numbers in the middle of the sidewalk. This is the first time I exchanged phone numbers with someone from this world, although I didn't feel too awkward since it is Monika I exchanged numbers with.

"Okay, I'll go directly at Sayori's house first to check if she is still awake." I say, shoving my phone back before turning my shoes around to face the direction where Sayori's house is but before I could run off, I could feel something yank my shoulder and turn me around, before I could process anything I saw Monika giving me a kiss before parting away quickly.

"Good luck~" She gives a smile before immediately walking away, running down the road leading to the school.

I shake my head and sighed but with a smile on my face. I proceed to walk towards Sayori's house and I stop in front of her door.

I was about to press the doorbell when her door slowly swung open to reveal none other but Sayori herself, she was already in her uniform and holds a bright smile on her lips.

Her eyes widens when she saw me, but her smile turns even brighter, if that is even possible.

"Katsuro~!" She beams up, running towards me. "Ehehe~ I'm up early, I did my own breakfast and I even fixed my own bed!"

I smile as I heard that. "That's great!"

"Although it was bit tiring." She lets out a sigh.

"That's alright, the more you do it, the more your body will get used to it and you won't be tired." I chuckle as I ruffle her hair, making her blush but she gives me a pout.

"Well, I don't like getting tired, it makes me go hungry." She exclaims.

"Now that's a sentiment I can feel, unfortunately." I release a sigh. "So, shall we get going?"

She nods her head vigorously as she follows me walk down the sidewalk of the road. "Yup! I'm excited for school so I can show my teachers the assignments I did!"

"And to also eat more food, right?" I smirk at her.

She blushes at what I said, she darts her eyes away and even her face. I couldn't help but chuckle at her cute and adorable reaction.

"Y-Yeah, more food." She murmurs.

Then it click me, I remember that this is also the day where she will ask or specifically request me to buy her some food then I'll realize she doesn't have any money with her. Now that I think about, where does she spend most of her money to?

Well, that question hardly matters right now. I take short intake of fresh air before exhaling, I look up to see cirrus clouds up in the sky and they looked like colours painted smoothly in the bright blue sky by a brush of high calibre. I noticed that the streets and sidewalk are still wet due to the heavy rain just last night.

"The sky is so bright and lively." I hear Sayori speak up softly.

"Yeah, it is." I reply.

"I wish it stays like this, because it always makes my heart warm, and relaxes the depths of my mind." She wonders out with a small smile on her face. "The rays of the sun feel like arms protecting me from all bad things, with the sun itself watching over me and everyone else."

"That thinking is rather sweet and hopeful Sayori...Those words really fits you." I say, giving her a genuine smile.

Her cheeks turn pink but instead of feeling like so flustered or embarrassed even, she smiles back at me.

"Thanks, Katsuro...Monika sent me a message is that I should always stay optimistic regardless of the situation, in that way the problems wouldn't get that much into your head."

"That's right Sayori, staying positive wash away most of the problems' weigh on you." I point out. "Of course, I am saying on behalf of my experience, but I hope you can also find some inspiration from it."

Sayori giggles and brightly smiles at me. "Teehee~ Got it Katsuro, you are so kind and dependable." She muses.

I chuckle at that. "And I'll always be here for you to talk to Sayori, you can always depend on me." I give her a bright grin with a thumbs-up.

After a few more minutes of walking and turning around on several corners, we finally reached the school. It was the same as yesterday and the first day, students and some teachers flocking into the school in individually, pairs and groups. The food both in front of the school is already, as always, some students are already buying something from the food booth with the vendor, Kiran, serving them their ordered foods.

I saw my only friend so far in my class, Reo, getting surrounded by a group of girls fawning over him while he is having trouble talking to all of them simultaneously. No surprise there, considering how well-built and handsome he is, not to mention he joined the swimming club which means he'll probably show a lot of his well-built body, he's bound to have some girls going head over heels for him.

"Oh? Reo is popular is he?" Sayori wonders out.

"You know him?" I ask curiously.

"Well, not really, but I keep hearing his name, they say he is quite handsome and is a good swimmer. On second thought, the swimming club actually did some warm activities yesterday which caught the attention of a lot of people." Sayori explains, putting an index finger on her chin as she watches the commotion going on with Reo and the group of girls.

"I see...I guess the same can be said to most sports club?" I hum, back in my real school, sports club usually have the largest amount of members.

"Yeah especially the basketball and badminton clubs, those two have the largest or highest amount of members. Also, you might wondering why there are like so many club for sports when they can't just make one club about sports altogether, well they did have that kind of club but after the amount of members became too many for them to properly handle they decide to split the club up into different specific sports. All the sports club are currently being administered or supervised by the Sports Council." Sayori explains.

 _...Wow..._

 _I did not expect that from Sayori of all people..._

"That's...I now know why you became the vice-president." I compliment her.

 _It's not just the bright and joyful atmosphere she always brings that made her the vice-President..._

 _She can learn quickly than I thought...And I'm glad about that..._

Her face becomes flustered at what I said.

"W-What do you mean?" She stutters.

"I mean Monika made the right decision making you the vice-president, you surprisingly fit the role as one." I give her a smirk.

"Ahaha, t-that's kind of a praise I didn't expect getting from you." She bashfully says.

"Well, if anything you deserve my praise, Sayori, you're actually hard-working than I am and that is commendable and admirable." I softly say, smiling lightly at her. I could feel the wind blow softly through the school grounds and I saw the locks of Sayori's coral pink hair ruffle lightly from the wind as her bright blue eyes stare right back at me.

"I...I don't know if that is true though." Doubt was evident on her voice, gradually looking down.

"Don't look down at yourself Sayori...You have so much potential, and I believe you can make a lot of great things, you just need to do it, not try it." I genuinely say while putting a hand on her shoulder.

She then smiles lightly at me. "I...Thanks, Katsuro, I'll take note of that."

I chuckle, withdrawing my hand from her shoulder and softly pat her head.

"Anyways, let's get going to our classroom before we get late." I point out.

We both proceed to amble towards the school building, passing by several pairs or groups of student still flocking in the main hall of the building. I gave Sayori a smile and a nod, gesturing her to continue walking towards to her classroom, she nods her head back and turned around to face the hallway leading to her room then walking off, her small figure getting obscured by the taller figures of other students.

I trudge towards where my classroom is, I swing the door open to see all my classmates chatting to each other or just minding their own businesses. I see Reo already looking tired from the commotion he faced earlier. I let out a snicker as I sit in my desk.

"Man, you are one lucky bastard, Reo." One of the boys remarks walking towards the Swimming Club member.

"Lucky? I have to now deal with the fangirls almost every day in school, I did not expect myself to get that much fame in just a short amount of time." Reo rebuts with a small groan.

"Yeah, that's quite annoying. But at least you aren't in the debate club." Another one chimes in. I raised a brow at that, my curiosity caught.

"The debate club? I heard they are currently having trouble on planning for the event, apparently the club is going into a shitshow like those political comment sections in some political or whatever sensitive posts that fucks up one's mind." Another one snorts.

 _Wow...The Debate club is getting more attention and now they are being gossiped about their negative parts as a club..._

 _Still...I am wondering how much will the debate club affect the girls?_

 _Maybe never? I hope it goes that way..._

I heave out a sigh, adjusting my glasses before taking out my phone and earphones. I start to listen to some calm and ambient music, mainly traditional Japanese Music. Honestly, I feel like my taste would be questioned by a lot as they did not expect me to enjoy listening to such music and songs while everyone else are either into pop-music and sorts. Though in fairness I do listen to some electronic music, but I only listen to that when I am in a groove.

My thoughts slowly drift into what happened last night, with Monika and the explanation, or exposition she gave. From how she can create things with her data and code manipulations, to the deity known as the Script or God that expanded the world of DDLC similar to my reality. From learning how I put her through death-like experiences over and over, to confessing that she is the girl I love most.

 _...So...As I recall...Everyone else acts on their own accord...They are no longer bound to the will of the script..._

 _They all affect one another because of their own decisions..._

 _I don't know if that is a good thing since everything looks so organic and real...On the other hand it might bring unexpected events that could bring more problems to deal with..._

Before I could continue on my train of thought, I see Sir Sanford came into the door, making everyone of my classmates rush back to the seats, I take off my earphones and placed them back on my bag, and the atmosphere in the room became serious as usual because of who Sir Sanford is.

 _Alright...Day Three of Act One starts now..._

 _Except...Like Monika said...The script will no longer kill the girls..._

T _he problems would be outside factors...And the negative traits they still have..._

hr

I stretch my arms up and yawn after Ms. Mairu dismissed us and walked off, leaving the entire classroom to start minding their own business or start eating their lunch.

I stand up from my chair, grabbing my bag before walking out of the classroom and saunter in the hallway.

Unlike yesterday when Ms. Mairu gave us an early lunch break, the hallway is flocking with students. Of course, none of them seem notice or just ignored me since I am just a regular student. It is much better that way, it is not in my plan to draw that much attention unless necessary.

I decided to go to take another route leading to the canteen as there were too much people and commotion going on.

 _Jesus...I never noticed until now on how teeming this school can be in lunch hours..._

I release a long sigh which came off like a wheeze for a moment there.

Just as I was about to turn around in another corner, I saw a glimpse of pastel pink hair down the hallway. I immediately noticed it was Natsuki, surrounded by a group of taller, and for the lack of better term, bitchy looking girls, or maybe thots.

Even though I couldn't hear them, I can already tell these tall girls are picking on Natsuki, and just knowing that makes me clench my hands into a ball of fist. I stomp towards the group of girls picking on Natsuki who I can see was trying her best appearing as intimidating although her petite figure betrays her terrifying glare, if anything the taller girls look more intimidating.

"Hey, can't ya' just ignore those fuckin' weeb shit n' all? Those things ain't something a girl should be into." The tallest of them all, who appears to be the leader of the group snide at Natsuki.

"Yeah, those weeb shits are for degenerates, Natty." Another one mocks with an arrogant smirk.

"Being into those things tarnish the images of us humans, it's disgusting you even find those appealing." Another girl scowls in disgust.

I could feel my anger bubble up and because of it I clench my fist tighter. But instead of running towards them and punching them like nothing but fragile glass while letting their blood splatter and lavishly paint the floors, walls and windows red, I took a deep breath to calm myself or at least, restrain myself. I adjust my glasses up and proceed to walk in a normal pace towards them.

They took notice of me as they turned around to face me. To my surprise yet disgust, the leader of the group smiled seductively at me while Natsuki gave me a look of shock.

"Oh, hello there, sweety pie~." The leader of the group greets in a cringey manner. "Care to join us? Oh, and that pink haired girl isn't one of us, for she isn't attractive nor developed as us."

"I'm sorry, but I am not here for you but for her." I boldly say with a poker face, this caught them by surprise and Natsuki seems to hold the same expression. The leader's face then contorts into disgust.

"Why her? Her looks isn't even appealing, n' her fang only makes her look dumber, if anything she looks like an elementary student." The leader snorts while the others laugh.

"She is my fellow club member. A good personality can greatly compensate for the lack of "appealing" appearance, unfortunately you and your cronies lack the former." I retort with a voice cold as ice while walking towards Natsuki and getting in front of her to protect her from these bitches.

"What?! Are you fuckin'' sayin' that we don't look attractive?!" The leader looks quite offended and I smirked rather mischievously.

"In fairness, you all do you look attractive, at least physically. But you are all horrendously horrible personality wise, and that personality only makes you so ugly it might put the ugliest bulldog into shame." I gave them a sneer as I adjust my glasses, my inner dark or demon side laughing in glee just seeing the shock and appalled looks on the bitches.

"K-Katsuro! You shouldn't provoke them! You'll get in trouble!" Natsuki warns in a somewhat panicked voice.

"Don't worry, let them get angry and I'll prove them why they should never hurt you." I argue.

Her face turned red but attempts to retort. "B-But they aren't-"

"Oh I fuckin' dare to insult us again n' we'll fuckin'-"

"You'll do what?" I quirk a brow all the while glaring at them, they were taken aback on how I didn't waver one bit.

The leader grits her teeth in anger and frustration while I maintain my smirk to keep annoying the hell out of her.

"I'll get you for this! Let's go girls." The leader barks at the others, turning her heels around and stomping away with the rest following her.

 _By "I'll get you for this" she means sending a bunch of large guys to beat the shit out of me...Oh how surprising..._

I let out a sigh of frustration, running a hand through my black hair locks.

 _And I feel like I've endangered Natsuki even more by provoking them...Wise choice, Katsuro, wise choice.._.

What has gotten into me anyway? I really did not intend to provoke those kinds of people, as I know they would bring too much trouble. But at least I didn't punched them otherwise I'd be receiving the end of the school's disciplinary officer's berating.

"W-Why..." Natsuki spoke up, catching my attention. "Why did you help me?"

"Because I saw you getting picked on by those girls, and I feel like I should be doing something so I did." I state my reason.

"...I could have fended them off, you know." She mutters.

I release a sigh. It was expected that she'd be like this, saying that she could have handled the entire situation by herself without doing something overboard or violent for that matter.

"Do they always pick on you?" I ask.

"Well, not really, they pick whoever they think is inferior to them. I am not really their favourite target, I just happen to be one for the day." Natsuki grumbles.

 _So...Those girls have numerous targets to bully...Disgusting..._

 _But speaking of being a bully...Is Yuri one of their victims? Yuri did get picked on for her appearance and mannerisms..._

 _Considering this is a large school, it's bound to have a lot of toxic people...People that would pick on those who didn't deserve a ridiculous treatment..._

 _I am certain Yuri is still being bullied at this point..._

A frown forms in my lips at that thought. I take a deep breath to calm myself. No point releasing an outburst that will only bring more trouble, because I am sure provoking those bitchy girls only invited more trouble that may and will come sooner or later.

"I fucking hate them..." Natsuki curses under her breath, what she said did not go unheard by me.

"Why?" I ask her. Well, it's obvious anyone would hate that group of girls for their brash and "superior" personality. I expect Natsuki to answer in a rather snarky or sarcastic way.

"Obviously they bully me, they also bully people for no other reason except because they feel like their victims are a waste of space or inferior, degenerates sometimes." She explains rather frustratingly.

"Hmm...I heard they were insulting you for liking anime and manga." I point out. She darts her away at that, for a moment at least before gradually looking back at me.

"They...They are one of those people who always lash out and insults people who likes anime and manga...One of the reasons why I hate them so much..." Natsuki hisses. "You probably also heard the words degenerates and tarnish like or whatever they call it. It's because some of them are from the debate club, and well, the debate club is much like the political club of the school. And well, some of them are quite extreme in their stupid beliefs and all."

"So they extreme beliefs to the point they will target those they deemed inferior or a degenerate of society? That's sounds incredibly ludicrous." I remark. But really, it is no surprise, back in my world there are a lot of people like those.

"Absolutely...But...What they said reminds me too much of my father." Natsuki mumbles, her eyes downcast and staring down at the floor.

 _Right, her father does not like stuff like anime and manga...And from Sir Draven's info, her father always look threatening and the type to vent out his anger to something or someone, like Natsuki..._

I restrain myself from clenching my hands into a fist. I took a deep breath as I look at her with an intense gaze.

"Natsuki, you don't have to feel down because of them...Just like whatever you want to like, they have no authority over your personality, or your mind." I point out. "And if they dare hurt you, just call for me and I'll show them their place."

Natsuki's cheeks turn red at what I said, she turned away with a blushing face but I expect her to still have the audacity to retort, like any tsundere would.

"Y-You're an idiot, I-I don't want any help from you. I can take things on my own." She argues stubbornly, but I only smirked.

"Well that is true Natsuki, you look quite strong despite your appearance...But you can't take them on all by yourself. We all have our limits." I solemnly say.

She lightly bit her lip. "Doesn't matter, I will take them on...I...I don't care how scary they can be."

Her voice was riddled with hesitance and self-doubt.

I heave out a sigh as I rub the bridge of my nose before adjusting my glasses up.

"Natsuki, you shouldn't be afraid to ask for help, I'll be here to help you, I am sure Sayori and Monika is also willing to lend a helping hand to you." I softly say. I then take a peek at the time on my phone and glance at Natsuki. "Lunch hour is still long, though I can eat with you if you want, you might get targeted by those girls again."

She slowly shakes her head, much to my disappointment. "No thanks, I brought my own lunch box. I'll eat in class instead. But thanks for the concern anyway." I swear I see her blush again at the last part before she turns around and walks away without saying another word.

I felt the urge to chase after her and persuade her more to eat with me, but for somehow another part of me says do not push the matter any further. I forfeit and went along with the latter part of me. I sigh as I proceed to walk towards the cafeteria.

I enter the cafeteria and immediately went in line. Ordering my food and picking an empty table, taking it as my own. I still do not intend nor think of at least eating with my classmates, because I barely know them and they don't seem to pay that much attention to me except during group works and all that.

I eat in silence while listening to some ambient music. On the corner of my eyes, I see Sayori eating with her friends, one those friends is Hana. The coral pink haired girl is wearing a bright smile on her face and I can see bits of food on the side of her lips but she doesn't seem to notice it as she was too busy having fun with her friends.

A smile forms on my face, just seeing Sayori having a fun and joyous time with her friends brought warmth in my heart, and seeing her smile and hearing her laugh merrily eases my mind.

I wish she stays happy if not happier every day. She deserves every kindness and compassion she receives. Perhaps her friends can also help her overcome her depression. It wouldn't be far-fetched really, considering how everyone in this world acts on their own will, Sayori's friends and classmates might decide to help her. But I won't really rely on them, I still do not trust everyone in this place.

 _...Especially for the fact that the demon is disguising itself as a character...It might be one of the people in this cafeteria..._

I heave out a sigh and shake my head, getting those grim thoughts off my head.

 _The demon won't be able to make a move anyway, especially when Monika is keeping a sharp eye on everyone on the school..._

 _The only problem is that if the demon creates a distraction large enough for it to make a disastrous move..._

I snicker. I finish the last of my food as I put empty plate and the tray into the stacks of plates and trays. I glance at Sayori one last time, seeing her bright smile that warms my heart before walking out of the cafeteria.

I look at the time to see I still have so much time left before my next class subject starts. I heave out another sigh, dwelling into my thoughts.

 _Where should I spend my remaining time?_

Natsuki is out of the question. Sayori is having fun with her classmates.

Maybe Monika, I haven't spent time with her yet, but I doubt she'll want it right now.

Maybe Yuri...Speaking of her, I wonder where she is right now, perhaps she is currently in the library.

But my focus isn't Yuri right now. This week of Act One isn't even finish yet and I cannot risk Yuri going full yandere, because if she does there is no turning back as she is the most difficult one to handle.

I rub the bridge of my nose, shutting my eyes tight for a moment.

 _Alright...Katsuro, man...Don't push yourself now, Sayori is your priority for this week until after the day of the event..._

 _Wait...Oh shit...I forgot to do a poem for today!_

I groan audibly, running a hand through my jet black hair.

I should do the poem at the library. It will be much better doing it in a quiet place where I can concentrate.

Sauntering down towards the hallway to find the elevator, I came across several groups of students and some teachers who all never took my interest. I reach the elevator, entering it and pressing the button "3". It only took a few seconds before the elevator reached the third floor.

I quickly stroll down the hallway leading to the library, the massive room's windows and entrance door came into sight. I waste no time as I enter the library, pulling out my pen and yellow pad paper before giving my bag into the counter where the counter lady whom I believe is to be either just a library assistant or clerk.

I immediately went into an empty table and quietly take my seat, carefully enough not to make the chair or the table make at least squeaky noise to distract anyone around me. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes momentarily before I start jotting down on the paper to write my poem.

* * *

 _ **The Pieces and the Light**_

 _I found the pieces, yet there isn't something to assist me  
Difficulties, so much difficulties  
I am having a hard time putting the pieces together  
Darkness, it is too dark for me to piece them together_

 _I am getting exhausted, desperate even_  
 _I need assistance, so I pray to the heavens_  
 _Like a true miracle, I saw a light amidst the dark void_  
 _The light shines evidently on the pieces_

 _Now I can see the pieces clearly_  
 _Thanks to the light_  
 _With the light's help, I can finish the pieces_  
 _Piece them together, and gaze at its beauty_

* * *

There all done, easy as a cake.

 _Though...Did I make it quite cryptic?_

 _Then again, figurative language is meant to hide the true meaning behind a literal meaning...Did I explain that right?_

 _Ehh...Doesn't matter, as long it makes sense or it did as it was meant to that's fine with me._

I snicker, scratching the back of my head before adjusting my glasses up. I look around to see if anyone is watching me. I release a sigh, knowing that no one was keeping a suspicious eye on me. Although, there might be one, the old lady librarian, Helena, currently sitting on another counter at the end of the library.

I look at the time on my phone again.

 _Ughh...Why is time so slow?_

I grumble, standing up from my chair and walking towards one of the bookshelf. I keenly look at each title of the books, hoping to see any book that may catch my interest. Because I feel so bored with how slow time is passing, how come I never notice the time whenever we do quizzes or discuss in class is something I will never know nor have the time to spend time investigating.

Just as I was about to grab a fantasy book, I notice a certain purple haired girl peek from one the shelves who quickly jumped back and hid, I immediately recognize that person as Yuri.

I let out a sigh, turning around and walking towards the not-so-hiding Yuri.

"Yuri, you don't have to hide yourself from me." I softly say. I could see her flinch a bit. She slowly looked at me, as if hesitant to do so.

Yuri walks out of her "hiding" place and stopped in front of me.

"Are you going to find another book?" I ask her to at least receive an audible or coherent answer.

She didn't answer at first, but then she opens her mouth to say "Sorry".

I quirk a brow at that, then it click me.

 _Oh yeah...Yesterday she and Natsuki got into an argument and Monika reprimanded them, then she made them apologize to me for their behaviour..._

Releasing a sigh, I adjust my glasses up before stroking my hand through my hair.

"Yuri, it's alright, you don't have to apologize to me about what happened yesterday. What happened, happened, alright? I'm not mad or frustrated at you, so relax." I say with a reassuring smile. She raises her head up slightly, giving me a better look of her face and purple eyes.

"Am I forgiven?" She asks worryingly.

I chuckle. "Of course you are Yuri, I will forgive in a heartbeat." I gave her a small smile, but that was enough to make her cheeks turn pink and causing her to turn her head away.

"R-Really? I don't know what to say..." She murmurs but I hear it clearly.

"It's alright, don't be afraid, I am your friend and as a fellow club member." I persuade, walking closer to her, keeping my smile on her.

"T-Thank you..." Yuri says quietly, looking back at me. "Sorry...I was a bit overwhelmed when you simply forgive me, I am not used to being forgiven so easily."

My smile drop for a bit, I sigh at that and shake my head. "Then I am here to forgive you, Yuri. I am not like the others who will hold some resentment or grudge towards you, I just feel wrong doing that and I doubt I can benefit anything positive from it."

Yuri let out a soft sigh and smiled lightly at me. "Yeah, you are right about that, Katsuro. It really saddens me people will hold such negative feelings towards one person for a long time, I find it quite unhealthy."

I internally chuckle at the word "unhealthy" in irony, considering she cuts herself as a coping mechanism. Although in fairness she cuts herself for unspecified reasons, it's either an addiction or a coping mechanism, or maybe even both.

Before I can say anything the old school librarian, Helena, walks towards us in a rather slouch manner.

"Yuri, did you bring me the papers I was asking for?" Helena drawly asks.

"O-Oh yes, Ma'am! I'll go get it." Yuri quickly walks away towards the counter to get the papers in her bag.

While Yuri was searching for the papers, I look at the elderly librarian who darts her eyes at me, I could the intensity from how her eyes drill into my own. She stares at me for a moment, much to my nervousness, thankfully she turns her eyes away and back into Yuri.

"Forgiving her, eh? Being so kind and compassionate towards her, she must be thinking she is becoming blessed." She remarks dryly.

I raise a suspicious brow at that. "What do you mean?" I already know the answer, but getting one from her may give me more information, considering she must have her own past to fit perfectly into this expanded world.

"Throughout most of her life, she is bullied because of her appearances and mannerisms...It's a pity no one was there to comfort her, or at least, show her that there are actually people who are willing to accept her despite what she has." She lets out a sigh, rubbing her temple.

"Not even at least one?" I press on.

"No...Literally no one, of course you might say why I didn't do anything. Well, I have my hands full most of the time. Anyways, another reason why others don't want to get near to her is because some people feel that something is off with her. Something that I also feel from her, but I cannot exactly tell what it is." She points out with a longer sigh.

We both see Yuri walking back towards us with the papers on her hands.

"Here are the papers, ma'am, I made sure I didn't forget anything." Yuri smiles at Helena who merely nods her head.

"Thank you, Yuri, you can go back to conversing with the boy." She gestures Yuri to resume talking to me as she gradually turns around and strolls away back to her counter.

I watch the elderly librarian return to her counter before looking back at Yuri, who was twirling a side of her hair and resisting on making eye contact with me as a blush is evident on her cheeks.

"Pardon her, Katsuro, she quite blunt. More blunt than me to be precise." She sighs softly.

"Do the two of you know each other a lot? She seems to know much about you." I wonder with a quirk of my brow.

"Oh, well, Ma'am Helena has been one of the few people I mostly talk to...Or maybe she is actually the only one I speak to most." She chuckles. "You could say she is my guardian."

And just like that, my suspicion for the elderly librarian sky-rocketed. Of course, I do not suspect Helena to be the demon, it looks too obvious, but rather I suspect her to be someone who knows extremely about Yuri's self-harm habit. If anything, I feel like Helena is someone who is part of Yuri's past, and if she really knows about Yuri's self-harm tendencies and didn't do anything about it makes her extremely suspicious.

I didn't realize that my face morphed into some so serious and my eyes were narrowed, Yuri was a bit frightened at my sudden change of mood or expression without having any knowledge on why.

"Oh, sorry, Yuri, I didn't mean to startle you. It's just that I suddenly remember something that infuriates me though it's nothing to be too concerned about." I dismiss with a wave of my hand and smile at her. "Anyways, don't you still have class after this?"

Yuri blinks for a second then her eyes widened.

"Oh no, you're right, I still have classes...Uhhh...How could I forget..." Yuri whispers with a long sigh. "Sorry, Katsuro, I have to go now."

"Don't worry, Yuri, we can talk later in the Literature Club and maybe we can continue reading the book together." I give her a warm smile. She blushes beet red but she has a small smile.

"T-Thanks, Katsuro, I am looking forward on reading with you." She whispers audibly before walking off.

I heave out a sigh, running a hand through my hair as I watch Yuri take her bag from the Library Clerk and exit the library.

I then slap the side of my head.

 _Way to fucking go, Katsuro...You were suppose to focus on Sayori for this week...You can't have Yuri going full yandere on you too quickly..._

 _You also probably don't have any save points...You don't want to end up like those OCs from other DDLC fanfics where they'll experience a Re:Zero or Steins Gate do ya?_

I let out a grunt, rubbing my temple before going back to my table. I grab my pad paper and pen before ambling towards the counter. I call the clerk to bring my bag which she did. I put my pad paper and pen back before I sling the bag behind me.

I exit the library and saunter down the quiet hallway which is devoid of any people, only some chairs and trash bins are present.

I feel my phone ring and vibrate in my pants' pocket. I take it out to see I got a message from Monika, I tapped the message to see what she sent.

 **Monika:** Do you have a Study Session later before Club Meetings starts?

I blink for a moment, wondering if I really have a Study Session today.

 _Oh yeah...One of the reasons why Monika was late in this day is because she was in the Study Hall..._

I do believe I also have one. I hope so though.

 **Katsuro:** Yeah, I have a Study Session today, why?

 **Katsuro:** Is something the matter?

 **Monika:** I won't be in the Study Hall like I said in the Original Script, I will be occupied on doing something.

 **Monika:** I am currently checking the interiors of the school for any suspicious traces.

 **Monika:** I am telling you this so you won't go panicking or getting too worried on why I am not there ;).

I sigh, but a smirk crept up on my lips.

 **Katsuro** : Alright, take your time.

I shove my phone back into my pocket. I went into the elevator and took a deep breath.

 _Today's another long day...huh..._

 _I just hope Monika and I could finish a lot of things today...It will save us from more future troubles grinding with present ones..._

 _That demon is lurking somewhere...I have no doubts it is someone here or near the school..._

 _I best keep my guard on..._

* * *

 **A/N: Heya guys, you might have noticed that I changed the grammar completely, on my previous chapters it was full of past tenses but this chapters is written in present tenses. It's because Katsuro's story is supposed to be written in present tense, it was how I intended in my mind. So yeah, it was huge mistake on my part. I may edit the previous chapters if I have enough time since school has been barraging me with projects lately.**

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

I let out a yawn as our third subject ends with Sir David dismissing us. I found out while asking him moments ago that we actually have our own Study Hall session. Of course, like many high-school students my classmates are more or less enthusiastic to study, with some of them discussing to ditch the Study Hall and go have some fun in either the gym or eat outside, probably at Kiran's food booth just outside the school grounds.

Heaving a sigh, I put my pen and notebook back into my bag, I look around to see some of my classmates already walking out of the room while some just stayed while discussing something I have no idea. I sling my bag behind me and stand up from my chair to amble out of the classroom.

Without looking or paying attention to anyone, I saunter down the long and teeming hallway, I guess the other sections current time or session is the Study Hall too. While observing nearly every student, other than always thinking of the girls of the Literature Club, I already pointed out to myself that everyone appears to have hair and eye colours that are much animes and mangas, but some of them all look quite natural and sometimes I can tell what nationality they are.

Some of the students look like from India, some from Africa, some from the Middle East, and just knowing that makes me smile. I honestly thought this will be like those animes and mangas that nearly every character all has the same eye and hair style, but not in this world. Hell some of the students have snub, refined, soft or short noses despite being animefied.

 _...Sorry Monika for being pragmatic, but I can say some of the students' appearances or looks can overshadow your appearance, even Yuri's..._

 _...Now let's hope Monika doesn't find out I just said that in my mind so I don't get yeeted or yote..._

Clicking my tongue, I progress outside of the school building to get some fresh air for a moment, as I doubt the Study Hall has an extremely strict teacher, or just doesn't care if the student attends.

Now speaking of the school building, I just realized moments ago how ridiculously large this school is, in terms of how large the school ground that is, I can tell it is much larger than any school in the real world. But of course the amount of student is much lower than I expected. The school is probably even larger than ITE College Central despite looking like a typical Japanese School at first glance. I didn't have the time to think about the school campus the previous days because I was too focused on the girls.

The school building I was in, where Sayori and my class, the club room is was the first building constructed and it is decades old, surprisingly it still looks quite new. The school has small buildings for some clubs, mainly sports clubs like the swimming, archery, kendo, basketball and even tennis club. I am wondering how the school is able to maintain itself smoothly. Though, there are still assholes like bullies and whores but you are bound to have them in large schools anyway.

However, one thing I don't know is where the Study Hall is. I turn my foot around to walk and use the walkway leading around the school grounds. Passing by numerous cherry blossom trees which are tantalizing to the eyes, I decide to find where the Study Hall is for I asked Reo where it was and he said it wasn't in the main building which is where the classes are.

I continue to saunter down the walkway, the wind blowing past me, ruffling my jet-black hair. I rub the bridge of my nose and adjust my glasses up. I finally reach the southern part of the campus and I see another large building of the campus, the building is about two stories tall, although it wasn't as large as the main building though. The building's architecture is no different from main building as it looks so corporate and has dull or flat colours. But it still has cherry blossoms around it just give it a more lively and refreshing feel to it.

 _I see students flocking in and out of the building._

 _I take it this is the building where the Study Hall is..._

 _Hmm...Maybe I can just call it the Study Building? That feels more appropriate..._

 _Oh well..._

I heave out a sigh, running a hand through my hair before adjusting my glasses up, feeling the fresh breeze as I walk towards the building's entrance. I entered the building and the cold atmosphere produced by the Air Conditioners kissed every inch of my exposed skin.

I observe the interior of the building, the entire building was wide open, with the second floor can be seen from the ground floor. There were tall and sturdy pillars supporting the ceiling, which is just mostly composed of transparent glass revealing the bright blue sky, though it is quite effective on conserving energy as the students and teachers wouldn't have to rely too much on electric lights.

The desks, despite being so close to each other are barricaded by dividers for people who wish to study in silence and alone, these desks looks more like office workstations. However there are some tables for groups of course. In addition, some desks in the second floor has PCs in them, though I guess those things are also monitored by a security and has some websites are blocked or inaccessible. There were also some bookshelves but I can already tell the books there are only for studying.

I walk towards any empty desk, which is on the ones that look likes an office workstation. I put my bag into the desk and grab my earphones, plugging it into my phone to listen to some music to pass the time. I honestly do not feel like studying because the situation with the girls of the Literature Club is far more concerning than grades.

I snort quietly at that thought. I pick some country music to listen to ease myself up a bit. I look around to see if Monika is around at this period, then I notice a piano on the far end of the room.

I narrow my eyes.

That piano must be the one Monika uses to practice her piano skills...

 _Speaking of Monika, where is she...Oh..._

 _Right...She messaged me that she wouldn't be in Study Hall like she should be..._

 _She said she would be busy with something..._

 _Oh well...Guess I'll have to be alone through the whole Study Hall session..._

I release a sigh which came off like a wheeze and I feel like my eyes are droopy, threatening to shut close tight to rest. I take off my glasses and put it into the desk before gently planting the side of my head on top of the desk, with that I close my eyes and let myself rest while listening to some country music.

I open my eyes at some moments so I will not fall asleep in the middle of the Study Hall, for fear a teacher might come and outright reprimand me for using the Study Hall to sleep. But, by the looks of it there are actually a lot of students sleeping in the Study Hall right now, and the teachers in the building right now doesn't seem to care that much. Then again, it is Afternoon Slump, many students or people in general will feel sleep and sluggish around these hours.

Feeling so bored like hell, I tap my phone to see if I could do anything interesting. I open my gallery and look around for a second to see if anyone is watching me. I proceed to scour through my gallery and I found that my album of DDLC is still there. My ears turns pink for a moment as I scroll down through the album, seeing that most of the arts and images is Monika, of course Yuri, Natsuki and Sayori are also in my DDLC album.

I cannot help but groan audibly, I check the time to see it is only 2:20 PM, I still have like 40 minutes before I can go to the Literature Club. I check the Wifi and my eyes widen in surprise to see I am automatically connected to the school Wifi, and if anything it's quite fast and efficient. One would have expected the school wifi to be horrendously slow considering so many people are using it at the same time, but the wifi here is just right.

Turning off the music, I go the Discord App to see if my friends are also here or at least if the script made a copy of my friends based from my memory alone. But before I can even search for my friends, a certain Club Advisor calls me out.

"Oh Katsuro, is it your Study Hall session I assume?" Sir Draven speaks up, walking closer towards me.

"Uhh, yes sir." I answer, picking up my glasses and taking them on.

I turn around to take a good look on the Literature Club's advisor and to my surprise he is no longer wearing the black suit, instead he is wearing a white coat or lab coat to be easier. If anything, he looks more refined or prim to look at, unlike when he is wearing a black suit which somehow doesn't fit well with his brown vest and white shirt.

And I dare say he looks more attractive with that lab coat.

"Judging from your expression, I believe my change in clothes seems to have taken your scrutiny." Sir Draven chuckles wholeheartedly.

"W-Well, kind of..." I reply with an embarrassment that I actually ogle at the clothes of some I have no close relation with, a teacher no less.

The Club Advisor chuckles once more. "Don't be embarrassed, my other students and fellow teachers said the same thing. Although, I didn't really expect that my decision to abruptly change my attire in the tiniest way would attract much regards from others."

"Hmm...In other people's defence, sometimes the smallest things can make the most difference." I wonder out.

Sir Draven sighs but smiles regardless. "I see, that's not false though and I can agree to that. Anyways, you aren't studying though, you sure you can take on quizzes without even studying, I smell overconfidence."

"It's not overconfidence sir, just a lack of dedication and I am exhausted mentally to even study properly without falling asleep or browsing in my phone." I defend myself with a sheepish chuckle.

"Oh, students nowadays, it's so hard to get them study at school without having them feel sleepy or lazy." Sir Draven snorts.

"Yeah, the generation of students changed so much since the last decade." I snicker. "Anyways, what are you doing here sir? Are you also studying?"

"Me? No, I am actually tutoring one troublesome child named Lexer." He sighs, pointing directly at a young man sitting in front of a desk on the second floor. Despite being far from him I can see his vexed expression, scratching the back of his head irrationally.

"Huh, just seeing him scratch his head with an expression like that, I can already tell he is one of those students that will give adults white hairs much sooner." I snort.

"Truer words have been spoken before." Sir Draven agrees under his breath, gradually glancing at the young man. "He is actually Yuri's classmate."

"Yuri's classmate...Umm...Are they friends?" I ask curiously.

"Oh dear hell, no they aren't. They are from it." He says with a solemn look. "Lexer is actually one of those...Streets kids, always smoking out in the streets and feeling like gangsters, would pick on people. Unfortunately, he occasionally picks on Yuri for her mannerisms and personality, and Lexer is just one of those people who pick on Yuri or even Natsuki."

I wasn't able to contain the boiling anger inside me as I clench my hands into a fist, the thought of that troublesome man picking on Yuri or Natsuki, insulting her and maybe even physically hurting her makes me want to stand up from my chair and stride up right towards just so I can deliver a punch. But I restrain myself from making a scene.

"So...Can't you just ditch him? He's an asshole for being one of those pricks in this school." I hiss. Sir Draven blinks at me for a moment then I realize what I just said. "O-Oh, I didn't mean to say that."

The Club Advisor adjusts his glasses up, sighing as he shoves his hands into his coat's pockets.

"Well...Students like him sometimes really does get on my nerves." Sir Draven rubs the bridge of his nose. "But...I am still a teacher no matter how much of a prick a student can be, it doesn't excuse us to not teach that student. We teachers are meant to guide and assist a student on becoming a better person, not throw them away because of personal tastes and feelings."

I slowly nod in understanding, letting out a small grumble.

 _First...Those elite bitches that are picking on Natsuki..._

 _Now I just realize some wannabe gangster has the audacity to harass and intimidate Yuri..._

 _If I ever find that prick bullying Yuri I will not hesitate to kick his ass to hell..._

"Now now, Katsuro, I know what you are thinking or at least from my guess..." Sir Draven clicks his tongue. "That you are wondering why people like Lexer just can't get themselves punished by the school. Well it is simple, at least for me, is that because no official has ever seen Lexer harass Yuri, the same goes for his other victims. While I am someone who wants to teach him a hard lesson, I do not have the authority to do so without any evidence. And some of his victims are too terrified to even testify properly because they also have to be cautious of their other tormentors."

 _Huh...So...Since the script isn't the bad guy here..._

 _The other "NPCs" are the ones that will cause some problems for the girls..._

 _In the original script...If you are going to ignore Monika's tampering with the character files and merely see it as something behind the scenes within the world..._

 _...You'd think the reason why Yuri and Natsuki's personalities or negative traits gets worse is because of some other people tormenting them in one way or another and not some god-like entity like Monika..._

 _Right now...These outside factors will or has replaced Monika's position on making the girls' lives miserable..._

I rub my temple, releasing an infuriated sigh.

"I guess some bad things can't be changed that easily I suppose." I remark, glancing back the one of Yuri's bully who is clutching his head in frustration.

"Apparently so..." Sir Draven sighs. "Well, see you later in the club, Katsuro...I hope, goodness, my work is piling up so much this week." He mutters the last word under his breath before ambling away.

I snicker at his rambling at the end of his sentence. I guess all his paper work is getting him more stressed and pressured to the point he is losing his cool. I won't blame nor judge him though, if anything I may not even last longer as him in his position much less having the patience for such workload.

However, I still glare at the man named Lexer and I make sure of myself to remember his face, should I see him bully Yuri or Natsuki, I will not hesitate to break one of his limbs, the same goes for the group of bitches that bullied Natsuki earlier in lunch time. To think that such unimportant side characters would cause that much problems for me and the girls.

Let's just hope no one is bullying Sayori, because if there is one, I don't know how much I will explode. Sayori definitely does not deserve to be bullied and harassed by anyone, and anyone who dares does so deserve a harsh beating.

I am so focused on that thought I didn't realize I am both clenching my hands into balls of fist, I abruptly stop myself when I notice how red my hand just become. I let out a long sigh, closing my eyes momentarily and taking a deep breath to calm my nerves.

 _Ughh...When did I start thinking like this?_

 _I usually don't think of beating people mainly because I have high tolerance and patience for people..._

I wave my head slowly, leaning my body to rest at the back of the chair and stair up right at the glass ceiling. The sun was blocked by the clouds but by no means the sky's dark, the clouds will block the sun for only a few minutes or so. Birds soars into the sky in groups, leaves of cherry blossoms flies above the building as the wind blows softly.

I look around to see students lacking enthusiasm or motivation to even study with some are just outright sleeping on their desks or even playing some games in their laptops or phones. The only ones that are dedicated to study are the teachers, but even they lack enthusiasm and some of them are valiantly fighting the Afternoon Slump. I look up at the second floor to see Sir Draven currently tutoring the troublesome guy, and the Club Advisor has a relaxed face and with a smile no less than I expect.

 _Hmm...Speaking of Club Advisor..._

 _The old librarian, Helena...The knowledge she has about Yuri is unsettling..._

 _I doubt she is a normal person...The fact she guesses Yuri's self-harm tendencies correctly is suspicious..._

 _Not to mention Yuri says Helena is her guardian or something..._

Rubbing my temple, I go back to my phone and open Google, I start to search for the DDLC wiki or anything related to that.

I scroll up and down, but I didn't find anything related to DDLC or the girls. I check Discord again to see the Doki Doki Fan Club server, but there wasn't any DDFC. It's almost as if everything related to DDLC has been outright deleted from my phone, or if anything "all" of DDLC.

 _They are all gone huh...Probably to prevent some kind of paradox..._

 _Then again, this isn't the real world after all..._

Just before I can start listening back to my music, I hear footstep nearing my position. I look up to see who it was. It was a certain blue-haired classmate of mine, Reo. He gives me a bright grin and waves at me.

"Heya Katsuro, studying alone?" He asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I am not studying technically." I snicker.

"Hey c'mon now don't be lazy!" He chortles.

"Well I lack dedication to do so." I reply while rolling my eyes.

"Hmm...I wonder what will make you start studying efficiently." He wonders out.

"Anyways, Reo...Why are you here?" I ask him, adjusting my glasses up.

"Oh, it's our study hall session right? I actually have nothing to do and my other bros are too busy with whatever business they have." He sighs, sitting on a chair next to me. "So I decide to just spend some time with you, honestly, you don't seem to have that many friends right now."

"No, I don't have that much friend right now...I only have my childhood friend, Sayori and the other members of the Literature Club are the only ones I consider my friend. Of course, you are also my friend." I snicker at the last part, giving him a smirk.

His grin widens. "Hell yeah! You are no doubt one my friends, Katsuro." His grin slowly drops though and gives me a solemn smile. "Though, you actually still need to find more friends, especially since this is High-School and we are about to go to College next year. It's best that you make a lot of friends before you miss that opportunity."

I sigh. "I can make a lot of friends, Reo, if I wanted to...But, I just don't feel like doing it."

In my defense...I do have a lot of friends that I have a fun time with...But they are all back in the real world...

"That's...A weird thinking." He remarks.

"Yeah it is, and it's the reason why I haven't made much friends yet...Maybe also because I just wait for people to actually befriend with me on their own accord." I wonder out quietly under my breath.

 _That one isn't a lie though...Sometimes I will just wait for people to approach me and then start conversing with them casually as time goes by..._

"Hmm...I won't question you about it. After all you aren't the first person I've met to have the same train of thought." Reo smiles reassuringly at me. "Don't worry, Katsuro, I won't doubt you."

I genuinely smile back at him. "Thanks, Reo, you're kinder than I thought you would be. Honestly, I thought you'd be quite the overconfident person who will only befriend who are at your level, I guess I should have never judged the book by its cover."

He chuckles sheepishly. "Well, a lot of people get that impression from me. Though some of the guys right now are jealous of me because I keep catching the attention of girls around the school, mainly because I look quite "hot" they say."

I look around to see a group of girls on a table watching us, or specifically Reo, and they look like they are ogling at the blue-haired boy with me. I give a small snort.

"By the looks of it there is already a fan club dedicated to you, pray that you don't have every girl chasing after you all the time." I comment with a chuckle.

"Hey, look, I don't mind the popularity but sometimes I feel like it is too much." Reo scratches the back of his head, not even attempting to look at the group of girls for the feeling of anxiety that the girls would squeal at the top of their lungs.

"Fangirls are scary indeed." I stifle my laughter.

"Speaking of girls, Katsuro..." Reo whispers quietly, looking around to see if anyone is watching, he leans in. "I hear that you stood up against Kaylee and her circle of friends when they were picking on Natsuki."

My expression morphs into a serious one. "That incident spread out quickly?"

"Well, it is only rumour since the information came from Kaylee and her friends, so not everyone believes, but they definitely heard it." Reo sighs. "The good thing is that not everyone knows what you look like and who you are, so people may not give you suspicious looks. But Kaylee and her goons might come and get you for sure."

I release an infuriated sigh, rubbing the bridge of my nose before adjusting my glasses up.

"So her goons...Are they like those thugs from the street, the bad boys and all?" I ask with a quirk of my brow.

"Yeah...Tall and robust guys, there are like five or four of them, and they all serve Kaylee. Apparently she pays them like weekly or so, and despite their scummy personality Kaylee uses them to intimidate others and make them submit to her demands." Reo grimly explains.

 _Ughh...Seems like my guess was correct..._

 _I would have to deal with some pricks and bitches sooner or later..._

"Well...What a trouble I've put myself into." I grumble vexingly.

"Yeah, you sure gave yourself a "reward in the head" for goodness sake, Katsuro. I just hope you'll be able to defend yourself, as much as I want to, I doubt it's going to make things any better as I am sure more drama will occur at that." Reo points out grimly.

"I'll take note of that, thanks." I say with a small smile.

He gives me a grin. "You're welcome, Katsuro, it feels like my job to befriend anyone...Well, not everyone, but at least keep a friendly approach to everyone to make things much livelier and positive."

I cannot contain my amusement at his personality. He is actually purer and kinder that I thought. If anything, do a little bit more tweaking and I can probably see him as the male version of Sayori.

I shake my head at that.

"So anyways, Katsuro, you have fun in the Literature Club?" He asks, changing the topic for the better.

"Actually yeah, we are actually about to discuss some things about the event today, or maybe tomorrow." I answer.

"Ehh...So you haven't asked anyone out in the club yet?" He smirks at me. He puts his hand behind his head as he leans back to his chair to relax his body.

Unfortunately for me, I didn't answer right away as my mind thought of Monika and me kissing last night.

"...No..." I reply with a low voice, which only fuels Reo's suspicion.

"Ahaha~ That answer only supports my guess you did ask out someone in the Literature Club." He chortles. "But I won't ask who is it though."

"Oh shut it, Reo." I retort while adjusting my glasses, pink hue evident on my cheeks.

"Now, now, don't get angry, I am just guessing." He sighs. "Although, you better watch out considering the girls in the Literature Club are like the ones that will be the topic among the students if things related to them happen like what happened with you and Natsuki back then."

I narrow my eyes at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well...First, let us start with Natsuki, you probably already know she gets picked on because on how she absolutely loves manga and she looks like a weak target for most. The purple-haired girl named Yuri also gets bullied a lot for her mannerisms. Yuri is always discussed by some, always gossiping about her like non-stop for whatever reason. I don't know about Sayori though, everyone just sees her as a pure girl that doesn't deserve any bad thing, while the bullies simply ignore her."

 _Well...That's a relief...I don't have to worry of other people fuelling Sayori's depression..._

Reo continues. "Monika on the other hand...Well, she is popular, I am sure a lot of guys are into her. Meaning if you are going to go for her, you'll have to deal a lot of guys, you'd be unlucky if a lot of them will challenge you, worse if they decide to be irrational and beat you up physically for stealing "their" girl."

 _Now that one is to be expected..._

"But I'm actually glad you joined the Literature Club, Katsuro. Monika did so much effort to organize a new club, not to mention a club dedicated to something a lot of people are no longer interested, much less pay attention to it." Reo chuckles wholeheartedly. "I heard it wouldn't be officially recognized as a club if it didn't have like five members and it would not be allowed to participate in the event. You basically saved the Literature Club."

"I suppose so...I was encouraged to join the Literature Club by Sayori, so yeah...I had to join partly because of her." I chuckle timidly, scratching the back of my head.

"Aww, that's just sweet." Reo teases.

I roll my eyes and lightly punch him in the gut, he winces at that punch but he laughs it off anyway.

"Watch that tongue, Reo, you might lose it." I falsely smile at him.

"Alright, fine I'll stop." He laughs again before letting out a long sigh as he looks at his watch. "Anyways, I have to go now, our instructor said to always go the club in time or earlier so we can practice much longer than the time given to us."

"Really? Well, then good luck." I wonder out.

"Yeah, good luck to you too, Katsuro!" He stands up from his chair but raises his fist, gesturing a fist bump. I smirk and raised my own fist to meet his.

"Don't get too distracted by your fangirls now." I remark.

"Heh, same can be said to you and the girls of the Literature Club." He snorts before sauntering away from me, walking out of the Study Hall.

I am alone again, no one to talk to.

Letting out a sigh, I relax my body for a moment. Looking up at the ceiling to stare right up in the bright blue clear skies, I feel drowsiness taking over me again. I stretch my legs forward a bit to gently ease up my muscles.

I look around to see nothing much has changed, students feeling less enthusiastic to study or just outright neglects doing so, teachers seemingly tired doing their work with some drinking some coffee just to keep from falling asleep and stay up wide awake.

Looking up to see Sir Draven tutoring Lexer, I was a bit amaze by Sir Draven having a smile on his face when Lexer has a face or annoyance or rage even. But for somehow Sir Draven looks so compose and maybe even eerily calm compared to how he is describing Lexer previously. Then again, probably being a teacher has its perk of hiding your annoyance or irritation in front of spiteful students.

I check my phone to see if I got any message, even at least from Monika. Much to my disappointment, there isn't a single message for me.

I scroll through my contacts and I just realize that the only people in my list of contacts is Monika, Sayori and for somehow, Mom and Dad.

I guess this Mom and Dad are the parents of the MC, not mine. They might completely different people.

Grumbling, I select Monika's number and started to message her.

 **Katsuro** : Hey Monika, you still busy?

 **Katsuro** : It feels so lonely here in Study Hall.

I patiently wait for Monika to reply and hoping I didn't bother her too much with my messages.

 **Monika:** Ahaha!

 **Monika** : Sorry, Katsuro~ I can't neglect my duty just to be all cuddly with you.

 **Katsuro** : Wow, and here I thought you'd be more willing to ditch that.

 **Monika** : Teehee~ Oh Katsuro, I am more dedicated than you think.

 **Katsuro** : More dedicated than me?

 **Monika** : Well, at least I don't spend most of my time in front of a computer playing games or sit in the Study Hall not even studying at all.

 _Wow...Ouch..._

 **Katsuro** : Well that's quite blunt of you Monika.

 **Monika** : Well that can be an understatement.

I cannot tell if Monika is joking or serious about that.

 **Katsuro** : Anyways, I guess you really won't be able to come by and at least spend time with me?

 **Monika** : Katsuro...Like I said, I want to but I can't right now...Maybe you can find Sayori and spend some time with her, that way you can further assist her on removing her "rainclouds".

 **Katsuro:** Yeah you're right about that.

 **Monika** : And isn't she going to ask you buy her some food later in the Literature Club?

 **Katsuro** : Yup, though I don't know where she is now.

 **Monika** : Well, you better find her alright.

 **Katsuro** : Yes mom.

I stifle a chuckle from escaping my mouth. Just chatting with her is enough to keep myself occupied, amused and it prevents me from feeling too lonely. And the fact that I am actually chatting with Monika like this warms my heart.

It just feels rather lonely when I do not have her with me. Hell, her pictures in my phone aren't enough to cheer me up, because why would I be when I can now talk to her and spend some time with her directly.

* * *

Monika sighs, shaking her head but smirks as she reads the message she received from Katsuro. Pink hue evident on her cheeks as she thinks of Katsuro calling her "mom" in person, she closes phone to save battery and shoving it in the pocket of her skirt. She flips a small strand of her brown hair to the back of her hair before proceeding to amble down the quiet hallways of the fourth floor of the main building.

The smile she wore moments ago was gone and her emerald green eyes darts at each corner, spot, doors and windows of the hallway and she does so with suspicion. She makes sure her footstep doesn't make too much sound and it was difficult as the hallway was so quiet that one can drop a pin and hear it clearly. She turns to around to another hallway where some of the windows are open, giving way for the wind to enter and whistle rather eerily. To make it more unsettling, no one was in the hallway except for Monika.

Because some of the windows are wide-open, voices of different people from the outside can be heard including the car horns blaring from the streets, and even some motorcycles that does not have any muffler which makes so noisy, one can bet these motorcycles will be reported to the authorities.

She looks around to further confirm if anyone is in the hallway, she places one hand on the wall as her expression holds a chilling serious expression. Monika quirks a brow for a moment before walking forward while trailing her hand on the wall steadily, as if she is finding something, like a hidden button or some sort. The soft and whistling wind makes her long ponytail sway up elegantly as she walks forward.

Gradually, as Monika continues to trail her hand into the wall, millions of green microscopic binary codes and circuit-like lines start to appear on the parts of the wall her hand has trailed before dissipating like any anime with computer-like powers, then said parts of the wall slowly return back to normal. Monika continues to trail her hand, creating green circuit-like lines and binary codes on the wall which all dissipates quickly.

Then she halts when her hand founds a trail of red jagged lines which are so erratic to look at. The red jagged lines will spike up or down suddenly like lines made by a seismograph during a powerful earthquake. The red lines are evident as they were glowing amidst the millions of green binary codes and circuit-lines created by Monika. She narrows her eyes suspiciously before proceeding to follow the red lines detected by her abilities. She was following the red line and at the same time deleting it.

She stops walking for a moment but keeps her hand on the wall, making sure not to lose sight of the red lines. She lets out a sigh then in an instant, nearly the whole wall her hand is at turned completely black filled with green circuit-like lines, with the outlines of the wall including a wallboard with papers pinned into it still evident, resembling of a room being designed by a programming app. However, more red jagged lines can be seen, like long cracks on cement or roots from an old tree.

Monika closes her eyes for moment before opening them back up with binary codes running through her eyes like a computer.

"Structure Status: Stable with mild corruption...Virus Detected; Presume to be cause of structure corruption...Virus appears to come from another source..." Monika murmurs like a robot; devoid of emotions and feelings.

"Checking corruption percentage; 10%...Source need to be exterminated in order for the structure to return back to its original state..." Monika fixates her eyes on the red lines leading to a room, she takes a deep breath, closing her eyes again and the codes on her eyes disappear with the wall morphing back to normal.

She ambled towards the room where red lines are headed, she knocks on the door first before sliding it open. She peek her head in only to find out no one is inside, much to her relief. She lets out a sigh as she enters the room, sliding the door close behind her as she promenades towards the center of the room. She flicks the light open to reveal the interior of the room to her.

The room is actually a Lab Classroom, and much to her luck it isn't being used this hour. Obviously, there are objects and equipment that are mostly used for all sorts of experiments like cylinders, tweezers, small canisters or vials containing either small or liquid substances, some consider to be hazardous and dangerous to touch or smell directly with warning labels on them. The lab Classroom was so clean that the floor was clearly reflecting the ceiling lights, one can assume that the room is devoid of any dirt and dust.

She honestly expected that it would be filled with students experimenting on chemistry and biology related subject. But right now she doesn't have the time to think of the class that uses this lab classroom, she doesn't even know what section even uses this room but she doesn't care for who are they anyway.

She bends down with her right knee touching the clean and reflective floor, her left hand on the other knee and she reaches down her right hand on the floor while taking a deep breath. If anything she looks like an anime character that is about to activate an ability or spell, and that will be the correct guess.

In an instant, the entire room turned completely black with every object, including tables and chairs apparent with their outlines in greens like it was being modelled or programmed, with computer-like digital beeps and buttons sounds resonating simultaneously. The red jagged lines can be seen going into or coming from different places around the room. If Katsuro is here, he'd probably say that it will remind him of the Matrix or something close to that.

She could distinguish the sources of the jagged lines as objects, or even smaller objects piled together in one place. The red glowing objects were medicines, ingredients, tools and even a few liquid substances, and these objects have black and red glitches sporadically appearing on them, at least on this "simulation" mode. They were like plants with overgrown roots and a sore to the eyes.

Monika stands up and walk towards the red highlighted objects, she keenly examines all of them but she didn't touch them.

"Huh...All of them are not fully corrupted, but if mixed together their corruption rate rises...What a clever way to hide the main source." She remarks as she darts her eyes on liquid substance.

"By the looks of it, none of these things have been moved or touched by anyone, hopefully..." She wonders out, cupping her chin as she thinks critically.

"Hmm...Interesting...So it seems like the corruption can spread to "NPCs" should they interact too much with the corrupted objects. Even more, the small corrupted particles that will be produced by an experiment of a class can be utilized to make the character files go erratic...It's like a zombie virus or so...Or at least, triggers the center of aggression." Monika deduces, she is obviously talking to herself. "Of course this is all still a theory and I have no solid evidences to prove all I said...Nonetheless, how cunning and despicable of the demon."

She takes short intake of air, closing her emerald green eyes for a moment.

"It doesn't seem like the demon can afford to corrupt one active object...Or active file entirely, it just relies on how many it can partly corrupt before mixing them together to create a chain and strengthen...Quite time consuming I must say."

She stretches her right arm forward, with her hands on her side. She takes another deep breath before opening her green eyes which are now glowing. She raises one arm and with a snap of her finger, a wave of green binary codes unleashes from her feet and sweeps through the entire room, tearing through the red lines and objects all the while making futuristic interface sounds.

Like a shredder plowing through grasses, the wave of green binary codes turns the red glowing lines and objects into a million pieces, and disintegrates into thin air. However, the outlines of the objects are still there, unmoved, meaning the only thing that was removed was the corruption.

Slowly, the room begins to revert back to normal. Monika let out a sigh as she rubs the bridge of her nose.

"Well...The fourth floor is clear..." Monika wonders out. "I still have to check the third and first floor."

She lets out a grumble as she walks out of the lab classroom.

"But I do not have that much time...Unless I can just do it later after the Literature Club." She murmurs under her breath, she trudges down the hallway. "But...Wouldn't the demon just use the club meeting time to corrupt more objects?"

She shakes her head. "No, it can't make that much activity, although it might be able to take hold of a room I haven't checked yet...My only hope it became too confident of itself."

Monika rubs her temple as she closes her eyes for a moment. She walks towards the window and rests her elbows on the window's sill, she looks down to see the view of the school ground from the 4th floor.

"Argghh...Too much risk...Risks..." She infuriatingly grumbles.

She halts her walk as she narrows her eyes.

"However, my only way of checking every room is at night...Since I can't afford to use my ability when there are people around." She sighs, feeling somewhat exhausted but nowhere near too much as she isn't like the other characters or NPCs thanks to her abilities.

She shakes her head again, walking down the hallway and looking at the time on her phone before then shoving it back to her pocket. She narrows her green eyes as she uses the stairs to go down to the third floor, she feels some wave of relief wash over her as there aren't many people in the third floor, if anything most of the people on this floor will be in the library.

She can inspect the other rooms that aren't currently occupied by people. But what she is most eager to inspect is the library because of how large it is, it will be rather foolish of her to ignore it, as she most certain that the demon knows Yuri spends a lot of time in the library and it will definitely take its chance to fuel Yuri's self-harm tendencies and yandere side, which is something Monika cannot afford to happen.

She also can't just walk up to people, suddenly grabbing them and scanning their entire character file which is like putting them into a coma state which will only last for like an hour or a day just so she can find out who is the demon. However, she deduces that the demon is one of the people within the school ground, it can either be a student or a teacher, or maybe even a janitor to be less suspicious and the demon being a janitor can make a lot of sense as the janitor can enter at every room for the reason of cleaning the room.

Her problem on tracking the demon on the school, however, is too taxing even for her. The amount of people that enters the school is more than 800, at least in total if combining all the students and school staff. She will not be able to check up on everyone for the whole week, even if she manages to inspect everyone it might be too late as the demon would have made so much progress on that time.

Luckily, Katsuro can watch over Sayori while Monika can watch over Natsuki and Yuri, but even so it is difficult for her to keep track of everything when her power has been nerfed.

But that is good as she is no longer a monster that can delete everything at will and make anyone go through so much traumatic torment.

Monika, however, felt a pang of guilt just recalling back what she did to the others.

How she amplified Sayori's depression, how she made Natsuki's father go from strict to outright cruel and abusive, how she made Yuri cut even more. It was a memory she wants to erase, but that won't do any good and she knows that well. But even so, it is difficult for her to confront it.

Even now, she doubts herself if Katsuro even loves her. Because in her mind, what sane person will love a monster like her? She is a contradicting person. She justifies all her appalling actions by saying everything are but run by codes when she herself also follows a pattern of codes. Even though Katsuro has listened to her last night, even though she has opened up to him, doubt is still crawling in her mind and heart.

She takes a long deep breath, washing the disturbing thought away.

"I still don't have the courage to do so..." She murmurs to herself.

Then out of the thin air, a blue window pops up in her vision, which only she can see it.

 **[Which is why I am allowing you to interact with Katsuro all you want.]**

It was the script, or rather, the god. It isn't the first time Monika received a message from the god, if anything she started receiving or conversing with the god, at least via these windows.

Monika didn't answer back, darting her emerald green eyes on the floor. But yawning in her mind, she isn't denying the statement the god said.

 **[Monika...I still suspect you...But I do not want you to despair yourself further. Katsuro is here for you, after all, he accepts you, it is you who he loves.]**

Monika feels like retorting at the first sentence, but knowing how some gods work and considering her past, she doesn't feel obligated to make a comeback at the god.

 **[You are not some machine, Monika...You may still convince yourself to be nothing but a file, a 2-D character. But you genuinely feel everything, you have emotions. And you are human, because you think, you act and feel like any other human.]**

Monika bites the tip of her tongue at that, because it is true, she is feeling something a file of a game shouldn't. And those feelings are genuine.

 **[Monika...You need Katsuro as much as he needs you right now.]**

At hearing, or rather reading that makes Monika's heart warm up, she feels her cheeks warm up. Not knowing how to fully react at what the god said.

 **[Ahaha~ Now don't get too flustered, Monika...But really, while I do feel like you should spend some time with Katsuro, it is your choice then I will not force you.]**

Monika smiles a bit at that. Feeling somewhat happy that the god is thoughtful and empathic, and not some forceful one that feels its ways is the absolute.

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." She mouths softly.

 **[Anytime, Monika...Anytime]**

The brunette lets out a soft sigh. She closes her eyes momentarily and takes a deep breath to calm her mind before she proceeds to walk down the hallway.

She enters a computer classroom, which is completely empty and all the PCs are shut down though the cassettes are open and releasing some cold air to cool the room. Much like the lab classroom, this one is also clean to look at, with dirt or dust hardly present in the room.

The Club President cracks her fingers and knuckles then stretching her arms sideways. With a snap of her fingers, the room turned completely black, with the outlines of every object in green and visible to her eyes, much like previously on the lab classroom.

She sees a PC glowing red, with red jagged lines crawling out of it and stretching across the room like roots of a plant. The brunette ambles near it and with a flick of her fingers, a wave of green binary codes sweep the room clean of any red glowing corruptions. It didn't take long for her to have the room revert back to normal as she cannot afford to waste any more time idling too much.

Monika quickly walks outside of the room after hearing footstep from the outside when she sees that it was a janitor. She quirks a brow at the janitor who enters the room without saying a word or at least giving her a glance, but she brushes off the suspicion on her head.

Checking up on the time, Monika notices it is only a ten minutes away before the club sessions start. Taking a deep breath, she slowly turns around to walk back down the stairs and head up quickly to the clubroom.

The images of Sayori, Yuri and Natsuki, all smiling brightly devoid of any negative emotions and feelings flash before her eyes, and Katsuro inviting her into a warm and welcoming embrace. The thought was enough to make her smile brightly, but she reminds herself of the "reality" she is in. That dream will not come true as long her duty is not done.

"I'll redeem myself...And I will do so by doing what I must...For everyone else's sake, not just me."

* * *

 **A/N: And Chapter 9 has been released, ooohhh boy. It's so hard to overcome segment blocks, you know when you have motivation to write only to get cockblocked on how you should write a certain scene and how to transition it, like how you should connect the scenes and all, really infuriating.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Oh yeah..._

 _I remember...It is still like the third day..._

 _God, this day feels much longer and dragging out..._

I groan, rubbing the bridge of my nose as I adjust my glasses up, carrying my bag with me while kneading in the hallways of the school.

 _I feel like so many things are happening in a span of a few hours. Hell, my conversation with Sir Draven and Reo felt dragged out..._

I shake my head, brushing the thought off and release a sigh.

 _Well let us just hope that the club meeting today doesn't drag on for too much..._

 _Though in the game, the third day is the longest, even more so in the fourth day..._

In all truthfulness, I lost track of day really, I cannot remember if it is Wednesday or Thursday. Especially when the game only shows that there are like 4 days of class a week, at least what was shown in both Act One and Two. I take out my phone and open it to check the date. The calendar says it is November 22, Wednesday.

 _I guess this school's class schedule is only four days a week huh?_

Finding the clubroom, I grab the door handle and slide it open, with the sight of the room and the three girls sitting on their respective seats greeting me. I quietly enter the room and sliding the door close. I heave out sigh as I take my seat quietly.

Sayori seem to take notice of my recent presence in the clubroom, and with a bright smile on her face she approaches me. She waves at me as she got close.

"Heya! Katsuro! How were your classes?" She asks rather exuberantly.

"Oh hey Sayori, it's alright as usual. Didn't get too bored or sleepy, or anything like that." I answer with a small smile.

"Teehee~! That's great to hear, it's good that you are not slacking off!" She giggles.

"You make it sound like I slacked off a lot back then." I sweatdrop.

"Well, you did slack off a lot, because most of the time you think of anime and anything related to that." Sayori places her hands on her hips with a small but cute pout on her face, as if like she is lecturing me for real.

"Hmmm...Maybe, since I lack motivation back then, but like I said I finally change for the better." I click my tongue at that.

The coral pink-haired girl chuckles at me. "That's true, and I am so happy that you changed for the goodness."

I stifle a giggle at the wrong word she used. "I believe you mean "for the better", Sayori."

"Ehh? But I feel like goodness and better are both the same thing." She wonders out with furrowed brows in an adorable way.

 _Ahhh...She's still the good ol' Genki type girl..._

I release a chuckle, making Sayori quirk a brow but also pout at me.

"Hrmm! Are you making fun of me?" She questions.

"Not really, though you confusing the meaning of those two words together were rather funny, and adorable to say at least." I remark. A red hue appears on her cheeks at the word "adorable" and she looks like she is having trouble saying something back.

"A-Adorable? Katsuro, you didn't eat anything unusual did you?" She asks with a nervous chuckle.

"Nothing anything that is unusual, I just eat whatever food I found in the cafeteria." I shrug my shoulder but I keep my smile on. "Anyways, how are your classes, Sayori?"

"Oh, we had lots of activities and they were fun!" Sayori says with gaiety.

"Well, that's good to hear! Then it must have been quite a day for you." I comment.

"Yup! I had so much fun with my friends!" She exclaims with a light-hearted laugh.

"Ahaha! You're really in a mood today." I softly say.

"Well...I am still getting used to seeing you in the club. Ehehe~!" Sayori chuckles.

"Alright then, I'll keep coming here so you can get used to seeing me in the club, besides, I'll be permanently part of the club now." I smile at her.

"Really?! You'll be here forever?!" She asks with widen eyes but she also looks quite eager to know the answer.

"Forever sounds like an exaggeration, Sayori, I'll be in the club until we graduate." I explain to her.

"Oh, sorry." Sayori sheepishly chuckles, scratching the back of her head.

I let out a sigh, running a hand through my jet-black hair before adjusting my glasses and stretching my arms up momentarily. I look around to see Natsuki in the closet and Yuri silently reading the "Portrait of Markov" book, though I do feel like Yuri was staring at me moments ago.

 _...And that feels rather creepy that I can feel her stare...It just shows how lethal she can be..._

I take deep breath to calm my nerves and prevent myself from nervously shaking at that thought. I adjust my red tie and look back at Sayori, trying my best not to look at Yuri at the moment so things won't escalate quickly with her.

"So, is there anything else you want to share Sayori?" I ask her.

She puts an index finger on her chin and darts her eyes at the distance, thinking deeply.

"Hmmm...I kinda hungry right now." She says, rubbing her stomach.

 _Oh yeah...This is the part where she will ask me to come with her to buy some snacks..._

"Oh, you don't have snacks with you?" I ask her.

"I ate them back in lunch, the food from the cafeteria wasn't enough." She mildly pouts. "Can you go with me to buy some snacks in the cafeteria?"

A smirk crosses my lips, knowing myself full well that I prepared for this. Before directly going to the clubroom I decided to go the cafeteria first to buy some snacks for Sayori and everyone else in the club in case anyone gets hungry.

I open the zip of my bag and reach out for some cookies and biscuits. Once I put it on top of my desk, Sayori's blue eyes widen at the sight of the snacks I have with me.

"You said you're hungry right? Then these snacks are yours!" I urge her to take the biscuits and the cookies I placed on top of the desk.

Sayori then nods her head vigorously. "Yes!" She quickly yanks the cookies and biscuits from the desk.

I swear I can see some drool slide from the side of her lips, making her look like those anime characters that sees so many delicious and sweet foods.

She quickly tears the plastic wrapper of a chocolate flavoured cookie, taking out one piece of it and biting on it with loud crunching noises all the while making small crumbs of cookies fall off into the floor.

I let out chuckle at her actions, I reach my hand out to her hair and ruffle it catching her off-guard then making her blush in the process.

"Ahaha~ You are so adorable when eating cookies." I tease with a smirk while ruffling her hair before withdrawing my hand.

"Y-You are so w-weird, Katsuro." Sayori mumbles bashfully before taking another bite of her cookie.

Then out of the blue, I hear some giggling from behind us. I quickly glance around to see Yuri having a face of amusement from watching me and Sayori interact. I guess she was listening the whole time like it is in the game and she was covering her smile with her book.

She quickly notices that I am looking at her and realizes that I heard her giggle, she blushes and darts her eyes away.

"A-Ah! I-I w-wasn't listening or anything..." Yuri stammers out as she attempts to hide her face with her book. "It was just...Something in my book!"

Sayori glances at Yuri while she is chewing on some cookies and she is chewing it rather noisily, and as a matter of fact bits of cookies were falling down from her mouth.

"Hrmm? Yhuri, dho you whant shome?" Sayori asks while chewing her cookie, causing more crumbs to fall out from her mouth and even some lands on me, much to my inner disgust but sighs instead. Well, this is Sayori we are talking about.

Weirdly enough, even though Sayori's voice was muddled because of the cookie on her mouth, Yuri manages to understand what Sayori asked.

"I appreciate the offer, Sayori, but I'll refuse for I am not hungry. Also, would you mind eating in a more proper manner as you are making a small mess around you?" Yuri points out calmly.

Sayori tilts her head slightly in confusion before looking down at the floor and she saw that crumbs of cookies and biscuits are on her shoes and the floor around her. She quickly swallows the cookie on her mouth and giggles nervously.

"Oops, I didn't mean to make such a mess." She smiles sheepishly while scratching the back of her head. "Oh no, Monika is going to kill me."

I let out a chuckle. "Don't worry, Sayori, I am sure Monika doesn't mind you eating."

"Sayori? You're eating some cookies? Where did you get that?" Natsuki joins in the conversation, looking at the cookies and biscuits on Sayori's hands.

"Oh, well I got it from Katsuro, he bought some snacks for me! Ehehe~ he's so nice!" Sayori chirps, taking a bite of another cookie.

"Ahh, I see...I was about to give you some of my own cookies I made." Natsuki mumbles, showing a plastic bag carrying her cookies.

Instinctively, I quickly gesture and smile at her.

"How about me, Natsuki, you can give me some cookies, I'm sure I'll love it." I softly say to her, she blushes beat red and looks away with furrowed brows.

Natsuki's blush only worsens as she heard what I said as she grits her teeth and clenches the plastic bag she has with her. She looks so reluctant to give in, it's obvious she is debating to herself whether she should give me some cookie or not.

"Hmpfh! F-Fine!" Natsuki complies, grabbing another plastic bag full of cookies she herself made and handing it over at me.

"Thanks Natsuki!" I express with a bright smile, taking the bag of cookies from her and opening it quickly to take a cookie and bite it.

"J-Just remember I did not made it for y-you! I only gave it to you b-because...W-Well...Ju-Just take it as my token of gratitude for earlier." Natsuki manages to stutter out with a completely blushing face.

 _Oh yeah...I protected her from the group of girls that were picking on her back in lunch time..._

"Then you're welcome, Natsuki." I give her another smile before biting down on my cookie again.

"J-Just don't make too much mess, alright?" The pastel pink-haired girl points out with a small grumble, blush still apparent on her cheeks while pulls out her own cookies.

"Teehee~ I am glad you are getting more close to Katsuro, I tell you he is kind and protective. I mean, he even protected you from those mean girls." Sayori chuckles lightly, ambling towards the smaller girl. Sayori slowly wraps her arms around Natsuki from behind and pulling her into an embrace.

"N-No way I am getting close to him! H-He just protected me t-that's all!" Natsuki retorts.

"Ehehe~ You're so cute!" Sayori chimes with a bright smile.

"I'm not cute!" Natsuki cries out with her eyes turning V-like letters much like in her in-game sprites which is kind of cute seeing it in person.

Then like it was said in the game, Sayori munches on the cookie on Natsuki's hand much to the latter's shock and dismay that her cookie was suddenly snatched away from her.

"H-Hey! That's mine!" Natsuki wails out attempting to grab her cookie back but Sayori was taller and faster for the most part.

"Ehehe~" Sayori merely giggles before running around the clubroom as she was being chased by Natsuki who keeps yelling at the coral pink-haired girl. Sadly for Natsuki, Sayori already finish eating the cookie.

I let out a small yet amused chuckle at the scene before me, the entire scene transpiring before me is just hilarious but it gives off a lively feeling. I glance a Yuri to see her also smiling, she is even stifling a chuckle by covering her lips with her book but she obviously looks like she is also finding Natsuki chase Sayori rather funny.

"This is rather entertaining, I must say." Yuri remarks with a giggle, watching Natsuki attempting to trap Sayori on a corner.

"Yeah, I guess this is the charm of the club." I comment with a small smile. "I hope we can use our charm to attract more people, have them realize that we are actually a fun bunch."

"Yes, I believe so...Although, we can have more club members when we participate in the event. Hopefully." Yuri wonders out softly.

"Don't worry Yuri, I'm sure if we have new members you might have some people reading with you. Because I am certain a lot of people out there also have the same preferences as you do." I calmly tell her, glancing at her which she glances back at me with a surprised expression.

"Y-You think?" Yuri asks bewildered.

"Yeah! It may be not be obvious, but there are some people like you, much like you they don't have the confidence to express what they like or what they are into for fear of being looked down upon and mocked because of it. But it doesn't mean they can't find some people similar to them." I softly say to her, making her blush slightly and faces away, she fiddled with a strand of her long purple hair.

"I-I see...That's true..." Yuri whispers under her breath. "I never really found anyone who likes the same thing as I do, if they do my overall personality may not be that appealing or comfortable for some people."

I lightly chuckle at her and adjust my glasses up before turning my face at her. "Then you can improve yourself, Yuri. There is always room for improvement. You don't necessarily have to adjust to ever demand of every people, just adjust for things that are only good for you in the long run."

Yuri did not reply immediately, she darts her eyes away from me for a moment. Though there will be moments she will look back at me. Sayori and Natsuki stopped chasing each other, with the former meekly apologizing to the latter who is still fuming.

I glance back at the floor to see crumbs of cookies littered in different places of the clubroom. I heave out a sigh and shake my head. The two pink-haired girls return to us, or rather my table, with the two of them continuing to eat their cookies.

"Look at the mess you made Sayori!" Natsuki points out at the crumbs of cookies on the floor.

"Ehehe~ I didn't mean it though, I was just too eager to eat the cookies 'cause I was so hungry." Sayori defends with a nervous and bashful chuckle before munching on her cookie once more.

"Well...Let us just not hope Monika will not get angry when she sees this mess." I giggle, scratching the back of my head.

"Speaking of Monika, where is she?" Natsuki asks while raising the brow.

"Now that you mention it, Monika isn't here. Usually she will be the earliest and be the first one to be in the clubroom. Huh, weird indeed that I only take notice of that now." Yuri wonders out.

 _Oh right...Monika was checking over the rooms and hallways of the school to find any trace of the demon..._

 _Or even find anything that the demon has taken over at some point..._

 _I guess she is not done yet or..._

Just in time I was thinking of what Monika was currently doing, the clubroom's door slides open to reveal the Club President panting slightly in exhaustion and giving us a tired yet bright smile before walking inside the room. She wipes off a bead of sweat threatening to slide down from her forehead.

"I'm so sorry for being late!" Monika apologizes while bowing her head down.

"That's quite unusual Monika, why were you late? The bell rang anyway, so what made you late?" Natsuki asks while raising her brow sceptically at the brunette.

"Oh! I was helping several teachers bring books to some rooms such as the library or the Faculty Room." Monika explains calmly, walking towards us.

"Oh, I thought you were busy with your boyfriend considering you are so popular." Sayori giggles adorably.

Monika chuckles awkwardly and glances at me for a moment as I too did the same thing. A sweatdrop comically appears on the side of my head. I nervously bring a smirk at what Sayori said. I feel like it is not the good time to confess regarding my relationship with Monika.

"What on earth are you talking about Sayori? Well, I get it that I'm popular and sure that many boys will fawn over me, but I doubt I am that charming as most around the school." Monika dismissively waves her hand at Sayori who shakes her head at what the Club President said.

"Nuh-uh! Don't say that Monika, you are charming and beautiful! I won't be surprised if Katsuro falls for you." Sayori says without even reading or knowing what she is saying.

However, for some reason, that last sentence really makes my heart drop and send shivers down my spine. I know very well that the sight of me getting along so well with others hurts Sayori a lot, and I feel like she is masking that pain.

I momentarily glance at Monika for a moment to see that her expression is telling the same thought as I do, her slight glance of her eyes at me proves that.

"A-Anyways, what were you all doing?" Monika asks a different question in hopes of changing the topic for the better.

"Oh, we were just waiting for the club meeting and during the waiting Sayori and Natsuki started eating." Yuri explains nonchalantly. "...Other than that, nothing really in particular." The purple-haired girl adds.

"Hmm...I see..." Monika mumbles before turning towards me and giving me a vibrant smile with her emerald green eyes locking into my own brown orbs before she looks back at the others. "Then alright! Let us spend some more time before we exchange poems, okay?"

Everyone nods their head while Sayori replies with a "Yup!" before chomping on a biscuit that I gave her moments ago, making crumbs or pieces of biscuit fall off from the floor. Monika then looks down at the floor of the clubroom to just notice the amount of cookie and biscuit crumbs littered all across the floor.

Monika releases a sigh, rubbing the bridge of her nose slightly but she chuckles anyway. She glances at Sayori who continues to eat rather adorably, and Monika doesn't look like she feels obliged to lecture or point out at Sayori that she shouldn't make too much mess.

Monika went towards the teacher's desk with a computer and gestures me to come to her for a moment. I look around to see if the others were looking and to my luck they aren't. I stand up from my chair and saunter towards Monika who now holds a serious expression.

"I take it this is about what you did during the Study Hall session?" I ask her quietly, not wanting the others especially Yuri hear what we are about to discuss.

Monika nods her head. "You're quick to guess correctly huh? Anyways, yeah, I checked up on the rooms of this building to find anything that has been corrupted by the demon."

"So, did you find some?" I ask inquisitively.

"Apparently, there's a lot than I anticipated. The demon has been mildly-corrupting some objects then putting them in one place to strengthen the corruption which somehow acts like a computer virus. I mean, everything in this world has its own file to make them function like they should be, meaning everything can be corrupted." Monika explains.

"Wait, the demon didn't corrupt an entire room?"

"No, though it's using half-corrupted objects to spread the corruption further. The demon is trying to play safe." Monika lets out a sigh.

"Then that would mean the demon is indeed someone that goes in the school daily, either a student or one of the school's staff." I wonder out intently.

"That's correct...However I don't think I can have the time on checking up on every student and school staff. The best I can do is to make sure the demon does not gain a strong foothold and cleanse its corruption on the files." Monika grumbles infuriatingly, rubbing her temple.

I cup my chin as I start to think deeply on how I can help Monika find more about the corruption or at least what is happening in the school.

"Do you think you can find a pattern?" I ask her.

She quirks her brow and looks at the floor intently. "Maybe, it is possible to trace a pattern. I mean, if the demon is indeed a student or school staff, we can narrow down the list. It will still be rather difficult though, considering I cannot detect when and what time the demon mildly corrupted the objects or files. However, we can still do it by knowing what sections that uses the rooms where the corrupted files or objects are at."

"Yeah, that would be best and effective, at least from what I can tell. Do you know which rooms that contain the corrupted objects?" I wonder, hoping to get some valuable information that will be useful on helping Monika.

"Actually yes, I listed down all the rooms that I have checked with corruptions so far." Monika nods her head, taking out a piece of paper from the teacher's desk and grabbing a pen. She jots down on the paper and writes the list of the rooms she checked.

After finishing writing down the list of rooms, she gives it to me and I did not hesitate to take it.

"Do note that I have checked up on every room, the rooms listed there are the ones I have already checked with corruptions. I haven't checked the first and second floors yet." Monika points out.

"Got it. I might start searching for the schedules of the listed rooms here, though I might ask the schedules of the sections that uses these rooms. Maybe also ask the teachers?" I murmur to myself.

"I do not think asking the teachers would be a good idea, if there are particular school staffs that I do not trust most are the teachers. Considering the position of the teachers is something the demon will pick, since teachers can have access to almost every room in the building." Monika warns.

Quirking a brow at what she said, I look at her. "The teachers? I mean, there are also janitors and the security guards that sometimes patrol around the hallway and empty rooms to see anything unusual, and I most sure it is the security guards and janitors that has more access than the teachers."

Monika hums in acknowledgement as she scratches her brow instinctively. "Well, you are right about that, I nearly forgot about the security guards of the school. But yes, the janitors are also in my list of top suspects, considering they attract less attention than teachers."

"Well, anyways, I will try my best helping you out find out a pattern of the demon's movement by tracing the corruption he makes. Though, I will also need you to keep checking on the rooms so we know what we're doing." I suggest as I adjust my glasses up.

Monika lets out a soft giggle at what I said then giving me a teasing smirk. "Since when you were in charge?" She questions me.

I chuckle, sheepishly scratching the back of my head with pink hue evident on my cheeks. "Hey, I'm not taking the lead or anything. I just want to help you and make the "investigation" a bit more efficient and faster as I am sure time is crucial."

"I can agree to that, actually, I feel like it is also a race considering on who gets the upper hand first." She sighs before smirking again at me and her emerald green eyes bore into me. "Though, I really don't mind you taking the lead."

I roll my eyes at her attempt to make me feel flustered with that phrase.

"Monika please, you can jail your hunger for me later once we're done with this mess." I snicker.

Monika gives a rather cute pout. "Prude." I hear her whisper dejectedly.

I let out a chuckle as I ruffle her head, much to her satisfaction which quickly removes her dejected mood for some reason, but I continue on ruffling the top of her head anyway before she places a hand on my hand to stop me.

"Ehehe~ You don't have to do that, Katsuro." She takes a long deep breath, closing her eyes before opening them again with a serious gleam on it. "We wouldn't want Yuri seeing us this close do you?"

I slowly nod my head in agreement to her statement. "Yeah, you're right."

I turn around to see Yuri still heavily focused on the book she was reading, and I do not know if that is a good or bad thing. I release a soft sigh of relief as I take off my glasses to rub my eyes for a moment before taking my glass back on.

Looking back at Monika, she gives me another small smile and gestures me to go.

"Go, try to bond with the girls, especially Sayori, Natsuki or even Yuri, if you want to that is." She speaks rather quietly, darting her emerald green eyes around the clubroom to search for the other girls.

"Yeah, I'll do that." I click my tongue.

Just as I was about to turn around, we hear a voice cries out from the clubroom's closet, taking everyone's attention.

"MONIKA!"

 _Oh...Natsuki...It must be about her manga..._

I look at Monika who shakes her head and giggles jokingly, standing up from her chair and sauntering towards the pinkette who is currently fuming rather cutely just between the open door panels of the closet.

I can already distinctively hear about Natsuki asking where her manga collection is, and Monika currently explaining where is it and claiming that it was she who puts the manga collection on the top most part of shelf inside the closet.

"Hmm, what's going on?" Sayori asks, confused on why Natsuki would suddenly yell out of nowhere.

"Oh, Natsuki is just probably irritated at something and has to call Monika for assistance." I answer, which is actually a lie somewhat at least because I doubt Natsuki will even ask Monika for some assistance.

"Ohhhh, I see...I hope Monika assists Natsuki. Teehee~ Natsuki sometimes have a difficult time doing something and Monika has to help her." Sayori muses with a vibrant smile.

I quirk a brow at that, I turn back to look at the closet to see Monika reaching out for the box on top of the shelf while Natsuki was saying or rather shouting something at Monika. Of course, the ponytailed brunette only smiles at the pinkette as she brings the box of manga down into the floor for Natsuki to reach and check without the difficulty of going up high.

"Anyways, Sayori, did you and Monika already discussed on what will be our club's decorations and all for the event?" I ask, turning my attention towards my "childhood friend".

The coral pink-haired girl nods her head and her blue eyes lit up bright. "Yeah! We discussed on the decorations and what we will do in the event."

I smile at her. "Ahh, that's good to hear, in case if you both need any help I can lend a helping hand."

"You're so kind, Katsuro." Sayori chuckles wholeheartedly. "And speaking of help, can you come with me to the other classroom? I want to go get some materials."

"It is for the festival yeah?"

Sayori nods her head. "Yup! It is for the festival! Me and Monika are gonna make some posters and stuff."

"Why sure!" I immediately answer much to her delight.

"Yaay~!" She exclaims rather cuddly, makes me want to wrap my arms around her and hug her with every beat of my heart just to keep that precious personality of hers. "Monika! We'll go get some supplies alright?"

Monika smiles and gestures us to continue. I didn't notice Monika apologized to Natsuki for bringing the smaller girl's manga collection up high in the closet's shelf.

I merely chuckle as she leads the way out of the clubroom. I follow her amble out of the room and into the quiet, empty hallway. Since the other room was just beside ours it only takes like one or two steps to get into the other room's door. Sayori was humming as she slides the door open, revealing to us a classroom devoid of any students or teacher.

"Anyways, Katsuro, are you wondering how Monika and I plan to present the Literature Club in the event?" Sayori giggles, entering the empty classroom while I follow her.

"Hmm...I've been wondering about that, I actually doubt people would enter Literature Club and read some books then join the club simply for that reason." I tell her. Of course I already know the answer.

"Well, we plan to do some poetry performances and we will show and recite our poems in front of people!" Sayori chirps excitedly.

"Oh wow, that's clever...Although, we haven't practiced reciting our poems yet." I wonder out as Sayori opens the closet of the classroom.

"No worries, we'll start practicing today." Sayori smiles with assurance as she peer her eyes around the closet looking for any material.

She grabs a box full of crayons and markers while I grab the glue sticks, but seeing how Sayori looks like she is struggling, I drop the glue sticks for a moment then gestures at Sayori to give me the box of crayons and markers.

"I'll hold it for you Sayori, those things are heavy so let me carry those." I kindly say to her with a genuine smile.

Sayori was taken aback for the most part, however she recovers from her surprise and smiles back at me while letting out a soft chuckle.

"You did change a lot, Katsuro...You are kinder than before, really." She comments softly while looking at me as she gives me the box. "And...I'm happy that you did."

"You're welcome, Sayori..." I softly say to her, I reach out one hand to ruffle her head gently. "Everybody can change for the better, Sayori."

Sayori's smiles hopefully. "Yeah, I think you're right."

She suddenly went quiet for a bit which quickly raises my concern for her. Then I remembered this is the scene where she is supposed to get a bump on her forehead.

 _...And also the scene..._

 _...Where she will say "Don't you think it'll be like this forever?" quote..._

Just thinking back at that makes my heart clench a bit and I refute myself from getting a lump stuck on my throat.

"Katsuro...Back then you don't realize it, but now...You seem to have remembered that you always think of others. Even after all these years." Sayori looks at me directly in the eyes. I can see her clench one of her hands. "And when you find out about my depression two days ago, you didn't hesitate to help me, encourage me...Even though I am clumsy and all, you were still there for me."

Her voice cracks a bit and just hearing it makes me feel like my heart is being crushed slowly as I slowly digest her words into my mind.

"Well, you are my childhood friend Sayori...A friend that I have for a long time...And I feel like making up for all the lost time we should had together." I reply in a bittersweet manner.

Sayori gradually brings up a small yet joyful smile. "I'm...I'm happy about that, Katsuro. Though, I hope we both stay like this together...Helping each other and all."

"Yeah." I mutter under my breath.

 _...You are such a liar, Katsuro..._

 _...You know very well that Sayori will fall for you when you are already with Monika..._

I bite the tip of my tongue instead of clenching my hands into fists.

"Well, let's get back to the clubroom so we can start preparing for the festivals!" Sayori pipes up before humming again as she turns around and saunters towards the door.

We walk outside the room and into the hallway. I see a vending machine placed on the corridor of the hallway which I didn't notice before a few days ago. That is probably the same vending machine the MC used to buy an orange juice and give it to Sayori.

Maybe I should buy some juice or drinks in there in case I am thirsty during club hours. Though, I can just ask Yuri to make some tea for me, though as much as I'd want that it will drive her obsession for me should I get too close unprepared for such consequences.

I heave out a sigh at my predicament.

Sayori slides clubroom's door open and she enters with me following behind her.

"Heya~! Here are the supplies Monika!" Sayori beams up, waving the glue sticks as I put down the box of crayons and markers on top of a desk.

Monika smiles at us and clasp her hands together.

"Great! Well we can start making some posters, though let me check if the materials are enough." Monika wonders out, rummaging on the box of crayons and markers whilst Sayori, being herself as usual again, was finding her favourite colour.

I look around to see Yuri, still occupied on her book which is something I am no longer surprised of and maybe I feel like it's for the best she doesn't spend too much attention on me. Cruel as that thought maybe, I am also someone who won't risk getting killed or worse yet tortured by some yandere.

Natsuki was still on the closet, checking her manga collection. Then something clicks in my mind, reminding me of the manga Natsuki gave me yesterday. I quickly walk towards where my bag is, opening it and grabbing them manga which thankfully didn't have any folds or creases otherwise Natsuki will snap my neck.

 _...Well, that last phrase was too soon..._

I take out the manga from my bag and saunter towards the pinkette busy with her manga collection. Apparently she looks so defenseless and vulnerable, especially with her petite figure, if leaving the closet wide open wasn't enough of an indication that she isn't careful of her surroundings.

I reach the closet, raising one of my hands to knock on the door panel three times audibly to catch the small girl's attention. Natsuki glances up from her manga collection to me with a raised brow.

"What do you want?" Natsuki asks with a grumble.

"Uhmm...Here's the 1st volume of Parfait Girls which you gave me yesterday." I say as I hand over the manga volume. "I tried my best not to make any folds or creases on the book's cover and pages."

Natsuki's pink orbs widen, red hue glowing on her cheeks, she yanks the manga from my hand and quickly examines it for anything that is something wrong with the manga. Clearly there wasn't anything wrong as her sigh of relief was an indication of that.

"W-Well...Thanks for not getting it folded or anything." Natsuki murmurs under her breath.

"Hmm? What was that?" I ask, reeling myself from giving a teasing smirk and tone.

"N-Nothing! Don't be so nosy!" She retorts with an increasing blush.

I chuckle. "Well, anyways, I finish reading the volume. If anything, it was actually fun reading it."

"Really?" She is taken aback by this and looks back at me.

"Yeah! If anything, it is actually refreshing to I manage to read something simple yet entertaining as this." I smile with a small thumbs-up.

"I-I'm glad you like it." Her tsundere side is showing evidently again as her she darts her eyes away from me and back into her box full of manga volumes and all.

I take a long, dragging inhale of air before heaving my breath which seemed to resonate through the narrow corridors of the closet.

"Hey...Natsuki, this may be completely out of the blue but...You weren't picked on again after lunch time were you?" I ask carefully, not to tick her off.

She was silent at first of course, I can tell her mind was wandering off in the memory of me standing up against the group of girls picking up on her for her hobbies and likes.

"Not really..." She responds, but I didn't buy it.

"People were giving you looks, aren't they?" I press on even though a part of my mind was screaming to just drop it.

Natsuki once again didn't answer right away, but she did flinch at the question I asked, somewhat confirming the guess hollering around my mind.

"I'm sorry...Natsuki, maybe I should have challenged those girls more, well, formally..." I mutter with guilt evident on my voice.

Natsuki lets out a grumbling sound from her mouth, she slowly stand up and look up at me with a small smile on her lips. "Don't apologize, Katsuro, those bitches deserve it anyway...Besides, it won't be the first time people would give me looks considering I've been picked on by the bitches for some time now, so it's nothing absurd to me."

I was genuinely taken aback at her words. I honestly expected her to at least feel guilty, angry, or maybe even depressed for that matter. Not to mention this is the scene where she'll starts crying and question why everything is just so hard.

"I...I'm surprised you took it well than I expected." I remark.

She snorts. "Well...Life hasn't been easy on me, might as well adjust and improve myself with it. Besides, I'm sure becoming an adult will make me face people that are perhaps far worse than those bitches."

 _Wow...This is something I truly did not expect from her..._

"And besides, accepting those shitty things would ease my relationship with my dad." Natsuki adds albeit downhearted.

 _Oh...Her father is still a factor and a problem, though slightly at least..._

Before I could say anything further, Natsuki lets out a sigh. "Well, anyways, I must say what you did actually told me a thing or two. B-But it doesn't mean I'll like you already simply because of that." She stutters at the last sentence with a small blush.

 _Ahh...At least she is still the good ol' tsundere..._

I let out a chuckle.

"Sure~." I muse.

Natsuki pouts as she raises a fist and lands a punch on my abdomen. I let out a 'oof' and wince from her punch slightly, making me tub the location where she punches me.

"Tease me again and the next punch you'll receive is in the face." She retorts infuriatingly, but her blush was betraying her tone, much to my amusement that is.

I raise my hand in a defensive manner and wave it. "Alright, alright, just don't be too violent." I chuckle nervously at her.

She lets out a sigh then smiles at me again. "But I'll be honest on this one, Katsuro, perhaps having you here in the club wasn't a bad idea. Even though we're all girls here and you're the only boy whose hobby is so different from us, you try your best to close and learn from us and that is something worth of earning my respect."

 _Holy shit...This Natsuki is so different from the game..._

 _I don't know if that is a good thing or bad thing..._

"Thanks, I guess." I wonder out, adjusting my glasses up.

"So, is anything you like to talk about, or are you just going to stand here watching me rummage through my manga collection?" She asks, crossing her arms as she waits for a response from me.

"Well, nothing in particular." I meekly answer with an awkward chuckle.

Before Natsuki can say anything, the door of the clubroom swings open to reveal Sir Draven rubbing his temple before adjusting his glasses up and walking in the room with a disgruntled sigh, his white coat or lab coat swaying as he ambles forward towards the teacher's desk.

He kind of looks tired, somewhat. I remember he was tutoring some troublesome guy who is one of the people picking on Yuri for some dumbass reason. I guess that guy got on Sir Draven's nerve at some point. Though didn't Sir Draven look rather calm and relaxed, eerily even?

"My apologies for being so late." Sir Draven speaks up as he puts his bag on the teacher's desk.

"It's alright, Sir Draven, we know how busy you are these days." Sayori smiles at the club advisor.

"Thanks for understanding, Sayori." Sir Draven smiles as he pats the coral pink-haired girl's head. The club advisor drifts his eyes on the box of crayons and markers. "I suppose you are all preparing now for the event."

"Yes, sir, we have made plans and all we need is some preparation and practice." Monika answers.

"I see...Unfortunately, I won't be long today in the club since I have an appointment to make in the Azure Shopping District in the city." Sir Draven heaves out a sigh before chuckling.

"Azure Shopping District, what's that?" I ask, walking towards Monika, Sayori and Sir Draven while Natsuki and Yuri stays behind listening, with the latter still sitting on her desk.

All of them except Monika, looks at me with widened eyes, much to my confusion and nervousness why they suddenly look at me when I asked that question.

"You don't know that?!" Natsuki exclaims.

"It's actually one of the most beautiful and well-designed shopping district in the whole world!" Sayori answers while jumping, she looks like as if she is dreaming of going to the mentioned place.

"It actually also became a tourist place, though it is not as crowded as people think considering there are only a few people that live in this city actually." Yuri adds up to the explanation.

"Apparently around at this hours and day there aren't many people as many usually goes to work at weekdays, so yeah, I feel like I should leave early." Sir Draven clicks his tongue, adjusting his glasses up.

"Aww...You aren't going to see us practice performing our poems I guess..." Sayori says rather downheartedly.

Natsuki and Yuri on the other hand have their eyes widened in horror at what just Sayori said, and their face looks like they are hoping that Sayori was merely joking. Monika notices the two's face and she couldn't help but snigger at their priceless faces.

Sir Draven heaves a sigh at what Sayori said. "As much as I want to watch you all perform your poems for the event, I also cannot neglect my appointment. You will understand that once you reach the age where you'll be in a crisis on what you should do first and all with all the work piling up one by one, without even finishing the current one you are working on."

"He's not wrong, Sayori...Mostly people in his position are so busy to the point some of their schedules would suddenly be in disarray." Monika explains calmly to Sayori who nods her head in understanding.

"Anyways, before I leave..." The Club Advisor walks toward Yuri. "I wish to discuss something with you, Yuri."

The long purple-haired girl raises her head and looks at Sir Draven. "Yes, sir Draven?"

"It's regarding about some...Topics I've heard from Ms. Helena during some of my times in the library." Sir Draven says with some hesitance at the middle.

This fully catches my attention and I sneakily raise a brow of suspicion. Yuri's eyes widen at what the club advisor said and she hangs her head down for a moment.

"It's alright if you do not want to talk about it." Sir Draven says regrettably.

"No, sir, I'll talk." Yuri speaks up as she stands up from her chair.

"Alright, then follow me." Sir Draven looks at the rest of us. "Yuri and I will be discussing something regarding about her, please do not disturb us."

With that, the Club Advisor walks out of the classroom with the long purple-haired girls following him.

I look at Monika and she looks back at me, her brows were furrowed and judging by her expression she is suspecting something not good. I too feel that something not right is going to happen any sooner.

 _Shit...And here I thought attempting to avoid Yuri at all cost may prevent something bad..._

 _But knowing this world no longer acts by the original script...Unexpected problems will arise..._

I walk up towards Monika.

"Do you think this is something really dire? You seem to have at least spent some time with Yuri back in the library." She whispers at me.

"I feel so...Helena, the elderly librarian, knows a lot about Yuri's history and self-harm tendencies, even more suspicious that Yuri said that Helena is her guardian." I explain quietly, not wanting Sayori and Natsuki to hear us.

Monika narrows her emerald eyes dangerously as she takes a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment before darting them at the clubroom's door.

"That screams suspicious all right...I fear we'll have to keep an eye on Yuri much earlier than we expected."

* * *

 **A/N: Ohhh boy, alright, this chapter was delayed for like two or three days? Apparently school projects has been catching up to me a lot, and I have to make a script for a 30-minute movie project which will obviously take most of my time and drive thus chapter 11 might be delayed for a week or worse, more than a week.**

 **Nonetheless, I greatly appreciate the people who are reading this fanfic of mine, I actually didn't expect for many to fave and follow this fanfic considering I am like months late when all the DDLC fanfics rise up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter~ :)**


	11. Chapter 11

For some odd reason, the flow or the way how the exchanging of the poems occurred seem to have played out almost similarly to the game, save from a few different dialogues and words that aren't really that important, or in the girls' case; alarming. Which is actually good, for me at least, that there aren't much to worry about.

The girls' reactions to my poem were, well, the usual ones. Sayori praises my poem like it's the greatest thing, Yuri being constructive and critical, Natsuki being in the middle of being harsh, and polite though she did said my poem sounded kind of cheesy. Monika is well, being herself when it comes to poems.

Though, after Yuri talked with Sir Draven, the club advisor, she didn't seem troubled or anything wrong with her at all, at least from what Monika and I have seen so far. Even Monika didn't ask Yuri about what the conversation she had with Sir Draven all about, for the fear of abruptly making Yuri grow weary of our intentions on prying on her personal matters. Which I hope stays that way until I come up with something on how to approach Yuri without increasing her negative traits.

Speaking of Yuri, Sir Draven quickly left after he finished conversing with Yuri without saying much. He probably was in a complete hurry and I suppose he didn't write a poem for today. Well, I didn't really think much of him anyway, what bugged me most is the situation Yuri, and her guardian who is also the librarian of the school, Helena.

I need to know more about Yuri's past and her relationship with Helena. Honestly, I feel like Yuri's past is going to be so complicated, and I am having the urge to blame the script or the god for making Yuri's life more complicated than it was originally intended.

My thoughts were interrupted when I see Monika stand up in front of the clubroom with a bright smile on her lips.

"Alright, everyone, I am sure all of you are done sharing your poems together, right?" Monika pipes up. "I have something extra planned today, so can everyone take your seats in front row desks?"

All of us sit in the desks as Monika tells so as I sit between Sayori and Yuri, with Natsuki beside the purple-haired girl. Both Natsuki and Yuri have curious expressions written on their faces, wondering what Monika has planned for today. Sayori on the other hand looks like she is excited, probably because she knows this is about the reciting of poems in front.

"Is this about the festival?" Natsuki asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hmm, sort of~" Monika muses.

"Do we really have to do something for the festival?" Natsuki grumbles with an arch of her brow. "I mean, I don't think we can put up something very interesting now that the festival is on Monday. We might just end up embarrassing ourselves."

"I have the same concern as well." Yuri speaks, although quietly. "I do not do well in last-minute preparations, probably because the pressure may make me rush things, and rushed projects or works don't come off appealing or satisfactory."

"You guys don't have to worry too much, I'm sure what Monika has planned is probably something simple and easy." I cut in with a reassuring smile to the two. Yuri slightly blushes yet smiles at what I said while Natsuki merely rolls her pink eyes.

"Katsuro is right!" Monika exclaims with a proud smile at me. "Besides, we won't need much more than a few decorations. Sayori has been working on the posters and I've been designing the pamphlets we will give to people during the event."

Before Natsuki can even say her line, I quickly speak up.

"That's great! Although, is there anything like, well, doing something else like a short performance or something to make other people interested in our club?" I ask with a curious tone. Natsuki and Yuri somehow pales at the word 'Performance' and I try my best contain my chuckle, Monika seem to notice it and smirks.

"Actually, yeah, we are going to perform in front of other people!" Monika exclaims brightly.

Both Yuri and Natsuki's face were drained of any colour. I swear they stopped breathing all of the sudden, and I cannot help but feel genuine concern for them because of their shock.

Natsuki is the first to recover from the shock but fear is evident on her eyes. "Performing?"

Yuri is nervously shaking and opens her mouth to utter something. "P-P-..." The purple haired girl stutters. "Um...Monika..."

"Oh, a poetry performance?" I continue to keep up the act. For somehow, I suddenly feel like messing around for a bit to liven up the day.

"Yup! Each of us is going to choose a poem to recite during the event." Monika explains. "But the cool part is that we are also going to let anyone come up and recite their own poems! And Sayori is putting all on the posters in case anyone wants to prepare ahead of time."

"Ehehehe~" Sayori giggles sheepishly as she scratches the back of her hair before showing a poster she was colouring.

I never saw it in the game but seeing it in person, I didn't realize how good Sayori was at colouring, hell even her shading is quite amazing, even Monika cannot suppress her astonishment for Sayori's colouring skills.

"Are you kidding me Monika?" Natsuki groans with her brows furrowed. "Y-You didn't already start putting up those posters did you?"

"Well, I already did, Natsuki." Monika lets out a small chuckle and smiles at the pinkette.

"And I doubt it's that bad of an idea." I chime in. "Besides, if we wish to be more known, acknowledged and respected, it's best we offer something to the event so that more people, even if only a few, may enjoy the sigh of our club doing something what may be called entertaining for people who likes sharing what they feel and what they think through their poems."

Natsuki shrinks back into her seat, feeling somewhat defeated and dropping her protests, all the while Sayori and Yuri staring at me with awe at the words I just said, except the latter still looks nervous and hesitant to agree with what Monika has planned.

"Katsuro is right guys! If we want to make our club become better, we need to make a performance to allure the people." Sayori exclaims optimistically, attempting to encourage not-so-enthusiastic two. Though, I never thought I'll hear the word "allure" from Sayori.

As expected, both Natsuki and Yuri were silent. Their refusal to comply or agree with the plan is evident on their faces.

I release a sigh, adjusting my glasses up, glancing at Monika who stares back at me and I can tell she feels rather tired doing this kind of stuff. I mean, she has been like repeating the same lines for so many times already thanks to the previous runs, I'd be tired too if I am in her shoes.

"Natsuki, Yuri..." I softly call out, mildly catching both of their attention. "I know it is difficult for the both of you, considering you both don't seem to have experience sharing what you have to a lot of people especially people you do not know and are complete strangers. But we wouldn't be improving if we don't try it."

The two are still silent. I rub the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes momentarily before looking pitifully back at them.

"Alright, if the two of you don't like it, go ahead...We won't force the two of you-"

"N-No, it's alright...I-I don't like it...B-But...Uhhh..." Yuri timidly darts her eyes away and twirls a strand of her long purple hair.

"Alright, fine...I'll join in the performance...Just so you can stop lecturing me or feeling so solemn for me not joining." Natsuki's voice is low for the most part, probably because she feels guilty for not being enthusiastic nor agreeing with the performance, I am not sure per se.

Thankfully, Sayori brightens up and a joyous smile plasters across her face.

"Yay~ Yuri and Natsuki will join the performance!" The coral-pink haired girl chirps, her usual positive demeanour lighting up the atmosphere that was somewhat heavy moments ago.

Monika glances at me with a sigh of relief and gives me a thankful which I return with a nod at her.

"Well, that is good to hear. I understand that it's difficult for the two of you, but Katsuro has a point." Monika clasps her hands together and smiles at all of us. "Alright, everyone, let us start!"

And so, everyone pick their poem.

Somehow, it ended up similarly to the game. Nothing is too different, which is good, at least for the most part for it makes it easier for me track the girls' movements or patterns, although may be wrong.

Monika is the first one to recite the poem. However, the experience is different compared to the game. Hearing Monika's voice is rather heart-warming, I feel like I am caught up in a trance and my eyes are fixated at her. Her soothing voice resonates through the classroom as all of us are quiet and listen to the President of the Club. As she finishes reciting her poem, we all clap our hands.

Monika shoots me a loving smile, making my heart skip a beat and I my cheeks redden, she seems to clearly notice it as she chuckles merrily at my reaction. She walks back to her desk and takes her seat.

The next person is suppose to be Sayori, but Monika and I already know Yuri will suddenly muster the courage the recite her poem. Sayori stands up from her seat and she looks enthusiastic to recite until Yuri abruptly stands up and quickly walks up in front of us with the poem in her hands, much to Sayori's surprise.

Yuri starts reciting her poem, her shyness and lack of confidence dissipated almost immediately as a new aura revolves around as she continues reciting her poem. She is now brimming with elegance and confidence, her tender voice echoing through the club, like she is a completely different person. All of us were caught off guard by her sudden change in person, though I did expect it, but I wasn't prepared.

As soon she finishes her poem, I quickly start clapping and giving the purple-haired girl a smile, followed by the others. Yuri's face turns red, somewhat in embarrassment as she starts shaking like a leaf. Before she can pass out, because she looks she's about to, she runs back to her desk and shrinks into her seat.

Sayori excitingly takes the turn, though as soon she stands up in front she somehow looks nervous and a sweat rolls down the side of her forehead. I smile reassuringly at her, Monika does the same. Sayori seem to notice it, especially my smile and her nervous slowly dissipates.

Sayori's recitation of her poem was quick, but nonetheless feels rather heart-warming hearing her voice recite her poem which fits her all too well.

We waited for Natsuki's turn, of course I already expect her to have me go first.

"Natsuki, it's your turn." Monika calls.

"I'd rather be the last one. I want to see Katsuro do it first before me, so maybe I can feel better of myself after he does it. I doubt he is that good anyway." Natsuki scoffs.

I heave out a sigh and shake my head.

 _Nothing is going to change that much isn't it? At least that makes it easier for me heh..._

"Well, it's alright for me to go first." I calmly say, standing up and slowly ambling at the front. "I kind of want to see how much I've improved for the better."

Monika gives me a proud smile, which only make me feel more embarrassed when I am already standing in front of all of them. All of them are currently staring at me with curiosity, waiting to see how well or in Natsuki's case, how bad I do. But Monika seem to hold some high hopes for me, and I could myself not wanting to disappoint her, because I feel like I owe her something she will like or enjoy.

To be honest, it's been a while since I did this, reciting in front of the class with all eyes on me. Now, I am in that situation, in front of girls only no less. But I didn't feel that nervous at all, at least not much as I used to be. Maybe because I know this girls a lot, even though I've been only with them for like 3 days. Even so, I want to show them that I am not some weak man or some idiot being a coward in front of girls.

"This poem...Is about knowing oneself."

I take a deep breath as I adjust my glasses up and closing my eyes momentarily. Then without hesitation, I start reciting my poem. Each line, I made sure they carry my emotions and feelings, I continue so like there isn't anyone watching my but myself.

I finish reciting my poem, I refocus back to the girls to see all of them have their eyes widen in shock and were loss for words. Their bright orbs gleaming with astonishment especially Monika, whose eyes locks into mine.

I can feel my cheeks warm up, perhaps turning red even from the feeling of embarrassment catching up to my senses.

Then I hear clapping, it is coming from Monika and Sayori, followed by Yuri and even Natsuki.

"That's so great Katsuro!" Sayori cheers with a beaming smile.

Chuckling with flushing face of embarrassment, I scratch the back of my head as I quickly walk back into my seat.

Natsuki lets out a "hmph" as she stands up and takes her turn to recite. I let out a sigh of relief knowing I am finished reciting, relief always wash over me whenever I am finished presenting in front of the class or a lot of people, even if there were only like 4 girls listening and watching me, I still feel some pressure.

As Natsuki starts reciting, I can already say the way how she recites sounds sharp or soft in some stanzas, but nonetheless she sounds cute and adorable. As expected from her, she contains some intensity from her voice and she is devoid of any nervousness.

I guess everyone has the skills or capabilities to present something great in front, even if they are or were reluctant to agree with the poetry performance.

It didn't long for Natsuki to finish her performance, we start clapping and the pinkette blushes, her blush worsens when Sayori comments on how cute her poem is.

Monika stands up in the front once again and clasps her hands together.

"Looks like everyone is done reciting, and it is quite fun right?"

"Yeah~ It was!" Sayori exclaims while nodding her head vigorously.

"It seems everything went well, I knew you all could recite quite well in front if you all focused enough." Monika chuckles. "Then it's decided we will do poetry performance during the festival. So starting tonight it will be best you all practice reciting your poems, fix your voices and tone for specific lines, okay?"

We all nod our heads in acknowledgement.

"Alright, that's it for today, let us all try our best! Oh, and tomorrow we'll assign ourselves on who will take care of specific preparations." Monika reminds with a raise of an index finger. "That's all for today!"

With that, all of us start packing up, checking our bags to see if we are missing or forgetting something.

Sayori walk up towards me and she is bouncing.

"Your poem was so good, Katsuro! The aura and feeling you get is so handsome, it fits you!" She exclaims, bouncing erratically too much which I stop her for by placing my hands firmly on her shoulders.

"Woah! Calm down, Sayori, you don't have to be so bouncy from my presentation." I chuckle with pink cheeks. "And really, handsome, I find it difficult to believe that because that is a praise that I shouldn't receive."

"Hey, come on, you are actually handsome~" Sayori giggles. My cheeks only got warmer at what she said.

"H-Hey, stop it Sayori." I sling my bag at my back, preparing to leave the classroom.

"Ehehehe~ Who knew you became sudden ever since you joined the Literature Club." She continues to tease me.

I can hear Monika chuckling in amusement, savouring the moment of me being teased by Sayori of all people. I didn't notice Natsuki and Yuri have already left the clubroom without saying any word further.

The Club President walks towards the two us with her usual smile with a calm and collected demeanour, her long brown ponytail swaying at her back as she ambles.

"You two get along so well, as expected from childhood friends." Monika softly remarks.

"Yup~ Katsuro and I get along so well!" Sayori beams up. "Oh, and Monika, have already thought of who will be taking of the decorations? I mean, we already planned that it will be Natsuki to take care of the foods."

"Hmm...I feel like appointing Yuri at that, since we don't have anyone else to do it." Monika wonders.

"Oh, what about Katsuro?" Sayori asks, pointing a finger at me. "We don't know what he'll do."

I smile at the smaller girl. "Well, I intend on just assisting you girls make the preparations."

Sayori's eyes widen a bit. "Really? You'll help us?"

"If we want to finish the preparations much faster, then it's best I help you guys...I mean, the more workforce the faster we finish things." I wonder while scratching the back of my head.

"I see, that's understandable, well, let us get going since club hour is over." Monika says, turning her heels around and picking her bag up.

Sayori tug my shoulder and I look down at her.

"C'mon! Let's go home!" Sayori says in a cheery manner as she starts walking or rather bouncing off out of the club room with me following suite.

I close the door of the club room as we walk out and the both of us saunter down the quiet hallway of the school building. Sayori is being her usual self, humming as she walks with me, almost if not completely oblivious of her surroundings.

Taking a deep breath and heaving out a sigh, we continue to walk down the hallway in silence. The both of us didn't talk to each other and somehow I do not feel the urge to initiate a conversation with her, though I do want to know how well is her mental health doing but I doubt that will help a lot, at least for now.

We both take the stairs to go to the ground floor where there are more students, but there are still few of them to be honest. I actually expect the ground floor to be bustling with students and some teachers, but I guess most of the people in the school are still busy with their club activities.

Speaking of clubs, I did hear some shouting from the Debate Club's room. I guess their situation has gotten worse in short span of time.

Just as we walk past by the corridor of a hallway, I take notice of a glimpse of purple hair in the distance, causing my eyes to dart at that direction.

My eyes widen to see Yuri backing away from someone who is clearly taller than her, and it is a guy no less. I halt my steps, causing Sayori to also stop and wonder why I stop walking. I narrow my eyes at the guy dangerously walking closer to Yuri, and a click rings in my head, realizing who it was; Lexer, the guy Sir Draven was tutoring back in the Study Building, the guy who Sir Draven describes as a trouble child.

 _What the hell is he doing with Yuri?!_

Judging from his expression, he looks furious...

 _This is not good...I need to step in..._

Gears start running in my mind as I find myself taking steps towards Yuri and Lexer, I visibly see Yuri trembling in fear and I can already feel my anger boiling up as my mind races on the thoughts of what Lexer might have done to Yuri. I quicken my pace and glare at the guy who doesn't seem to have taken notice of me yet.

But before I can call out the both of them...

Lexer raises his hand and slaps Yuri across the face which echoes through the hallway, and he slapped her with such force which throws her into the cold, hard floor of the school. I can audibly hear Sayori let out a loud gasp of horror.

My eyes widen in horror and shock, I can hear a loud thud as Yuri makes contact with the floor, which is followed by a whimper from the purple-haired girl.

 _How...How dare he fucking slap her!_

I didn't think of anything. I can feel my anger rise up, or to be more precise, explode like a C-4 bomb. My hands clench into balls of fists as my teeth grits together.

 _No one! NO ONE DARES SLAP YURI!_

Without even caring or thinking twice about my surroundings or my actions, I dash towards Lexer and tackle him into the ground, catching him off guard.

Not even giving him the chance to react, much less retaliate, I quickly raise a fist and throw a hard punch right at his face, my vision reddening as I throw another punch.

"You! You fucking have the audacity to fucking slap a girl?! DO YOU FUCKING KNOW WHO SHE IS?!" I roared as my fist connects with his lower jaw. "Who the fuck gave you the permission to slap my friend?!"

Lexer attempts to escape my grasp and fight back but I grab his collar then punch him in the nose, I can hear his nose make a sickening crack but do I fucking care?

Then I remember that Sir Draven said that Lexer also pick on Natsuki, which only make me more furious.

"K-Katsuro! Stop!" I can hear Sayori cry out for me, but I did not listen.

"DON'T YOU EVER DARE HURT YURI OR NATSUKI!" I throw another punch, much fiercer than the last ones and smash the side of his face and blood splatter out from the side of his lips.

I raise my fist again only to feel a hand grab my wrist. I jerk my head around to see who stopped me only to see that it was Yuri who is grabbing my wrist.

Her purple eyes locking into mine and they were telling me to stop. I see Sayori watching almost next to Yuri and I can see fear on her blue eyes. Anger quickly dissipates and guilt immediately washes over me seeing their terrified expressions.

I slowly put my fist down and unclench my hands. I quickly turn away, not wanting to see the ugly face of the asshole that slapped Yuri, though I can feel he is trembling in fear, not that I care about him anyway.

Slowly standing up and adjusting my clothes which were wrinkled a bit, I adjust and fix my glasses' position, I see some students from the corner watching us. They were probably watching the whole thing. But somehow I lost the capacity to even care about others at this point.

"Yuri, come with and let's tend that mark on your face." I softly say. I try to control my temper again when I saw how evident the slap mark on her cheeks was. I clench and unclench my hands at the sight. "Sayori you go home first, I do not want you to get in trouble further."

Surprisingly, yet thankfully, Sayori nods her head and quickly head off without saying another word. Though I guess she will message me to ask how Yuri and I are doing.

The purple-haired girl next to me nods her head and smiles lightly, I quickly grab her hand much to her surprise and we walk out of the area.

I merely walk past the students watching us, not paying any heed to their whispers, probably talking about me and Yuri.

"Do you know where the clinic is?" I ask Yuri now that we are out of the people's hearing range.

She nods her head. "Yes, I'll point you the direction to the clinic."

I let her take the lead. I walk with her through the hallways of the building, mainly on the path leading to the clinic.

When we reach the clinic, I didn't hesitate to swing the door open for the both us to be greeted by brightly-lit room. The school's clinic is, for the most part, quite abundant in equipment and medicines as evident by the number of medicine cabinet and hospital beds.

We see a middle-aged man wearing a blue vest over a white shirt and grey tie, his lower attire contains black slacks and black formal shoes, sitting on a chair in front of an office-like desk. I assume this man is the nurse or doctor of the school.

"Yes, what can I help?" Asks the doctor who stands up from his seat and walk towards us. I can see his name on his I.D., it only reveals his first name though, which is Hektor.

"Yeah, can you uhhh...Tend the slap mark on her face?" I ask, gesturing at Yuri who shyly drifts her eyes away to the floor.

Hektor looks at Yuri and his eyes widen slightly in horror to see the evident slap mark on the shy girl's face.

"Oh dear, who did this to you?" Hektor wonders in a concerned tone, grabbing Yuri's face with one hand softly, not wanting to press the pain further on the purple-haired girl's slapped cheek.

"Some asshole named Lexer did it." I snarl.

The doctor looks at me for a moment before letting out a sigh. He holds a face telling 'not again' while rubbing his temple.

"Not that troublesome child." He groans, shutting his eyes tightly before opening them back again. "That child has been bullying and attacking other students physically for too long, always picking on the shy and timid looking ones."

Hektor looks sympathetically at Yuri who is still looking on the ground.

"Come on, child, let's get that mark of yours inspected, we need to know how hard Lexer slapped you and get it tended before it goes swollen."

Yuri nods in acknowledgement of what the doctor said and follows him to his desk while he goes into the cabinet to pick up the necessary things.

I merely put my bag near the door, stand back and wait patiently for the doctor to inspect Yuri's slap mark then I find myself ambling around the clinic. To be honest, this clinic is almost hospital level, I just wonder how ridiculously rich this school is. Speaking of this school being rich, don't they have security cameras on the hallways and some rooms such as the faculty and library?

And it is a pity this school has a lot of scummy students.

I look out through the window of the clinic to see the skies devoid of any clouds, students were flocking outside, chatting to each other while going home and cars drive right past the school grounds. I don't feel it, but I can see how strong the wind judging from how much the leaves of the trees are rustling and clothes of the people flapping.

Then I turn around to walk back towards Yuri and the doctor, it would seem the doctor is finished inspecting Yuri's slap mark. I can see the Yuri's cheek red from the slap even though I am not beside her yet, I bite the tip of my tongue at the ugly sight and an image of Lexer flashes in my mind where he is being burned alive.

"Katsuro..." Yuri calls out, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, what is it Yuri, are you alright? Did Dr. Hektor say anything bad about your cheek?" My voice is riddled with concern for her as I sit on a chair next to her.

"Oh, Dr. Hektor said nothing is really wrong, though I can still feel some pain running through my nerves whenever I move my cheek too much." She explains softly and gives me a small smile.

"That's a relief." I give out a long sigh and smile back. "I'm just glad you are alright, you didn't receive anything too alarming."

"T-Thank you, Katsuro...But..." Yuri twiddles her fingers together. "You...You didn't have to burst out ago, you didn't actually have to mercilessly punch Lexer."

I raise a brow at that. "Why not? He deserved it Yuri, the jackass' been picking on students and physically harming them as he pleases. People like him should receive some serious karma."

Yuri is quiet for a moment before looking up at me. "I-I know people like him deserves some punishment, but what you did I think is a bit extreme, and you will get yourself in trouble!"

She puts a hand on the side of her head, panic written all over her face. "Oh no, no, no...I-I got you in t-trouble did I?" She questions, her body trembling and looking away, not wanting to see my eyes.

I place my hands on her shoulders to stop her from trembling any further. "Yuri, look at me, look at me!"

She slowly looks back at me, her purple eyes filled with guilt and self-blame which only make my heart clench at the sight of it.

"Yuri, it is not your fault and will never be, if anyone is to blame then that is Lexer, he's the one the start the commotion by being an asshole and an idiot. He is the one who slapped you, meaning you are the victim here and I say again, it is not your fault." I give her a genuine smile. "Stop blaming yourself, Yuri, it doesn't fit you. You can be better than this."

Yuri's eyes widen at my words, then her eyes start to form some tears on the side of them. Without a warning or notice, she wraps her slender arms around me, catching me off my surprise.

Before I can say anything, I can already feel some make my vest and shirt wet then I hear audible whimper from her and feeling her trembling body make contact with me. I didn't ask or say anything, however, I gently wrap my arms around her and pulling her into a warm embrace.

I stroke the strand of her long purple hair and I can smell her scent, while at the same time I gently rub her back to calm her down. She continued to cry although she isn't wailing, just mild whimpers but I can feel her tears streaming down from her eyes.

A minute or two has passed, the both us are silent and didn't utter a single word, though there are instances where Yuri will adjust her position.

Now she slowly pulls away, her eyes slightly red from the crying but thankfully tears are no longer evident on her eyes and cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry I stained your clothes with my tears." Yuri meekly apologizes with a bow of her head.

I wave my hand dismissively. "No, it's alright. At least you manage to let out your sorrow to me, I feel honoured."

Yuri blushes but smiles lightly at me, making her twirl a strand of her hair and lock her orbs into my own.

"Y-You're so kind, Katsuro." She comments with a soft voice.

"Ahaha~ It's nothing that needs praising, really." I chuckle wholeheartedly.

"A-Anyways, pardon me for taking your time, you should already be walking back home along with Sayori." Yuri points out, gradually standing up from her chair.

"Yeah I should be, but I feel responsible and I do not want to leave you all by yourself especially when someone slapped you." I heave out a sigh, also standing up from my seat and adjusting my glasses up.

"You don't have to worry too much about it, Katsuro. Anyways, I'll be off now, take care Katsuro!" Yuri says, heading for the door and swinging it open.

"Take care of yourself too, Yuri!" I call back with a bright smile on my face.

Yuri gives me one last smile before swinging the door close. Left here in the clinic, I take a long, deep breath and releasing an exhausted sigh before rubbing the bridge of my nose. I feel fatigue taking over my mind for a bit, and seeing the beds of the clinic makes me want to collapse into one of them and quickly throw myself into a deep and peaceful slumber.

 _Man...I truly hoped I wasn't going to be too close to Yuri..._

 _But fuck that plan...If she is going to get picked on like that I might as well be close to her so I can protect from such assholes and pricks..._

I run a hand through my jet-black hair and look at the time. Not much time has passed actually, so I don't have to worry rushing back home.

"I find it quite sweet and heart-warming, frankly." The voice causes me to jerk my head around to see Dr. Hektor sitting calmly in his chair with his legs and has an amused look on his face.

 _Holy shit I forgot about him..._

My face flushes in embarrassment.

"My apologies, doctor, we didn't mean to make such scene!" I raise my hands in defense.

The doctor chuckles merrily and rests his chin on one of his palms. "Don't worry about it boy, it's rather heart-warming to see her be so close to someone once in a while."

"Well, if anything she deserves someone that will take care of her." I firmly say.

"That is true." He remarks while pulling out a folder and flipping it open to reveal some papers, probably medical records of someone. "Still...I cannot believe Lexer would slap Yuri like that."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Lexer is violent, yes, but only towards other boys. He never had gone too far to physically harm a girl, he only mocks and scoffs at them. I guess Lexer had dug himself a much deeper grave I suppose, at this point I am wondering how he will redeem himself." The doctor clicks his tongue.

I blink several times at him, wondering if he dropped the topic quickly or just waiting for my reply, but looking at his face he doesn't seem to wait a response from me.

So I take my bag and turn around towards the door to take my leave.

"You know, aside from being picked on by other people, that girl, Yuri, has some serious problems of her own." Dr. Hektor speaks with a chillingly serious tone.

My footstep halts into an abrupt stop and turn my head to face him, shock is probably written all over my face at what I just heard from him.

"It may be visible, and I'll give her credit for hiding it; her sliced wounds. And she does it on her arms, like how most people do that has self-harm tendencies." Dr. Hektor puts the folder into a drawer of a cabinet near him as he continues speaking. "Most people wouldn't notice when touching her. But there were times when I grabbed her wrist or forearm I'll notice she'll wince in pain. She actually went here in the clinic numerous times in the past so I manage to notice it, at first I thought I may be wrong but as time passes..."

He lets out a long sigh and looks directly at me. "It would seem she hasn't stopped her self-harm habits."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Wait, if you know about it why didn't you stopped her sooner from causing herself even more harm?" I question him.

"I am just a normal doctor, but sure, that is not an excuse to why I should ignore her. Though, I did gave numerous advice regarding on how to take care of herself without outright mentioning her self-harm tendencies, as to be honest, I cannot track her mind and she is unpredictable. However, there is one person that tells me not to treat her illness." Dr. Hektor points out. My curiosity is captured at who this person is.

"Who is it?" I ask. The doctor darts his eyes at different directions, making sure no one is in the room to hear our conversation.

"It's her guardian, Helena, who is also one of the staff at the school's library."

 _My inner guess is right...It's Yuri's guardian..._

"Why...Are you telling me this?" I question.

Dr. Hektor lets out a small chuckle. "Probably because you are the only person so far that has stood up for her, and by the looks of it you are the only she trusts most, judging from her interaction with you moments ago."

 _Yeah...By the looks of she does..._

"Though, you best be careful on approaching her. People with serious problems like her are unpredictable and one false move may cause much more harm than good." He reminds seriously.

To be fair, Monika and I have reminded ourselves multiple times that Yuri will not be easy to deal with.

"Well, thanks for letting me know." I say with a nervous chuckle.

"You're welcome kid." The Doctor smiles at me before gesturing me that I'm allowed to leave.

I didn't hesitate to quickly walk out of the clinic, swinging the door close behind me.

Heaving out a sigh, I proceed to walk down the hallway of the school. Honestly, some of the students are already giving me looks.

 _Just how bloody fast the rumours spread?_

 _Man, Monika is surely going to reprimand me for what I did later in the night or tomorrow._

I slowly shake my head, brushing the thoughts off to relax or at least ease my mind for a moment after the quick incident that happened moments ago, which I am still quite surprised of myself that I even had the gall to run up to Lexer and punch him mercilessly.

Nonetheless, the guy deserves a good beating anyway.

I reach the exit or main entrance door of the school building, the sun that is about to set in an hour or less greets me. The soft breeze makes my hair ruffle mildly, but it was enough to send relaxation over my body. The adrenaline I had moments ago have been drained by my fierce punches.

When I walk past the school gates, someone run up to me and abruptly wrap their arms around me tightly.

"Wha-?!" I look down to see it was the coral-pink haired cinnamon bun, Sayori.

"Katsuro! I was so worried for you!" She exclaims, looking up to face me, showing me her clearly obvious worried face. "I thought something very bad happened to you."

I chuckle softly and put a hand on top of her hair. "It's nothing bad, Sayori, I didn't receive anything bad. Look! I'm fine!" I point a thumb to myself with a bright smile.

Sayori slowly withdraws her arms from me and smile lightly. "I see, I'm glad you are okay...But what about Yuri, she got slapped right? She didn't bleed or anything?"

"No, a slap isn't enough to make someone slap, unless someone got slapped so hard numerous times without stop then I'm sure they'll bleed somehow. But no, Yuri didn't bleed or anything too serious." I reassure her. She lets out a sigh of relief.

"That's a relief to hear." She brightly smiles again. "Though, after all that worrying, it made me feel so hungry. Can we go to Kiran's food booth?" She points at the food stand just beside the gate of the school.

"Yeah, sure."

The both of us walk together to the food booth and I already take out my wallet to prepare the money I will use to pay for the food Sayori will eat, and probably also the food I will eat too. Kiran, the food vendor, sees us coming a bright smile comes to his face.

"Hey! I take it the two of you want to buy something?" He speaks up, leaning into the counter with a beaming attitude towards us.

"Hell yeah!" I exclaim, putting the cash on top of the counter. "As usual, give us your best sale for the day."

Kiran smiles gladly, he quickly walks over to the small kitchen of his food booth, though I don't know if I should kitchen but it does look like a kitchen, although a small one, small enough to fit into his fairly large food booth. As usual, it didn't take long for the vendor to give us the best food he has for today, if anything it barely took like 2 or 3 minutes now for him to cook the food. I can see Sayori drooling slightly from the smell of the food Kiran is presenting us from the corners of my eyes.

I cannot help but chuckle at Sayori's expression, I bring out a spare tissue and use it to wipe of a drool that dares to trickle down to Sayori's chin. She snaps out of her trance, casting me a confused expression that is wondering what I just did before she quickly realizes that she was drooling. She blushes furiously in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to drool, but the food just smells so delicious!" She exclaims, attempting to remove the embarrassment.

"Ahaha~ Don't be sorry, it's just look adorable and cute of you." I chuckle merrily.

Kiran puts the food boxes into the counter and he takes our or technically, my money and put it into the cash register. Sayori and I take our food boxes and open it to reveal fried rice, egg and some fresh tocino, with plastic fork and spoon already prepared.

"Wow! It looks so tasty! What is it?" Sayori asks, although she didn't seem to wait for an answer as she already starts eating her food.

"It's called Tosilog, it's actually a Filipino-style Breakfast." The white-haired vendor explains.

"Wow, your selection of food is quite diverse." I coo quietly, taking the spoon and fork to start eating.

Thankfully although weirdly enough, there aren't much students going to the food booth, most of them just go straight home and don't even bother on buying something to eat in Kiran's food stall or booth. Not to mention the school sounds quieter than yesterday. It's a good change of atmosphere as I am never a fan of rowdy places anyway.

"Hey Katsuro!" A familiar voice calls out, making me glance my head towards where the voice came from.

"Oh, Reo, it's you." I speak up after swallowing the food in my mouth. I notice that his hair is slightly wet.

Oh yeah...I remember, he is on the Swimming Club.

"I heard a fight erupted from the hallway." He spoke up rather quietly, but it was still loud enough for me, Sayori and Kiran to hear.

"Oh yeah, I hear some students that there were like two people fighting each other except one of them is like getting mauled to death." Kiran speaks up worriedly. "I take it you are the one who made the first punch?"

I gently place my fork and spoon back into the now empty food box, my expression turns serious as I let out a sigh.

"The asshole I punched outright slapped a girl named Yuri, who is completely defenceless and did nothing." I defend myself and my actions.

"The guy who got punched severely was Lexer." Reo adds up, he places a hand on my shoulder and pats it. "Man, I gotta give you credit, not many are willing to stand up to Lexer and punch him to the point he'll fear you, slightly at least."

"But I'm still worried, Katsuro, you might have other mean bullies coming for you." Sayori exclaims with concern filling her voice.

"Let them come, I won't hesitate to protect myself or you girls." I said softly, not wanting Sayori to be more worried about me, I ruffle her hair gently.

"You know Katsuro, while what you did is rather justifiable in the eyes of many, the fact that you severely injured a person was a bit too much. If you'll resort too much to violence, then they will repay that violence ten times much worse." Kiran warns, eyeing me with sharp eyes. "Don't give in too much to your negative desires. It is bad enough you'll act out of negative emotions."

I blankly stare at him for a moment after hearing him talk. I scratch the back of my head and drift my eyes away from him. I heave out a sigh, feeling guilt well up slightly in my chest.

Kiran isn't wrong though, that is one few times I acted so violently, but this time it was more extreme. I never usually resorted to punching someone so brutally. Thinking back at it, I really did lost my control over there. But I'm confident it's justified, who would simply stand back when their friend got physically harmed by someone else who doesn't has the right and reason to do it?

Nonetheless, Kiran is still right. I might even get in trouble and be summoned by the guidance counsellor, disciplinary officer or worse, by the principal himself.

"Yeah, I did go overboard a bit there. Sorry if my actions troubled you all." I meekly apologize to all of them.

"Don't worry Katsuro, you're still a good guy in my eyes, and you protected Yuri with all your heart so I guess that's that." Sayori brightly chirps.

 _Ahhh...Sayori, always brightening up the atmosphere every time she says something positive..._

"It's alright, Katsuro! Besides, you're still my friend and I'm going to support you!" Reo gives me a thumbs-up with a bright smirk.

"Well, as long you do not repeat the same mistake and attempt to fix the errors you currently made, you're good." Kiran says rather kindly.

We all chuckle at the same time, the grim thoughts in my head withering away for the entire afternoon and evening.

Nothing to worry too much about for now, I suppose...

* * *

Yuri gradually saunters through the silent, foggy street leading to her house, or rather, her family's house which is on the side of the mountains. The sole of her shoes scraping against the pavement, echoing audibly in the sheer silence of the street. The dim-lights from the lamp posts illuminating only small parts of the street. From this viewpoint however, a person can see the cityscape, including the barely-visible lights from the residential area sitting beside the city. On the horizon, part of the sky is illuminated with orange, signifying the sun just recently set, to simply put dusk has taken over.

Yuri can finally see the sight of her house, or more precisely, a manor, with the first thing to go through after the gate is a lush greenery and well-trimmed shrubs and flowers. However, the garden can barely be seen as there are hardly any light, there isn't even a single light coming from the manor itself. The manor is surrounded or protected by a long wall made out of limestone and the top surfaces of the wall are equipped with spikes which all look quite rusty and stained.

Yuri continues to amble towards her family's manor while carrying her satchel bag with her hands, though she casts her head down making her bangs obscure her purple eyes entirely, making it difficult to see her overall expression, the red slap mark on her cheeks is less evident but evident nonetheless. Her walking pace is slow yet elegant at most, her long purple hair swaying every time she takes a step forward.

Just as she reaches the gate of her family's manor she hears footstep coming towards her and she slowly turns around to be surprised at the person who she is currently seeing.

"S-Sir Draven?!" Yuri exclaims, taken aback by the sudden presence of the Literature Club's Advisor who stops just below a lamp post near the manor's gate.

"My apologies, Yuri, but I heard that you got slapped by someone, namely Lexer. Dr. Hektor informed me about it and I cannot help but have the intention on visiting your home, turns out you just recently arrived." Draven wonders out worriedly. "I also heard that Katsuro punched Lexer brutally?"

"N-No, sir, it is not Katsuro's fault. He was only trying to defend me, that's all." Yuri stutters out, slightly panicking. As if she is afraid of the Club Advisor blaming Katsuro for the incident.

"No, no, I am not blaming Katsuro, if anything I feel grateful to him that he decides to stand up for you." Draven waves his hand dismissively. "Honestly, Yuri, you should really spend more time with him, you deserve a guy like him."

"Ahaha...N-No thanks, sir." Yuri replies with her face slightly heating up from what the Club Advisor has said.

"Well, I am still glad you didn't receive anything severe, otherwise I would have asked the Principal to have Lexer kicked off completely and sanction him from attending any schools." Draven heaves out a sigh as he adjusts his glasses up.

Before Yuri can even say anything further though, a chill runs up to her spine, making her body shiver visibly.

She turns around to look through the gate of her family's manor. A silhouette of a person can be seen, but its face is obscured by the shadow thanks to the lack of light.

Then a howling wind comes through the area, whispering like a ghost, the trees rustle rather eerily as the unknown person behind the gate walks forward revealing himself to be a rather hunched old man with white hair, although his eyes looks empty and devoid of any life.

Yuri abruptly glances back at the Advisor of the Literature Club.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, I have to go inside now." She bows her head apologetically at Draven before quickly turning back around and walking towards the gate which she opens, creating a spine-chilling creak.

"It's alright, Yuri, take care now." Draven waves his hand with a smile before walking off, disappearing into the foggy street.

Yuri then shuts the gate close behind her, she then has eye contact with the hunched old man who stare right back at her, as if he is piercing right through her very soul.

The shy bookworm tightens her grip on the handle of her satchel bag as she darts her eyes away from the old man and lays her face down, hiding her eyes with her bangs once more, the lack of light in the garden and that night has taken over it only makes it difficult to see her overall face. But the same can be said to the elderly man.

Without even uttering or murmuring a word, much less a phrase, Yuri takes a step forward and ambles past the eerie hunched old man who continues to stare at the purple-haired girl.

"Your teacher..." The elderly man speaks up in a rather gruff voice. "He speaks of a boy who protected you."

Yuri halts her step, she grips her bag tighter.

"Y-Yes." She answers quietly.

"Helena told me that you were slapped by a mongrel...Why didn't you fight back?" The elderly man asks once more, turning around to face the purple-haired girl's back.

Yuri doesn't answer.

The old man rubs his chin roughly while letting a raspy hum. "Hmmm...You still have much to learn." He saunters towards Yuri then past her.

Yuri bites her lip momentarily before following the elderly man from behind.

"At midnight, we shall continue your lesson, for the others are going to visit and they coming with grandeur expectations. Your body still needs to be treated and lacks the necessity, but they will not accept it as an excuse. Do not disappoint them like last, Elyssa."

"Yes, grandfather."

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! I'm still alive and back! Exams were pretty hard, I had to make a script for a movie and I had to take care of our thesis yikes, that all pressured me from doing this chapter. Man.**

 **But anyways, I am still glad that people are liking and reviewing on this story.**

 **Ahahaha~ Now, it will seem this arc is Yuri's arc? Maybe? Hehehe~ Who knows, maybe I'll follow most pattern of other fanfics out there, or not ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Another day has passed, and today's another day I will have to finish. It is the fourth day of the week, and the last day I will be in school for the week and Monday is when the event starts.

So far, things have gone smoothly, for the most part at least. However, the incident on the night of the second day still lingers on my mind; the sudden black-out during the heavy rain along with the dense fog obscuring nearly everything, and the horrifying ghost-like thing the demon has created which Monika has destroyed still flickers on my mind on small instances.

But Monika and I haven't seen a similar phenomenon last night. It is a relief but at the same time it is worrying. The demon is obviously attempting to find more ways on to corrupt and take over this world steadily without getting noticed. We don't know what or who will the demon target first.

 _Ughh...Early in the morning and I'm already thinking such stressing thoughts..._

 _There's no benefit on stressing over something I still lack information on and not doing something about it..._

I heave out a sigh, adjusting my glasses up before gently massaging my temple.

"Katsuro?" I hear Sayori's voice beside me, making me jerk my head towards her. I just remember I am walking with her towards school.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"You look like you are in deep thought. Are you alright, there is nothing troubling you right?" She asks with concern evident on her voice.

 _Early in the morning and I'm already making Sayori feel so worried about me._

"No, Sayori, nothing's troubling me just that I feel like we have so much to do, since the festival is coming on Monday." I answer with a reassuring smile.

"Oh I thought, you had a nightmare last night." Sayori giggles. "Well I do not blame you, the festival is quite stressful. All the clubs are trying their best for the upcoming festival."

"Yeah, I just hope we can prepare something that will captivate people's attention, and maybe gain some new members." I chuckle.

 _Though...Thinking back at all the DDLC fanfics I've read, having new members always doesn't end well..._

I suppress a snort from escaping my nose and mouth.

Both of us finally reach the school. As usual, students and teachers flocking in, and Kiran's food booth just recently open judging from how he is arranging things inside his food booth. I still wonder how freaking fast he moves to open his food booth at this hour of the day.

We enter the school grounds, passing by many pairs and groups of students. We enter the school building and it didn't take long for Sayori to quickly turn around to run off to hallway leading to her classroom, all the while waving at me with a bright smile which I return back to her.

I saunter towards the hallway leading to my classroom.

It is the same as hallways as I enter the classroom, my classmates talking with their circle of friends or in pairs, some of them silently sitting alone or just sleeping. However, there is an additional thing; my other classmates give me looks. They probably already know that I am the one that punched Lexer quite brutally. Some of them shifted uncomfortably, while some simply shrug with their shoulders.

I look at the time on my phone to see we still have ten minutes before our teacher comes in and starts the lesson.

I approach my desk and take my seat.

 _And so...What now?_

 _Goodness...I don't feel so motivated to do something productive today..._

I can't just ponder about the demon, the script, Monika and the girls all the time. Thinking all of it too much will only make me feel so anxious and the last thing I want is getting paranoid over the smallest thing.

"Hey Katsuro!" Reo calls out, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, what is it?" I turn my head to him. "Can I help you with something?"

"Ah, well, the swimming club would want to have some audiences during the festival and to do that we are giving to give out pamphlets and special tickets to a select people." Reo hands out a ticket at me before leaning in close to me. "Apparently I choose you to be one of those who can enter without paying...Hehehe."

I blink at him several times, astounded at what he said.

"I appreciate the offer greatly, but is it a good idea to have me or people with tickets not pay at all?" I question, concern written all over my face.

What I also want to question is why the hell people need to pay, I mean the festival is just going to take place in the school and not outside, plus we are just going to watch them swim unless they have weird yet intriguing shenanigans going on in the swimming club.

"Hehehehe~ Well, we are indeed planning to also make some foods for the audiences and some other stuff. Besides, you are one my friends, bro!" Reo chuckles wholeheartedly with a pure smile.

 _Oh dear...This guy is so pure I feel like I don't deserve him at all..._

I merely smile back. "Alright, fine." I take the ticket from his hand.

Reo fist-pumps into the air like giddy child that won in a bet, maybe he did won in a bet he made with someone else I have no idea who.

"Yes! Thanks dude! I'll make sure I give you the best treat we have." He gives me a solid grin and I shake my head slightly before sighing.

"Well, let's just hope people don't get too angry about this ticket idea." I snicker.

"Come on, don't be pessimistic now." Reo puts an arm around my shoulders while keeping his bright grin.

"Yeah yeah, I know." I chuckle, attempting to pry him off me.

"Though, a lot of students have already caught up with what happened yesterday." Reo's expression slowly turns serious a he takes a seat beside a vacant desk beside me. "Other than our planned activities, the fight has been like the juicy topic in our club's group chat."

 _Oh good lord...Another problem arises to put more pressure in me..._

 _Well, at least it's a problem you'd experience in school and not some matrix-like shits similar to Monika, the god of this world and the demon..._

"That doesn't sound good." I murmur.

"Definitely, if you were rumoured because of how good you are something, you're safe...But since you got rumoured because of a fight, especially when you are the one that dealt the most damage, chances are you'll get the attention of most assholes around the school." Reo releases a sigh as he casts me a concerned look. "You better watch your back, Katsuro, not everyone will try to help you."

"Duly noted. At least I'll be able to know who the enemies are." I snicker quietly. "Anyways, thanks for telling me this, Reo."

Reo grins brightly and gives me thumbs-up. "No problem dude!"

The blue-haired guy returns to his seat and proceeds to converse with his other friends. I take a deep breath, glancing at the distance, mainly on the window. Funny enough though, I am not in seat where most anime protagonists sit at, it will be more entertaining if I was though.

I take out my phone and scroll through my messages. My eyes light up when I abruptly receive messages from Monika, I realize she just sent the message minutes ago. But then I realize she must have heard about the incident yesterday, and a feeling of dread creep up in my body.

Heaving out a sigh, I tap Monika's name to show her message.

 **Monika** : Hey, good morning Katsuro!

I start typing my reply.

 **Katsuro** : Good morning Monika, so what brought you to message me this early?

 **Monika** : Why? Is there something wrong messaging my love?

A soft chuckle escapes my mouth.

 **Katsuro** : No, I don't find anything wrong with it.

 **Katsuro** : In fact, I feel quite happy to see you message me this early.

 **Monika** : And we're being cheesy already. Heh.

 **Monika** : Anyways, I hope you are alright, especially after what happened yesterday after the club meeting.

My guess is right, she does know about it.

 **Katsuro** : Yeah, I'm alright. Don't worry. I didn't receive any injuries or bruises.

 **Monika** : Yeah, well, you had me very worried and at the same time, you are going to have a lot of explaining to do young man.

 _Oh shit._

Inwardly, I chuckle nervously as I already imagine myself receiving a lecture or reprimanding from the green-eyed Club President.

 **Katsuro** : Oh dear...Sorry?

 **Monika** : Ahaha~ A simple sorry won't be enough love, but I'm not disappointed nor angry :)

I sigh in relief and a small smile appears on my face.

 **Katsuro** : That's scared me for a moment.

 **Monika** : Really? Maybe I should do it more often teehee~

 **Katsuro** : Please no.

 **Monika** : I'm just joking~ Anyways, during the Study Session later in the Afternoon, let's meet at the school's rooftop alright?

I raise a brow at that, making me curious on why she wants us to meet at the school rooftop during the Study Hall session. I guess she is going to tell me something regarding her recent discoveries, I'm sure she manages to find something new.

Speaking of discoveries, I remember she told me yesterday to check the schedules on each room she searched as means to track anyone that may be related to the demon or the demon itself.

My thoughts was interrupted when Sir Sanford swings the door open and enters the classroom, followed by my classmates scurrying back to their seats and hiding their phones, laptops and other gadgets they have, or anything that may be unrelated to the History Subject.

 **Katsuro** : Sorry, our class is about to start.

 **Monika** : Same here, well, good luck~

With that, I put my phone back into the pocket of my pants as Sir Sanford opens the computer on the teacher's desk and opens the history book he has with him.

Another day of class, another day to worry about, I just hope I won't have to face some goons of the school.

* * *

"Alright class, you can have your lunch break!" Miss Mairu says brightly, packing her things and gradually leaving while waving at us. My other classmates waves back while the others merely sit back and minding their own business, waiting for the teacher to leave.

As soon Miss Mairu is out of the classroom, I stretch my arms up and let out a small yawn. I look at the time to see that Miss Mairu dismissed us early, likewise. Though I am thankful for that, she does teach quite efficiently anyway, not to mention nice and sweet, a rare combination. But, Miss Mairu wouldn't be able to match the Doki's sweetness, especially Monika's charm and confidence.

I shake my head, removing the silly thought off my mind. I put my notebook and pen back into my bag before slinging around my shoulder. I stand up my desk and as always, I amble straight out of the classroom, not bothering to glance back at my classmates who mind their own business and conversing with their circle of friends.

Sauntering down the hallway, I think of going to the cafeteria for the time being. However, students are flocking into hallway and it became quite rowdy in a matter of minutes. A sense of dread creep up inside me as I remember the incident that happened yesterday, and that negative feeling only worsened when some of the students around the hallways I pass through casts me different looks.

I fasten my pace to the cafeteria, at least there will be some school staff just in case someone from the hierarchy of assholes comes to me and start picking an unnecessary fight with me. I ignore the looks from the students around me as I continue to walk in silence.

I heave out a sigh of relief as I enter the cafeteria, seeing the waiting line isn't that long yet, I quickly fall in line and wait patiently to get to the food counter. After waiting for only a minute, I order my food and the food server or whatever they call them here in this school, gives me the foods along with some rice. I find an empty table and quickly take it as mine alone.

I immediately start to eat as to not waste my time further, though I do it in silence. I dart my eyes around to see if anyone is looking at me. Fortunately, no one is looking suspiciously at me, for now at least considering the amount of people in the cafeteria is increasing rapidly. I eat my lunch slowly and I make sure I didn't look like I am in a hurry. I take out my phone to check the time once more, and I am disappointed time has not passed much. Seems like it is one of those moments where time slows down whenever you check it.

Clicking my tongue, I take a short sip of my drink which is actually an apple juice, apparently it is filled with iced cubes for goodness sake even though I told the food server to only put a few ice cubes as I do not want to get a cold or anything.

I glance around to see Sayori with her friends again, and much to my surprise Yuri is also here in the cafeteria, except the purple-haired girl is at the very corner of the cafeteria where there are less students. Once again Yuri is wholly occupied reading the "Portrait of Markov" book in complete silence with a food tray in front of her. I'm glad she doesn't look troubled as yesterday, and she is eating to sustain a good health.

But a "good" health still won't overshadow her self-cutting tendencies, and those tendencies screams bad health.

The purple-haired girl finishes eating before standing up and proceeding to walk out of the cafeteria passing through several students with a few giving her a scowl or disgusted looks, throughout the whole ordeal I watch over her like I am some security guard for her.

I fasten on eating my food, quickly put the empty plates and tray before abruptly standing to sprint out of the cafeteria, bumping into several students which they give me looks for. I glance around to see where Yuri has head to unfortunately I lost sight of the purple-haired girl, making me wonder where she went.

 _Well she's bloody fast...I'll give her that..._

Then it clicks on my mind, I think of where Yuri may go during her free-time in the school.

I didn't think twice to enter the elevator and go to the third floor of the school building where the library is. I quickly saunter down the hallway leading to the library, I dart my eyes into the windows of the library, already scanning to see if Yuri is inside the room. I enter the room and put my bag into the counter, which the one of the library staff takes it and places it into the shelves along with some other bags of other students.

Walking down the small maze of bookshelves, I cast my eyes around to see any figure of the purple-haired girl. I click my tongue when I can't still find her, I look at the end of the library to see the elderly librarian and Yuri's guardian, Helena. She appears to be busy with what she is reading, hopefully she doesn't go near to me again and doesn't say anything all too eerie for the time-being. But I am now confident something wrong is happening with Yuri's family, or at least where she is living in just by adding her guardian into account.

I walk into the silent part of the library, devoid of any people and where one cannot be seen from the other parts of the library as it is obscured by the tall and full bookshelves. Then from the corner of my eye I see a certain purple colour peeking out from small gap of books behind a bookshelf. I turn towards the bookshelf and see Yuri, sitting on the corner with her back resting into the wall.

"Yuri!" I call out, catching her by surprise, making her turn her face up from the book she is reading to look at me.

"K-Katsuro! W-What are you doing here?" Yuri stammers while keeping her voice low as possible.

"I came here to see you, I am just worried for you." I say quietly, but audibly enough for her to hear as I sit on her right.

"I see...I greatly appreciate it but, you don't have to be with me all the time. I don't get picked on everyday you know." She murmurs, covering her mouth with the book she is reading.

"Still doesn't excuse me to why I shouldn't be worried for your well-being, Yuri. After what happened yesterday, I can't help but think how poorly you were treated by the pricks out there." I argue with a small sigh.

Yuri doesn't reply and goes quiet, keeping her head down, making her bangs cover most of her upper face, particularly her eyes. I run a hand through my hair and adjusting my glasses up before gradually looking at her.

"Yuri, one of the thought that comes into my mind is that you deserve better. You shouldn't be too afraid to express your feelings, if you feel like it's too much. There are some people willing to listen to you, and even accept you despite whatever negative habits or hobbies you have." I softly say, though her body stiffens at the mention of habits.

I narrow my eyes momentarily and smirk internally.

I _need to make her confess her self-harm tendencies...I need to make her open up without going overdrive..._

"Yuri-?!" I am taken aback when I her shoulders touch mine all of the sudden, feeling her weight being press to me.

I see her chest rising up and down, though it was gradual and normal, but quite evident than I thought. I see her gently place her right hand on top of my left hand and squeeze it mildly. Her bangs is still covering her eyes, making it difficult for me to really see her expression.

However, I didn't protest nor attempt to push her away at least slightly instead I let her press into me. I didn't want to hurt her emotionally by pushing her away. I can smell her sweet scent when my face got near to the top of her hair, her scent is soothing, strands of her hair resting on my shoulders and I find myself stroking some of them.

"I don't know if I deserve you...Katsuro..." She whispers, squeezing my hand even more. "But...You...You understand me, even though I may come off as troubling and disturbing for most, you don't hesitate to approach me."

"Yuri, you seem to underestimate me...I don't find you troubling, much less disturbing. Because, why should I? Is it because of your mannerisms, hidden habits? Just because you seem so different from others, doesn't mean I shouldn't approach and converse with you." I softly say with a small smile.

Yuri goes silent again but she takes a deep breath, she does this multiple times before going back to normal.

"I feel so uncertain, Katsuro..." Yuri slowly looks up at me, revealing her mesmerizing purple eyes. "I feel so lost in my own turmoil."

"What...Do you mean, Yuri?"

"Katsuro, what is your relationship with Sayori...The two of you are just childhood friends, right?"

"Yes, Sayori and I are childhood friends, nothing more than that...Though, sometimes I think of her as my little sister, one that I promise to protect and help." I calmly say, not wanting to panic all of the sudden from her question.

"I see...That's..." Yuri takes another deep breath, she squeezed my hand tightly before loosening her grip on it then letting go of my hand.

"Yuri, what's wrong?" I ask, a hint of concern on my voice.

"It's nothing. Sayori must be quite lucky to have a caring person like you on her side." She softly says with a small smile.

"Ahaha~ Maybe, but I think that's quite the compliment, I doubt people should be consider lucky to have me by their side, I doubt I am really that much of a positive-vibe for people." I chuckle nervously.

"Maybe...But Monika, though, does she really have a boyfriend? With her popularity, she possibly already has one." She murmurs. I rub my temple slightly at what she say, a feeling of nervousness crawl up in my mind, considering it is Monika and I that are together, and we do not wish to announce that to anyone.

I keep quiet to that remark of hers.

"Well, it doesn't matter...I won't be able to keep up to her anyway." Yuri bitterly whispers under her breath, I see her clench her hands into fists before calming down.

"You don't have to be so resentful or bitter, Yuri, you can best her in other ways. Just because Monika is popular among the other students, doesn't mean she is nigh-perfect."

 _Well that's rather cruel considering I'm in a relationship with Monika..._

 _But it doesn't hurt to be practical, is it?_

"But would people still see me in a positive light? I doubt it, besides they'll still make a big deal over my negative qualities." Yuri bites her lip for a moment.

I heave out a sigh as I place a hand on her shoulder and lock my eyes to her own orbs.

"Yuri, I'll say this. Don't let people's negative opinion or perspectives get the best of you, don't let them fuel your negative traits." I calmly yet firmly say to her. "Don't shy or run away. By listening to those people who makes fun of you and detests you for who you are, you might end up proving them right instead of wrong. I may or may not be in the position to say these words to you, since I may have not experienced what you went through, but I just can't see you go through things like this and cope with it in the wrong way."

Yuri, without saying a word, suddenly wraps her hands around me and plants her face into my chest. I can feel her chest rise up and down from her heavy breathing, her breasts barely touching my chest and my mind is racing on what to do in this situation. However, no words escape my mouth as I hold my tongue back. I dart my eyes around to see if anyone is near or in the position to see us, thankfully no one and the two of us are in blind spot of the library.

Then gradually, I am push down into the floor and both my heart and mind raced even more, feeling Yuri on top of me with her arms wrapped around me with her breasts now pressing against me, I couldn't help but feel nervous and not some excitement. Yuri raises her head and locks her eyes into me, her hot breath touching my face, her weight making it a bit difficult for me to move.

She slowly leans into my face, her alluring purple eyes still lock into my own brown orbs, her breath kissing my face and making my skin shiver slightly under my clothe.

 _Oh no no no!_

 _Shit! Yuri you need to calm down!_

I scream, in mind that is. I want to push her away and tell her to calm down before she loses it, but if I do that I might end up hurting her emotionally and make her cut herself even more which is also something I cannot afford her to do it.

She leans into my ear and she blows through it, making me shiver completely and judging from the smile that creep up on her lips she noticed it. She leans back and I can see her eyes gleaming with an intention for me, I can only gulp as my response as she seems to have trapped me into a corner.

I can tell she is going to kiss me, seduce me and make her fall for me, if her heavy breathing and the gleaming craziness on her eyes weren't enough to prove that.

But before she can even do anything further to me, we both hear footstep coming towards near where we are and Yuri quickly withdraws from then sits on the floor in almost a second.

It didn't take too long for me to react and sit up from the floor just in time for someone to appear from the corner of a bookshelf. Thankfully that stranger didn't look at us immediately and I take that opportunity to stand up and pretend I am looking for a book, fixing my uniform and adjusting my glasses. Yuri also seems to resume to the book she was reading.

However, Yuri stands up and looks at me.

"I'll...We'll meet again later in the Club right?" She asks timidly, her personality shifting back to her shy and timid one.

"Y-Yeah." I manage to utter out.

"A-Alright, I'll be going now." She walks out of sight, turning heels at the corner of one of the bookshelf that helped hide us from the people in the library.

When Yuri is out of sight, I take a deep breath to calm my racing heart while clutching my chest with one hand. My deep breaths are audible, I dart my eyes around and quickly I saunter away from where I am. I immediately reach the front part of the library, Yuri is nowhere to be seen, which is somehow I am thankful for but I will not admit it openly.

 _Goodness...That was so close...So close!_

 _Yuri was close on kissing me and I thought nothing would be able to stop that!_

I let out a groan, rubbing my forehead as a short migraine strikes my head. I sit on a nearby chair to calm myself for a moment. I take out my phone to look at the time and it looks like I still have a few more minutes before my next class starts.

I wasn't able to confront the bullies of the school, but I almost or maybe I indeed confronted the crazy Yuri. But thankfully she was not as crazy as her Act 2 version otherwise this entire train of sanity, or what's left of it, would completely derail right into the bucket insanity and horror.

Standing up from the chair, I approach the library counter and call the library staff to bring me back my bag. As soon she brings me back my bag, I exit the library without saying another work or looking back and go down the quiet hallway of the third floor.

 _Finally! I'm out of the library..._

 _This is the first time I feel some relief when I get out of a library...Wow..._

Heaving a sigh, I close my eyes momentarily and rub my temple. I click my tongue, sauntering down the hallway and reminding myself to calm down or else I'll make things worse for me.

 _Besides...I'm sure Monika would want me to keep calm and be patient with everything..._

 _After all...She is someone with experience in this kind of things, unlike me..._

I decide to use the stairs instead of the elevator, because for somehow I got the feeling of exercising my legs.

 _Wait...I haven't checked the schedules of the rooms Monika has inspected or scanned..._

 _...Alright, I'll take pictures of each room's picture._

I turn my shoes around to go back to third floor, taking out my phone to prepare myself on taking pictures of this floor's room schedules. I first find a computer classroom, which is actually the first classroom Monika inspected on this floor, at least that's what she said on the list she gave me last night. Thankfully, the schedule is pasted right beside the classroom's door. I focus my camera on the schedule and click on the phone.

Monika also told me not to enter any classroom she has not inspected or scanned, and even avoid those she previously scanned as they may have been corrupted again, unfortunately curiosity win over me and I take a peek through the door's small window. Seeing no one inside the classroom, I quietly slide the door open and enter the classroom, switching the lights on as soon I close the door.

Something takes the attention of my eyes, a single monitor turned on, making red statics and glitches. My breath hitches with my mind already screaming to get out of the classroom immediately before something goes very wrong. Until that is, the sole monitor's screen turns red with words encrypted on the center.

I narrow my eyes and I find myself approaching the monitor.

I read the words on the screen.

" **How fare is your situation, Katsuro? I am sure Monika is having a good time with you, no?** "

While I can only read it, I can taste the malice, sarcasm and sadism dripping from those words.

I did not reply and simply wait for the demon to speak again or message again.

" **Now I know you won't reply for fear of falling for a trap. Especially now I cannot commune with you during some free time when Monika has put a fine protection on your file, you'll think I will try anything to have some control over you.** "

My heart drops at that. However, I keep myself calm and controlled. It's not really a surprise the demon would have known about it one way or another.

 **"I was rather too optimistic to think I will have control over you in the long-run, but it's expected knowing how much you are into Monika. Well, we are not yet in the stage where you'll be quite important to me, but I'm sure you'll be asking why you aren't important now when you have information on the plans you and Monika made but I digress."**

I am sure that is followed by a twisted chuckle or snort.

 **"However, I'll give you heads-up, it is not I that you should be so worried about, but rather on the girls. Anytime now one of them can go crazy or better yet, commit suicide."**

A spark of anger lights up when it said the last words, I grit my teeth inside my mouth before taking deep breaths.

It said that I should focus more on the girls, then it's obvious the demon is targeting the girls, with the already known guess of tampering with the girls' negative traits and attributes.

 **"And I won't be able to do much, considering I have my hands full right now and I have to be cautious. Being at a disadvantage is a really unfortunate situation for me, no doubt."**

At least it acknowledges its own weakness and situation, and not being overconfident, which all makes it even more dangerous and cunning.

Then if this demon has its hands full, then I can guess it can only focus on corrupting one girl at a time and not two or more simultaneously. Then that gives Monika and I even easier time and decision-making, the stakes aren't high as I thought after all.

Unless the demon constantly change targets each day, like one day on Sayori, one day on Natsuki and one day on Yuri. It will be the correct or nigh-right explanation should the girls' negative attributes rocket up at the same time.

I look back at the screen only to see nothing but blackness, and the reflection of myself, the room's ceiling and wall. It seems like the demon decides to drop the conversation so he can make his next move, whatever it is.

The door of the room slides open revealing a teacher who looks at me with a confused expression. I quickly remembered the teacher's face, it is one of Sir Draven's acquaintances; Sir Marvin is it?

"May I help you, young man?" Marvin asks. "Wait, aren't you part of the Literature Club? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, it's nothing sir, pardon my intrusion of the room. I was just checking up on the room to see if I left anything." I lie before walking past him.

I can feel his stare at me making me feel a chill crawl up my back and shiver from head to toe, but I didn't pay any heed or attempt to look back at him. I amble down the hallway and I can hear him closing the door with him going inside the room, judging from the lack of footstep behind me.

Heaving out a sigh, I proceed to take the stairs down to the second and then the ground floor. I glance around to see if there is anyone in the hallway, apparently there is still a lot of students around, I use it to my advantage so I wouldn't get spotted by the bullies of this school.

Thankfully, I reach the classroom right in time for the next class.

Later during the study session, I'll tell Monika the demon conversing with me through the monitor of one of the computer classroom she scanned in the third floor.

It's best we get down the business right away.

* * *

I let out a yawn as I stand up from my chair, grabbing my bag and immediately leave the room as soon as our last teacher dismissed us. I didn't pay any heed to anyone, even if they called out my name, and instead I hasten my pace through the hallway and towards the elevator.

I press the button for fourth floor, since the only way to get into the rooftop is through that floor. Apparently, it didn't take long since the other people with me in the elevator also wanted to go the fourth floor. When the elevator reaches the fourth floor, I rush out of the elevator much to the displeasure or discomfort of the people with me in the elevator, I didn't take my time to apologize to them.

Taking the stairs getting to the rooftop with hastened steps, I nearly trip and thankfully no one is there to see me otherwise I will flush in embarrassment. I reach the door of the rooftop and I didn't hesitate to turn the knob then swing the door open with an audible creak emitting from the metallic door.

There she is, Monika. She is currently standing near the fence barricading her from the very edge of the rooftop, overlooking the school grounds, the residential area and a clear view of the city's skyline. She turns her head towards me and gives a small yet bright smile.

"Hey, been a while huh?" I chuckle nervously, quickly walking up to her.

"A while, it's not like we didn't meet for like days or weeks." Monika giggles as she wraps her arms around me.

"Well, with how things are flowing so slow, I feel like I've been in the classroom for a week in each subject." I wonder out.

"Hmm...I can relate, time here seems to drag a lot, it's rather strenuous. Though it provides us a lot of time to prepare and take action." Monika clicks her tongue, slowly dragging her right shoe against the floor into a circle.

"Yeah, that's right...Still, it's going to exhaust me before we can reach the endgame." I heave out a sigh, running a hand through my head.

Monika shakes her head with a small chuckle.

"Anyways, did you take pictures of the rooms' schedules?" She asks, changing the topic with a serious tone.

"Actually, I only manage to take picture of only like one, which is a computer classroom in the third floor near the library." I answer while scratching the back of my head.

"Why is that?" Monika questions while crossing her arms and a look of disappointment on her face.

It fits her though.

"Well, I manage to do it quite late and it was only a minute before my next class." I take a deep breath. "At the computer lab...I confronted the demon, though I think indirectly."

Monika's composure somewhat withered away and her look of disappointment morphs into obvious worry.

"You did?! You didn't get attacked, or anything bad did you?! Why didn't you called me?!" Her voice lace with extreme worry, tugging parts of my clothes to see if there is anything wrong with me, like if I have a wound or something the demon might have left to corrupt me.

"Relax Monika! It didn't hurt me or anything, it just talked to me through a monitor." I attempt to calm her down which it did thankfully, but concern can still be seen on her expression.

"Wait, through the monitor? So it kind of messaged you through it?" She asks with a quirk of her brow.

"Sort of like that, I didn't reply not even once 'cause I thought if I answered I would fall for a trap." I click my tongue, recalling the memory.

"Which is a wise decision...To think the demon would be able to corrupt a part of that room again a day after I just scanned and cleaned it." Monika mutters under her breath, cupping her chin.

I narrow my eyes seriously.

"Do you want to go that room and clean it now?" I ask.

"Normally, I would and clean it right away...But I am certain the other rooms have parts of it already corrupted. Anyways, it's obvious the demon would probably use anything to communicate with you now that I put a barrier on your file, preventing it from even reaching you with its abilities during the night. Now I do not know why it wants to talk to you so much other than well, corrupting you, though that seems unlikely since it should have corrupted ever since it brought you here." Monika mumbles quietly and rather quick making it difficult for me to catch up.

I release a sigh, looking around to see the residential area, the rooftop of the houses, the clear blue skies which isn't all too blinding to look at unlike in real life, the tall skyscrapers of the city and a single plane gliding across the skies. All still look like an anime, and even though I've been in this world for like four days already, I am still getting used to it.

"Hey Monika..." I call out, gradually casting my eyes back to her.

"Yes?" She looks up at me.

"I met Yuri at the library...And things went for the better or worse..." I speak up.

I then tell her the entire ordeal in the library between me and Yuri, I even have to choose my words carefully not to make Monika too riled up.

As soon I finish explaining everything to her, I patiently wait for her reply, and I internally pray that Monika will not burst out and that she won't become extremely possessive or furious over the matter.

However, Monika takes a deep breath and closes her eyes for a moment before looking right back at me with those mesmerizing emerald orbs. Her long brown ponytail swaying through the air as a breeze flies through the roof, relaxing the muscles of my face slightly.

"That's rather troubling...I believe the actions she did is a wake-up call to us that Yuri appears to be the first one to go crazy, from what we've gathered so far. Which is both a good and bad news, good that we can this chance to quickly take out the hardest choice, and bad since I am not sure if we are prepared for it." Monika clicks her tongue, twirling a strand if her brown hair.

"Wait, uhh...Aren't you going to get jealous?" I ask.

Monika blinks several times before letting out a small light-hearted chuckle.

"Of course I am. When you got to the part where Yuri pinned you into the floor and nearly kissed you, words cannot explain how much my jealousy rise up in my heart...But..." She slowly looks down with a sigh, her bangs covering her eyes and she didn't continue what she said, making silence take over.

"But what?"

Monika abruptly shakes her head, without any warning, she yanks my collar and plants her lips into mine, catching me by surprise and shock at her sudden action. Her kiss is forceful and hungry, but before I can even kiss back and savour the moment, she pulls back much to my disappointment.

Although, she rests her head on my chest sideways, her face looking away into the distant horizon and her ear pressing against where my heart is at. I can feel her arms slowly snake around my back and funny enough, I find myself doing the same to her.

"Katsuro...To be honest...I feel so conflicted...So many times I tell myself in mind to just think, and act rationally and logically, not act out of feelings and emotions because it might get in the way and make things even worse but..." She tightens her grip around me. "It's...It's not as easy as I thought...Last night I kept thinking about you, I couldn't get you off my head, Katsuro."

I look down at, I move one hand up to stroke the back of her hair. I know she isn't quite finished speaking yet, so I remain silent.

"Like I said, Katsuro...I do not want my feelings get in the way because I know how destructive I can be when I let my emotions go rampant...But still..." She clenches the fabric of my blazer. "I am so afraid to lose you to Yuri...Because out of the others, she is the only one who has a high chance of permanently stealing you away from me."

"Monika..." I manage to utter quietly. "You don't have to be afraid...I'm here alright? I won't leave you, so don't worry."

"And how much will you work to keep that promise?" She asks, still looking away from me.

I keep quiet for a moment. I take a deep breath, I grab her chin with one hand and make her look at me, without further pause or hesitation I press my lips to hers. She isn't that surprised as she slowly kisses back and snaking her arms around my neck.

My lips syncs with her, crawling one of my hand up to the back of her head to deepen the kiss. As we kiss even deeper, she presses her body against mine and swaying rather sensually. She licks my lips, asking for an entrance and I comply, letting her tongue dart into my mouth.

After a minute of intense kissing, we part our lips from each other and look at each other's eyes with flushing faces.

"Is that enough?" I ask her with a sheepish smile.

She lets out a merrily chuckle. "Well, give me time to think about it alright?"

"Then how about we go now to the Literature Club?" I ask her.

"Hmm...It's still quite early, how about we spend some time in the study building, I'm sure you want to see how I play the piano." Monika suggests with a bright smile that melts my heart away.

"Of course!"

* * *

 **Well, that's all for Chapter 12...Man, this is two weeks late, school has been really catching up to me and making me lose some motivation and imagination for this story yikes ahahaha~**

 **Oh well, I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Honestly I intended to add a scene where Katsuro is met by the bullies of the school, but I do not want to shove in too much sub-plot (Though I do feel like the bullies and the way how the school works is like the only sub-plot here). Oh and the kissing scene with Monika, I also didn't intended to do that at first but considering the lack of intimacy this story has in the past chapters, I feel like doing so.**


End file.
